Perfection
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: All you have is me and it seems even that's not good enough for you. GaaIno. Kinda AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was just Monday, I told myself.

Just like every other school day, nothing would change.

Nothing interesting ever happened in Boring little Konoha.

It was just Monday, like I said. Another school day to pass through with ease.

Konaha was so boring at times like this but who really cared. At least you wouldn't be caught off guard, never have to prepare for anything. Just breeze through life as long as you lived in Konoha and went to Konaha High School. It was a village such as that, it was not so perfect. Outside the walls that held us in everything seemed like true freedom. Much like everyone else, nobody wanted to take the first step out of the easy routine. Some scared to know what it would be like on our own. With me, I could care less if Konaha was boring, after all it was easy to take advantage of such a single day such like the others.

I was what some called the "Queen Bee" or top of everything. Who knew it could be so much fun to be above the others. I had no say in the nickname but my attitude did.

Why let yourself be kicked around by people when you can use words as a weapon? Normally in my case, A normal school day consisted of my alarm clock waking me up. If that didn't do it, my mom did. "Ino sweetie! get up and get ready for a great day of school!" Huh. How could my mom become so thrilled about today, nothing changed for her or my father. Work at the flower shop. Simple, the same customers came everyday. The shining sun that came through my window proved it to be a bright morning and an annoying one at that. I groaned, throwing my covers from my body and mentally prepared myself for the day. First the bickering between Sakura and myself about Sasuke, What seemed to be the most sexy human being in our school. Next Naruto's wise cracks about my name. Then Hinata stuttering at Lunch along with Kiba's loud mouth. Then to listen to Neji's little speech on destiny and Rock Lee's bragging about Taijutsu and the wonderful Gym teacher, Maito Gai. As well as meeting Gaara in Detention for fighting on school grounds at the end of the day.

Yet it didn't matter, this was the only life I knew and that how it seemed it would go with Detention with Gaara, he freaked me out. There was something about him that just sent shivers through my body, his dead green eyes seeming to have a choke hold around me. I stood up from my bed, the gold locks of my hair spiraling down my shoulders and back. The pajamas I wore looked baggy, making a change to not have a feel of tight clothes on my body. I had to save that for my uniform. I dragged myself to my closet, taking out the school uniform. I sighed, holding up the small shirt that consisted of a white color and a blue tie around the collar. It barely came down to my belly button. Behind all the clothes in my closet was hidden a purple dress. One I never wore and thought I never would. It looked pretty but it just wasn't me. It never would be. Besides it made me look not only anorexic but a whore as well. I wrinkled my nose as the sight of that dress. At last I closed the closet doors, making the dress disappear in the dark.

The school uniform made me look like a school girl. A well behaved, ditsy little goody goody who could be taken for a daddy's girl. I loved it. The rest of the uniform consisted of a plaid skirt not even coming to my knees. The uniform made me look so innocent, another advance to get the things I wanted. I touched my reflection in the mirror that hung before me. I twirled in a complete circle before the mirror, letting my skirt fly up, showing my pink lacy panties. The school shirt was tight on me, it gave a good view of the pink bra straps. Perfect. Now for the hair, I thought. The last thing that completed my hidden image. A thousand times, a small pink brush ran through my hair. My mother always told me, _'the more you count, the more the beauty will last.' _Hopefully to me, it would last forever. Once I was done with the traditional routine, I pulled her hair back into the original ponytail, leaving a small fringe parted to the side of my face. I smiled to her reflection, admiring my looks. I indeed, looked perfect in every way. Then turning from the mirror, I slipped on my ninja shoes, then hurried out of my bedroom and raced down the stairs to the main floor which was also known as the flower shop. There was no time to open the windows to the flower shop and greet the birds and the sun today. It was already seven forty five and I was in a hurry. "Ino dear! aren't you gonna have some breakfast?" My mother called from behind the flower shop counter, putting on an apron to prepare for work.

"No thanks Mom, I'm in a hurry! No time!" I said, running past the counter she was behind and ran out the door, leaving without a single goodbye. It's not like I would have eaten breakfast anyway, even if I had the time. I was on this "diet" thing. It was what the pretty girls were doing, The basic treatment to have beauty. Besides all boys care about is appearances anyway, caring if the girl has other pluses was ignored. Food was nothing compared to Beauty after all. Now halfway to Konoha High, I would soon be meeting up with my best friend, Sakura Haruno. Yes, We fought and liked the same boy but we friends none the less. "Hey Ino-Pig! You better hurry up or you'll be late." Sakura said, running alongside me. "You'll be late too, So your not the one to talk." I argued back. The pink haired kunoichi smirked, her rose hair bouncing off her back, and her skirt rising up along with my own. "Race ya to school, first one there gets to sit next to Sasuke." Sasuke Uchiha. Every since he started going to Kohana High, every girl was out for themselves to get him. Pity really. I thought, thinking that they could get with Sasuke when He was practically made for someone like me. "Hmph, Ok Sakura. I smirked, too easy. Holding up such an image wasn't so bad, especially when Sakura practically gave me situations like these to keep the act up.

"You're on." I dared to my friend and with those words left in the air, we were off.

* * *

It was just Monday.

It such a village as this, that didn't mean a thing.

Nothing changed the slow passing hours of the village, no event could do any wrong.

The same routine kept everyone in pace.

As it should. I am Sabaku no Gaara. Going back to a school to listen to teachers go on and on about nothing. How exactly could this prepare us an education for our future? It didn't. For me, I just had to wait until my father kicked the bucket and then I would take his place as Kazekage. Yet until then I had to go through the basic routine of the school day. Hearing Sakura Haruno and her friend Ino bitch about Sasuke, who so happens to own the school with his looks. Watch as Naruto insults Ino because of what her name means, which got older each day. I would stand as far away from everyone when lunch came around, That was when Hinata would stutter and that loud mouthed Kiba would drone on and on. At last to have Detention with the Queen of Hell herself, Ino Yamanka.

Not that Ino was that bad, she was a bitch. A complete and utter bitch, if you want me to be honest. It killed to have her talk and bitch to me about how perfect everything was in her life. Of course she would have a wonderful life, she never knew the other side. My life. Today though I had a feeling. A feeling that today, on what seemed as though the same fucked up Monday that it would always seem to be, everything would change. That everything in Ino's life would fall to pieces and soon she would too. If only she were to know, what would her life be like then? I wanted to know. What if I had taken her from it all, everything she held power of. It seemed around seven fifty-seven. Class would begin in three minutes or so. Whatever. The only thing I looked forward to all day was Detention.

Sure Ino was a bitch. Yes, she annoyed the hell out of me but at least I never didn't have to talk back, right? Even thought that was the only good side of spending that much time with the blonde kunoichi. So here I was walking to school by myself. Temari and Kankuro never walked with me, It never bothered me, I liked the quiet of walking alone. My hands were in my pockets and the gourd was against my back. I was plain and that was good enough for me. I never felt the need to dazzle anyone, more or less girls of the school. With much bad luck, The girls practically threw themselves at any boy for the attention and urge to gossip about more bad luck to tell, I sighed as the image of the two familiar faces of Kohana were coming right toward me from a distance. Time repeated itself too often. Ino was leading her rival, as if in a race. Of course, dueling for Uchiha once again, I bet. Pity really. Ino could probably have any fool in this school, why was Uchiha her goal? Oh right, he was perfect. Unlike myself, I was nowhere near where Sasuke and Ino were.

I was myself, just a quiet person who kept to myself. As most of the kids in school normally called me was an outcast who kept his place in school. Life was never a fairytale for me, I would never believe it to be. It was called reality and it hit me hard then I thought it would. Soon it would hit us all but I couldn't wait until it hit her. Hopefully it would knock a bit of sense into Ino as well. To show her, she wasn't perfect. She wasn't better than anyone and that she never would be. Someday, she would accept she was just like everybody else. It was rather pathetic as I continued watching the two with dull eyes. They were running out of time, yet I had all the time in the world. How was that? This didn't seem like a fun little race against friends that it had been, it was now a war for love against rivals. I leaned against the wall of the school as I paused in my steps, taking a deep breath as the sound of loud running steps came closer. I looked to the two, did they ever give up? I looked closer to the situation, watching as Ino tripped.

I tilted my head at this, a million thoughts rushing through my mind. I merely chuckled at the blonde's luck. Karma finally came to pay it's price, I suppose. Yet I felt my heart beat, the slow loud thumps encouraged my breathing to become faster. A dark feeling came into my body, shaking my thoughts to think differently. It like time had frozen, giving me a change to think over my actions. I moved from the walk and ran to the blonde, skidding in the dirt I reached back and pulled out the cork to my gourd and reached my other hand out. I was panting, feeling as I was too late to take action. The kicked up dust cleared and I saw that I had caught her before the fall. I sighed, this girl seems as much trouble as she was worth. For some reason Ino's eyes were closed, as if the sand was crushing her fragile body. I blinked, the sand from my gourd shouldn't have taken any real action other then to catch her. Slowly her eyes open and looked to me.

"You..." The single word slipped out, quiet like the flow of a breeze that pasted us both. "I win..." A voice sing songed and both Ino and myself turned to see Sakura Haruno leaning against the wall of school's doors, a smile on her face.

"You!" I heard Ino's voice harden as well as her gaze apon me. I pulled my arm back to my side, letting the girl fall onto the cement. "You could say thank you."

The blonde stood up, dusting up her now scratched knees. "For what? Nearly crushing me to death?" Ino lifted her head to meet my eyes once again. "Thanks you're my hero."

I sighed, allowing the sand to slither back into the gourd as I capped it with the cork. "Well seeing as you can't even save herself." I said, feeling as though I was wasting my breath.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Ino shouted back, her arms now crossed in anger. Shit, What have I've gotten myself into now? I took a step forward, so I was face to face with Ino.

"I said you were too weak to even save yourself." The blonde only glared back with more emotion she could left loose.

"I'm not weak! Nobody calls me weak," Ino spoke, stating each word bitterly through gritted teeth. I smirked, this was starting to be fun.

"I just did, go ahead then Yamanaka. Prove me wrong." I dared. Ino bit her lip, she really didn't stand a chance at all. After all I have killed more people than she could dare to put a mark on as tt was all a chance of luck if she lasted to even hurt me at all.

"I...I..." The blonde managed to stutter and was she shaking? This raised my interest, she was truly shaking.

"Exactly, " I stated with a shake of my head, sending bits of sand that had launched at from my rescuing act, "It seems little miss perfect isn't so great after all." With a shrug, I pivoted to the left, moving away to turn away. "It's called reality, Ino. Get used to it ."

The small voice began to chant. "I'm not weak. I'm not weak." How long was this going to on? She couldn't fool me.

"You are weak, just like everybody else." My words picked at her and it made the blonde wince. Why couldn't she see that? I felt the sand escape from my gourd, hissing to the earth as it circled around me. I was getting so worked over nothing. I watched as Ino tightened her fists, releasing the pressure building up and then building up more. At last she let her fist stay tight and slowly lifted her arm. Without time to make a move, she pulled her arm back and hit me with as much force her body could build up.

"Fuck You." I felt bits of my sand armor fall from my cheek. Her, Ino Yamanaka, Little miss perfect had actually punched me. No one, No one ever tried to punch me, ever. If you even tried you would be lying in your own blood. Or if you were really lucky, you would still be alive and have many broken bones. I slowly lifted my head up to face Ino. On the inside I was shocked, outside wasn't so pretty. I glared at her, Was it really my fault she couldn't handle the truth? Did all that built up frustration really have to be taken out on me? The school bell rang, first period had started.

"You..." I said softly, feeling my hands begin to shake, the sand begin to dance at my feet. Yet I was calm and collected on the inside, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

Yeah, this was perfect.

* * *

Well I couldn't doubt anything in my position.

This was what I asked for, something to distract me from the world, my world.

For something interesting to happen and now I got my wish in record time.

So here was my life would end as a Freshman Kunoichi. Kunoichi...not in the image of myself. In this side, I was too weak to be called a ninja but I had the brains and courage. So maybe I wasn't that worthless after all. Even if I only knew four Justus. Now would be the best time to use one. Mind Transfer Jutsu. Oh, yeah. My father had taught me the Jutsu before he had left for a two year mission for the Mist village. Well that was a plan. I took a deep breath, knowing I could die any second by this maniac make me shake, yet I was completely calm. Slowly I raised my hand and clapped them together. Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake.

I repeated the seals as I slowly formed them with my hands. I formed my hands to make an 'O' shape, targeting Gaara in the center. I glared at him, knowing exactly what to do with him once the Jutsu was complete.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" I called out and felt my soul separate from my body, now that I had the plan thought out, I just had to make sure Gaara was still for this. If not then I would be out for seven minutes, totally fucked. In a sudden, another figure broke my trance, appearing between Gaara and I. Shit. I changed the direction for my jutsu and my soul drifted off.

"Alright kiddies that's enough! Playtime's over." Mitarashi Anko spoke as I saw her for a second before my vision drifted downward along with my body. Then I blacked out.

"Every day..." Anko muttered bitterly to herself, sighing at the sight of me, bending to her knees to scoop me from the group. Well fuck you too. "Hmph Sabaku No Gaara, a real tough guy." I

heard, it felt like I was being held under water, my hearing so clear either in my state.

"Why do you do this? why can't you be a good little boy and follow the rules?" I wanted to laugh at that. If Gaara stayed out of my business then this wouldn't of happened.

"Why don't you worry about yourself instead of what others do." I felt Anko sensei's arms grow tighter on my body, I guess Anko didn't see that as much of a joke.

"Very well then, Enjoy your detention with Miss Yamanaka after school."

I heard Gaara chuckled and I wanted to shiver. "Will you be joining us?"

I could almost image Anko rolling her eyes at that. "Har Har, Sadly no I wont. Now either leave school property or go to class."

That had to be a joke, Even Gaara was laughing. Well great, now I had to stay after school yet again. Oh well, It was just following the routine. This time though, It was different. Something changed the way the routine went. Gaara, He made today fun. He could see right through me, who I really was. So he wasn't as stupid as the rest of them. It was refreshing. It was like a mirror image, playing chess against yourself. No tricks or magic to the win. You couldn't cheat, There was no cheating Gaara.

I felt curious of what that could be led to.

Based on this Monday, I felt something building.

This was perfect most to fit my image, To Gaara I wasn't perfect.

It felt nice to see that even he knew that I wasn't perfect and somehow, that completely bothered me.

* * *

A/n**: This is my first fanfic. I rewrote this chapter because I felt it didn't really met any standards to both myself and the fans reading of this couple. So I hope I improved the image of the story and the way things are seen in the character's point of view. I'm sorry if it seems a bit different now but I just changed it up a bit so it should not effect anything building to the story so slightly ignore some of these plot holes in this chapter. Well that's it. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crowd

Nurse's office.

I woke up in the Nurse's office and was out for about a few hours maybe.

The room was white and it was starting to make me feel like I was in a insane asylum.

Creepy, though this wouldn't have happened if Anko didn't stop me. Anyway, My jutsu should have only lasted a few minutes, how could it have lasted longer? Whatever. All that mattered was that I was away from that psycho and out of class. I struggled to get out of the 'hospital' bed, my bones ached like hell but I made it. I looked around the room, though nobody kept my company in the all white room. Not even boxes of chocolates or flowers were left by my bedside, it almost broke my heart. Didn't anyone care? Fuck no. Except, A single red rose rested beside the beside and so did a note? I reached for it, my baby blue eyes glued to the tiny flower.

_Dear Ino,  
Do not worry! __The power of youth has blossomed in you. __You shall recover quickly, I swear by it! You have my word.  
Rock Lee_

I froze as my head tilted as I finished the last of the note and only one thought came to mind from it, what the hell. I began to run my hands through my hair, wait, strangely, my hair was down. Who could have taken it out? I shrugged, like it mattered anyway, my hair was basically perfect either way. Yet I needed that red ponytail. A knock at the door washed away my thoughts. Hm, guess visiting hours started already.

"Hey Ino-Chan!"

Oh God. Please don't step into the room.

"Hey! Heard about what happened,You skipping class now?" Tenten asked, her brown hair twisted into those tight buns and they bobbed each time she walked. She sat beside me on the bed, her skirt seemed longer.

"No, no. Mom would kill me." I laughed, running my hands through my hair and looking away. Tenten laughed with me, she certainly was weird.

"I see you got Lee's rose." Tenten noted as she nodded to it, twirling the rose through her fingers.

"Meh. It's nice, I guess." I mumbled, wishing she would just leave.

Tenten began to swing her legs, making the mattress creak. "Do you mind?"

She asked and pulling out a kunai. My eyes widened, not quite sure of her actions but I figured, why not? "Uh, Knock yourself out."

Tenten smiled a Cheshire smile,"Great. Thanks, The teachers wont let us use our ninja tools outside of class. Can you believe that?" She said and launched the rose in the air, throwing her kunai it struck the rose into the wall.

"Yeah. Real horrible." I rolled my eyes, at least we got off topic about the "skipping".

Tenten then was moving her hand, I looked to the wall.

"Uh, Tenten?" I asked, resisting the urge to seriously question her.

"Hm?" She asked, concentrating on the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tenten smiled softly and flickered her eyes up, "Look to the rose..."

I looked up. Holy shit. The rose was in the air, the kunai still in it's throat. Quickly Tenten pulled the kunai back, letting the rose fall. Then she threw the kunai and the rose was cut in half. The red petals dancing as they fell into my lap. Nice.

"Rose Red...Rose Red..." Tenten chanted with a chuckle, tossing the kunai up in the air and then catching it, she repeated this action. Tenten was called the Weapons Mistress outside school, she know more about weapons then anybody really. Which made her a geek because if she didn't talk about weapons then it was the spotlight on Mr Neji Hyuuga. Neji really knew how to piss people off, telling them that stuff was or wasn't their destiny. Fuck him. My destiny consisted of Beauty and Greatness, he would probably live in a dumpster. He would have a job as someones bitch. Yeah, I liked that idea.

Maybe he was just gay, hard to tell.

Plus I've seen him eying Lee.

I looked to the clock and away from my thoughts. 2:54. Six more minutes until Happy Hour.

"So, let me guess you have detention again right?" Tenten grinned, twirling the kunai around her finger. Oh how I'd like to smack that grin right off her face, just raise my hand and watch it-.

"No, I never do. It's called after school activities Tenten. That's how I keep my figure maybe you should too." I spat, crossing my arms and standing up from the bed.

Tenten's brown orbs looked like they were going to burst, her face at awe. Bam. Better than a slap that was for sure. "Oh...right, I see." The words manage to stumble from Tenten's lips.

"Well I go to go, see you Ino-chan."

Tenten got up from the bed and stood at the doorway, her back to me.

What was she waiting for? I mentally asked as I frowned upon her, raising a dull brow in curiosity.

"Oh by the way Ino, you're a bitch."

* * *

2:58.

Time was almost up.

Only two more minutes and the party would start.

Time flew by after she was taken away, the sand gave a quick recovery for the sand Armor. If Anko would have backed off, I could have settled this. Just me and Ino. Detention was just too good to pass up. Maybe Blondie and I could finally finish this fight. One on One. Thanks to her little quickly punch, it put me in a good mood. I could see her through the window of the nurse's office, her with that Tenten girl. Someone looks pissed off. Someone gets too friendly and Boom. Lit the match. Then you get tourched by Miss Perfect. It looked like she'd been crying too.

The school bell rang meaning it was showtime once again. Hn. I watched her moved from the room, time for detention. I moved from my hiding spot and watched as all the students rushed out of school. Expecially Uzumaki. "Whee! School's over! Time for Ramen!" Naruto laughed, Running past Sasuke nearly knocking him off balance. "Baka..." Sasuke mumbled, chasing after the fox boy. Even Uchiha wore the uniform, blue slacks, white shirt and a black tie. Lame. It was like they were all brainwashed. Hyuuga came out as well with that Tenten girl around his arm. "Neji! what to get something...I-I mean hang out or maybe go to my place." Tenten blushed, what a weirdo. Neji stared her down.

"Shouldn't you be training instead? Being lazy doesn't make you a better ninja Tenten. You should know that."

Neji said coldly, leaving Tenten behind along with his harsh words.

Wow, that's a heart breaker.

Hinata and Sakura came past, talking about Uchiha and Uzumaki. "Just be yourself, That's how I won Sasuke's heart." Sakura gave a dreamy sigh, just thinking about the Uchiha. Hinata fiddled with her fingers, a bad habit. "H-Hai Sakura-Chan I will t-try..." Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I told you already Hinata, just call me Sakura." Hinata nodded,"G-Gomen S-Sakura-Chan..." Hinata winced and looked down. Failure. Shikamaru and Choji were the last to leave the school.

Shikamaru yawned and looked to his best friend. "Man, Chouji those classes are sure helping me a lot..." Chouji looked up from his chips that he was pigging out on. "How's that?" Shikamaru grinned,"I get plenty of sleep." Chouji laughed,"Same old Shikamaru." Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "He he you know it! Now let leave this troublesome school already." "Hey where's Ino?" Chouji asked, throwing his Chips bag on the ground and opening another one. "Who cares, probably in detention like always with that Gaara kid." Chouji's eyes bugged out,"He's creepy. I hope she doesn't die..." Shikamaru laughed,"Me either pal, me either." Hmph. They know how to break a mood. Anyway, It was five minutes after 3:00 I think, which didn't really matter. Walking into the school made me sick, it was like you changed once you walked in. It was very uncomfortable. I held my hand out, hitting all the locks on the lockers, making it clank against the metal. I passed door after door until I stopped. Room 101.

So it starts.

I opened the door, Yamanaka already seated in a desk, doing something to her nails.

"You're late..." She said, examining her nails.

"Tch." I plopped into the seat next to her, lacing my fingers. Waiting for the teacher who was suppose to supervise us so we wouldn't do anything stupid. Nice try. Hatake Kakashi appeared at the teacher's desk, his feet up and his pervert book in hand. Smooth, real smooth. He was suppose to be our role model? Haha. He was already five minutes late. Ino rolled her eyes,"You're five minutes late Kakashi." Kakashi raised an eye from his book. "Well, Well! you two were at it again? Remember a ninja does not attack his allies." Kakashi said from behind his book, ignoring Ino's comment. "Whatever." Ino sighed, leaning back in her chair, bored. "How long are we here Kakashi-sensei?" A grumble came from behind Kakashi's mask, his lightning shaped hair swayed. "About an hour I guess..." Ino took out her ponytail and began to braid her long hair. I was distracted by watching, having no really to do then to watch the clock. Kakashi's uniform was like the boy's except it was all black. Hmph. They even had the teachers brainwashed. The P.A. system ringed, an announcement was about to be made:

**_"Attention all students and staff members reminder that there a small white dog lost in the building, he goes by the name of Akamaru. If found please return with the dog to the office, The owner Inuzuka Kiba will be waiting. Thank You."_**

Shizune made all the small announcements, being the assistant Principal and all. Lady Tsunade made the big announcements, since she was Principal and Hokage. Kakashi sighed, "Kiba still cant control that dog..." As if things couldn't get any worse. The school Janitor and Sex Education teacher passed the detention door. "Hey Kakashi, my man! How's the book? Too violent or too sexual!" Jiraiya laughed, the creepy old man. No wonder he was the pervy sage. Kakashi laughed and slammed his book shut. "Just finished and I loved it. Got another one?" Jiraiya grinned and took something from his back pocket. "Always have one on me! Here catch!"

The dirty book landed on Kakashi's lap. "That's disgusting." Ino said, wrinkling her nose. So? She wasn't the one reading it was she? Jiraiya's face fell,"Disgusting? Why that's research little lady! You could be a star in my book if not for your attitude!" Ino rolled her eyes, obviously pissed off. "Tch. I wouldn't want to be in your stupid books anyway. Besides you're lucky anybody even buys that trash!" Jiraiya glared, "Hmph. Anyways, enjoy the book Kakashi." Jiraya left doorway, slamming the door. Well what did he expect from the Queen Bee? I was actually surprised myself, who know she wasn't that much of a ditz to be in such a sexual book. She seemed like the school slut. I smirked to myself, that would be a great book. "Hmph. Dirty old man." Ino huffed, crossing her arms.

Then she turned to me, her eyes glowed of anger.

"Who does he think he is, I'm no slut." She mumbled, pouting. The innocence didn't look as good on her, It made her look ugly. "Whatever." I said, closing my eyes, wishing she would disappear. "You don't think I'm a slut do you?" My eyes flashed opened, she was serious? Ino blinked, staring at me. Holy Shit, She was serious. "What if I do?" She glared, the look in her eyes. Was it hurt? "Oh, Never mind, It doesn't matter." Ino's voice cracked, she shifted in her seat, her back to me. "Nice one." Kakashi chuckled, looking to me. Tch, Like he was any better. I sighed, fine. Better make it up to her, I don't know why I have too, all she did was bitch. "No." Ino turned her head back, "Huh?" I needed a gun right about now. "No. You're not a slut." Her face changed, she was smiling. Much better. Right?

"Thanks..." She said, her voice was once again cheery and bitchy. God Dammit. Wrong thing to say. "So does that mean..We're friends now? I-I mean we're talking and all..and actually getting along." Kakashi was holding back, not to laugh. Friends. Me and Ino? Bullshit. Hell no. Never. "No. It doesn't." Ino glared, "Fine. I was trying to end this once and for all, but whatever asshole." I smirked,"This can never be over, it's not normal for the two of us to end this rivalry." Ino raised an eyebrow, her braided hair swayed. "Rivalry? That's what this is now?" Ino then grinned a twinkle in her eye. It was sort of weird, She not only acted like the devil, she looked liked it too. "Fine, If that's how you feel then it's a rivalry." My sand began to swirl around the room. "Hey hey! Why do you two think you're doing in here? Settle down." Kakashi barked, eyeing the sand. "At last it can continue then." I spat, raising my hand, making the sand strike Ino's body hard, making her yelp. Her entire body was covered in the sand and I lifted my hand, the sand to raise her up. Ha. All I had to do was close my palm and bingo. It was Goodbye Princess. "Hey. Take it easy Gaara. We don't need anymore dead ninja here." Kakashi said, wanting me to calm my emotions.

Fat Chance. It would all end here, if he stopped me.

He was next.

Ino struggled in the sand, she looked down at me. Was she going to cry? No, no. Not her, not little miss 'I'm-not-weak'. A single tear traced down her now pale skinned cheek. It fell onto my face, making my sand armor fade from my cheek. The sand disappeared, Ino's body fell to the floor, in a crash. My hands were shaking, what was going on? That tear, it made my face cold. Like I was frozen. Ino was knocked out but I didn't care. Something was wrong and I had to get out of here. I raced past Kakashi, shoving him away. I ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. Nearly crashing into the lockers. Shit. This was bad. I ran out of the school and down the road. Home sweet Home. I found the shitty apartment where me and the rest of the sand siblings stayed. I crashed into the door, sliding down onto the cement. I held my cheek and time froze. It felt weird, I never did this when I was little but for some reason it seemed different. When I hurt Ino, why did it feel like I was receiving her pain?

My cheeks sung and for the first time in years.

I cried.

I didn't know why but it just seemed right.

* * *

I woke up on the floor and coughed.

My lungs were filled with Sand, It felt like I was choking.

Maybe I was even dying.

The sand didn't hurt much. For some odd reason. I told him I wasn't weak and now he knows it. "Hey Ino..." Kakashi stood above me, his arms crossed and his tie was untidy. "You have detention tomorrow along with Gaara, congratulations." I groaned, no not again! Dammit! This was all his fault! That asshole! I was used to it anyway but this would all end sooner or later. Hopefully Sooner. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that jerk. He was right, it was the beginning, but I would end it. Not him. Besides nobody would miss him anyway. I would. I mean sure I guess I would kinda miss him but only 'cause it's fun messing with him but other than that. Nothing. No feelings left for him, no feelings for him anyway.

"Get out, your detention is over Yamanaka. Get out of here." Kakashi said, back behind his desk, reading again. OK. That's creepy. "Those books are unhealthy for you sensei." I said getting up and went to the door. "Are you kidding? They get my adrenaline pumping." Kakashi laughed. Yeah that's not the only thing, you pervert. I didn't stay for the show. I wanted to waste my time somewhere else. Outside the school, Kabuto was waiting. "Hey Ino." He greeted and it wasn't pretend like I thought it would be. Weird. "Hey Kabuto! What's up?" I asked, cheery like always. "The Sound Gang and I are going to get a drink, Wanna come?" He asked, holding out his hand. He wore an outfit like Kakashi's, very smooth. I liked him. I smiled, "I'd loved too! besides one drink couldn't hurt."

I never drank before, well not alcohol.

Who cares. I didn't want to be left out, nobody does.

So I guess it was time for me to follow the crowd, one step at a time.

No matter how many steps it would take me, I would be somebody.

* * *

A/n: **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Savior

Three.

Atleast I thought it was three.

I don't remember how many.

Oh well. Kabuto was nicer than I thought too. He was able to order more rounds for the sound gang and I. "K-Kabuto-Kun..." I slurred, swinging my saki bottle around, bits of the drink splattered on the dirty bar counter. "May I...May I have one more pwease?" I hiccuped, smiling at my senpai. Kabuto chuckled, pushing his glasses with his middle and pointer finger. "I suppose so but don't drink too much Ino-chan...you'll hit your limit soon." Smash. Tayuya had thrown another empty saki bottle. "Aw fuck off Kabuto...let her have how ever many she wants." Tayuya yelled, glaring at the bartender. "OI! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FOR YOU TO FUCKING GIVE ME ANOTHER HIT! COME ON DICKHEAD WE DON'T FUCKING HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Sakon barked with laughter, throwing his arm around me. "Eh, Princess I never knew you were such a heavy drinker, We could have used a member like you in the past." Sakon's hot breath stung my neck. I giggled, fiddling with my skirt. "I...I didn't have that much...I've only had...O-One...one!" I laughed, Showing one of my fingers to Sakon. Kidoumaru and Jiroubou had vanished from the bar's view and must have been lead to the dance floor.

I crawled onto the bar counter, Staring face to face with the bartender. "One more round...Please?"

I said, Smiling at the boy behind the counter. The boy sighed but obeyed my order. "Thank ya!" I shouted, falling back into Sakon's lap. "Woah Princess...Careful now we wouldn't want you to break." I giggled again, snuggling in Sakon's arms. "Your kinda cute...ya know...?" Sakon laughed, patting my head. "My name's Sakon baby..." I smirked and cuddled his chest, "Yeah...I know." I know what you must be thinking. Yes. Your absolutely right. I am beyond drunk. Hey, Sure it was bitter as first but after the first one it became that sour and sweet taste. Mmm, Gotta love that burn in your throat. "Ya know maybe you should be part of the gang..." Sakon whispered in my ear. Smash! Another bottle thrown at Tayuya's hand. "Sakon, you cheating bastard! I knew you would fool around with that whore!" Tayuya yelled, snatching another bottle and aimed for me. "Oi fuck off Tayuya, ya drunk bitch." Sakon yelled back, I shrunk in his arms.

"Don't worry I won't let her touch you Princess..." Sakon said, laughing.

"I...I wanna dance." I grunted, wiggling in Sakon's arms. "Eh?" Sakon asked, helping me out of his lap. "I wanna dance...dance..." I said louder, falling face first onto the bar counter. "I said I wanna dance dammit!" I mumbled, helping myself off the counter, stumbling to the dance floor, nearly tripping and bumping into other drunks. "Sorry...sorry..." I mumbled, pushing people out of my way. Finally making it to the heart of the dance floor, that's where I began to spin out of control. My body moved on it's own, spinning around the dance floor, dancing with him and then him. Dancing with whoever was against my body. Then the thought of Gaara came into mind. To think he would be here made me laugh. He just didn't seem much like the party type at all. Well fuck him. He was missing out while I was living the nightlife. I laughed, closing my eyes I could image Gaara drunk. In my twisted mind I imaged that it was Gaara's body who I was dancing again. That it was Gaara instead of a old drunk. What was wrong with me? What was that though suppose to mean anyway?

Nothing. Right? Yes of course it means nothing. Damnit. I need to stop thinking about him. Thoughts of him was ruining my night anyway. "So what's your name Princess?" I grinned, and yelled over the music. "Yamanaka Ino." The drunk behind me laughed, "So you're little miss perfect at Konaha High." I laughed and nodded. "That's me, what do ya want? An autograph? I don't do pictures." The drunk laughed, "Nah, I've never been this close to royalty before." The jokes continued on and on.

All that I laughed too. Why? Hell if I know. For some reason everything sounded so damn funny. Well no shit. I was drunk after all. On a school night too. God what next? I seemed to be on a roll, why stop me? It was like being stuck on a Merry-Go-Round, when will my fuck ups stop? Nobody knows. Haha. Damn I'm funny, huh? Well of course you wouldn't get it, your too sober. Just like Gaara, you're missing out. Yeah. Missing out on all the fun. Feeling like I whore I remained on the dance floor,switching from drunk to drunk. Not caring who it was or where they were touching me. I didn't care at all. For in my mind all of it didn't seem real. Only the thoughts of Gaara seemed to comfort me every time I closed my eyes.

My dreams came true.

Soon I felt they would become reality.

Even when now I felt as if I spinning out of reality.

* * *

Ino didn't seem to hard to find.

Probably getting wasted at a local bar or many wasting her life away being a whore.

It was too hard to chose between the two.

What better to do on a school night then to find Yamanaka and return the favor of kicking the shit out of her. Hitting a girl meant nothing to me that only meant most boys were too weak to hit the opposite gender but not me. I was no coward. Standing at the entrance of the bar called 'Wasteland' I began to have second thoughts. What if there were too many witnesses? If you thought I was kidding then your as thick as Ino herself. I sighed, moving past the long line of people I came face to face with the bouncer. "Name?" I was asked. A simple list? You must be kidding. "Get out of the way." I mumbled, pushing the giant out of the way. "Hey you can't go in there buddy!" He yelled, pulling me back by my shoulder. "Don't touch me." I said, shrugging him off me.

The overgrown fool, nothing but wasted flesh and bones as well as space. I pushed open the door to the bar, the smell of alcohol burned my nostrils. This shitty little bar seemed to fit Ino's style quite well. She would probably be here. It was like any other club filled with drunks and under aged teenagers. It's really not as suprising as it sounds. So here I was, walking into a bar just to find her. Tch. Hopefully this would be worth it. Maybe it would be a waste of time but there was no turning back now. Besides Yamanaka drunk was something I just had to see. It would just make it easier for me to have a drunk target. There was no taking pity when it came to the Queen Bee, there was no way she was above me in any way. The music from the speakers of the club shook my body, making it feel as if I was in an earthquake. From the looks of it, I was in Hell. I sighed and continued couldn't be that hard to find have to find a blonde schoolgirl. Great, It was like finding a prostitute.

To find a specific blonde drunk wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I made my way to the crowded dance floor, pushing and bumping in to drunk after drunk. One had turned to me, a sparkle in her eyes. She looked about eighteen, her face covered with glitter and makeup to make her look like a cat. "You're cute...Ya wanna dance with me sweetie?" She yelled over the music, her hands moving from my neck to under my chin. I shoved her away. "Don't touch me!" I gasped, shivering from the feeling of any touch of my skin. I was getting distracted, I had to look for Ino. It shouldn't have had to be this hard. So why was it? Ugh. My ears felt like they were about to pop from the music that thumped from the speakers.

I shook off the feeling and found myself at the heart of the dance floor. Still no looks of a drunk blonde school girl would was under aged. Well Ino at least. Bodies danced around me, leaving me to stand clueless in my surroundings. "So there's this boy...he is so fucking uptight I swear..." I looked around, was that Ino's voice? "God he's so annoying...but I have to admit he's a bit of a cutie...the red hair and aqua eyes..." I tried to focus on only that voice, to ignore everything else. "His name is...haha I forget...something with a Gee...a real psychopath... a real party pooper if ya ask me you'll...never see his ass in a place like this!" The voice laughed. I looked to see a drunk figure stumbling through the crowd and making it's way toward me. "Haha...ah I'm so tired..." The figure fell on me, making me hold them up. The eyes of the figure stared at me, the eyes widened. "Gaara-kun, Ah you made it! Wait...What are you doing here?" Ino cheered, her body crawling against mine. "Does it matter? What's more important what are you doing here?" I asked, holding her up to see her face. "Oh,well I-" Ino's expressing changed,she looked away. Her mouth opened throwing up solid liquor. I sighed, why was I not surprised? "Uh, are you okay?" What the fuck. Since when did I care if she was okay or not. Fuck her. Ino wiped her mouth, she nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I can handle myself remember?" I nodded, "Indeed you can, Alright then I guess I'll leave."

Ino squeezed my arms, "Wait! Y-You cant leave me...I need you..."

I blinked, she needed me? Why the hell would she need my help? After all she could handle herself, right?

"What the hell are you talking about Yamanaka?" I asked, she was wasting my time.

I felt like punching her right here and now. "I need you...You have to save me...You just have to save-" Ino's mouth forced open, I backed up so she wouldn't throw up on me or herself. "Please...don't leave me..." She was crying? Aw, what did I get myself into? "Please...Save me...Take me away from this Hell..." Ino cuddled to my chest as if holding on for dear life. She would have thought she would slip out of my ams and I would leave her behind. Why the fuck shouldn't I? What did the blonde bitch ever do for me? She don't deserve my help. Ino closed her eyes, cuddling close to my chest. Her body was about to collapse, the weight of her fragile body grew heavy against my body.

As if things couldn't het any worse for me. I sighed, I could always drag her drunk ass out of the club and leave her in an alley. Yeah. Good enough. That way I'd let her off the hook, no hard feelings. Well until school tomorrow. I shook my head, sighing I pick Ino off her feet, carrying her bridal style. She seemed to be more bones then skin, so she wasn't as much trouble to carry. Still the question stayed in my brain. What the hell was I going to do with her? I had no idea where she lived.

Some flower shop, right? Damnit. I guess I really have no choice but to take her "home". I pushed my way through the rest of the dance floor drunks, some even patted me on the back. "Way to go Romeo, ya really got that one wasted." Okay. Akward. "Woah, She's hammered man, better take her to the back room to finish business." God I hate this place. If I didn't have one of my drunken classmates in my arms right now, I swear to Kami. Oh wait. I smirked, making my sand push past the drunks, even knocking some over to make a clear path for Sleeping Beauty and I. Hm. I guess this makes me a saint. Now how did that fairytale end? Didn't Sleeping Beauty die? Hopefully. Oh, I remember.

_**Sleeping Beauty was tossed into a dumpster by the psychopathic prince, leaving her to rot cold and alone. **_

_**The End.**_

I never liked fairy tales with happy endings anyway. "Hey buddy ya need some help with that?" I glared at the drunk, shifting my position, I elbowed the drunk making him lunch over. I quickly commanded my sand to trip him as he stumbled forward making him then fall flat on his face. I smirked down at the drunk,"Nah I think I can handle this one on my own." Practically dancing my way through the crowd, I found the exit. Thank God. I turned my back to the club's double doors and pushed back into the empty streets of Konaha. I coughed as the fresh air hit my lungs, I pushed myself into one of the wall of the club's outer walls nearly gasping for breath. "God Yamakana, you're more trouble then your worth." I looked down to the blonde kunoichi in my arms. She seemed peaceful, a smile on rested on her was she so damn happy about? Why was I helping her again? I didn't know. Something told me I should do this. That I needed to do this. Wow. Corny.

I felt that somehow Ino was apart of me.

If she died I'd go down with her straight to Hell. Why punish the devil with the true queen of Hell? The wind shook my thoughts, Ino's bangs brushed her face. How annoying. I sighed and moved the bits of blonde locks from her face. "Sorry but it seems your happy ending's not coming..." I said softly, then I continued forward. Walking slowly to the apartment that I shared with my siblings. It was a shitty apartment that Temari had bought us. It was all that was left for us to have to stay in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not that I was the one to complain. I sighed as I shuffled down the sandy roads that lead to the apartment. It wasn't exactly like a palace compared to Yamakana's home but you really can't argue with what you get. I slowly walked up the cobble steps that lead to the door. I turned my back to the door and pushed it. It opened easily. My siblings and I left the door open for there wasn't anything worth of value for anyone to why bother lock the door? It was pitch black in the apartment, it didn't matter. It wasn't that hard to make it to the stairs. I quickly shuffled passed the living and dining room and headed for the stairs. The stairs creaked with each step, luckily it didn't wake Yamanaka it only made her stir.

Her cold hands brushed my neck, pulling me down to her.

Oh God.

I found the door just in time.

I pushed the door open and made it into my bedroom. I made my way to the bed and set Ino's body down. I touched her hands and pulled them from around my neck. I sighed and tucked the bits of golden locks of hair behind her ear. I sighed and watched her sleep. I rested my hand on the bed beside Ino's face. Ino's hand slid to mine. The spark of her touch sent a rush of emotion through me. I pulled my hand back, shaking my head. It didn't feel right. Of course when did anything feel right to me? I rubbed my temples, God I was stressed. No school tomorrow. I would not put up with that shit. Fuck that. I looked back to the blonde. Her hair.

I reached out and tugged on the ponytail, pulling out the band releasing the long length of blonde hair. Ino stirred again,smiling in her sleep. I chuckled,she truly was a strange girl. I guess I could let her stay for the night. Well Sleeping Beauty guess you got your happy ending after all. Too bad it wont last long. I sighed and looked to the window. There was a full moon along with sparkling stars that lit the night sky. A shooting star passed back. Hm. Make a wish Yamanaka. I'm sure it'll come true for you. My wishes don't come true anymore. When I was little I'd wish on shooting stars. Not anymore. Although I felt like my wish had come true. The best part, I didn't even have to wish on a star for it to happen. "Goodnight Yamanaka." I whispered, smiling to myself.

Goodnight sleeping beauty.

I'm sorry your prince isn't coming to save you.

All you have is me and it seems even that's not good enough for you.

* * *

A/n:** Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster

It's strange.

How all of a sudden your world turns black.

I experienced that last night at The 'Wasteland'.

I just fainted.

What is also strange is how I got home. Kabuto must have took me home when I passed out or something. Sakon maybe helped too. My head was about to explode and my entire body ached of pure hell. I don't remember much. A few drinks and a dance or two really. After all that is what happened. I woke up in my bed,for some odd reason it was extremely hot in the room. Yet the only feel of cold rested on my face. Huh? The feel of the bed was different as for the chill on my cheek made me shiver slightly.

Then it was gone.

Poof.

Bye Bye.

Weird. I snuggled into the pillow, making some of my hair tickle my hair was down? I didn't remember ever taking it out last night. Maybe mom did it, she always checked on me like I was still a little kid. Whatever. I could handle myself. My body felt uncomfortable, was I still wearing my school uniform? Damn, I must have been knocked out. My hands felt numb like pins and needles. I stretched out, making somewhat of a hoarse groan come from my lips. Oh God what was today? Tuesday? Ugh, School. School! I tried to get out of bed, really I did. I just didn't feel like getting up. Ah, Fuck School. Who needs it? Certainly not me. I chuckled to myself, my cheeks rosy from my drunken slumber. I'd just tell my mother I didn't feel good. Yeah. That worked, That always worked.

No homework.

No Sakura.

No Gaara.

Sounded good to me.

Gaara.

Wasn't he at the Wasteland last night too? Yeah right. Him in a dance club, Oh that's rich. I took a deep breath, breathing in my surroundings. Wait. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I quickly opened my eyes, purple bags surrounded my eyes to add to that morning look. Or to make me look like I was in a fight and lost horribly.

This room.

This bed.

This House.

All were not mine.

Well no shit. There had to be explanation. Maybe Sakon's house or Kabuto's. Yeah. Had to be. I blinked and examined the room. All white surrounded me. Pure. It made me feel not wanted, the white walls as if mocking me. was I really? I felt so closed in. I hugged my legs, as if wanting to become so small that I would disappear. Damnit. This is why I shouldn't drink too much. I was gonna have to get over my drinking of last night. I knew I couldn't hold my liquor and look where I am now because of it. Fuck, Forget it. My legs reached over the edge of the bed's side, my feet connecting with the ground. My shoes were gone as well. I pushed my body up, but my weight just put pressure on my weak muscles. Fucking weak as hell muscles. Where would I be without you? I sighed and pushed my body up, causing slight tears to crowd my eyes. Pale blues crying crystals.

Boy this was pathetic.

If only Gaara was here to enjoy this precious moment, If only. Finally with one big push I was up, and walking with a stumble. Nearly losing my balance but I was still living to tell the tale.

"Ah, So you've awakened." I paused and turned to what I expected to see Kabuto or Sakon. Are you kidding me? What the hell is he doing here? I scowled at his appearance. "Gaara". His figure was the same. Arms crossed. Eyes in somewhat of a glare. And a smirk on his lips. One that could explain so many things without a word being spoken. Yet I couldn't read him, he wasnt exactly an open book.

"What are you doing here? Most importantly what am I doing here?" I asked, my arms now crossed and my body was in a halt.

Gaara sighed, "It's always been about the bitchy Queen Bee. Always thinking of yourself, yet I feel so flattered that you included me in your questions, Yamanaka."

That smirk made my eye twitch. I landed against a wall, it burned but felt like I was imaging it. The touch of something pure made me want to rid myself from the earth. I was nowhere close to being that. Pure. My body weakened as my legs were about to give. "Gaara where am I?" I asked, more of a demand then answered. The smirk faded, good. "My house." My face fell. What the fuck? Why the hell would I be at his house? Let's see a psycho redhead took me to his house when I was drunk. Oh my god. My stomach was turning at the hands shook, I felt dirty. My eyes grew with fear and yet curiosity. "Y-Your house?" Gaara glared and took a step forward. "Don't get any ideas Ino." I just stared at him, my head tilting slightly. "What? What are you staring at?"

Gaara snapped, clearly getting annoyed with my staring.

"You called me Ino." I whispered, it sounded weird.

He never called me that.

Ever.

Maybe a change of heart? Hell No.

"Don't get used to it. It must have slipped out." Gaara sneered, the coldness of his voice lingering in the air.

"Like I care." I rolled my eyes, trying to cover up the pain that rattled my legs. I was going to fall. I was falling forward. I bit my lip, and my body moved automatically forward to him. My balance wasn't as graceful as it could have been. But hey, Gaara was nobody special. Swaying and wobbling from side to side, my arms spread out to hold my balance.

I closed my eyes, taking easy breaths. It was like sleeping walking except it was also like walking on the edge of a building. I couldn't stop. My footsteps faded into silence on the wooden floor of what seemed to be Gaara's bedroom. I could feel it. from him. My skin shivered as the rush of my cold air blocked my from my only source of Warmth. I then fell. My body tumbled forward, falling right into Gaara. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I'm gonna be like one of those dead bodies in his closet.

Then he'll do _things _to my leftovers after his kill.

Yet it felt warm. I snuggled my head into his chest, taking in his body heat. Hey I was practically freezing my ass off. I needed to feel warmth.

It was like a lifetime passed us by. Me against Gaara as he could only stand there in shock and wonder what the hell was wrong with me. He didn't move. He didn't push me back. Surprising. Maybe waiting for the right moment to strike or something. Whatever. He was always a freak like that. Ha. I looked up at him and I was right. He was in shock. His greenish blue orbs staring ahead, his lips parted slightly.

"You're...Warm..." I told him, that was the truth.

Yet it came out in a whisper for some reason. Gaara's eyes traveled to my face, and had the look that made me want to fall to pieces. With a glare in his eyes and frown held on his lips, it seemed like he was holding something back. Was he gonna hit me? I blinked, my thoughts shook my body, both responding in the the same.

Fear.

Ok, ok.

I admit I was somewhat frightened by the psycho.

But why was he holding back? I wouldn't be surprised if he struck me where I stood. Kill me even. I wouldn't mind. Emo. Fuck. My heartbeat interrupted the silence and Gaara had clenched both his fists. I wanted to back off,but he was so warm. My limbs had given up on me. "Your body is weak..." My innocent blinking was gone and a glare happily took it's hands drifted to Gaara's stomach and with all my left over strength, I pushed him away. "I can stand on my own then." I told him, crossing my arms, and I was right. I could stand now. But not for long. Gaara grabbed my wrist before my leftover balance left my body. He raised me off the ground, holding me by my wrist. My feet left the floor, and my fear took hold of my body.

My body had became frozen. Gaara squeezed my wrist tighter, I winced, bruises would soon form.

"I told you that your body is weak..." He snapped, his green eyes piercing my own.

My breaths had became silent, and the pressure of Gaara's grip was sending pain everywhere.

My brain.

My bones.

My heart.

"Don't you ever listen? Answer Me!" Gaara demanded, shaking me furiously. I looked away. God Damnit. I was crying. How fucking dare he do this to me. Who the hell does he think he's talking to?

"Are you...crying?" His voice sounded stunned, he could see right through me. I hated it. I shook my head, "No...of course not." Soon his grip was released and I collapsed to the floor, and curled into a ball. He was staring me down.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand the shit I had to go through. Day after Day. I can't solve my fucking problems killing people. I hated him. I hate him. I clenched my fists and looked up at him. My lips in a snarl and my tears had poured from my eyes.

"I fucking hate you!" I yelled, wishing he could die. I fucking hate him. I fucking hate him. I fucking hate him! He stood frozen. That blew him away and into the water. Good. I hope he fucking drowns. His fists were now unclenched and his eyes showed something. I couldn't read him. I wouldn't ever. Yet he could see right through me. He didn't know me. I wasn't his. He couldn't treat me like this. I wouldn't let him. I knew he wouldn't let me treat him like that.

He outnumbered me. It sounded funny but it felt scary. That something was gone and his face tightened, and so did his fists. Oh God. Here it was. I'm dead. Gone. Good. Fucking Great. Life was going my way but whatever. It was all pointless, I chuckled, at least I could still bug the shit out of Gaara.

Even in hell.

* * *

She hates me?

She fucking hates me?

After I saved her and brought her to my house, she hates me?

Queen Bee has it coming. I wanted to hit her,yell at her. Tell her not to fuck around with me. I wanted to kill her,to watch her bleed. To make her squirm. My teeth were gritted,and I was ready to make my kill of the day. To finally kill the Queen Bee of Konaha High. Yeah. That would make my day. My thoughts had jumbled together. That hug. It wasn't a hug, she just tripped. She was clumsy, that was all. She didn't push away for awhile thought. She was weak, she drank so much that her balance and blondness mixed. Stupid bitch. She was how old and yet got into a club underage and drank. What the hell was wrong with this girl?

What was wrong with me?

I saved her yet I didn't give a shit about any credit.

Only to want her to not go out and waste her life away. I mean come on. She could actually do something with her life if there was hope. She was practically worthless and I was about to crack. My pulse was increasing with rage. Rage I couldn't keep hidden. I had to take it out on someone. Lucky Queen Bee was the lucky someone. Hm. I ran to Ino, picking her up by her throat and slamming her against the wall.

"You hate me? You hate me!" I spat, my hand immediately raised to her throat, struggling to release the tight grip. She was gasping for air, shaking her head as her body squirmed against the wall. She had nowhere to run, didn't she know that? Ino Yamanaka really was pitiful. Anger grew inside me, my fist ready to give her what she truly deserved. She had it coming. Her eyes shutting me out,her body taking in my touch. I had made her squirm. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. The Shukaku. My body, I had to do this.

Suddenly I reacted, relying on pure rage, I punched.

I punched something.

My breathing had picked up speed and my eyes seemed to have settled.

I then looked to Ino, she was scared shitless. Good. I had missed? Wait, What the hell? I looked beside her to see I missed her and hit the wall instead. I was so confused. How could I have missed? Did I miss on purpose?

A red smudge was on Ino's cheek.

Red. Was she bleeding?

No.

I was.

My knuckles were bleeding. Ino's body was at full panic, still struggling to be free and to move as far away from the blood as possible. I pulled my hand back, watching Ino fall to the floor. As for my bloody fist, it left a hole in the wall. It was my room and clearly I didn't give a fuck what happened to the room. Ino was hugging her knees, trembling as she rocked back and forth in a way to calm herself. She didn't like blood. Why? Who cares. I shrugged as if nothing happened. I went to the bed,and sat down. I needed to think. I examined my knuckles, the damage was done but not permanent. But that didn't matter what did though was that Ino was gone. Where?

Where the hell could she go to?

I swear to God that if she leaves, If she leaves.

It was just a possibility.

A thought that was nothing but a lie never to be heard aloud. I was alone in my room at last. Nothing mattered anymore. Not me. Not School. Not even Ino. I was alone, just how my story unfolds. And maybe how it ends. Whatever. I couldn't die. I was immortal and oddly enough so was Ino. A blond bitch that just got lucky. Yeah, That had to be it. She had no effect yet she spread like a virus.

"Gaara..." I glanced to the doorway where Ino stood.

She didn't look like anything like she would at .Reality finally knocked her off her feet and hit hard. "Are you okay...I saw that you were bleeding..." Ino was still trembling,even when she walked. "So I brought something to help..." Ino fell to her knees in front of me as she lightly took my hand and pushed a white cloth to my wound. I pulled back and gasped."Don't!" Ino jumped back, as if feeling like the monster. I sighed and looked down. "I don't like being touched." Ino just nodded, her eyes still wide if she felt betrayed. I reached my hand out to her and she scooted forward placing the cloth back in it's place. Ino lightly pushed the cloth against the wound,holding back.

"Ya know, you could push harder, I don't mind."

I mumbled, looking away. Ino paused and nodded and then put pressure on the bleeding. My eyes shifted to her wrist where I had taken her from the ground. The colors of purple and yellow danced down her pale skin. I winced, did I really do that? I slowly reached out and touched her wrist. Ino cringed, jumping at the sudden touch of my fingertips. I didn't stop, my fingertips danced along the purple and yellow spots. Ino looked away, oh God. She wasn't crying again was she? Ugh, God such a fucking cry baby-

"You don't have to do this. It's just a small wound it will heal." I told her, wondering why she even bothered. "I wanna help, this is kinda my fault anyway." I blinked, this was insanity. Queen Bee taking the blame?

"Oh." Came my small reply.

Then it was silence. A few seconds and the white cloth was a tie-dye mixture of red and white.

"There, all better." Ino cheered, setting the cloth down beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

I blinked, "Why?"

Ino titled her head, making her hair sway to the side of her face.

"Why what?" I was getting angry again.

"Why are you doing this? I fucking abuse you and you help me? I mean what the hell is wrong with you?"

Ino's eyes had widened and spaced out.

"You were bleeding and I...was worried..." God I wanted to hit her, she was so stupid.

"About me? Tch, Why the sudden interest Yamanaka? I'm a pawn in your sick little game? Huh? Yeah that's it. My purpose is to be fucking used by people like you for sick pleasure!" I snarled, glaring at the Queen Bee. "Why should anybody care about me? I'm not little miss perfect getting by day after day without a single care in the world." For that second I knew that the Queen Bee was pissed and ready to kill. Yet I could care less,the words she spoke were as weak as her strength. Both her and I knew she could cause no damage, Not to me or anyone else. Except for herself but she couldn't be that dim witted right?

Wrong, She has hurt herself by drinking. What could be next?

We both had to face it, Ino Yamanaka was spiraling downward and I was then only one who could save her from herself.

* * *

It was somewhat true.

I mean I couldn't really handle myself but to know I'm weak made me feel like a failure.

Outcast. Gaara didn't know. I wasn't perfect. I wasn't. How could he say that? I help him and he yells at me? Ugh. That emo freak has me doing god deeds and yet he takes me for granted?

"I'm not perfect!" I yelled, tears piercing my eyes.

Gaara could only glance at me.

"I'm not perfect...I'm not..."

Gaara then chuckled,"Is that so? Queen Bee finally admits defeat."

He shook his head, as if there was more to say. I looked down, bits of my blond locks blocked my face. Good. I didn't want him to have the pleasure to see me cry. Actually it didn't matter. I wasn't perfect and Gaara was just like everyone a school. They thought I was a liar. That I didn't believe I wasn't perfect. Even an outcast didn't believe my words. How low could this get? And to think he was the one to save me in my drunken state and had done who's knows what to my body. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked the obvious. Gaara tilted his head, as if I was had grown three heads. "Why should I? You're just like the weaklings at school trying to prove your some worth by being better than other, mostly on outer appearances. So to answer your question, no I don't believe a word that comes from your mouth." Well, tables had turned and it seemed Gaara had finally had a clear vision on High School. "What else could we do? Following the crowd seem like all I'm good at, so why stop?" I asked, my eyes staring at the wooden floor, my fists unclenched at last.

"It will become an addiction. You of all people will not stop..."Gaara sighed, his voice had soften.

I looked up and glared at him,"So? I don't need you saving me, okay?"

He laughed coldly, "You don't need my help? Right, Without me you'd be lying dead somewhere and without anyone to care."

Gaara stood up and looked down on me, I shrank in size. "Face it Yamanaka, You maybe be Queen Bee but in my world you're nothing." I stood up, with me being a few inches shorter than him,he truly overpowered in size. Duh. The redheaded psycho's glare hit hard, and I winced. "If i'm nothing...Then why did you save me?"

Checkmate.

"I had to for some reason I felt like I had to find you, I knew you were in danger as soon as I reached that club. I had came to hurt you but the damage was done and there was nothing left to do but to take you away from there. To save you as you had begged me to do." He had to be joking. I begged him to help me? That was pure bullshit. Except who knows what I had done while drunk? Gaara's face showed lies but his words tempted me to believe him. "You saved me..." I repeated, somewhat confused. Gaara wasn't the saving type more like the killer than a savior. Gaara nodded, ashamed. I smiled, well we still weren't best friends but we were getting there maybe.

"Thank you..." I whispered and wrapped my arms around Gaara, hugging him whether he wanted it or not nothing was going to make me let go.

"Thank you...Gaara-Kun..."

I closed my eyes, it felt weird. Hugging him, hugging Gaara. How could I thank my savior? Who cares, He's lucky I'm even hugging him. I don't care if he doesn't like being touched, he hasn't pulled back or died yet so I could tell he was still in shock. I waited for him to hit me or yell for me to let go but he didn't and the insults didn't come. Guess this was a moment that neither one of wanted to end. We don't have to argue and fight no matter how much fun it is. I pulled back and stood before Gaara who stared."I'm sorry..." I told him, hiding my arms behind my back. "I just thought..." Gaara reached out and pulled my right arm in front of him. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, touching my wrist. I shivered, the bruises were getting worse. He's sorry? Gaara of the Desert, psycho child, was sorry. Wow, The world is going under. Damn, He must have cracked. Maybe he drank some last night too. "Don't worry about it I'm fine." I reassured him, pulling my arm back. "Just a few bruises but they'll heal." Gaara shook his head and turned his back to me.

"You don't get it." I blinked, did I miss something? Maybe I spaced out when he was talking and had a blonde moment. "You'll never understand." I sighed and went to touch his shoulder, at least provide some comfort. "Please...don't touch me..." Gaara said softly, begging. Shaking. "Gaara-kun..." Gaara clenched one of his fists. "Don't call me that, please just leave me alone..." I scowled, reaching for his shoulder anyway. "Gaara I'm not leaving..." He whipped around, smacking my arm away. "God Dammit Ino! Get the hell away from me! Can't you understand that?" He snapped, his green eyes glaring into mine.

"Just...just leave me alone..."

I blinked and bowed my head.

"Oh..."

I mumbled and weakly smiled to myself.

"I'll just leave then Gaara-Kun-...Gaara."

I moved slowly to his bedroom door, opening it and slipped out the room as fast as I could. Outside that door, I knew something was wrong. Gaara didn't want to be my friend. I knew why. We couldn't be friends. Truth was Gaara was protecting me...not only from myself but from his demon as well. I walked down the stairs to the living room were I found Gaara's siblings. Temari and Kankuro. "Woah, looks like Gaara came home early with a friend." Kankuro joked, sitting on the couch with his older sister, his eyes focused on the TV that was in front of him. Temari nudged her brother. "Shut up Kankuro. It's none of your business." Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I'm just curious if our little brother...Well ya know." Temari rolled her eyes, she picked up her large fan and hit Kankuro over the head with it.

"You're such a pervert."

With that argument I sneaked past the two with little effort and raced out of the apartment.

Maybe I could talk to Sakura about what happened.

Nah.

Well maybe someone a little more mature. Well there was always Shikamaru.

* * *

**A/n: Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Regret

It was times like this when I truly regretted things.

I kinda regretted drinking.

I regretted helping Gaara.

The thing I regret the most would be believing that I was perfect just because of my looks and popularity. I regretted forgetting my shoes at Gaara's apartment. So many regrets. I was just praying, hoping that running to Shikamaru wasn't a regret. We weren't very close, Shikamaru and I. We had been friends years ago. The time passes and memories fade. My feet ached of pure hell. Damnit. My blondeness had overtaken me once again. Maybe it was it desperation to escape. Hm. I couldn't decide. There was no grass beyond Gaara's apartment. Only sand. Wouldn't want the Sand Siblings to be homesick. I was basically walking through the fires of hell. Ow. My feet burned against the sand and rocks beneath my body, but I didn't mind. This was Karma. Punishing me for my good deed of the day.

Or maybe my drinking. Meh. Who could tell. What made things worse was my school uniform. Wrinkled and torn from Gaara's "rough play". I had to change. Then the image of the dusty purple dress that hid in my closet came into my thoughts.

On second thought I don't look so bad.

Shikamaru was a goody goody and I didn't expect to see him home. He was indeed a genius, I had known that when we had grown up together. Yet he was always lazy, slowing me down by watching the clouds. I admit I kinda liked Shikamaru but I knew it wouldn't work out. Friends are suppose to be just friends. No more, or else it wouldn't be labeled as a friendship. Years passed and soon we had grown up. Shikamaru wasn't the little boy who I would hug and giggle at when I was little. He was a genius. I wasn't. Somehow it worked out and we stopped talking next. Then poof, our friendship was over. Looking back into the past was hard. More regrets came to mind along with plenty of relationships going terribly wrong. I didn't get was I had done wrong. Oh God how I hated looking back.

That's why I had to move forward. Always trying forward when really all I was doing was falling back. Waiting to finally crash and burn and for it all to be over. Gaara was rubbing off on me. Too much emo to handle. Psh. Shikamaru's house wasn't very far away. I remembered how Choji and I would come over to just talk or watch the clouds with Shikamaru. Somethings you can't forget, and Choji and Shikamaru were unforgettable. Two great friends a girl could ever have. Well maybe not. Maybe I was young and stupid. Could you really blame me? Shikamaru's house hadn't changed one bit. It was the same small house I had visited so many years back. I was out of breath, struggling to reach the front door. As I rang the doorbell, I stood up straight and began to straighten my wrinkled uniform and pick at my messy hair. The door had baby blue eyes looked forward, and my arms dropped to my sides. I blinked, my lips forming into a smile.

"Hey Shika."

I greeted my childhood friend, jumping forward to hug him. He nearly fell backward, but he stood his ground, awkwardly hugging me back. It felt like I was hugging Gaara all over again. "Uh, Ino? What are you doing here?" He asked, stunned. I pulled back to look at him, he was in his uniform. With his chocolate hair pulled back in his original ponytail. "I wanted to talk to you."I admitted, looking down, my hands laced together. Shikamaru grinned, and crossed his arms, he leaned against the doorway. "Really? Miss Popular wants to talk to me?" "Don't call me that." I looked up and scowled at him. Shikamaru blinked, "Uh, I'm sorry?" I sighed and shook my head, "Please Shikamaru just don't call me that." Shikamaru nodded and opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in or are you comfortable where you are?" I rolled my eyes, stepping forward I went into his house. "Good to know you still have your humor."

"Hey it get's the ladies." Shikmaru closed the door, and followed me into the living room. I went to the overstuffed brown leather couch that took up most of the living room, and sat down. Shikamaru followed my actions. "Why aren't you at school?" I asked, sitting up. "I could ask you the same thing." Shikamaru teased, leaning back into the couch,staring at the ceiling. I sighed, why was it so easy to talk to him before? "Well I'm out of school because I'm sick." Shikamaru chuckled, turning to wink at me. "I'm out of school because I slept in." I lied, looking away, I began to play with my thumbs. A bad habit I did when I was nervous. Hopefully he didn't remember my old then Shikamaru was no idiot. "Ok. So then why are you here?" He asked, folding his arms behind his head. Shikamaru was willing to let that slid, he always knew when I played with my thumbs that there was something I didn't want to talk about. He still remembered.

"I just need someone to talk to."

I looked back to him. Shikamaru nodded, "Alright go on I'm all ears." I sighed, "Well...I was with the Sound Four yesterday." His brown eyes widened and he sat up. "Did they hurt you?" I shook my head, "No, no. We were at a club and I maybe had a drink or two." Shikamaru groaned and touched his forehead. "What else?" I bit my lip, "Well when I was drunk Gaara took me to his house." Shikamaru blinked, "Are you hurt?" I pulled back my sleeve to show the bruises. "It was an accident though." I was defending Gaara, what the hell. My old friend scowled, "Don't defend him. I know he did that to you, don't lie to me." I sighed and looked down, "You're right...I'm sorry Shika."

"It's alright."

Shikamaru weakly smiled and touched my bruised arm. I winced, but smiled back. Shikamaru sighed and shifted on the couch so his back was to me. "Man, That's a confession." Shikamaru was doing something. I couldn't tell what, I squinted and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He then turned back to me, a cigarette between his lips. "Having a smoke." He answered, lifting the lighter that was in his hand to the cigarette's end. The lighter flickered it flame to the tobacco stick. "Those things could kill you ya know." I said, wrinkling my nose at smell. Shikamaru chuckled as white fumes floated from his mouth. "I'll take my chances."

"Where did you get those anyway?" I asked, coughing slightly. "My dad smokes. I usually buy my own from Asuma." Shikamaru said, inhaling the smoke and then exhaling. My eyes widened in interest,"Asuma? Our academy teacher sells you those?" He nodded, taking the cigarette from his mouth,"After he was fired from the school,he made a living selling knew?" I nodded sadly,"Yeah who knew." My past memories seemed like a fairytale now. My old childhood crush had turned into a smoker. My teacher had transformed into a drug dealer. At least there was some innocence, Choji. "It's not all bad, these relive my stress." Shikamaru told me, moving his hand to the ashtray that rested on a table beside him,taping on the stick's end ashes fell into the bowl. I looked to him. Relieves stress, huh?

"Could I try one?"

I asked, desperate to not only clear my stress but clear my mind. Shikamaru blinked, the cigarette returning to his mouth. "Uh, sure."

Shikamaru threw a small box at me, along with a lighter. I sighed and opened the box, pulling out a cigarette I put it to my lips. The lighter had a design of a deer on it, I chuckled. How original. I started the lighter and held it to the cigarette's end. Once it was lit, I inhaled. My eyes widened as I laughed,"The first hit is always the harderest." I rubbed my throat, I was going to get this right. I slowly inhaled,taking in the deadly smoke. Then I exhaled, and removed the cigarette from my lips. Shikamaru grinned,"There ya go, remember you cant smoke your problems away." I frowned, and returned my little "stress reliever". Exhale."Who said I was going to smoke? This is a one time thing." I told Shikamaru, taking the cigarette from my lips, and tapped the butt in the ashtray beside me. Shikamaru laughed and removed his cigarette,"You can't just have one and be me, you'll become addicted."

Psh. Right. I had a few drinks and I'm not addicted. I think I could handle not smoking. I stood up, and crossed my arms. "Whatever Shika, I won't be addicted like you." I took the cigarette from Shikamaru's lips and crushed it in the ashtray. Shikamaru frowned, "Hey I wasn't done yet." I rolled my eyes,"You really were a genius back then." I mumbled to myself,"What happened?"

"You say something Ino?" Shikamaru lazily looked up. I shook my head, "No but if you don't mind I wanna cut this reunion short." He nodded,"Alright. Here." Shikamaru dug through his pocket and threw something at me. A pack of cigarettes."Just in case." He grinned, holding out a lighter. I snatched the lighter from his hand, a design of a pig on it. Cute. "Thanks I guess." I said and turned my back to him, jogging to escape the smokey room. I flinged the front door open, desperate to breath clean air. I immediately ran outside of the house and closed the door. I leaned against the door, coughing. God how could he smoke those? Some genius he was. My uniform reeked of smoke and my nose was red from the unusual smell in the air. It had gotten dark. I knew my parents would begin to look for me.

I opened the cigarette box and pulled out one, I examined it. I didn't need it.

Tiny raindrops followed my footsteps as I left Shikamaru's house. I threw the cigarette to the ground in front of me, then I walked over it. Fuck that. I began to make my way home, maybe my parents wouldn't question the smoke smell. Yeah, right. "I let you leave and this is what you do?" I looked around, nobody.

"You still don't get it, You can't control yourself."

I spinned around to find Gaara, leaning against a tree, the darkness hiding his figure. I glared, and hide the box of cigarettes and lighter behind my back. "It's none of your business what I do besides what do you care about me?" I yelled, the rain began to increase. "You smell like smoke." Gaara noted, not moving an inch. I clutched one of my fists, it was like talking to a statue. Pure stone. "So what? Leave me alone." I said, and turned my back to finally walk home. I hid Shikamaru's gifts in my hands, not wanting another lecture from Gaara. "You were smoking weren't you?" Gaara said, not seeming much like a question. I could tell he was following me. "Stop following me, I can handle myself." I yelled over my shoulder, ignoring his comment. "That's where you're wrong Yamanaka. So far you're drinking and smoking, that's not handling yourself."

Gaara whispered, he felt so close. "You need me, whether you like it or not." Gaara whispered, his voice was as cold as the rain. "You're falling Ino and nobody can save you but me." I turned around, wanting to face him. Wanting to hug him, to feel something than the cold rain on my body. "Gaara..." He was against the tree, thirty feet back. The rain pierced my body, making me shiver. It hurt. The rain, his words. He couldn't save me. I couldn't save myself. I was shaking. I just wanted to fall down and cry. To release my anger, my sadness. I wanted to remove the he do that? Could Gaara help me? I wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe him. It felt like I had all the time in the world now. Standing in the rain, holding myself and on the urge of crying. My legs were getting weak, so nothing really was wrong with me.

I was falling.

I wanted to fall and just cry.

Even with Gaara here, I didn't mind crying. So I cried. Big Deal. It was raining so it didn't look like I was crying but the look on my face was a dead give away. It all didn't matter anyway. I had to give Gaara credit though, not many people made me break down and cry. Hell I should give him a fucking trophy. The ground beneath me was damp and cold, but who could complain. I wouldn't care if I died on the spot of the cold sandy ground. I chuckled darkly to myself. Gaara deserves more credit, I never felt so worthless in my life, who knew all his emo could rub off so easily. My arms held me tightly, trying to provide some source of heat. My legs were stumbling to keep my balance but failed horribly. I was falling forward, always falling.

My entire body leaned forward, easily giving up. As always. I was weak. I closed my eyes, ready to take in the feel of the sandy ground below me. The ground didn't feel like I thought it would. Uncomfortable and cold. It felt nothing like that. Actually it felt better, it was warm. The rain wasn't pounding my body anymore, I didn't understand why. Who cares. I snuggled close to the "ground", taking in every bit of warmth. The ground's strong arms wrapped around my body, pushing me against itself. I sniffed, burying my head against the "ground". Gaara. I felt weightless. I almost slid out of his arms but he held me still. "So what if you're weak..." Gaara whispered, pressing his cheek against mine. I shivered, it felt like stone. Cold.

"I've always had a soft spot for weaklings..."

My eyes remained closed, along with my lips. What could I say to that? More importantly, what does he mean by that?

"It's not over, not for you or I." Gaara said softly, his words cut through the rain. "I can't let you die, At least not like this. Besides what would be the fun in that?" His cold fingers tracing down my neck. I shivered, wanting to turn my face from his cheek and block out his words. Gaara chuckled evilly, "I need you alive Ino. So don't get into trouble, I can't keep saving you, okay?" I nodded, falling asleep in his arms. "Gaara..."

Gaara chuckled once again, "Don't worry Ino I'll take you care of your body, Just sleep for now."

I nodded and soon everything faded to black with me in Gaara's arms.

* * *

**A/n:Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pain

I felt lost and it scared me.

When I closed my eyes, Gaara was gone and so was his warm touch.

I hated it.

I felt so cold without him.

Dammit. I hated closing my eyes. I hated feeling so very cold. It was like drowning, I couldn't save myself. Gaara could. How the hell does that work, I'm not sure. What I was sure of was that I was cold and my body was part numb. I couldn't see. I was blind. Shit. Well at least I'm not dead. Always good to know. Yeah, whatever. Although I didn't really feel blind, I could see darkness. Ok. I guess that makes sense. What also confused me what I couldn't breathe. For some reason, I just couldn't breathe. My lungs were filling up with water, and my body was sent into panic. Even though I couldn't see or feel, I knew my body was shaking, just trying to shake from the nightmare. For the first time in my life, I felt as if I was dying. So this was what it finally felt like to die. Hmph. I thought it would be more intense. I always would think that I would die in an extreme accident like bleed to death or even die of an overdose.

Ha. Well what do you know, there's more than smiles and rainbows flowing through my mind. Who could ever guess. Surely not the teachers at school. Not even my parents would think their perfect little girl would be so depressed. Whatever. Life was unfair and just something I had to get over. Life just began of being born and then finally dying. Something to really look forward to. My goal in life was to always move forward. Surely I mentioned that. Never to look back. Ever. Most pains in life come from looking back onto the past. My past. Not something to be proud of yet nothing to be really ashamed of. Age of fourteen, my diet had started and my body took the shape of those famous models. All I had to do was eat little. Very little. Pure fucking genius. Back then I was everything everyone hated and more. Yeah. I had it all. Friends that would do anything for me, no matter how much I bitched. Friends like those are very rare.

I crushed on Mr. Perfect.

Uchiha Sasuke. He was the prize I was willing to win, no matter what the cost. So I wore more revealing clothing. It couldn't be that bad, I told myself. It wasn't hurting anybody, only helping. That's where I was wrong. It is true that when you get older, you realize how stupid and clueless you were in the past. With more "dieting" and revealing clothes, I though I had more of a chance with Sasuke then any girl. That was until Sakura become more close with the Uchiha. That shattered me. I would just lock myself in my room and wonder. Why her, Why her? Maybe I wasn't pretty enough or still chubby. Yet still I was so confused. What was so special about Haruno Sakura. I felt stupid. To even think I even had a chance to be with Sasuke. The past is the past, something's good and bad. This was always my little secret I kept to myself. Imaging the story over and over again in my mind. I began to cough. Weakly raising my hands to my throat, I felt the "water" build up. Ugh.

Then even farther into the past.

My Childhood.

Back then, looks never mattered.

Those were what I liked to call the "Good Old Days".

I was everyone's friend. Even Sakura's. I'm the one who made her what she was today. Outgoing. Bubbly. Independent. Believe it or not, Sakura was a shy nobody. That was until I made her blossom. It was good while it lasted, until our rivalry began. I always though competing for Sasuke was stupid as hell. That all of his fangirls were thick-headed. Back then it was puppy love. Then as I got older, I took the role of a fangirl more seriously. I grew my hair out, and became "fit". I knew that wining Sasuke's heart didn't require me having a crush on him. It was a contest, and I was competing with every girl in the village. My chances were low, but my hopes were high. Sakura had luck on her side, but I had faith. My body jolted upward, I was losing it. My heart pounded in my chest, I was fading. My body shivered, it felt so cold.

I struggled to open my eyes, once again failing to leave me to be blind.

Who knew such a sweet innocent little girl would become such a fucking whore. Poor Ino Yamanaka. Where's the pity party? Huh? Then came my high school days. I thought I could finally change myself to something that I wanted to be. Something I wouldn't be ashamed of. That I could look in the mirror and smiled, and think 'that's me, that's me.' Wishes don't come true. Hm. Image that. Things never change and neither did I. My "diet" continued as well as my revealing clothes. Somehow that made me perfect and somewhat popular. Strange enough, I loved it. I enjoyed living like that, being popular. Thinking that now, makes me want to cry. What is wrong with me?

I could sit up, thank god. I leaned back, feeling that coldness once again. I could feel something drip down my body. Was it the rain? Did Gaara leave me in the rain? No, no. I cringed, I couldn't move. Why was I so wet? My body felt exposed. Was my uniform ripped? Did I trip or something? No. Something was wrong. I slowly moved my legs, and I pain throbbed in my legs. I cried, whimpering in the darkness. Even in high school, I thought Sasuke was my type. I mean we we're both so perfect and popular. Maybe it was meant to be. Sadly I knew that, just like the rest of his fangirls, he hated Uchiha labeled me as being hurt, I admit it. I could take the when rumors spread that he called me a whore, that ripped me apart from the inside. Yet I didn't give up. Sasuke just didn't know me that well.

Yeah. That just had to be it.

Plus it was only a rumor, it couldn't be true. In fact maybe Sasuke even liked me too. Maybe he still does. Oh well. Not that it really matters. Remembering these things, brings up when I first met Gaara. The psycho emo wasn't all smiles either. I gave him credit for that. First time I met him, I knew that him and I were somewhat alike. Kinda. Except for the part where he killed people, even I couldn't relate to that crazy shit. Meeting Gaara didn't really have a big impact on my life but he did make a small difference. Hell. Gaara of the Desert, made a big difference. Unlike everybody else, he actually listen. Even when he seemed like he ignored me, I could tell that he was listening none the people either at school or my house,would just nod. I didn't understand. Why did they blocked me out and Gaara didn't? It just didn't make sense. The truth just couldn't soak into my thick skull.

Soon I realized that I was gasping for air again, my body hunched forward.

Wrong. I was onto my lap and on my surroundings. I didn't know how long I would stay in the darkness, blind. Everything was so confusing. My brain would receive a piercing shock when I tried to think.

Like that mattered anyway. I couldn't think at a time like this,more or less remember what had happened to me. I hugged my stomach, cradling it . Bad idea. My body was shaking and then I was laying in the darkness once again. My mouth was forced open as my "dinner" spilled from my lips. Fuck. Me of all me? Well because everybody hates the bad guy, everybody hate Yamanaka Ino. I was the bad guy. Not Gaara, not Sakura. Me. I caused all this,and admitting it was a bitch. I had fucked my life up and now I was lost in my own little world. I hated it. Fuck school, Fuck everybody, Fuck them all. They don't give a shit about me. Nobody cares about perfect little Ino. She can make it on her own,she can do everything her way. She can do it all on her own. I was crying again, except there was no shame in crying now.

_"Ino?" _

My eyes tried to open, tried to respond to the call. Maybe it was an Angel? Yeah, An angel to carry me to heaven, I could only dream.

_"Ino!" _

I was happy to note that I could still hear, and footsteps were coming for me. It sounded like an Angel. Meeting an Angel? Ha. I had a better chance of meeting the devil in Hell. But this dream, that voice was too good to give up. I smiled, even though it killed. I had an angel. My mother had always told me that angels were everywhere. Watching our every move, and helping up with every step we take. Angels didn't exist. For I had been falling my entire life, nobody had even dared to try and save me. Gaara. Gaara? Maybe my angel be Gaara. He is no angel, not even close to becoming a saint. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to untangle my body. My legs seemed twisted for each time I had moved, pain had taken effect. I couldn't lift my arms, something was weighing me down.

_"...Ino!"_

I opened my mouth, ready to call to the voice. 'I'm okay, don't worry about me. I can handle myself.' No use. _"Just keep breathing. Don't move." _Well there was an idea. I could stay here forever. Yippee. Whoever was trying to save me was a fucking genius. _"You're bleeding too much, you'll have to go to the hospital." _Oh God. I was bleeding. My stomach was doing flips. Just the thought of me bleeding turned my skin pale.

_"You're too hurt to walk so I guess I'll have to carry you. Alright this might hurt like hell."_

I groaned, well this could fuck up a good day. Even though my body was still numb, I could feel something capture my body. I screamed bloody murder, some curse words tried to escape my mouth. Fuck. My body was shaking uncontrollably, which only made things worse. I felt drops on my legs. It was hard to tell if it was blood or rain. As if on cue, I cried. Every inch of my body stung of complete and total hell. Yet my limp numb body could feel something. Warmth. I breathed it in, clutching onto the angel with what was left of my strength.

Even the warmth stung my body, but it was better than feeling only the cold. It wasn't long before my body just gave up, leaving me in the darkness once again.

Except this time, I had a friend.

* * *

_"Hey Shikamaru!" __I called to my childhood friend. _

_"Here, I picked these for you." __Shikamaru's eyes flashed open as he sat up from his usual cloud watching spot. __"Huh? What is it now Ino-chan?" __I bowed my head, holding out the freshly picked flowers. __"I picked them for you Shika-kun." __T__he seven year old __Shikamaru blinked,taking the flowers from my hands. __"Uh, gee thanks Ino." __I looked up, a tinted pink on my cheeks.__"I thought you would like them."__I said, falling onto the grassy field in front of Shikamaru. __"Can you believe it Shika! We're gonna become ninjas, isn't great?" __I asked, the excitement was building in my voice." __Think about it! Soon we'll graduate from the academy and go on missions just like real ninjas!" __Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "It isn't that great as it sounds." I blinked, confused. _

_"What do you mean?" Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. "My father told me stories of his early missions-" _

_I quickly cut in. "So does my dad, he says it's nothing any ninja can't handle." __Shikamaru's head snapped back to focus on me. __"The **point **it is that many shinobi die on likely to die or to see death,and I do not look forward to that." __My head was now at a tilt, for I still didn't get what Shikamaru was getting at. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he slid his hand in his back pocket, searching for something. _

_"Here."_

_He finally said, pulling out a kunai. My mouth was wide open, both he and I knew that we weren't allowed to use our weapons outside of school. __Who would give children such things like that anyway? Besides Shikamaru was responsible enough not to use that to hurt anyone. __"This is what might happen to a Ninja on a mission." __Shikamaru grabbed my hand and held the kunai above my wrist. __"This is what may happen to you or I when we grow up to be Shinobi and Kunoichi." __The kunai was guided across my wrist, faster than lightning. My eyes widened and I pulled my arm back, my eyes locked on the bloody kunai. __"No..." __I whispered, looking from my now bleeding wrist to the kunai in Shikamaru's hand. My hand began to shake, and my stomach began to turn. __"That may not be the only hit you wait there could be thousands of cuts on your body and you could even die on your first mission." _

_My breathing was becoming heavy, blood began to drip on the green grass below me. __"Or maybe one of your teammates gets hit and you can't help them. They will die before your eyes,and that will change your life forever." __The flowers sat beside Shikamaru, crushed and broken. I covered my wrist t__o at least try and stop the bleeding. __"Once you known that your the one who kill your teammates, that it was your fault that a fellow leaf ninja was killed even by accident it will never leave you." I removed my hand from my wrist, and examined my hands. think that my hands would look the same after ever mission I would go on, made my stomach grow very weak. __"Your hands will be stained with blood your entire life as a Kunoichi." _

_"Even as you get older, you will not forget the sins you have committed. The lives you had taken and even the pain you have given many." _

_I was speechless, and tears were already streaming from my eyes. It didn't take much to make a seven year old cry but I was different. I wasn't like Sakura, where I would cry out of the blue. It took alot to make me cry, and that cut was deep enough to make me cry a river. Shikamaru grabbed my wrist, shaking me from my tears. __"This is the way of the ninja, Ino! This is what we are to become, nothing can change that." __Shikamaru stared into my eyes, his brown orbs dead serious. Then his look loosened and he set my wrist free. S__hikamaru stood up from the flower field and turned his back to me. __"Besides isn't this what you want? After all it's certainly something to look forward to and it is very exciting as you said."_

_Shikamaru looked back at me, a grin on his face._

_"At least you don't have to go through it on your own, I'll be right beside you." _

_Shikamaru paused, "I can't protect you forever Ino, soon you'll be on your own. Nobody will look after Ino Yamanka."_

* * *

Maybe I'm paranoid.

It was only blood, right?

I had feared blood my entire life and nothing was going to change that.

Just to think that it was blood dripping down my body sent me into panic.

I was surprise I didn't faint. Yay. I'm getting stronger already. I woke up in a hospital room. What the fuck. I didn't get why I was here, I hadn't killed anyone and I knew I wasn't dead either. There was an upside though, I could see again. Finally a miracle. After that I tried to move, to make a attempt to the white room. I couldn't move. Every part of body didn't respond. I managed to wiggle out of the blankets covering my limp body, and began to examine my body. Bruises and scratches scattered my arms and legs, trailing down every inch of my of the colors of yellow and purple matched my bruises. Thin cuts traced dry blood along their uneasy lines. I looked to my right to see a blood pouch hanging.

My eyes watched as the blood was drained by a tube and into a needle. A needle in my arm. My arm quickly grabbed onto the cold metal of the needle, slowly pulling it out of my other arm. I gritted my teeth, as my eyes shut at a single taste of pain. "You shouldn't do that." I paused, looking up to see the voice. Nobody. Great. I'm hearing things again. "If you pull that needle out, you'll die." My eyes searched the room again. The walls, the door. The window. "Gaara?" I blinked, of all people he had to be here. Of course. Who else would be be at a hospital? Why none other than a crazy emo psychopath who enjoys the death of others. "The doctor said you lost alot of blood, that was easy to figure out." Gaara said softly, climbing into the room. "As it was to figure out what had happened to your body, just what did you expect would happen when I let you walk home alone." Gaara sighed, appearing at my bedside. Everything in my mind went blank.

I was confused beyond belief, I didn't even remember that happening.

"Um, Well what did happen?" I asked, obviously puzzled. Gaara sighed again, not even looking at me. "Ino. I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Gaara paused, his eyes drifting to the floor. "I should have walked with you, I should have been there to protect you." aara clutched both of his fists, "I was stupid to leave you alone, thought you would be fine." I tilted my head, not fully understanding Gaara's "anger". "Protect me?" I spoke up, my voice cracked. What the hell? My voice had suddenly become hoarse. "Ino, I'm wasn't suppose to happen to you, none of this was." I still didn't understand. My anger was rising, Gaara had ignored my question. "What happened to me?" I asked, demanding an answer instead of sympathy and apologies. Gaara sighed, his greenish blue orbs finally meeting my face once again. "I let you walk home alone. I didn't thing anything would happen to you, I was mistaken."

I nodded for him to continue. "Once I realized my mistake, I followed you. I wasn't the only one you see, three other men." Gaara grew silent, as if not wanting to continue. I wouldn't let him stop. "Those _criminals. _They wanted to _touch _you." Gaara buried his face in his hands."I knew something would happen to you so instead of _feeling _you, they got their kicks beating you until you finally broke down and almost bled to death." Who would have thought. It's funny though. To know somebody out there is helping my cause. To think I was so close to almost dying. To know all those memories that came to mind were actually my life flashing before my eyes. To think that what I was choking on was not water but my own blood. That feeling of exposure the feeling of my clothes being torn from my body. "I tried to save you, to come to your rescue but they were gone before I arrived."

Gaara sighed, I could tell I wasn't that only one who had broken down.

"If I was a second sooner. I would have killed them on the spot, not giving them another chance to live or even breathe near you." This was a weird friendship I had with Gaara. He was willing to kill people just to see me safe and sound. It was certainly a different way of showing friendship, that was for sure. "Thank you Gaara..." I spoke softly, trying very hard to smile without any part of my body hurting. Shit. Ow. "It's kind of nice to have someone look out for me..." Even when I can't look out for myself. Ow. Fuck. Keep smiling, just keep smiling. Keep smiling, just keep smiling. "You were right without you I would be lying somewhere dead." ho knew...maybe Gaara was a fucking psychic. What really made me curious was...why did Gaara care about me? Why was he trying so hard to protect me? Oh,yeah. He needs my body, whatever that means. Hm. Maybe he needs my body for Voodoo or something. Or maybe he'll kill me and and use me as his little rag doll to pleasure and use as a punching bag. Ok then, maybe I was overreacting a little bit.

"You don't get it...It's **my** fault you're here, **my **fault you got hurt!" Gaara yelled, his face raising from his hands. "No, It's my fault I'm here. I shouldn't have went to Shikamaru's, I shouldn't have gotten drunk, I'm the reason why you're like this..." I was crying again. "Why do you care? So what if I die I'd being doing both of us a favor!" I yelled, my hands gripping the blanket beneath me in a tight grip. Why him? Of all people, why is he saving me? I mean nothing to him. I don't deserve his protection. When he didn't answer, my anger rose. I looked down to the needle in my arm, quickly I pulled it out. Within a second my vision became a blur, my body reacting by swaying. My eyes suddenly shut and my body had shut down. Feeling this again made me realize something. This would be my final chapter. I would die here and now. Gaara can do away with my body, I don't care. I gave Gaara once last smile before my breathe was taken away from my lungs.

"No..."

My body jolted forward, making me come to life. God Dammit. I was so close. I could feel the flames of Hell consume my body and Gaara rid me of that feeling. "You are not meant to die here..." I opened my eyes, my body adjusted as if to attack the red-haired ninja. The reason I protect you Ino, is very simple to understand so I don't have to repeat myself." Gaara said slowly, testing my intelligence. "Fuck you." I spat, my body twisting with pain and fury. Gaara sighed, growing annoyed he touched his forehead. "Are you going to listen or not?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms I nodded. "Alright...The reason that I protect you and save you when you can't...is because..." Gaara hesitated, as if editing his thoughts before speaking them. "Well?" I asked impatiently, hating every minute of being stuck in the hospital with the psycho redhead. Gaara sighed once more. "Forget it..." I blinked, noticing Gaara returning to the window. "Wait after all this time you're not even going to tell me?" Gaara looked to me, a smirk on his lips.

"Maybe some other time, Ino."

Gaara climbed out the window. "Until then, I'll see you later." I raised an eyebrow, my curiousity growing once again. "Later?" Gaara nodded, "Much later." I looked away, acting uninterested. "Yeah, Whatever just get out of here before someone sees you."

I told him, shooing him away with my hand. Gaara gave a mocking smile, kissing his hand he blew me a kiss. Without a second longer he disappeared. It was very confusing and Gaara was a very complicated person to read. I swear I saw him wink before he fled from the window. Well as I said before Gaara isn't exactly an open book. I sighed and leaned back in my hospital bed, my eyes closed. Instead of dreaming of death and bad memories, I actually dreamed of things I never did. Graduating from the Academy. Training with Shikamaru and Choji. Just a few good memories that hid from me. It was different to have these strange dreams instead of the same haunting nightmares. It felt good. My dreams shifted as if I were watching a movie my heart jumped at a sudden change of my dreams. My heart had taken hold. It was weird. I had official turned insane. True insanity.

I really believed I was paranoid of many things, but this had really taken the cake.

I had fallen asleep in the hospital bed, a smile on my face for the time in years.

With my heart dreaming of Gaara.

My mind thinking of Gaara.

Yeah.

I was insane but Hey. Insanity never felt so good.

* * *

**A/n: Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrong

Have you ever have something go terribly wrong, except inside you feel it's right?

Nah.

Probably not.

Maybe it's just me.

Or that cigarette from Shika's that screwed up my blonde brain.

Not like my brain wasn't mush already but still. Whatever. Back to my life. To tell you the truth, the hospital felt like my second home. Psh. Actually the hospital felt like a **real **home. As strange as that sounds. But at the hospital, I had people who not only cared for me but actually acted like they cared. Their smiles weren't fake and they didn't seem like perfect robots like my parents. Always smiles. Perfect little smiles everywhere. Although there was those "days" where my stomach needed to do it's job. Atleast there was always a bathroom near by. If not I wouldn't know what would happen. Haha. Yes, life at the hospital was fabulous. I was served wonderful average food, which I refused. I slept in a bed, which had lumps in every spot possible. Hell even the water in the bath chilled my bones. I loved hospital was imperfect in every way. A big step out of my world.I was out of place. I loved it. I felt normal and was treated like nobody special. I **loved **it. What also tilted my imperfect world a little more was Gaara. He treated me like a friend. Which almost made me fear for my life. Him. Gaara. Psycho. Help me. Not simple math in my world. But then again, my world is made from rainbows and unicorns. Gaara just helped turn it into grey clouds and bats. He came to visited me alot since my parents told the school that I was "temporarily sick".

That only meant two things really:

1) that I would be spending a lot of time in the hospital "healing".

2) My parents didn't have a clue.

Unless Gaara told them or made something up but I highly doubt that. Since my time away from school I had time to think about useless things. Grades. Attendance. All the things that would soon go down hill. So far my life has twisted in to my own personal torture.

First the drinking.

Then the smoking. Now the sexual assault. Yippee. Gotta love my fucked up life.

The only thing that was keeping me alive was Gaara. The only thing that cared if blood flowed through my veins were Gaara. Geez, he should get an award. Not. I hate to say it but it is kinda sweet. Yet akward. Ever since those "dreams" I felt different around Gaara. I felt very uncomfortable. Like I was a rat in a small cage. Closed in and scared to react. Maybe the cage would fall on me, and crush me. It felt like that when the nurse would deliver my daily meal, Gaara would be by my side watching me. Waiting to see me eat. As if. So he would spoon feed me. What am I? Five? I'm a big girl. I believe I could feed myself. Apparently Gaara didn't. He was right. Sometimes when he left I would crawl to the bathroom and empty my uneasy stomach. What sucked was he would find out. Blah. _Ino...stop doing this...is this what you want? Do you want to die like this? _That was heard you want to die like this? Meh. It wouldn't kill- oh yes,yes it would. Like it mattered. I meant nothing to him but my body did for some reason. It pissed me off. To hear him rant on and on about my body's importance to him and for him to stall on the reason.

_You'll know soon enough...when the times right. _Gaara had an excuse for everything. I hated it but he enjoyed every minute of my suffering. "I wish you didn't save me..." I would tell him,my arms crossed. "I wish you would have left me for dead..." When I said that...he didn't speak. Today was any different. For it was today that the nurse decided that I was looking a little "thin" and needed to "stuff my belly". I refused. "No that's fine really. I'm not hungry." The nurse was no idiot which surprised me. "Don't worry hon, I know what's best for my patients." Clearly not me. I could have sworn before the nurse left the room, I saw her give a _oh yes we wouldn't want miss perfect to have a big figure _look. Tch. What the hell did she know. Nothing. Fuck her. "Such a sweet lady..." Gaara called from the window, a slight chuckled followed his silent words.

"Yeah, She's something alright.."

I mumbled, fiddling with my hospital gown. That was another thing. The hospital gown barely came to my knees so it felt weird having such a thing on. Not that it was any different from my school uniform. "So how was school?" I asked, looking to the redhead. Gaara snickered, "You serious?" Yeah. What the hell was I thinking. "So let's change the subject to a serious matter,how are you feeling?" His soft voice had a mix of worry and sadness. "Like shit." I answered simply, still unable to function my body correctly. "I would have never guessed." Gaara sighed, making his way to my bedside. "You know your parents are really worried about you." Yeah sure. Being their little princess meant that I would always have to take baby steps. Always to be under their watch. Screw that. "Yeah, so what?" I said bitterly, eying the psychotic teen. "You don't always have to act tough, Yamanaka."Woah. Since when did we go back to last name basics. "I'm not acting, I'm just proving I can handle my own." Gaara tilted his head, his green eyes stared me down. I was beginning to shrink.

"That's the thing, You can't handle your own that's why I always have to save you." Asshole. I didn't need this. My life has been fucked up enough, I don't need this shit. "Without me you wouldn't be breathing, you wouldn't see the light of day." I closed my eyes, imaging every way possible I could attack Gaara." Every step you take,your in put your life at risk to do all this shit to yourself and you call that handling your own?" My eyes suddenly snapped open. "If I'm such a burden to you then kill me." That was a solution. Simply kill me. He wouldn't though, he needed he and I knew that. "You certainly are an annoyance but why committed such of barbaric act when I trying to kill you alive? And to kill you in a hospital? Tch. Honestly that is stupid beyond reason." I hated when he acted all "smart". It made me feel spaced out, like maybe I should have paid a little more attention in class. Well too late for that now.

The nurse came in on our lovely conversation, carrying a tray of food.

Ugh. This again. Why is this nurse such a bitch? I mean in the movies their so sweet and gentle, and willing to do anything you tell them. This one might have took the subway from Hell, just to have the pleasure to piss me off. Fantastic. The nurse sat the the tray of food in front of me and then bowed. "May I get you anything else, Miss?" The nurse looked up, her eyes looking to Gaara then to me. Aw Hell. If she thinks me and that psycho are- "I see. Just buzz me if you need me, I'll leave you two alone." What. The. Fuck. She really was a crazy bitch. Gaara snickered, "My my she really is a kind woman don't you think, Ino?" Yeah. Sure. I love her already. I can't wait to spend fucking forever with the Queen of Hell. "Yeah, she's really amazing, I feel so lucky." Gaara chuckled, then his face turned serious. He leaned closer to my bedside, he stared down my food. "Alright no more talking, eat." I blinked, looking down at what was supposed to symbol as my dinner. I felt like I needed to throw up just by looking at all the food. Sickening.

"Eat."

Gaara commanded, his tone grew serious. I looked at him, yeah right. Gaara sighed, like lightning his arm reached out and snatched my chopsticks. I winced, thinking he was going to hit me instead. Gaara ripped apart the two wooden sticks, making a small snap sound. He fixed the chopsticks between his fingers and then dipped it in the Raman bowl. What was going on? I didn't know. "Open your mouth." I sighed, my lips parted,allowing Raman noodles to enter. I awkwardly closed my mouth and chewed the noddles into bits. This was pathetic. I swallowed hard. I hated this. I hated all of this. I hated forcing myself to eat. I hated trying to change from what I was. "Alright, now open your mouth again." I gulped and shook me head .No.I refused to eat. "Ino open your mouth." I could feel the room tense up. Surrounding me with Gaara's anger. "Ino...open your mouth, now." I felt like I was crying,I didn't want him to hurt me again. Gaara sighed, "Ino open your mouth, please?" I still shook me head, his politeness didn't matter.

"God dammit Ino, open your fucking mouth now!" There was a loud slam on my food holder, I didn't need to see, for I heard it instead. I closed me eyes, not able to raise my arms to protect myself. No. I stood by allowing anything to come my way, allowing anything to hurt me. "Ino...please just open your mouth." Are you serious? He was stilling asking? He didn't even hit me. Not once. I felt that I was crying. I open my eyes, prepared to see a pissed off Gaara ready to strike. I didn't. It was strange. For it felt like Gaara wasn't giving up on me.

He was the only one who actually cared what did with my life.

Now I didn't regret having those dreams at all.

I stared straight, not blinking.

I obeyed and opened my mouth.

* * *

For once I believed Ino had gotten into the habit of listening.

Well at least listening to me that is.

After all I was the one turning her life around.

So far I got her eating full meal even if I'm the one feeding her them. Who cares. At least she was eating. Instead of starving and drinking and even smoking. Even though I knew her little secrets of rushing to the bathroom to "spill" her meals away, bent over the toilet. One step at a time. For it was all coming together. "Ino." I said sternly, meaning she would listen. Click, Click. "Yeah?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Click, Click. "Fucking lighter." She muttered bitterly, her thumb sticking the small liter back in hope of causing a flame. "What do think you're doing?" There was silence for a moment. "Having a smoke?" A sigh. "Didn't I throw those things away?" Ino looked up. I sighed and shook my head. Ino shrugged, "Maybe, Maybe not." This was going nowhere. "Ino you better cut these stupid habits or you will suffer." Ino sighed,"Oh come on. It's one time, please Gaara I need this." Ino begged as if on the verge of crying. Geez such a crybaby. "No." It was simply put. I snatched the cigarette from her lips and flicked it onto the dirty hospital floor. "Things are going to change, whether you like it or not."

I said, taking the lighter out of her hands. Ino eyed the lighter greedily, "You can't be serious! It can't be called a habit if I haven't tried it once right? So it's only fair that I-" I gave her a look,"it's only fair that I keep you from gaining a habit such a smoking. Honestly Ino, why can't you keep away from such filth?" Ino blinked, her arms where crossed. "Excuse me? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I had to put it in Blonde terms. How could I forget. I began to shake a finger at Ino,"No more no no's Ino." There. It couldn't get any simpler. "Ok. I get it, I'm blonde not retarded." My face turned dead serious, "You could have fooled me in an instant." Ino groaned, moving her head to see the ceiling. "I wish you would kill me. I mean I wouldn't have to be alive and have these habits. I wouldn't be a bother to anyone at all." She was wrong. I couldn't kill her. I needed her alive. If she did die, I would inherit her habits. Ino Yamanaka was defiantly a virus. "Just finish your food." Ino gave a _yeah right _look. "I think I had enough food, but you on the other hand." I scowled, she couldn't be serious. I do not eat. Ever. Feeding the beast doesn't really help settle it. It encourages it. Not that she would know. She was clueless.

"No."

I said sternly, then I touched my forehead.

"I mean, no thank you." I had to be **_nice. _**I didn't want Queen Bee to get pissed and tried and pull the needle like last time. No need to cause not only a scene but an accident as well. "Fine if you wont feed yourself..." I tilted my head at the blue eyed blonde, I felt my curiosity build up. "Hm?" Ino giggled, she picked up an untouched riceball and shoved it in my face. "Eat." I blinked, an unsure frown stayed on my lips. "I'm not hungry." Ino didn't move her hand,so the riceball didn't move either. "Come on, you never eat. Besides I don't want you to die of hunger." I chuckled and closed my eyes as I shook my head. "Oh? Why is that?" Ino smiled, clearly confident in her answer. "Well because we're friends, and I care about you." Holy shit. This couldn't be a nightmare. I never slept. I **couldn't **sleep. My eyebrows were arched and my mouth slightly parted. Ino took that as her advantage, breaking off part of the riceball she pushed it into my mouth. Ino's fingers glided under my chin, she pushed my chin up, closing my mouth. My tongue burned at the sudden feeling of food in my mouth. I awkwardly chewed and swallow the bits of rice hard. It was silent for a second before a growl came from my stomach.

Ino laughed, "You're not hungry, eh?" I suddenly felt nervous. My stomach was flipping, eagerly waiting for the next bite of food. I was hungry. Ino shook her head, laughing at my sudden emotion. "You're so clueless..." Her fingers brushed my mouth, wiping away bits of rice. She was seeing right through me, my sudden shift of nervousness. I hated it. I hated her. I hated myself for feeling this way. Oh God. She moved closer, her blue eyes glittered. "You ok Gaara? You're spacing out..." I blinked, blood rushed to my cheeks. I felt warm, I was burning up.

"Hello? Gaara?" Ino waved a hand in front of both our faces. The flames of Hell were building up, rising from my chest to my cheeks. Dammit. I was going insane. I couldn't think clearly. Yet I was focused.

"Gaara?" I reacted by grabbing Ino's hand, holding it in place. I looked into Ino's eyes. Pale. Dead grey. This was the girl holding my life in her actions. This girl meant something. She had to if she controlled my every event in my life. I had to show her she matters. To save not only her life but my own. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Ino blinked, uneasy with the sudden pause. I looked at her, I was at awe. My mind commanded action after action. Hold her, protect her. Never let her go. Just don't let her leave, Just don't let her leave you. I hesitated, what was my next move. What to do in a situation like this. I decided Fuck It. Goes without thinking. Bad idea. I pulled Ino's wrist, making her lean closer. I closed my eyes, and then I kissed her. My lips burned at the touch. Having Ino lean into me, shocked my body. I was freaking out. I could hear screams in my head. Yelling. _What the fuck are you doing! __Y__ou think your helping her? __Using her for your own freakish needs? __You're a psycho! __Why do you have to be such a freak? __Leave her alone...Leave her alone! __Stop it, Stop it! _

I pulled back, was I hurting her? Who cares. It didn't matter. I have to leave...I have to get out of here. I immediately set Ino's wrist free and dashed to window. I jumped without thinking, landing hard on the grassy surroundings outside the hospital. I had stumbled slightly, but I gained my balance. Then I anywhere. I didn't care. My stomach growled again. _Hehe your so clueless. _I shook my head, it didn't make any sense. How could one girl make such a difference to me?

_Hello? Gaara? _

God I hate this. All this shit. I don't need it, I don't fucking need this. That bitch. That fucking bitch did this. No. I did. I kissed her. _Y__ou ok Gaara? Your spacing out. _I can't even close my eyes. God Dammit. She's everywhere. Even though she's gone...I can still feel her on me. Fuck. This was bad, I was only suppose to look after myself. Not care about her. This had nothing to do with kissing her. Nothing. Well there was always the bright side. Oh,Wait. No. There was no fucking bright side. _Gaara, what's wrong? _It was starting to rain. Small raindrops hit my face, and slowly made progress to soak my body. _It can't be called a habit if I haven't tried it once right? _I sighed, one taste of her and I feel like an addict. Ha. Looks like she was right. I had a new bad habit. Of all the habits that could kill me, this one was far more dangerous. Far worse from needles or cigarettes.

Ino Yamanaka.

Tch.

One addiction that was impossible to be cured of.

* * *

It was certain something unexpected.

My first kiss with Gaara.

Ha.

Dream come true.

Truly a dream out of hell.

It was terrifying.

Even though he kissed me...why did I feel like I was the one who did something wrong? I looked at my hands. No blood. No stains of my sins. Then why did I feel like a monster? It was all very strange. I was confused. I laid on my hospital bed, in hope of falling asleep. No luck. Fuck. I scrunched my body in a ball and shivered. It was cold. I looked to see the window was open. Gaara had forgotten to close it. I wasn't sure if he would come back. I wouldn't know what to do. I admit. I was scared. I blinked, I could tell something was wrong. My pillow was wet. Dammit. Look what he's doing to me. I'm crying again. No. These aren't tears for not. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt myself. I just wanted to be loved. Stupid as that sounded, I believed that it maybe it could be possible. _Impossible. __Such beast can't love. __Why do you think he ran away from you? __You fucking whore. __You can't be around someone without trying to get a good fuck? __How dare you. __Pitiful. _I didn't want him to leave...I didn't want to be left alone.

"Um, excuse me." Who the hell. What fucking idiot would just walk into somebody's room? Huh? No knocking or anything. "Yamanaka Ino?" I quickly wiped my face of any tears and sat up on my hospital bed. "Hai?" I responded hoarsely, looking to the doorway. A woman stepped in. Black hair. Red eyes hidden behind glasses. Makeup. Not a lot, just enough to prove her beauty. This woman was something I could only dream of being. Beautiful. "Hello I'm Yuuhi Kurenai." The woman said sweetly, coming to sit by my bedside. In Gaara's original place. "Yeah, so?" I had ever right to be rude. Just because some woman came into my room, didn't mean I had to be miss sweet preteen. Fuck that. "I'm a therapist, I've come to talk." Oh God. My parents thought I turned crazy so they sent me this bitch. Screw it. I'm not saying shit. "There's nothing to talk about." Plain and simple. I shifted my knees up against my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. I rested my head on my knees.

"Look kid, I'm not here to pity you and hear your problems." I looked up. Still crying. "I'm here not for money or any kind of payment."

Lies. I'm not going to believe a damn word this woman says. What does she know? "I'm here because I want to be...and I know that you want someone to talk too." Kurenai adjusted her glasses and threw her clipboard to the floor. Where it crashed and probably broke. "If you're going to be serious with me...then I can promise you that you'll never be the same." Kurenai smiled, her red eyes sparkled. "You'll be different...you'll change yourself not me...all I want you to do is talk." I looked down. Was this chick for real? Acting like a fairy godmother. I didn't know if I was ready to make such step a forward. True. I needed to talk to someone, anyone. I sighed, closing my eyes I began to make my final thought. "Well...there's this boy, Gaara." Kureani smiled once again, giving a glow to the grim room. "Yes..." She encouraged, nodding. "I think I love him..." At that point I knew I was ready.

Ready to change my life forever.

With Kureani at my side all the way.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**A/n: Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Memory

Flowers sometimes start out ugly.

They should be treated with care.

One day, they'll blossom and become beautiful.

It all takes time.

This is what a girl is to expect as she gets older. My mother would always tell me that. I would always get pissed about it. Sometimes I would wanna just punch the mirror. _Flowers always start out ugly. __That is how I will always stay. _Just like all mothers, mine would shake her head. No, she would say, You just need more time to blossom. Of course. Although time was running out. I wasn't born pretty or strong. I probably didn't have any meaning. Maybe I was a mistake. Hm. Like it mattered. Oh, in case you forgot who I was, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Not that you would care or anything but I'm just another _average_ girl. Yeah, average. Let's go with that. Life has been a little fucked up for me. Every since a boy named Gaara entered my life. No,scratch that. My life has been fucked up ever since a boy named Gaara kissed me, ever since I fell in love with a psychopath. "Yeah? Anything else about this Gaara kid that you would like to talk about?" That's my therapist, Yuuhi Kurenai. Although she's aiming to be my friend. Why? To tell you the truth I have no clue. It was weird. One day I'm in the hospital then Boom. Some beautiful woman comes into my room, wanting to help me change my life.

_Soon you'll be on your own and nobody will look after Ino Yamanaka. _

For once Shikamaru was wrong. No way. Who would think that one day Shikamaru's words would turn out to be false. Looks like not even Shika is perfect. Of course I already knew that. "No, there isn't, you can go now." I said, looking at Kurenai. Bottling up the events that happened, seemed easy enough. I wouldn't tell her my entire life. She wouldn't care anyway. Kurenai sighed, closing her eyes, she rose from her chair. "Right then if you ever want to talk just-" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah if I ever wanna chat I'll let you know." Kurenai just chuckled, shaking her head. She made her way out of the room, taking all the light from the room, turning it grim once again. I could hear her whisper something, "So young." I laided back on my hospital bed, folding my arms beneath my head. Staring at the ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes. Peace at last. Finally I had time to myself.

To think. To daydream. To remember that kiss. It reminded me of the night I got drunk. The bitter taste of the alcohol. The burning tickle in my throat. My world spinning like a Merry-Go-Round. Everything felt like a blur. That was what the kiss was like. That was what my first kiss was like..with Gaara. Who would have thought. All this time Sasuke and Shikamaru filled my dreams, with Gaara standing in the background. Never to star in my little shows of fantasy and lust for the two. Raise the curtains. Time for the show. Then there he was. Red hair. Green eyes. I always had a thing for tattoos anyway. Things were changing defiantly. The script was becoming clearer. Gaara's book was now open, for all to see. I could almost make out the words. Even at times like this, where I'm day dreaming of him, I wonder if he even feels something for me.

Doubt it.

Why would he think of me anymore than a weakling. That kiss had to mean something to him didn't it? It just had to. I sighed, too much to think about. Even more to worry about. Maybe it was best just to sleep. To clear my mind. "Excuse me sir but visiting hours are over so-" I opened one eye, wondering what was was going on outside my room. "Yeah, yeah I won't be long! I'm just here to see a friend." Who the hell could be loud at a hospital? People are trying to rest and well as day dream. I sighed, and closed my eyes once again. Calm down. It doesn't involve me so it doesn't matter. Just was quiet for a moment before. _**Bam. **_The door to my hospital room flew open, slamming against the wall. "Hey Ino-Chan!" A voice yelled, awaking me from my "nap". What the fuck. I opened my eyes, although I wish I hadn't. Why the fuck was Naruto Uzumaki in my hospital room? "What the hell do you want?" I yelled, obviously pissed off. A nurse ran into the room, clutching a clipboard to her chest. She seemed out of breath. "I'm sorry miss, I told him visiting hours are over but he-"

I sighed, why me of all people? "It's fine, let him stay." Both the nurse and I were surprised by my response. I hated playing the nice guy but what could I do? "But miss-" I sat up glaring at the nurse, shooing her away. "You may go now." The nurse silently nodded, backing from the room she closed the door. Naruto gave a big grin. He was wearing his school uniform. White shirt. Loose black tie. Black slacks. "Hey Ino-chan! I'm glad you let me stay, are you hungry? 'Cause I brought ramen!" Naruto pulled out the ramen cup from behind his back. Wow. If somebody knows what the fuck is going on, please let me know. We'll trade places, and you can deal with this shit.

"Um, no that's okay."

I said, clearly confused. Naruto shrugged,coming closer to my bedside. In his other arm were books. "What exactly are you doing here?" I asked, there was no way Naruto would just show up for a quick visit. We barley knew each other. "Well I heard you were in the hospital and decided to make you feel better by bringing something to make you smile!" Was he talking about the ramen or himself? Either way I was confused. "Plus I brought your homework." I blinked, homework? If I had homework then why didn't Gaara bring it? Was he trying to make me fail? "Thank you?" Naruto bowed, laughing. "Always a pleasure." I must admit. For Naruto to visit me and waste his time being around me and bringing me ramen and homework was nice. Nobody ever thought of doing that for me. Not even Gaara. Does that mean I have a new friend? Never. Naruto didn't bother sitting in the chair beside the bed, instead he sat next to me on the bed.

"So, How's the luxurious hospital life going?"

What do you think? "It's-" I paused. It's what? Perfect. Wonderful. Nothing can go wrong here. This could be my home. "Lonely." Lonely. Kurenai visited me every day. But not Gaara. Not anymore. Ever since the day we kissed, he vanished. It killed. To not see him. Touch him. Not to be able to kiss him one more time. Naruto blinked, did he understand? "You're lonely? Well then I'll visit you ever day! I mean I don't have anything to do after school anyway and besides maybe you can help me with my homework!"

"That way I don't have to do that study group with Sasuke. I mean all Sakura and Kakashi-sensei do is say how good of a student Sasuke is! I can be smart too, ya know! It can be a study date, you and I! I'll bring the ramen!"

Naruto was a very easy person to understand. When he talks all you have to do is nod. That's what I did because I couldn't catch up with what he was saying at all. Suddenly I felt a jolt of intense pain. Every part of my body stung. Ow. What the hell was going on? "We're gonna become great friends, Ino-chan!" Naruto shouted and was he hugging me? The pressure from the tight hug was killing me. Almost bringing tears to my eyes. "N-Naruto-kun..let go of me..." I said softly, unable to handle the to weak. Then the hug became soft. "Sorry Ino-chan..." Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I sighed, I couldn't say anything. I haven't been hugged in a long time. Last time I remember was when I was seven. I closed my eyes, absorbing Naruto's body heat. Everything seemed right. I had a friend.I had a woman to talk to about real things. Like a real mother. My body was healing one day at a time. Soon I would be out of this place. Which I hated. I was beginning to enjoy life here. Why does everything good have to end? I touched Naruto's arms, and leaned my head against his. His golden hair tickled my face, making me giggle on the inside. I smiled, everything was in it's place. Then I fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Having him hugging me and imagining the ghost of Gaara hugging me as well. Although having the real thing would have been better. Well one out of two wasn't so bad anyway. To have someone who actually cared about me. To have a friend to hug. Never seemed real. Yet here Naruto was. Like an angel. I began to question who God sent to be my angel. Gaara or Naruto. It didn't matter. All that did that I was here with a friend who wanted to be here. Not having to watch over me. Protect me. Call me weak. To leave me and never come back. I felt like crying but I wouldn't. I had someone in my arms. Not caring if it was Gaara.

I needed a hug.

I needed a friend.

I just needed someone to hold onto and never let go.

Naruto had come to my rescue.

Looks like I found my angel after all.

* * *

Memories are golden.

Tch.

Right. Memories are just faint figments stuck inside our minds. Just like that kiss. Poof. Never happened and I'll never remember it. Nope. Not the kiss. Not the girl. Sorry Yamanaka. Your not getting what you want this time. So what does that mean? Am I suppose to avoid her or something? No. Why should I? After all this wasn't my fault. Just a sudden reaction to feeling. Does that mean that I felt the need to kiss her? No, no. Feelings reacted before I could think. How else could it of have happened? Certainly there isn't a connection between that slut and I .Defiantly not. As for love. Ha. An excuse for sex and the opportunity to get close to the other gender. Fools. Who would want that anyway? Sluts and boys who want of course. It's not that surprising 's sad how the world works, but then again who really cares. The sun had fallen from it's place, it the sky was turning grey. Perfect. It was needles striking my body. It felt nice. Nice to feel the cold. Anything cold. The warmth was too much to handle. My name is Gaara. Plain and simple.

Now that you got that through your thick head, let me explain to you what's going on. There's a girl I know. A weak pathetic girl who claims herself as a kunoichi. Her name is Yamanaka Ino and I hate her. Every part of her actually. Why you ask? Too many reasons. I feel like her puppet. Dancing at her every command, whether it's saving her or even kissing her. It's sick what a whore can do to your mind. Then why do I feel so different? Why did that kiss feel right? Damnit. I'm truly insane. Damn Yamanaka. I kept running, having no clue of where to go. My breathing turned heavy and slow as did my body. My body paused, not willing to move another step. Why couldn't I keep up?

_"Hey Gaara-kun! Come on slowpoke!" _

Huh? I looked ahead. What the hell? She couldn't be here, she could barley move at the hospital. Yet there she was. _"Hehe come on! Follow me!" _I blinked, why was Ino here? She seemed to be glowing, lighting the night. When did she change clothes? I've never seen her wear a dress before. A purple one at the least. Her hair was up. Ino looked so different. _"Hurry up!" _She called, running away. My body moved automatically, going at a sprint. I had to follow her. I didn't know why, all that mattered right now was her. I just had to be with her. It could have been my imagination but that didn't matter, Ino was leading me somewhere and I was willing to follow. She lead me through the darkness, it was then that I realized that I was at a school. I stopped and looked around at the school. "_Hehe, __We__'re here!" _I turned and saw Ino at a tree swing. Why did she lead me here?

"Ino?" I spoke hoarsely, looked to me,smiling.

_"Gaara-kun! Push me!" _She said, beginning to pump her legs and swing back and forth. I slowly made me way to the blonde, something told me to push the swing. So I did. Ino laughed, she seemed happy. I felt myself begin to smile too. _"Higher! higher!" _She sounded like a child, I didn't mind at all. I pushed her harder as she had commanded. Soon after she had launched from the swing, falling to the ground. She didn't bother to land on her feet, instead she fell onto the ground as if she were a rag doll, her body not moving. I waited, wondering if she would move or even could move. Then she got up, not a single scratch or drip of mud on her. _"Come on Gaara-kun! Don't just stand there!" _Ino smiled,running toward me. She took my hands in her's, and began to twirl us. I forced myself to spin with her instead of just being dragged. _"I've missed you Gaara-kun.._" I blinked, she missed me? "What do you mean?" I asked. I figure out Ino was indeed glowing, she seemed like an angel. Even her touch felt so unreal. _"We never get to play anymore..ever since you left." _What was going on? Could I be imaging all this?

_"Why did you leave me?"_ The twirling stopped, and I was forced to look into Ino's sadden blue eyes. Was she going to cry? I didn't know. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said coldly, and Ino set my hands free. She looked scared. Ino held herself, as if wanting to protect herself. Shit. What did I say? More importantly what was she talking about? I reached out to her, wrapping my arms around her. Hugging her. _"Gaara-kun." _I closed my eyes, and snuggled close to Ino. I wanted to tell her I wouldn't leave her. I'd never let go of her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. She seemed to be fading away. I held her closer, not wanting to let her slip out of my arms. No.

Ino don't leave.

I opened my eyes to see that she was gone. I looked at my hands, what happened? I was shaking. I found myself whispering_, "Don't..don't leave me." _The cold air hit my face ,making whispers. _"Don't leave me Gaara-kun..don't leave me alone..I need you!" _I looked around me,nobody was there. I could hear ghostly crying in the distance, it sounded like Ino. _"Please Gaara..don't leave me alone." _There was one last whisper. _"Look __down." _I looked down at my feet, where a rose rested.I crouched down, picking up the rose. I examined it to find that the petals were disappearing. _"He loves me." __"He loves me not." __"He loves me." __"He loves me." _

The faint whispers stopped when one petal was left.

The rain did not stop, but the whispers did.

I looked up at the dark grey sky, that feeling came to me again.

This time I couldn't deny a thing.

* * *

It's strange.

To look back into the past and remember all those old memories.

Like things that you've never thought happened to you. To think that my first kiss was with Naruto and not Gaara made me feel disappointed. A first kiss is suppose to be special. To be with someone you really like. I mean I used to like Naruto, a long time ago. Things changes though and I finally realize that I love Gaara. Right? Maybe I'm wrong.

What if Naruto is the one? After all he would never leave me. On the other hand Gaara's just different, and actually understands me. He has a different way of showing his feelings, which could make things complicated. Damnit. Life seemed to perfect before why did things have to change? Maybe because I was tired of living like a doll. Nah. It started by making mistakes. By making many mistakes. Ugh. Life sucks. God I wish Gaara was here, I could talk to him. I wouldn't want to talk to Kureanai about all this, somethings were just best to keep to yourself. Unless Gaara was around.T hen things would be way different. He won't come back. Why? Oh that's easy. Maybe because I made another mistake. Yup. That's me. Little miss fuck up. I'm sorry Gaara. It's my fault nothing goes right. If I could I would fix everything that I destroyed.

Naruto isn't bad like everyone says.

The rumors are nothing. Like how Sasuke and him are gay. Not that I'm in the position to judge. No matter what anyone says that blonde proves them all wrong. Gaara and Naruto are different that way. Both having a way of expressing themselves. Things may change but feelings don't. I love Gaara even if he doesn't feel the same. So what. I'll get over it. If I can't have Gaara then I won't have anybody else. Nobody else could take his place. I woke up in my hospital bed, Naruto laying on my chest. I felt very uncomfortable. I nudged Naruto off me."Wake up Romeo." I mumbled sourly, rubbing my eyes. Naruto rose to sit on the bed, he yawned. "Man what time is it?" I shrugged, "Who cares." Naruto blinked, "Well I have to be ready for school." I sighed and looked to the clock that hung on one of the hospital room's wall. "It's almost noon." Naruto froze, "Almost noon?"

I nodded and then tilted my head. "What's wrong?"

Naruto got up from the bed and began to panic. "Ah! I missed school, if Iruka-sensei finds out he'll give me extra homework! and then I'll have to make it all up!" I shook my head, why does Naruto have to be so loud? "Naruto clam down..you're gonna wake up the other patients and then that nurse is gonna bitch at me for it!" I hissed at the blonde. Finally Naruto stopped yelling. "Now sit." I demanded, not a morning person. Naruto sighed and obeyed my command. "I'm sorry Ino-chan." Yeah okay. I forgive you. Just don't pull that shit again. Yup. There's my answer right there. "It's alright." I said softly, looking at Naruto. "Well I'll just go home then." Naruto said as he got up. I blinked,"What?" Naruto turned to me, "I'm gonna go home since I miss school, don't miss me too much okay Ino-chan?" I glared, crossing my arms."Yeah whatever." Naruto grinned, he leaned close to me. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door. "Bye Ino-chan, see you later." Naruto yelled, waving as he left. I blinked. What the hell.

I really didn't understand boys.

They make life so damn complicated. I sighed, now that Naruto was gone I was left alone once again. I looked around my room, on my bed was my school books that Naruto brought me. Oh well. Might as well get some work done. I reached out for school books, opening them to my assignment page. I looked over the problems. It took me a second to figure out what to do next. I slammed the book and tossed onto the table next to my bed. Then I laided back on my lumpy hospital bed. Homework. Yeah Right.

This was my vacation from school and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

With or without Naruto or Gaara.

* * *

A/n:** Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Escape

Think of a mirror.

You're just standing there, still as can be looking at your blank reflection.

Would you ever believe that it was the real you?

That maybe that person staring back at you could actually be a monster hiding inside you? Of course not. Nobody would want to admit that. Besides who could take the punishment of meeting their real self? You think that the mirror is lying to you but what will you do to prove it wrong? Break it? No. Wouldn't want bad luck now would you? Ha. Go ahead. Risk the bloody knuckles, do whatever it takes to make that person vanish. Why hurt that person when you know you would only be hurting yourself?

You would have never stopped to think.

It had been weeks really since I've seen her. I tried not to stay too far from her. The rose from the weeks before had not died. There was still one petal left. What did it mean? I didn't know. I never left the school, I waited to see Ino's ghostly figure. She would come to visit me sometimes. I would push her on the swing. We would laugh and she would twirl our bodies. When I tried to touch her, she would vanish. It was true Ino was fragile but just a single touch would make her beauty shatter before my eyes. Leaving me to be along until the next night. I would sit on the children's swing and think of what all the meetings meant. I would sigh and close my eyes to think, she would come into my thoughts. Every move I made and thought I had was about her. I couldn't take it.I had to see her. I wanted to see the real her. I was not going to wait on ghosts of her anymore. This time I was going back for her. I didn't care how much I would hurt her.

I needed her and that's what truly seemed to matter. Here I was again. Again alone in the rain, swinging on the children's swing. The colds winds rushed past my face, like little needles pricking my skin with it's cool touch. I gripped the chains of the swing, kicking the dirt at my feet. It was the third week where I saw myself waiting to see the ghostly blonde. I sighed and hung my head. I couldn't live like this waiting for my imagination to make her ghost appear. I couldn't live this dream forever. _"Gaara-kun! I'm back..." _I looked up, seeing Ino leaned over her hands on her knees, smiling up at me. _"You're not talking. Did I do something wrong?" _I shook my head, looking down again.

"I did." Her hand took my chin, lifting my face to see her baby blues. _"Aw come on Gaara-kun...it couldn't have been that bad." _I looked away, "I left you back in the hospital so I couldn't hurt you anymore."

Ino tilted her head at me, confused like always. _"You have never hurt me so what makes you think you ever will?"_

I turned back to her,glaring at her. "What makes you think something wont go wrong? I'm doing you a favor by keeping myself away from you before I do something wrong, face it I'm a monster I don't deserve to have something of my own." Ino giggled, her ghostly cheeks turning red. _"__You just admitted to liking me?" _I grunted,"Tch, not likely." I lied. So what. It didn't matter how much you could like someone, love doesn't protect them. Wait. Love? God Damnit. I don't love Ino Yamanaka. Oh God what the hell has happened to me. _"Aww Gaara-kun, you like me!" _Ino laughed, her ghost figure hugged me. I closed my eyes, It felt like nothing. "I guess I do..." I whispered, my hands slipped from the swing's chains and wrapped around Ino. _"Hehe I like you too Gaara-kun...come back tomorrow so we can play some more, okay?" _I opened my eyes, she was gone.

"Wait-"

She liked me too? This twisted fairytale seemed like it was coming true. God I was so confused. I had to go to the hospital, I had to set things straight. I wanted to know the truth. About everything. I was sick of shunning myself from Ino. What did I have left to hide from her? And what did it matter what I said to her, all it would be is a quick look of her face and then maybe even a hug? Fuck. Was I really turning soft? Damn Yamanaka. She really has gotten to me. Ha. Praise the Queen Bee, but I wont bow yet. Not even close. Enough of this pity talk, I had to focus. Hopefully Ino didn't do any stupid shit over the past few weeks but then one can never be too surprised by ones actions. Without thinking though, Ino seems to be full of surprises. I'm not too fond of surprises. As a matter of a fact I hate surprises. Walking down the sandy roads made flashbacks of the past memories I had with Ino come to mind. God, she's with me everywhere.

_"Wait! Where are you going? You're not leaving are you?"_

I paused, turning back to the glowing Ino that was ruining toward me.

_"Usually you stay here...what makes you leave?" _

I looked to Ino and then back to the sandy roads.

"I'm going to see her, I'm going to see Ino."

* * *

The hospital grew dull.

Very dull.

The only thing that happened that ever held interest to me was the rain.

Everyday I would leaned against the window sill,waiting to see Naruto race to see me.

Which never happen, and he never came.

I waited to see Gaara appear in front of me, lean in and take my breath away. That dream didn't seem likely to happen. I would close my eyes and wait for hours until the sky faded it's color to black where I would crawl back in my bed and sleep until tomorrow. Where again I would sit by the window and continue to wait. It was today when I thought, fuck this. How long would I wait? I never stopped to ask myself that. Of course I wasn't smart enough to think up that question until now. Wow. Major blonde moment. I sighed, leaning on my arm, I continued to watch rain hit against the glass that blocked me from the outer world. I reached out, touching the glass with my hand. Why did it feel I was in hell? What happened to the wondrous hospital life of no parents or homework? Oh yeah. It had gotten very boring, very quickly. So what was I suppose to do now? I sighed,where else could I go? My parents would lock me in my room for the rest of my life, forcing me back to my perfect lifestyle. Okay, cross that idea out. Maybe Naruto would let me stay with him. Yeah. Every meal of the day, wonder what it would be. Hmm. Ramen? Maybe we could eat out. By getting ramen. Right. Cross that plan off the list. Damnit. I was running out of ideas. There was always. Hell no. I would rather be a alcoholic who was mentally disabled. I looked at myself.

Damn.

Didn't see that one coming.

I got up from my window seat and went back to my bed. I reached under my pillow where I hid my sins from the nurses. I grinned to myself, feeling the familiar cold plastic in my hands. I pulled out my lighter along with a few smokes. Gaara didn't know a thing. Well what else was there to do in this shit hole? I sighed, pulling out a cigarette, I popped it between my lips. Pulling back on the lighter, I released the flames.

It's not like it was as bad as the first time I tried it. It was worse. I coughed, making clouds of smoke come from my mouth. Shit. How the hell did Shika hit this stuff everyday? God Damnit, even sake was better tasting then the taste of chalky smoke. Geez I should stick to sake, at least alcohol doesn't blacken your lungs. Even if it did, fuck it. I continued to cough, I hunched over cradling my stomach. I coughed again, having what tasted like blood , splatter on the floor. What the fuck? I couldn't breath. The cigarette fell from my lips, I didn't care if the entire Hospital burned down. All that mattered was that I was about to kill myself right then and there on the hospital floor. I fell face first, feeling the cold tiles of my hospital room. I could hear myself breathing deeply, I even felt drool come out of my mouth. My hearing seemed to fade but I could hear some voices. My sight was fighting to have a clear view of the voices. I blinked, my breathing and the voices was all I could hear. _"Get...help...don't...smoke...she..." _

What? I felt a sudden blow to my heart, making my stomach throw back my lunch. I opened my mouth, letting the food leave my mouth. _"Oh God...get a... help... dammit...losing..." _

I struggled to move my body, I felt nothing but numbness. _"What do you mean? Can't help...we...but..." _

I blinked, looking to see a not so familiar crowd. _"Gaara..." _Gaara? Is he here? I pushed myself from the floor only to collapse from loss of energy. _"Ino-chan...get up...weakling..." _Gaara-kun...so he was here. A shock sparked through my body, I began to lose feeling. "Oi, _Yamanaka come on...don't close your eyes...they'll take you..." _What? No. I'm not going anywhere. Well then come on. Say something stupid.

"Gaara..." I was lifted from the ground,the air took me in it's arms.

_"Come on! Wake up...your not going to leave me dammit..." _My body was being shaked, making my stomach churn. God Damnit. One fucking cigarette and this happens? Shikamaru you bastard, this would never happen to you. So why would this happen to me? Fuck. Maybe God's really after me. Tch. What's my soul worth to him? So very little, I'm betting. The color of my skin seemed to fade and I could tell that I would be back on my "diet" very shortly. I swayed in the arms of what I thought was Gaara, I could feel my stomach suffering from the bitter taste of ash.

_"How stupid could you get? Hurting yourself like this again, I thought you were smarter than-"_

Gaara sighed, shaking his head as I leaned over his shoulder throwing up. _"Why even lie to you? I didn't think you were smart to began with yet I'm still here wondering even to myself why I keep coming back." _I lazily snuggled close to Gaara, feeling piratically dead in his arms. "I...missed you...Gaara-kun..." I smiled to myself, not caring if he was a figment of my imagination. _"You truly are something Yamanaka." _Gaara's ghostly chuckle made my heart flutter. "D-Do me a favor Gaara-kun..." I could feel Gaara's hand stroke my hair,_"I'm not going to make any promises..." _I laughed, and nuzzled Gaara's shoulder. "Seems fair enough, I want you to stay here." I could almost see Gaara's expression by his tone, _"Stay here in the hospital?" _

"Yeah, Well...I mean just stay in this position with me...I don't want you to leave again." My arms linked around Gaara's neck.

I pulled closer to Gaara, not letting myself take any chances to slip out of his arms. "Just stay with me...please Gaara-kun...I don't want to be alone anymore." I heard Gaara sigh, his arms loosened around me. _"__You've never been alone...you've always had your friends and family while some have nothing close to what you have or what you think that you do not have."_

No. He didn't get it. My friends and family...they weren't to me at least. They didn't exist, they seemed to have just been imaginary. Created all in my mind. "I felt like I've always been alone until I meet you...Gaara you treated me just like anyone else and maybe me realize that I'm nobody special. You've made me feel somewhat normal..." That wasn't really a bad thing. It was better being treated like anybody else instead of a whore or a slut like most people think of me as. It made me feel like I was a somebody instead of a rag doll that stood by doing what it was told. I wasn't here for God's entertainment, I felt like I was more than that. Where is my purpose though? What do I have to live for anyway? Everyone has a purpose, right?

_"Ino, chose your words carefully don't regret what you're saying. I'm nobody of worth so don't waste such words on me, I'm nobody special anyway." _What? Was he serious? "Gaara-kun don't say that,your worth more than you think." I argued back, staring into his green eyes. Gaara looked at me as if I was a psycho. _"Of what worth am I? I'm a nobody, a loner. Don't you see that?" _His hand touched my cheek, his green orbs turned soft. I frowned, shaking my head slowly. "No, you are of more worth to me, I don't see why you think you're so alone." Gaara closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _"You don't get it. I can't be near you, it's a matter of protecting you. I don't want to hurt you Ino you must understand that." _I felt tears sting my eyes, was he going to leave me again? I couldn't let would I do? "No, I'll stand any pain you'll give me, I don't care if I get hurt just please don't leave me alone again." I hugged Gaara tightly,begging him to not leave. "I'll do anything...just stay here with me...better yet we can leave this all behind, forget the Leaf Village we can go anywhere you want."

Gaara's hand began to stroke my hair again, he chuckled. _"Am I really worth all of the trouble? Come now Ino, you can't be serious." _

I continued to sob, ignoring Gaara's comments. "We could go anywhere...I don't care what anyone says, forget my parents they can't stop me." Gaara took my face in his hands. _"Ino...Ino...shh now don't think ahead of yourself...everything will be fine...I promise you..." _Gaara pulled me closer to him, making our lips touch. A spark ran through my body, making everything feel like a dream. I kissed back, my body loosening in Gaara's arms. Could this all be real? Probably not. I thought Gaara left me for good. That maybe he thought so low of me. That maybe he could do so much better than me, when he really could. Why me though? I'm a wreck, having him save me over and over again. He saves me because maybe he cares? Nah. Maybe there is some light in Gaara's heart? Hardly, but I'm willing to believe that. Why do I have to love him? He's nothing but a terribly mean and cruel person. But yet, there's still kindness in him? Ugh. Mother Fucker. What am I suppose to believe anymore? It sucks to have such a blonde brain. To never be able to think about what could happen if all this was fake.

_"Ino-chan...Ino-chan! Wake up!"_

I pulled back from Gaara, watching in horror as he slowly faded away. What the hell? No. God Damnit.

"Gaara! Don't...don't go..." Gaara simply smiled, he held out his hand for me.I launched forward reaching out his hand only to let it slip through. Gaara faded into Sakura petals which blew away in the wind, disappearing from sight. _"Ino wake up damnit! Ino-pig...come on!" _What? What the...fuck? My body felt unstable, collapsing to the cold tile floor. My eyes closed, leaving me to be in darkness again. _"Yamanka wake up...get up..."_

Gaara? No, wait. Two voices began to talk in unison.

_"Ino...Ino! Please...wake up..." _

I launched forward, finding myself in my hospital bed. Wires connected to my arms and legs, and even some tubes up my nose. I groaned, looking to my bedside I found green orbs staring back at me.

"G-Gaara-kun?" I spoke hoarsley,weakly reaching an arm out to the person. "Ino...it's me...Sakura...remember? Your best friend?" I sighed, lowering my arm. "Oh." Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "I can tell your happy to see me." I weakly smiled, "What are you doing here?" Sakura's happy bright smile faded into a frown, "I heard what happened to you and came to visit you..." I blinked and looked to the open window. "What exactly happened to me anyway?" Sakura didn't reply. "Hey, Sakura answer me!" I croaked, my voice cracked. Sakura sighed,"From what the doctors told me, the cigarette that you smoked early yesterday had caused a dark layer to form around both of your lungs barely leaving space for any air to enter or exit either of your lungs."

Are you fucking kidding me? After only one of those things...this couldn't be happening. "Yeah, sure build board brow...I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine...I don't need all these wires." I said softly, ripping the wires from my bare arms and legs. "I don't need these tubes either..." I pulled the tubes from my nose making the machine beside be make a flat beeping sound. "Ino! What the hell are you doing? Those were helping you breath!" Sakura shouted, standing up she made sure I didn't leave the bed. She took hold of my arm. "Are you crazy? You can't leave this place!" I shook my arm from her grip. "Watch me, I'm not going to stay in this shit hole any longer." Sakura just stared at me, her hands gripped the sides of her school uniform skirt. "Ino...?" I glared at the window that was at the far side of the room. "I'm so sick...I'm so fucking sick of being here! I have nowhere to go, He's never here to see me! What the hell am I suppose to do Sakura? Just fucking lay here in a hospital bed forever?"

Sakura backed away, was I a monster in her eyes? Had her blonde best friend changed into something totally different?

"I'm leaving this place...I don't care if I die trying."

I said breathing heavy, I weakly turn to the side of my bed. I leaned over,placing my feet to the ground I pushed my body forward only to collapse."Ino! God this is bad...I'll go tell the doctors..." Sakura said aloud, staring down at me. "No! Sakura...just trust me...this once please..." I weakly pushed myself to my knees, Sakura bent down beside me, throwing my arm around her shoulder she helped me to my feet.

"God, I sure hope this is worth the risk but if this is what you want I'm here for you Ino-Pig." Sakura said softly, I could see tears in her eyes. I weakly smiled, "Don't...worry I'll be fine..." I said between gasps for breath.

"Now Sakura we have to be quick...if the doctors sees us...they'll have both of our asses..." I whispered, trying to save whatever breath I had left. Sakura smiled and nodded,"Gotcha...okay let's move." I nodded, using what little strength I had I held tight to my pink haired friend. Sakura raced from the room, entering down a dull pasty hallway, nurses along with docters were shoved from our path. "Are you sure this is a good idea Ino?" Sakura asked,picking up speed she dodged some nurses while others were shoved harshly to the ground. "Don't ask questions...just keep moving!" I ordered, energy was draining from my body. "Sakura...hurry!"

Sakura only nodded, twirling both our bodies from running into a Doctor. "That girl has a patient! Do not let her leave the building!" The Doctor called after us. "Dammit..." I mumbled under my breath. He must be a fucking genius, I would have never thought anybody else would notice us. A teenage girl with fucking pink hair dragging a psychopathic diseased blonde through a hospital. Oh Well. It seemed very unnoticeable to me. Tch. Fucking idiot. It seemed like the chase would never end, Sakura had dragged me through hallway after hallway, we seemed to be getting nowhere. "S-Sakura..." I whispered, I began to lose feeling in my entire body, I was falling out of Sakura's reach.

"Hold on Ino, almost there."

Sakura said looking to me, and then forward a smile on her face. I lazily nodded, my eyelids fluttering to keep my eyes open. "Shit." Sakura mumbled, "The doctors have formed a blockade around the exit, what are we going to do?" I smirked, "Throw me." Sakura looked back to me, truly I must be crazy. "What?" I grinned, "Throw...me..." Sakura sighed, and bit her lip. Even she knew that was the only plan we had in mind, and hopefully it would work. Sakura closed her eyes, silently praying. She sighed and then opened her eyes, "Fine...I guess it's all we got might as well give it a shot." Sakura looked back to the doctors. "Alright, I'm going to go a little bit faster and once we reach them I'm going to throw you over them okay?" I nodded, gripping tightly on Sakura's white school blouse. "Okay here's our shot." Sakura yelled, sprinting her legs making our speed increase. I watched as the group of doctors came close into view, they glared at us their arms crossed. Glasses blocked most of the staring eyes. Soon we were nearly a few inches away from them.

"Okay Ino, now!"

Sakura shouted, taking me in her arms, she tossed my rag doll like body past the doctors. I kicked the hospital exit door open, stumbling to my feet when I hit the sandy ground. I continued to run,looking back I saw Sakura. Smiling and waving as the doctors held her back. "Go Ino! Don't stop running!" She called, soon the doctors were pushing her back and then the doors to the hospital were shut tightly with a slam.

It was then I knew I was free. I ran down the sandy streets of Kohona, making my way back to the flower shop. The rain couldn't stop me, nothing could. I ran against the rain, making my way to the place I used to call home. I stopped when I reached the shop, my legs turning to water. My breathing was becoming worse with each breath as well as my strength to hold my body up. I staggered to the door of the flower shop, pushing my body against the door for it to open. I swayed to the stairs, dragging my body to my room. I weakly pushed the door open. It's been a long time since I was here. Dust was scattered over my vanity as well as my dresser. My bed hasn't been touched since I left either. I went to my dresser, the first thing I had to do was get out of this wet hospital gown. I opened the two large doors, now what to wear?

I didn't have time to waste, I grabbed the first thing I saw. A purple dress. Not something to wear in the rain but it would have to do. I pulled my hospital gown over my body, throwing it to the floor. I slipped the purple dress onto my body, it grasped my tight figure as soon as I slipped it on. I went to my vanity,picking up my old brush, I fixed my hair. Pulling it back into another ponytail. It was then I got to take a look at myself, I looked like shit. My skin pale, black solid bags underneath my eyes. As for my eyes had faded to that grey color. I looked down at my vanity, seeing silver rings stacked on each other. Hmm. I picked up three, clipping them through the bottom collar of the dress. Then I put one in each of my ears. Talk about original. What else? Ha. So much for not wasting time. I found arm warmers, I slipped them on my arms in an instant. Not wanting to feel what was left of the rain on my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked to the doorway. "Mom...?" I whispered hoarsely, stunned to see my mother. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to your father and I, princess? Y-You know you can always stay with us, you don't have to leave." I sighed, I nearly crawling to my mother I did something I've never done to her and meant it. I hugged her. "Don't worry Mom...everything's going to be alright...I'll always be your little princess..."

My mother hugged back, laying her head on my shoulder, she cried. "Just...be careful..."

I smiled to myself, "I will mom...I will..." I pulled back from my mother, turning from her I found my ninja shoes. I slipped them on my feet, turning back to my mother. "Well I'm leaving mother..." I said softly, looking down. My mother smiled, her hand guided under my chin tilting my head up. "You're a beautiful girl Ino...you've grown up so much, don't hurt yourself anymore okay? Can you promise this old woman you'd do that?" I just looked at my mother as she chuckled, her old blue eyes sparkled. "Yeah...that I think I can do..." I said, smiling at my mother. A shock of pain hit my stomach. Ah, damnit. I had to leave. I had to go. "Well, goodbye mother." I said, moving past her I left the room. I raced down the stairs and soon I was outside. I looked in all my directions. Shit. Where to go? Where to go? I ran in a random direction, it was better than standing still and wasting energy. Oh God. My body began to slow down, my eyes couldn't stay open. I went up to the first place that came into view. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just walked in. Making my way from room to room, I found myself going up stairs and then finally collapsing on a bed?

Ah, Fuck it.

I smiled to myself, finally able to close my eyes and rest.

This could be the end, but I really didn't care.

At least I had one hell of a life so far.

* * *

What the fuck?

I went to the hospital and they told me she wasn't in her room.

What kind of idiots don't know where one fucking patient is?

Ugh. All this searching for nothing. She couldn't be a good little girl and stay in her room. Such a blonde. There wasn't anything left to do except to keep searching. Ah, Fuck it. She could be out of the village by now. What's the point in searching now? It wont make any difference. God, I'm such an idiot. To leave her there in the hospital, such an idiotic move to make. I had to protect her somehow so it can't be all my fault, right? Forget it. I sighed, finding myself wandering down the sandy roads that lead me back to my house. It was still raining, which didn't make any sense at all really. What's to complain about the weather anyway? I was practically drenched with the rain's drops, and had made no progress of seeing any sight of the blonde kunoichi. God, the shit I do for her. Making my way to the front steps I pushed the door open to the shitty little apartment that I oh so loved to call home. Slamming the door,I walked past the living room and dining room,heading for the stairs.

"No luck, Romeo?"

Kankuro's smart ass remark came, I lifted my middle finger to my older sibling. "Fuck off Kankuro." I sighed, making my way to my bedroom. "Kankuro leave Gaara alone! He's heartbroken." Temari said softly, placing a dish on the dining room table. "Yeah, only because his girlfriend left him, sad really." Kankuro chuckled, "Hey if she doesn't want you, mind if I take a shot at her Gaara? She's kinda cute. she's more my type after all." I glared at my brother, "Kankuro shut the hell up or I wont my regret the next move I make." Kankuro threw up his arms defensively,"Hey it's only a suggestion little brother." "Well maybe you should keep your perverted ideas to yourself." Temari said bitterly, hitting Kankuro over the head. "Ow! Jeez Temari...I was just joking. Gaara needs a good laugh now and then." I sighed and shook my head, continuing to move up the stairs. "Well Kankuro that's not possible, you're not funny to start with." I mumbled, dragging myself into my bedroom. "Yeah Temari Gaara's right because- Hey!" I slammed my bedroom door and sighed.

"Idiot..."

I mumbled to myself. I went to my bed, sitting on the edge. "Where the hell could you be Yamanaka?" I asked myself.

"Mmm..." A voice stirred, I looked behind me. Well looky here. Sleeping Beauty came back. I smiled to myself, "You truly are something Yamanaka." I chuckled to myself. I brushed bits of her blonde hairs from her forehead. "I have plenty to ask you but I guess we can wait until morning." I whispered, touching Ino's cheek. "Good night sleeping beauty." I said, leaning close I kissed her lips. Once I pulled away I could see the smile on her rosy lips.

"I...I love..." I choked, stumbling on my words. I sighed and shook my head in disapproval. It didn't feel right. It wasn't the right time. "I'm sorry Ino...it's just not the right time..." I told her, feeling like a Coward. Hopefully I wasn't a coward in her eyes. I just hope she's not pissed about me leaving her. Ha. Who am I kidding? At least I can have peace before morning comes and she bitches at me. Yeah, good thing I don't sleep. That would be some wake up call. I looked to the window where the stars shined. A shooting star passed by. I sighed and looked to the sleeping blonde. "I wish...I wish I was what you truly deserve Ino...I wish I was perfect...maybe then I could be the right guy for you." Yeah. Just maybe. Wishes don't come true. I guess that means Ino won't be liking me anytime soon. Maybe somebody else is out there for me, but who? Where do I find her? All these questions and no answers.

Tomorrow all of that is going to change.

* * *

A/n:** Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Cheat

We both knew this wouldn't work.

It wouldn't be easy for us at all.

Love isn't suppose to be this hard is it?

What happened to it being all rainbows and butterflies?

Did all that have to die?

Maybe I don't deserve love at all. I'm better off being a slut and nothing more. What I should do is go back to my original lifestyle. Nah. Fuck it. Nothing seems to work for me. What purpose do you have if your constantly judged and every move you make is a mistake? Maybe I'm not making an effort to change who I am. I change my clothes but does that change who I really am? My hands are far from bloody but I can still see drips of red of my past mistakes on my hands. Am I broken? No, I'm not a mirror. I can't be shattered and replaced. Right?

If everything I did felt so wrong does that mean I can't do good anymore? Guess so. I've changed I guess. I admit I like the changes. Well the good changes anyway. I couldn't stand my school uniform anyway. Who knows? Maybe it's an improvement. I wonder what Gaara will think of my new look. That is if I ever see him again. Correction. That is if I don't fuck anything else up. Oh well. Aleast I can do is try. If it wont work between us,then we'll make it work. **I'll **make it work, Gaara probably wants someone like Hinata. Quiet. Smart. Innocent. No stupid mistakes. Yeah. He deserves someone like that. Ugh. I have to make up my mind sometime. Fine. If it doesn't work, I'll find someone else. Why force someone to love me? Not that I really deserve it but still.

"Get up."

All I'm saying is that-

"I said get up."

if you love someone-

"Yamanaka get up!"

you shouldn't force them to anything they don't want.

"Ino!"

My body jolted upward,waking me up. "What? What's going on?" I asked, stroking a hand through my hair. My hair was down. What the fuck? Forget it. More importantly,where was I? "Come on, we're going to school." Wait. What? School? You've got to be kidding. I'm injured, I shouldn't be- well never mind. I frowned, glaring at the person. "Why? I missed so much work, I have no reason to attend that shithole." Gaara turned to me, sighing. "Make it up. Get over it, we're going." I stared up at Gaara, my mouth slightly open, I nodded. "Good now that you understand, move we're leaving now."

I untangled my body from the blankets on Gaara's bed, unable to not find a brush I ran my hands through my hair. I looked around for a vanity or mirror, anything to view how I looked. Shit. I'm going to look like shit. "Relax,you look fine." I shook my head, sighing. "No,I look like complete shit." Great. Can't wait to go to school and get judged even more. "I just don't to be judged anymore, I want to be myself and it doesn't even matter because I'm going to be treated the same either way." I lightly crossed my arms, staring at the wooden floor." Then be yourself, fuck everyone else." What? What the hell is Gaara saying? "If they don't appreciate you being yourself instead of a just a fake then why even care what they think of you?" Whatever. He's just saying that because nobody judges him or they're killed. Tch. He doesn't know what it's like. For me, I can't ignore that shit. Words are mightier than the sword. Although you can feel the dagger either way. Striking your heart and then a twist with each bitter word spoken. I can't always hide from everything though. I don't always want to be protected. I have to stand up for myself sometime,t oday could just be my lucky day.

"Yeah, whatever let's go."

I said, getting up from the bed. Slipping on my ninja shoes, I ran down the stairs to the dining room. "My, you're suddenly in a hurry why is that? egar to catch up on your schoolwork maybe?" Gaara chuckled, coming down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. "No way." I replied, watching him my arms crossed. "I thought so but there must be some reason for such a rush." Gaara's voice sounded curious? I wonder. "Well you rushed me out of bed so there must be reason you wanted us to leave so badly." I said, turning the tables."Maybe so we wouldn't be late for school, did you ever think of that Ino?" Damnit. Guess not. Eh. Whatever, not like school mattered anyway.

I was just happy to see Gaara again.

I was beginning to lose faith.

Nah.

I had lost all faith and hope of seeing him a long time ago but still you can't complain if you still get what you want now can you?

"Yeah, Well let's just go already okay?" I said, running past the living room to the apartment door. Opening the door I took a deep breath of the polluted air. "Freedom at last." I said, sighing with relief. "You really shouldn't do that, this air wont help your lungs at all." Gaara spoke, lightly shoving me through the door. "Yeah well my lungs are shit anyway what else could it do to me?" I asked, slowly making my way into the sandy street. "Kill you." Gaara said simply. I snorted, "What else do I have to live for?" I asked, looking to Gaara to answer. Maybe he'll say something. Like _Me, I need you remember, Without you what do I have to live for? I love you Ino-chan. _I mentally slapped myself. Yeah right. Scratch that idea out. Gaara wouldn't tell me he loved me, even if he was dying right in the middle of the road. Hm. Now that I think about it. "Ino, everyone is created for a reason. Which means everyone has a purpose so you included have something to live for." Okay. Well he could give a smart answer. Damnit.

"Oh, thanks Gaara. I feel special now."

I said, looking to the houses and shops that didn't face near Gaara. Well so much for him caring. Stupid. This was my fault fucking asking him if I mattered. Damnit. "Besides we're friends right?"

Gaara sighed, "If you died, I wouldn't have a friend so I guess you matter to me."

My view snapped back to Gaara. "Really? I matter that much to you Gaara?" I said excited, taking his hand in mine, shaking his arm. "Well...I guess so..." Gaara said softly, looking from our hands to me. This was it. My chance to show the true Ino. I wasn't going to hide my feelings. I grinned as I saw some pink on Gaara's cheeks. "You matter to me to Gaara...want me to prove it?" I asked, feeling blood rush to my face as well. Gaara didn't answer, I didn't need to hear a word. I stood on my tip toes, closing my eyes, I kissed Gaara's cheek. I had nothing to fear. It was like kissing stone, no movement. Nothing. I liked the new Ino. Except nothing was new about her. This was me. The Ino that I locked inside for so long, and I regretted ever doing so. I needed her, wanted to find here she is, everything would go right. I looked at Gaara once the kiss was done. He still said nothing. "Well then come on Gaara, it's a beautiful day to be locked indoors. Let's hurry before we're late for school!" I said, holding Gaara's hand, I ran down the sandy streets pulling Gaara with me. Everybody wants to be loved, right? I wonder. Is it possible to fall in love by accident? Nah. What if Neji Hyuuga's words are true? Maybe falling in love with Gaara was right.

"Come on Gaara, use your legs! With me dragging your lazy ass, we're defiantly going to be late for class. Since I'm so weak." I laughed at my own joke since I knew Gaara wouldn't. He's never any fun really. I think his sense of humor was taken away or maybe in his village it's a crime to smile once and awhile. "Yeah...yeah sure..." Gaara breathed, finally catching up to speed with me, his hand squeezed mine tightly. Soon we were running. Together. It was like my dreams, finally coming true. Finally we had arrived at school. Nearly kicking the front doors open, we entered the school.

"I'm so ready for this."

I shouted, raising a strong arm. "To make another scene?" Gaara asked grimly, a not so curious eyebrow raised. I grinned, "Nope, today's the day that Kohana High sees the real me. The real Ino Yamanaka and know that the other girl was just scared of showing who she really was." I said, my voice full of hope and slight confidence. I only wish I could speak those words to the entire student body without faking it. "Besides the best part is that you'll be right by my side when I do, right?" I asked, turning back to Gaara. Gaara's hand slipped out of mine. "No." I blinked, clearly I heard wrong. "Um, No?" I asked again. Gaara sighed, tucking his hands back in his pockets, he looked to the lockers that surrounded us. "I think you need to handle this by yourself besides I'm busy today." I resisted the urge to yell but failed miserably.

"What do you mean you're busy today? What the hell are doing?" I yelled as the first period bell rang. Gaara touched his forehead, shaking his head. "Never mind it, just go to class." Gaara turned from me, walking back toward the school doors. I growled to myself and dragged my ass to my first hour. I opened the door to room 112. "Good morning Iruka-sensei." I mumbled bitterly, walking with my back hunched to the back row of chairs. "Good morning, Ino-chan? You're out of the hospital so soon?" My math teacher asked, his eyes wide. Iruka sensei used to be the elementary teacher but had gotten a promotion since Asuma quit. Iruka had no choice but to accept the job, it's not like it was any different though. There were still plenty of lowlife idiots in our school. Like for instant, Naruto and myself. Haha. I just so happen to name that off the top of my head. "Yeah what of it?" I said, sitting in my seat and folding my arms only to slam my head down. "I was just surprised to see my top student back, it's been slow without you." Iruka's soft voice spoke, as I could heard papers being shuffled. Excuse me? Oh yeah. My "perfect record". I almost forgot about all that shit. Oh God, My homework. Naruto you idiot. Ugh, No.

You forgot to do it, Ino Baka.

Damnit.

"Yeah, I would have gotten a doctor's note but I didn't think it would really matter." I sighed, closing my eyes. "Oh, There's no need for that as long as my favorite student is back and ready to learn." Iruka laughed, I only rolled my eyes. "Iruka-sensei!" An annoying voice yelled. Oh Yippee. Naruto's here. "Along with my other favorite student." Iruka said, I lifted my head to watch Naruto attack him in a hug. I never really understood how Naruto could be so happy when he's lived alone ever since he was born. Parents died. No relatives. The hokage almost put him in an orphanage but Naruto decided against it. Telling Tsunade that he could handle himself and here he was. "Hey Ino-chan! Woah, I like your new look what happened to your uniform?" Naruto asked, sliding into the row in front me, he turned to face me.

"I just wanted to be myself today." I told him, blowing my tiny fringe from my eye. I rested my head back on my arms, looking out the window that was to my side. It was until the second bell rang that all the students came to class it was then that Iruka began to check attendance. "Sakura Haruno? No? Hm...she never misses class." Iruka mumbled, scratching something out on his clipboard. "Ino Yamanka?" I silently raised my arm, and looked down to Naruto. "Why isn't Sakura here?" I whispered. Naruto looked back to me, "I dunno, I have only seen her when she told me she was going to see you that one day while you were still in the hospital."

Shit.

In my mind I could see what had happened. Sakura was caught, forced to stay at the hospital while the doctors called her parents. Then she would be grounded for life, and her parents would keep her from her future. Sakura always liked to learn, no matter what the subject was about. I on the other hand, would rather stab myself with my pencil instead of do any kind of learning. Although my previous self would smile and get good grades. Why? Well you can do anything when your not yourself. You can hide so many secrets and tell so many lies that you could trick almost anyone. Well except yourself of course. I groaned, slamming my head back on my arms. God, Now I fucked up someone else's life too. Yay. Two for one fuck up. Damnit. Oh well, she'll get through it.

"Karin?" Iruka-sensei called out. Karin. My rival to be the school slut. She was a nobody like me passing by being fake and innocent. I didn't care about my title now so I guess I'll have to tip my hat off to her. Bottom line is she's nothing but a whore. A whore who has tried to sleep with all the emo heartbreaks of this shitty high school. "She's skipping, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled out. Not surprising. Well not Naruto yelling, he's just an idiot. What wasn't a shocker was Karin. Skipping. Probably giving head to the perverted janitor. I snickered at the thought. Karin. A freshman like the rest of us. A girl who likes to color her hair a little too much. Wear glasses and likes to keep parts of her uniform open and unbuttoned. The old Ino was the new Karin. "Sasuke Uchiha?" Iruka called out next. Sasuke? I wouldn't expect him to show up to class so this day should be no except. "Hn." I looked up, seeing Mr. Perfect at the doorway. Well what do we have here? All eyes were on Sasuke. Well they always were but this time he had my attention. "Ah, Thank you for joining us Sasuke." Iruka smiled, scribbling on his clipboard. "Yeah, Whatever." Sasuke muttered, his hands tucked away in his pockets.

Loose black tie.

White shirt and black pants.

The normal boy uniform worn by the high school's heart breaker.

At this point I was wondering where he was going to sit. All the chairs were taken except for one. Lucky me. It was right next to me. "Ino Yamanaka." I looked to my side, Sasuke was staring me down. Can I help you Uchiha? I just nodded, standing up I let Sasuke into the row. I plopped back down into my seat, not letting Uchiha have my attention any longer. I wasn't going to let him fool around with me. If he tried to break my heart, I'd simply break his pretty face. I stared out the window, the image of Me punching Sasuke over and over again repeated in my mind. "You look different." I shook to my senses and nodded.

_Do you like my new look?_

"Just by your looks you seem like a different person." _Yeah, I am. I changed myself to someone I wanted to be. _It was like Sasuke and I were having a conversation, his words speaking to me. My thoughts replying back. "I've never noticed your long hair before." _I should get it cut, it get's too long. It's always in the way, that's why I keep it in a ponytail. _"It's cute." _You think so? I hate it. _"I think you'd looked better with it down." I sighed, pulling my ponytail out of my hair. _There. Happy now? You got what you wanted. _Sasuke chuckled, his eyes closed with his hands laced. "Well now, You didn't have to do that."

_Whatever. Just let me get through this class. _

"Hn." Sasuke's simple reply came. I went back to staring out the window hearing Iruka-sensei's lecture. "Now if the shinobi is standing five feet from the enemy's stand point which is seventeen point eight feet. Now If the shinobi throws the Shuriken slightly at an angle of..." I yawned silently, staring out at the twisted tree outside the window.

_"Ino." _

I blinked, seeing Gaara sitting on one of the tree's branches. Gaara stretched his hand out, putting it against the window. "Gaara?" I said aloud, lifting my head from the desk. The classroom went silent. All eyes on me, I slowly turned my head to the crowd. Then I looked to Uchiha. _Help me out here. _Sasuke just stared at me. I sighed, great. Now I made myself look like an idiot. Well again. Shit. What now? Come on new Ino, think. I frowned. "What? What's everyone staring at?" I asked, looking around the classroom. No answer. I rolled my eyes, "Hn Whatever."

I stared at the erase board at the front of the room, my hands laced in front of my face. Finally the akward silence was broken by the second period bell. Thank God. I waited until everyone left the room before I decided to slowly get up and leave the room. "Maybe they should have kept you at the hospital a bit more..." I heard Iruka-sensei mumbled as I reached the doorway. "Yeah, Maybe they should have." I answered back, leaving to go to my second hour. Which would be gym. With Gai-sensei. Lucky me. "Alright everyone, get changed and then ten laps around the track. After that thirty push ups!" Gai-sensei shouted, giving a reassuring smile and thumbs up. The cold morning air hit my body, I slightly shivered. I wasn't going to change, why torture my body more? I waited for my classmates to finish changing. My classmates consisted of Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura (sadly she's not here), Shino, Kiba and Choji. Such a wonderful and cheerful group. If only they would faint and never wake up. "Alright now that we're all changed,get in position!" Gai-sensei ordered, we took our rightful place on the track field.

Neji stared in first, following Tenten and then Lee. After Lee was Shino, Kiba and Choji. It would have been Sakura next leaving me to be last. See how confident my gym teacher is in me? Oh well. Might as well try. "Alright, Begin!" Gai-sensei yelled, blowing a whistle. Yay. Let the games begin. The motto of Kohana High is "Try hard even if you die, die in honor." Our motto is suppose to get us to follow the right path of a ninja even if we kill ourselves.

We are suppose to succeed.

Not fail.

Simple as that.

Well my brain cant handle such big words and information. Luckily words didn't matter at a time like this. Speed did. That I had. I sprinted off, breathing slowly to save energy. I easily passed Choji, seeing it as no challenge. My chicken legs seemed to finally be of use. Of course I would never expect to pass the fast kids. Neji may be a genius but that meant he couldn't be good at everything. Wrong. Lee was even faster. No looks but speed he had as well. Kiba's speed were not good as his words. "Why even try Yamanaka?" Kiba panted as I caught up with him. Ignore him. Resist the urge to jump and kick his ass right now. Stay calm.

"Coach even thinks your the weakest of our freshman even the weakest out of the school."

Now Kiba. Hm. Kiba is the school's bitch. Walking around bitching about the most pointless things. _'I hope we're not having riceballs again for lunch.' 'Tch. Did ya hear what Anko-sensei said about me? What a bitch, man.' _Besides me, Kiba is the lowest of the low. Kiba Inuzuka is beneath my feet, I just have enough pity not to crush him into nothing. "Fuck off Kiba." I muttered, staring ahead. "You're nothing special either, so why don't you shut up and focus more on your actions instead of your insults." I pushed myself a little, passing Kiba slightly. "I may be alot of things but I don't see myself as weak, Kiba." I inched closer from Kiba and my position. "I'm not all what you think I am so fuck you." I said, racing up ahead. I didn't know what was running through me. My body had a limit but I didn't know when I would reach it. I just wanted to prove myself.

To show everyone that they were wrong. That I was the strongest of my entire class. I pumped my legs, breathing slowly then faster. _Click, __Click. _My ninja shoes smacked against the concrete track. I raced past the brightly colored yellow line that showed that I had ran a full lap. One. Next was Shino .A student that really didn't care that much but knew his own strengths. I passed him with no words spoken. Now passing Lee might be a problem. Seeing as though he is the track captain and vice president (Sakura was president, go figure) of the Defense club. Meaning he has the strategy and speed. While I on the other hand have confidence and a bit of hope. Adding those things together in my mind, I could only come up with the notion that with my skills I had no chance in hell passing Rock Lee ever.

"Lee..." I panted, falling far behind my goal. "I'm pretty tired and I'd appreciate it if you could slow down a bit so I can conserve energy and try my best in this race."

Also unlike many people Lee is a gentleman. He respects girls more then any boy should or could ever try to. So he's just too easy to fool. I saw Lee look back at me, a gentle smile on my face. I saw slight color change on his face and soon his speed wasn't such a competition to me. "Hai, Ino-chan. This better?" Lee asked, right in my level. I grinned, "Much better, Gomen Lee-kun." I raced past my fuzzy browed freshman classmate and raced ahead to face Tenten. _'Oh, by the way Ino you're a bitch.' _I haven't forgotten about you Tenten. My tiny mind can remember that information easily. I closed my eyes,hearing myself breathing fast. I canceled out my breathing to hear my uneven heartbeat. I opened my eyes, I wasn't going to last long. I was on my fifth lap. All I had to do was pass those two and get a good record time. Then maybe I would have a passing grade. Tenten seemed to be running hard, must be to impress Hyuuga boy. Hm. Poor Tenten, If you think I'm a bitch then you don't know the real Neji at all. Haha. Today Tenten's dream is crushed.

"Ya know, I heard Neji likes girls with long hair." I shouted to Tenten. "Maybe I can have a shot at him, ya think Tenten?" One way to hurt Tenten's speed was to aim for the heart. "After all I am at his level, he is popular after all he doesn't want simple plain girls." The arrow hit it's mark. Tenten's speed slowed as she spoke. "Looks don't matter that much." Tenten weakly mumbled. I grinned, "Yeah right, why would Neji want _something _like you?" Tenten fell back aways to my speed. "Well... because...Neji wants somebody not all class...a girl who's everything inside even if she is a bit pretty." I laughed, _Tenten why are you so right? Why do I want to believe what you're saying? _"You can't be serious about that inside bullshit." Tenten shook her head,"Well would you want to love someone fake? Someone who didn't care if you risked your life as long as you looked beautiful forever?"

_How do you know me that well? Do you know what I've experienced? _

I paused, well new Ino where's your snappy ass comeback now? "There is no such person who could love you as you are, stop living in a fantasy world Tenten. Your dream guy won't like you for who you are and neither will mine." I passed the finish line. Making second place. "Alright! Congradulations Ino, you've improved. I'd like to say-" I didn't care, I was already at the door that lead back to the locker room and out to the gym. I went into the cafeteria, going to the doors that lead back outside. There I went and sat at the school's fountain that was home to many tropical fish. I wasn't hungry to have lunch. I wasn't able to think or move to go to my third hour. Tenten's words spinned in my head. What does she know anyway? She's never been in love. I dipped my hand into the pond's cold water, swaying my hand through the water. She doesn't know the pain it costs to love someone. I sighed, Tenten didn't know shit.

Then I heard it. Giggling. I looked up, searching around to see what or who caused that annoying laughter. The laugh seemed to have came from the bleachers. I got up from my spot, edging through the large bushes that surrounded the track fied and bleachers. I found a couple kissing. Karin of course. The whore. But who was the boy? I squinted, peering closer to view. My eyes widened and my body reacted immediately. I raced back to the pond where I ran back to the cafeteria. Passing the loud crowd, I went far back into the school to the stairs, where the bathrooms were.

I kicked open one of the stalls, throwing my body onto the cool tiles. Tears causing me to cough on my breath. I now know why Karin had skipped class.

_"Hehe Gaara-kun that tickles.__" _I had now know why Gaara seemed so busy.

_"Karin-chan shh don't be so loud."_

I had now known that I had been a fool to believe I mattered at all to Gaara. Oh yeah. As a friend. Always and forever a friend. I didn't need his kisses, I didn't need his pity. I had myself. Only myself. I looked to see the empty toilet paper roll, finding a tiny sharp edge of steel. I pounded my fist, jiggling the piece so it would fall to the tile floor. I ripped the piece off, holding it to my neck. _Gaara can't you see I need you, I can't handle myself. I love you! _My hand shook as my neck raised up,feeling the cold steel against my throat. Could I do it? No. I was weak. _I mean something, but what? I don't mean anything to you Gaara. _I stared at a silver tile on the wall. Seeing myself, I glared at the wall, throwing the shard piece at the tile. "God Dammit! Why the fuck do I exist? Why am I here, don't I have a purpose?" I shouted, more tears spilled. From nobody answering me, apparently not. It seemed that Gaara was wrong all along. Maybe he just didn't have the heart to tell me so. I should have known this day would come.

Gaara would slip out of reach and fall into another's arms.

Just why did it have to be Karin.

* * *

A/n**: Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Kiss

They say love makes you do crazy things.

Ha.

I'm sure plenty of girls are sobbing in their school's bathroom, thinking thoughts of suicide.

Do I blame myself? Well yeah. I can't blame Gaara for doing this. He didn't want me, so he had someone else. Simple as that. That didn't mean I wasn't going to do shit about it. Gaara has continued to hurt me, so does that mean I should just sit by? Hell no. The "new" Ino was going to do something about it. I shook myself, clearing away my over used emotions and tears. Raising myself to my knees and then to my feet. I closed my eyes, taking one last deep breath to calm myself. Feeling confident that there was still hope in my life, I walked out of the stall. I went to the mirrors that were hanged over the sinks. My hair was shit, my face was pale. My eyes didn't look familiar in the bit. I wiped my eyes again, just in case. The door to the bathroom opened silently, someone else has arrived my little pity party. Yay.

I didn't even have to hand out invitations. Fuck. "O-Oh, Ino-chan...I'm sorry..." Hinata Hyuuga. So innocent and sugar coated, you would never think she was related to Neji. "I-I heard c-crying...are you okay?" Hinata had a bad habit of fumbling with her fingers. She usually stuttered on her words alot, kinda annoying but you get used to it. I weakly smiled, looking down I chuckled silently to myself. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." There was that word again. Always appearing to stab me in the back. The knife only twists from now on. "Oh, O-Okay." Hinata mumbled, shaking in her uniform. She didn't look so comfortable in it on the first day. Short skirt and a blouse barely able to go down to your belly button. Yeah. This school is encouraging us to be whores. Why pay attention in class? When you can be a prostitute. My life long dream finally realised.

I sighed, looking at the shy girl with pity. When it really should be the other way around. "Hey, Hinata..." The hyuuga girl paused, looking back at the train wreck before her. "Can I...eat lunch with you?" I mumbled, looking to the mirror. Hinata's face lit up, her smile almost blinded me. How come she didn't have a boyfriend? She would have better luck then me. This I know for sure. Hinata jumped forward, grabbing my wrist she pulled me out of the bathroom.

"O-Of course Ino-chan!"

I weakly smiled. When Hinata led me from the bathroom, I thought maybe I was leaving something behind. Something I've been trying to get rid of. My feelings for Gaara? That might be it. Maybe the weak part of myself. This could be a stepping stone to growing strong. Gaining allies. At Hinata's lunch table was a surprise. Shino. Shikamaru. Tenten. Kiba. A very different bunch. Shika of course, wasn't smoking based on being a good boy and following school rules. Yeah, see you later at Asuma's hideout. "Everyone, this is Ino...S-She asked to join us." Hinata spoke, pulling me down to sit in the chair next to her's. Shikamaru sighed, "We knew who she is Hinata, save your breath."

Hinata looked down, fumbling with her fingers, her face was red from embarrassment. "O-Oh." I glared at Shikamaru, "Shut it Shika, Hinata didn't ask for **your **reply." Hinata looked to me, a gentle smile on her face. I could almost hear her silent reply, _Thank you. _If Hinata wasn't willing to stand up for herself then she'll learn to. Even if I had to help her. I was kicked down to the lowest level, now it was time for Hinata to get back up like I did. Hell, I'm willing to hold out my hand and raise her from the darkness. "Tch. Jeez Ino, I don't remember anybody asking for your bitching." Shikamaru's cold reply came. Shino snickered and a laugh came from Tenten's big mouth. Kiba stayed silent to my surprise. "Inuzuka you're quiet." I noted, looking to him. Ignoring Shika'simmature comment. Akamaru wasn't with Kiba since he lost him too many times in the school, he had to leave him home. Although I didn't think that was bothering him. "Every since gym glass was over, he stopped talking." Shino spoke, wow alot of miracles happening.

Maybe my words had spread like poison, flowing through Kiba's veins.

I had become a virus.

Maybe that's why Gaara doesn't like- stop. God Damnit. Forget it. "Well it's good to have peace now, even if this will only last a little while might as well enjoy it." I said, smiling Hinata. I felt somewhat happy that I came to school. It's the only place now I can go to. I refuse to go back to the sand siblings house. I'd rather live on the streets. If I was lucky, I just might have to. "You told me that there was more to you then meets the eye." I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I looked around the table. "People can't change, things don't work like that. You are what you are, can't change a thing." Inuzuka. I glared at him, "You don't get it, you don't fucking get it do you?"

I tightened my fist, Hinata put a gentle hand on my arm. "Ino-chan..." I shook my head, hitting the table. "People change based on choice or forced to by others opinions on how they look, I changed myself to be who I truly am, If you don't like it then as I told you earlier today, fuck off." I stood up from the table, walking off from the scence. "Sorry Hinata...maybe some other time..." I mumbled, heading back to my spot at the fountain. What the hell does Inuzuka know away? He doesn't know how it feels to be judged. I'm going take Hinata away from that pitiful group. She will be somebody, she doesn't need any of that shit. To be treated like trash. At the fountain I found Mr. Heart breaker. What the hell was Uchiha doing? Was he following me? Oh well. He's like Naruto you just can't seem get rid of him. "Uchiha." I said, slowly walking to the fountain, my arms crossed. Sasuke looked to me, his smirk making me melt on the spot. He's still got it. "Since when are we on second name basis Ino?" His voice even made my heart skip a beat. Woah. I was not going to fall for this shit again.

Hell no.

"Well since when do you care what I call you?" I asked, sitting next to him. He smiled, his coal black eyes capturing me in a trance. "I can play that game too if you want, Yamanaka." Yamanaka? No, no. Ino works just fine. I looked into the water of the fountain, dipping my hand in. "Call me Ino." Sasuke chuckled, "Glad that we have that settled, now why are you out here?" My eyes snapped back to him, "This is a free country ya know." Sasuke sighed, I must have not understood. Obviously. "Well it's not like you to talk to me." Oh. Well I just wanted to drown myself in the fountain and you show up. Now that you ruined my chance, I might as well have a few chuckles and talk to my old crush. "If you want I could leave." I said softly, going back to watching the many colored fish swim around my hand. Was Ino Yamanaka, Queen Slut of the school gonna retreat? Yes. Yes I was. To retreat from the most gorgeous boy in the entire school.

"I heard you were dating Gaara of the Sand." I didn't move. What? "What? No, that would never happen." I sighed, looking over Sasuke's shoulder to the bleachers which were now empty. Hmph. Probably went to the boy's bathroom to have sex. I wonder if Gaara knows that Karin is secretly a shemale. Maybe a cross gender. Yeah, that's it. She moved from her old school so nobody would find out. She pretends to be a normal girl yet she's a cross gender psycho slut that sleeps with other boys to seem normal. Yeah. I knew it. I fucking knew it. "Ino?" I blinked, coming back to earth to see Sasuke's pretty face again.

"You spaced out, are you okay?" Sasuke seemed to be getting closer. "Uh, Yeah. Fine, I'm fine." I mumbled, frozen on the spot. "Are you sure you're not running a fever or something?" Sasuke's hand was placed on my forehead, I became numb. Okay. Maybe I hadn't gotten over him completely. Who knew? I mean old crushes die hard right? Right now I crashed and burned. I didn't know who the hell I was anymore. The old and new Ino seemed to be colliding. "You don't look so good, let me fix that. " shouldn't be happening. The new Ino shouldn't feel this way. This was the entire purpose of the new Ino. To be who I want to be not to be the same. Sasuke Uchiha. School's heart throb had kissed me. Which means I was his first kiss? No. This was my first **real **kiss. My first real kiss with Sasuke Uchiha. Once it was over, I was in a daze. Sasuke smirked," Feeling better Ino-chan?" I weakly nodded, my heart felt like it was going to burst. "Look there's going to be a party at Naruto's house, you wanna go with me?" I mentally slapped myself. "I'd love to." Let's see how Gaara reacts. Revenge is good but this has been taken to a new level. Gaara will be pissed off. Oh well. He chose a he she instead. Enjoy Gaara. "Cool. I'll see you later then?" Sasuke asked, his hand now linked with mine. He kissed my cheek, nuzzling against my neck. "Y-Yeah, sure." I blushed.

My childhood crush was now mine.

After all these years, he was mine.

Nobody Else's.

Even when Sasuke left I could feel the cold touch on my hand. Woah. I shook back from the trance and got up when I heard the third hour bell. Where to next? Anko-sensei. Health. This chick is my hero, not afraid to stand up to any guy that grabs her ass. Even if she did save me a few months ago, she kicks ass. I went back into the cafeteria, going into the commons and then upstairs where lockers followed in a row around me. I smiled, hitting each lock as I passed. I didn't care if I was late for class. _Smash. _Ah shit. What hit me? A fucking truck? God. My body was pressed hard against the lockers. Something kept me from moving. I opened my eyes, teeth gritted to restrain the shout of pain in my head. "What hell were you doing with Uchiha? You stay the fuck away from him, you hear me?"

I found Gaara. Pissed off beyond belief. "Go near him again I'll break his body in half. You're mine, Mine!" Gaara pulled my body from the lockers and then slammed me into them. "Mine. Understand?" Gaara's eyes stared me down. His hands kept a tight grip on my small figure. I was scared. Tears burning my eyes, I nodded. "H-Hai." I wimpered, I just wanted him to leave. He relased me with one last slam into the lockers, leaving my bruised body to slide down to the floor. The only comfort I had was being alone where nobody was to watch me cry.

So I was his? No. Karin was. Karin's your's you fucking asshole. Fuck you Gaara. Fuck you.

Leave me alone.

"I don't love you...I don't fucking love you Gaara...I was never your's..." I shouted, my voice shattering with each word. "I'd rather die then love a demon." I hugged myself, crying old tears of pain that I felt not so long ago. "Um, I-Ino-chan?" I looked up, quickly wiping my tears away I found Hinata in front of me. "Oh, Hinata...why aren't you in class?" I asked the goody goody Hyuuga girl. "Well...I-I had to run an errand for Kakashi-sensei and...well that d-doesn't matter." Hinata sat beside me. "Tell me what's wrong." Hinata's stuttering was gone, she was purely serious. "Nothing, I just tripped." I didn't trust her. I didn't trust anybody in this God forsaken school. "Ino, tell me the truth. You don't have to hide anything." Hinata smiled. "I-I made a mistake." I stuttered, holding my forehead. Hinata chuckled, "Let me show you something." Hinata held out her arms, pulling back her sweater she revealed her bare arms. Cuts and bruises trailed down both arms.

"We all make mistakes, even my father."

"Hinata..."

I was speechless, eying Hinata's arms with pure shock. "Well some are on my legs but cover up really works, ya know?" Hinata laughed softly, her soft violet eyes looked down at her father's drunk mistakes. "Hinata that's not funny, why don't you report him?" I asked, feeling more pity for Hinata then for myself. Hinata had it much worse."I can't I-I have nowhere else to go, besides he doesn't do it on purpose." Hinata chocked, pulling her sleeves down. It felt like a knife went right into my heart. "What else does he do to you?" I asked."Well not only to me but my sister, he well raped us a few times." My eyes filled wide with disgust. "Hinata! When was the last time he did this to you and Hinabi?" Everyone knew Hinabi. School cheerleader and great athletic. A really nice girl who was only at the academy. She would be a killer at the High School next year. "Last week..." Hinata mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers. I frowned, I had to save these girls. They didn't deserve hell. Who knew everything wasn't sugar coated for Hinata and Hinabi. "I know a place you and Hinabi can stay." I said, my old room would do fine. It didn't matter if I had a place to go.I didn't matter least keep the angels safe."N-No really it's okay, father would-" I shook my head.

"Father nothing, fuck him. He shouldn't do this shit to you, nobody deserves what you have. I'm going to take you two away from that hell." Hinata sighed, looking down. "I don't know..." I smiled, lightly touching her arm. "Come on, trust me." Hinata looked to me, a sparkle of hope lit her eyes. "I can save you Hinata." I told her, wanting to help her fly with broken wings. She needed this, she knew it. Both her and her sister. "I'll take you there, soon." Hinata nodded, tears filled her eyes. She hugged me, chocking on tears. "T-Thank you, you don't know how mu-much this means to me and Hinabi." I hugged her back, feeling that I had finally done some good. After fifteen years, it had taken me that long. Ino Yamanaka was a saint. Although it seemed like I wasn't doing such a bad job so far. I lightly patted Hinata's back as she cried. "It's okay Hinata, it's over. Your suffering is gone, you're free." I whispered. I felt like I was releasing a butterfly into the wild. Seeing it in first flight and take off to live it's life. Seeing it's beauty finally realized and having it know that no pain will come to it.

Hinata was that butterfly.

I had given her wings.

Soon she will fly.

We stayed in this position until the fourth hour bell rang and we stayed like that. Hugging while many passed us by not even both to look at us. Someone didn't even both to speak, not knowing anything to say. My body became numb. Lightly pushing Hinata away from me, I stood. It was time for fourth hour. I wouldn't want to miss it. Haha. Right."Hinata, don't take care of yourself for now." I said, leaving her on the floor. I headed to my next class. Where my fear stuck to my heart. Gaara was in that class. What else could go wrong? Not only that but our favorite teacher too, Kakashi sensei. Not suprised? Hm. I thought that would come as a shocker. Oh well.

I step into the classroom, seeing nobody in it I went to my seat in the first row. "Ah, Ino you still owe me a detention." I sighed, watching as a poof of smoke appeared in front of me. "Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei." I said bitterly, nearly wanting to slam my head on my desk. He didn't even care about what happened to me in the hospital.

No _"Feeling better Ino-chan? I heard you were injured." _or _"Ah, Ino-chan you don't have to make up any of your missing assignments, I felt bad for your injures."_

Well maybe not the second reply but maybe the first. Maybe. Kakashi sensei seemed to not give a damn of my politeness and went to his desk, perverted book in hand. It was silent until the rest of the students arrived, Gaara was nowhere in sight. Good. The minute bell rang and fourth hour was to begin. Kakashi sighed, slamming his book shut, he stood. "Alright class, since I hadn't organized my teaching plan you get to sit down and shut up for the rest of the hour, enjoy." Kakashi sat back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk he opened his book and began to read. Wow. You can learn so much from him. I slammed my head back on my desk, using the time wisely to sleep. "Yamanka." I was nudged. Huh? I shook awake, looking to my right I found Hyuuga Neji. Oh God. What the hell could he possibly want from me. I wiped away any drool from my face. "Yeah Hyuuga what is it?" Neji tilted his head toward me, he blinked. "What?" I asked, this time louder. "Something's not right. "He muttered. I blinked, what? I looked down at myself. What something wrong with me? "Look, over there." Neji called, pointing to the window. As a blonde my tiny brain operated me to look. I frowned, becoming irratated. "There's nothing there hyuuga baka-"

_Snip._

_C__lunk._

Bits of my hair fell to the tiled floor. A kunai stuck in the wall the other side of room. "Hm, I missed." Neji spoke. I glared at him. "What the hell do you mean you missed?" Neji sighed, shaking his head. "I was doing you a favor Yamanaka." What the fuck. Doing me a favor by nearly slitting my throat. What a genius you are Hyuuga. Second chance works best. "Thanks for trying Neji but I'll slit my throat on my own time." I gave a weak smile, before finally going to sleep with the thought that Neji was actually doing me a favor. _Flick. _I raised my head, slowly opening my eyes to find myself alone with Kakashi sensei. "School is over Ino, you can go now." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off the book. Ugh. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Kakashi chuckled, "You were actually going to go to class?" I rolled my eyes, sliding out of the row."Haha, you're hilarious kakashi-sensei." Well, at least I made it through a day or atleast tried to. "See you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei." I waved to the pervert science teacher. "Don't forget you-" I waved him off, "Yeah, yeah I'll see you in detention." I slammed the classroom door shut. I raced out of the school, finding Sasuke on the school steps. "Oi, Sasuke-kun."I called out, waving. I tripped on one of the steps, the blondeness finally kicking in. Shit. Within a second, I was off the ground...and in Sasuke's arms. "Are you okay Ino?" Sasuke asked, are faces as close as can be. I swallowed my heart, "Yeah yeah thanks." I played it off like it was nothing. Go me. I could hear my heartbeat. _Thump. T__hump. _It became slower. Sasuke smirked, leaning close to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting. "Uchiha." Sasuke paused, turning behind him. He crossed his arms, making me fall on the cement.

"Whoa!"

Sasuke frowned,"Gaara."

I growled to myself, dusting off the dirt on my knees. Seeing cuts form and watching blood leak out. Even with the littlest spot on my fingers, I grew pale. Blood. My fingers shook with panic. I was bleeding. I slowly stood up, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my balance. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Gaara smirked, "I could ask you the same question." Sasuke looked back to me,taking my hand. "I was waiting for my girlfriend." I felt like my heart would explode. Girlfriend? Sasuke wanted me to be his girlfriend? "Isn't that right Ino-chan?" His sweet voice hypnotized me. I nodded. Sasuke looked at the blood on my fingers. "You're bleeding." Sasuke lifted my fingers up to his face. "I-I'm fine." I said, not wanting to see my bloody finger. Sasuke slowly put my finger in his mouth. I shivered, his warm mouth enveloped my finger. Making my fear blow away like ash in the wind. Slowly my finger came out, no blood on it. "Better?" He asked. I smiled, just nodding. "Hai, thank you Sasuke-kun." My heart took over, making my body jump to Sasuke's. Hugging him. I looked to Gaara as I hugged Uchiha. A sign of Betrayal scarred his face. I silent smirked to myself. I grinned, taking a finger and pulling down the skin under my eye, I stuck my tongue out.

_I'm not your's anymore._

I mouthed to the redhead sand sibling. Sasuke became my new drug. I just had to lean back, knowing that Sasuke would catch me. I felt like I actually meant something. This time I felt it was for real. I could hear his heartbeat. They made me feel that I knew I wouldn't be alone on the empty nights. Sasuke could be my strength. Sasuke Uchiha was better than drugs. Now for the finishing blow. I pulled back, facing Sasuke. I tood on my tippy toes, since Sasuke was a bit taller then me. Then I kissed him. I could almost hear Gaara's heart shatter. The game was won.

I pulled back, taking Sasuke's hand. "The party will start soon won't it Sasuke-kun? We'd better get going." I looked up to Sasuke, seeing him blush. Cute."Uh, Y-Yeah whatever." I giggled, he knew how to pull it off. Sasuke lead me away from the school and we left Gaara in the dust. "_Remember what I told you Ino." _I looked back, Gaara was gone. That was him voice though. _"If I see Uchiha near you I'll break his fucking neck! You hear me? You're Mine!" _I looked to Sasuke then to the ground as we walked. I could cry. "Ino? What's wrong? Are you crying?" I shook my head, shaking the tears."No, everything's fine." That sad thing about it was Gaara always kept his promise. I felt that this party would go terribly wrong. I could image what could happen to Sasuke. I shuttered, whimpering silently at the thought. Sasuke would die.

_"Stay away from Uchiha. You're mine." _

I wasn't a pet. Not a toy that Gaara could fuck up. I wasn't his. I never was. I wanted to was his. He doesn't need me. He doesn't need anyone. I squeezed Sasuke's hand tight. I was going to keep Sasuke close. He was mine. I was his now. I don't want him to die. I didn't want him to die because of me. My grandmother once told me that love happens on a sacrifice. If that was true maybe I should sacrifice myself for Sasuke. One pathetic life for another. I felt like I had been waiting forever for this. To have Sasuke. To have someone who cares. A crystal tear fell from my face. I held Sasuke's hand tightly. I wouldn't let him go. Gaara couldn't take him from me. I would rather die then have anyone else die for me. "I love you Sasuke-kun..." I whispered. Sasuke looked over to me. "You say something Ino?" I weakly smiled and shook my head. "No, not a thing. Maybe you just heard something in the wind." Maybe just a cry for help. To save a broken heart. To save an angel.

To save my angel.

Let's just see what tonight unfolds.

* * *

A/n:** Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mistake

Every time a heart breaks.

An angel loses it's wings.

The sky had fallen to gray, leaving only stars in the heavens. Sasuke held my hand tight, keeping me close at all costs. Even thought I should be the one being protected. My eyes had stung from tears, and It hurt to even think of smiling to my boyfriend. Even my ears seemed like they were ringing preparing to hear the screams from Sasuke. Each step closer we came to Naruto's house guilt hit my heart. Something inside me screamed, _"Turn back! Don't go to the party dammit! Do you know what you're about to do?" _I was scared. A human life was involved just because of me. I had ruined everything for everyone. Sakura. My parents. Telling Tenten love is nothing but a crush. Now Sasuke was involved and I couldn't risk a life of such value. "Um, Sasuke?" I asked, biting my lip. "I-I don't think this party is such a good idea." Sasuke laughed it off. "Don't worry Ino-chan you don't have to drink or do anything you don't want to. " I choked on tears again. Why did it have to be Sasuke? "It's not me I'm worried about." Sasuke stopped, turning to me, he took my chin in one of his hands. "Ino, don't worry about a thing, I'm not such a heavy drinker besides you trust me right?" I quickly nodded. Sasuke smirked, "So what's the matter then?" I squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke looked to the starry sky. His pale skin shined with the moonlight. Truly beautiful. Even his smile was a heart breaker. "You could never hurt me Ino-chan."

I want to fall.

I felt so low.

I had finally hit rock bottom.

I weakly smiled,"I never want to." Sasuke looked back to me, taking both my hands in his. "Tonight won't change a thing besides tonight I have to tell you something." Oh God. I dreaded to hear Sasuke's finally words. Such a pretty face that would just vanish right from my fingers. I touched Sasuke's cheek, my fingers sliding down his smooth pale cheek. He would vainsh from the world, from sight. From my arms. "Ino, you okay?" I would crumble. I shook my head, jumping forward onto the young Uchiha. Hugging him as tight as my little strength would let me. I would never let go. I would never forget him. I would never want to. "Please, never let go of me." I whispered, "Never leave me alone, please Sasuke." Sasuke was speechless, he removed my arms. Taking only my hand leaving me into the same direction. "Ino, no more talk. We must continue to the party, we'll be late." I wanted to pull away, yell words unspeakable. Cry out telling Sasuke his fate. I wanted to snicker, muttering a sick joke as, _"Heh, it's your funeral."_ Nothing came from my lips. After all I had no say.

Gaara would have his life one way or another.

Sooner or later.

Either way both of us lost in the end.

I sighed, knowing there was no hope. "Fine." Yep. That was it. Why fight when there is nothing to fight for? Sasuke wouldn't change his mind for anyone so that meant I was truly nobody special. So I followed him. I followed Sasuke straight into the dark trap Gaara had set for both of us. I would be dragged into all this without a say. I felt criminal. Knowing I was just part of the trap, feeling like I was betraying Sasuke. No. I knew I was and wasn't going to stop it for anything. Oh well. That's just how my life unrolls. One thing after another. No matter how much pain it could cause. I just just suck up and get used to it. Well here we were. Naruto's apartment. Iruka-sensei was away on Teacher business so he was home to find out anything. Many teens were outside, either drinking or smoking their lives away. Outside of the apartment you could heard the bass of the music getting louder as we approached the front door. Sasuke squeezed my hand, dragging me into the danger zone. I knew he would protect me. Not let anyone or anyone hurt me here. This was his territory. He was above everyone whether they liked it or not. I felt scared. People danced, shoving me almost out of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke held me tight but it seemed it wouldn't do. I think he called my name but the music was too loud. I felt so scared. I closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. All I could hear was the music.

_Bomph._

_Bomph._

_Bomph._

I held my head, closing my eyes tight. The smell of cigarettes burned my nose. Was this what Gaara wanted? To have me suffer? To have me surrounded by my worst addictions? To teach me a lesson of my own mistakes? Sasuke, help me. A tight hand grabbed my wrist picking me from the crowd. I was dragged through the dancers. I was thrown into a dark room, the door slammed shut behind me. The light slowly flickered on. "Dammit, I didn't think this many people would be here. Naruto, always going all out." I stared at Sasuke who was against the door. "I'm glad you're okay, not a scratch on you." Sasuke leaned against the door his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. "Listen I drink a litte at parties, it's nothing to be worried about. So be careful, okay?" Sasuke was frowning. "I'll find you soon." I frowned, looking at him with worry. Sasuke's face lit up with an evil smile. "Welcome, we're here the life of the party." My eyes widened as I was thrown from the bathroom and back into the crowded living room. I fell to the floor feeling a prick on my legs. I raised myself up seeing bits of glass in my legs. Vodka bottles. Saki bottles. You name them there were everywhere. Hey, this was Japan. We have everything. I dusted my legs off, and began to pull out bit after bit of glass piece. I dusted my leg off one more time just in case.

I looked to my hand.

Blood.

Red as a rose.

Then I began to tremble.

I made a brave attempt to wipe my hand on my dress. Smearing the red on my purple side. It was mostly gone. That was good enough to not make me sick. I moved into another room which seemed to be the kitchen. More drunk teens leaned against a stove and counters, bottle in hand. Many more bottles and cigarette butts were scattered on counters and the floor. I kicked the bottles out of the way and stood in front of the drunk group. "Oi look, another sexy ninja gal to join the show." The guys laughed. "Eh Shoin you can 'ave this one." The boy named Shoin stepped forward, laughed he stepped forward pretending to unzip his zipper to his pants. I glared, raising my hand. I struck him with my hand, hearing an echoing slap and seeing my hand redder then blood." You should be ashamed of yourselves, you're nothing but worthless drunks now. Drowing in your own addiction." I yelled over the music, grabbing a bottle from the counter behind me and throwing one at the group. "Woah shit! This bitch is crazy!" One of the boys yelled, dodging the bottle barely. I had no idea what got into me but I couldn't just bottle anything up. "You get one life, just one don't fuck it up drinking your life away and fucking around." I paused,"Don't make mistakes, I mean nobody's perfect not even me but that doesn't mean we can just do one mistake after another without giving a fuck." I looked down, lowering my arm from throwing another bottle." Maybe that's what I've been doing." I mumbled softly to myself.

The bottle slipped from my fingers.

Clinking to the floor without a scratch.

I finally realize why fate brought me here.

The world was my classroom and this was my lesson.

I smiled, staring down at the floor. I turned my back to the group of boys, and began to leave the kitchen. "Gomenasai." I said, and left the classroom. Preparing myself for the next lesson else where. Sasuke passed me by, bumping my shoulder. I lokoedbackonlyto see him gone. I whispered his name. No use with all this noise. I followed his invisible footsteps. I paused at the last place I saw him. I turned and saw stairs. I slowly went up the steps, almost seeing what was to await me. I just stared up, going from step to step. I turned to a hallway when I reached the next level of the house. "Sasuke." I whispered. Not calling him. Just wanting to hear his name. I continued down the hallways looking from room to room in the hallway. All were closed but one. I turned and paused at the open doorway. In a blink of an eye I was pulled into the dark room once again the door slammed shut. A _click _proved on way of escaping. I was pushed back onto a soft cushion. I soon found out that it was a bed that I was laying on. I was pinned down by strong arms. The breath of alcohol hit my face. I opened my innocent eyes to be faced with Sasuke. He was hammered. I looked deep into his eyes. Not completely. His were somewhat soft showing me he wasn't the monster he looked like.

_"I-Ino."_ He slurred.

This was becoming a dream.

Everything seemed to be changing.

I fluttered my eyes, shaking the dreamy sight.

Bits of my eyesight were turning white.

_"I-I wanna...just touch you. You look...so beautiful tonight." _Sasuke's cold hand touched my cheek. I didn't know what to do. Sasuke smiled, his hand sliding down my cheek to my neck. He leaned closer, kissing my neck. Biting it making me gasp. What has gotten into Sasuke? Bite after bite on my neck. I gripped the bet sheet, crushing it in my hands. Butterfly kisses soon trailed down my neck. Then it stopped. Sasuke looked up at me, grinning a goofy smile. His hand took a good handful of my shirt, slowly he tore it apart. Ripping it in half. Leaving my bra bare. Sasuke's grip grew tighter around my arms. Sasuke believed pain for pleasure. Which scared me at this point more than ever. I awkwardly squirmed from under Sasuke, giving him a sign to stop. He ignored me. Sasuke's eyes widened, like a snake staring at it's prey. I closed my eyes to feel another sharp bit on my neck right near my right shoulder. I pushed my body up as I hissed. Ow. Fuck. Fuck. It wasn't pleasure. It was pure pain. Sasuke used that as his advantage and snapped the back of my bra. Ripping it from my body, my breasts were revealed. I turned my hands to grip Sasuke's, digging my nails into his wrists. Drawing blood. I panted wiggling at the sight of the bleeding wrists.

Sasuke chuckled,"_Haha now we're getting started!"_

I yelled out, to hear nothing. My voice. Sasuke twirled his finger around my nipple, teasing it. He smirked, slapping it hard. I yelped, Sasuke's hand quickly covered my mouth. _"Shh Ino-chan, I'll take it slow I promise." _I shook my head. No. I didn't want this. Sasuke kissed me to quiet me. The pain seemed to vanish. I felt calm when he kissed me. Like I could trust him with everything. Even my body. I pulled back from the kiss,"Just don't hurt me." Sasuke only nodded, then it started. Every bit of my clothing was torn from my body. I was lifeless letting Sasuke do what he wanted with me. I was like a marinate, Sasuke pulled my strings and I was willing to make every move. My entire body bare of clothing and Sasuke was working his way down my body with kisses. I winced when I felt him touch me below my stomach. I might have almost been raped once but that didn't mean I wasn't a virgin still. I felt my nervousness build up inside me it was almost like drowning.

_Poke._

_Poke._

I jumped. What the hell? I looked down to see Sasuke_ touching _me. I suddenly gasp and moved my head up. Damn. That surely was an awkward sight. I bit my lip having Sasuke shove his fingers deeper into me. I bit my lip, holding it all it. I finally gasped, letting out a moan. Why? Why was this happening? What was so special of it being me here? I only believed Sasuke would sleep with me if the world was burning to the ground. Ah, oh well. Let's just see how far we go with this. Even if I have to pretend I like it. Sasuke continued his probing until my heart was about to burst. "Ah!" I gasped, feeling something inside me being drained. Was it over? I'd pray to God it would be. I looked up at Sasuke dazed, he was removing his school uniform shirt over his head. I blushed slightly seeing his pale chest. Then it was his pants that came off then his boxers. I took a deep breath, let's see how far this goes. I turned my head to one side, looking away. Sasuke bent down to my face, his hand sliding into my hair. "Ino-chan...Isn't this what you wanted?" I sighed, silent shaking my head. "I thought it was, maybe I was just sick in the head then. It was just a crazy fantasy back then."

I laughed,"I guess I wanted it so much that when I got older, I was so obsessed with you that I faked wanting to do this fantasy. I liked you too much to think I would get this far and ruin your's and my first time on each other." "I wouldn't waste a thing on you that I wouldn't truly want for the both of us." Sasuke whispered, his hand lightly turning my face to his. "The past was the past this is the future and you finally got what you wanted and so did I." I guess I did. Why now though? Where was this moment when I really needed it back then? "Don't worry I'll take it slow." Well I finally got what I wanted at last but then why does it feel so wrong?

"Sasuke..." I gasped, feeling him slide in me.

I gripped the bed sheets tighter almost until my knuckles were white.

I gritted my teeth, my eyes shut tight. Make the pain stop. Sasuke kissed me, comforting me in a way. He tasted bittersweet just like Gaara. No. Even sweeter. He went deeper, I gave the sheets another squeeze. Stay clam. Stay clam. It's almost over Yamanaka, you'll get through this. I felt that my pep talk wasn't as good as it could be. Damn. It hurt like hell with each push Sasuke gave. "Ugh, Sasuke..." I grunted. Tightening my body, which only made everything worse. I leaned my head back, whether gasping of pleasure or pain. "Sasuke-kun..." I whispered, opening my eyes to see his pretty face. The pain didn't seem to feel as bad. Sasuke's eyes twinkled, making him even more gorgeous if that was possible. He leaned closer to my face and whispered in my ear," Ino-chan...this is what you wanted isn't it? This is what you've dreamed of." I just nodded. This was just like how other girls said. Fireworks going off in your head. You seem the most amazing person in front of you. The feeling is pure heaven. "Ino-chan, say my name." I smiled, in a daze.

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered. My grip loose on the bed sheets.

Everything felt wonderful.

Except wait. My eyes widened. We didn't use protection. My grip returned. "Sasuke-kun." I said, scared. "Ino- Ah." Sasuke grunted, holding my fragile figure tight. No. No. This can't happen. I looked to my side where a digital alarm clock rested. 12:00. I looked to see a widow near the door. The long curtains blew with the wind. The window was open. Shit. "Sasuke-kun." I said, fear growing inside me. "Almost there." Sasuke said, shutting his eyes. Then finally pleasure over came the both of us. It was over. Sasuke Uchiha had my virginity and I had his. Sasuke collapsed on top of me, out of breath. "I always wanted to tell you this Ino..." My eyes held tears. "I always wanted to tell you that I-" I blinked, looking down at the Uchiha. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" I shook him. Tears ran down my face. "Sasuke!" His body was limp. His eyes were wide, holding fear and pain. His coal black eyes were locked on me, a look of betrayal. I lifted Sasuke up, touching his back I felt something wet. Oh God. I looked at my shaking hand. Blood.

All over the sheets.

All over Sasuke.

All over me now.

I released the body quickly, my breathing grew heavy. I looked to the window, there he was. Gaara sat in the window an evil smile on his lips, blood on his hands. I stared at him, tears falling onto my bloody hands. "Why?" Gaara's face softened, like he turned into a different person. "Ino...I..." He looked to his bloody hands then to me. 'Why...uh..." I felt so confused. "You killed...we killed..." I was a murderer. I had killed the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I leaned back on the bed, my jaw dropped. Stunned. "He...was going to tell me he loved me...after all these years of waiting it was finally going to happen." I looked to Gaara. "He was finally going to tell me he loved me." Gaara blew my fantasy into the water. I laughed, shaking my head. "You're too late anyway, He took my virginity." Gaara crossed his arms," I took his life it's equivalent exchange." My anger rose," You think this is a joke? You fucked up and dragged me down with you!" Great. Now I'm serious going to hell now. My chances of dying happy are slim to none. I crossed my arms pissed beyond belief. "Way to go dickhead." I spat at Gaara.

"Oh and just so you know we had unprotected sex and I'm going to have his kid."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Not if you have an abortion."

I stared at him awed. "No, I'm not doing that y-you can't make me."

I touched my stomach. Gaara wasn't going to kill anything else. I wouldn't let him.

"This is going to be my child since you killed the father." I glared at Gaara. "Besides Sasuke always wanted to revive his clan." Gaara sighed, staring up at the sky, the wind blowing through his hair. He ran a hand through his hair to keep it still. "I could support you until you give birth." I looked up, Gaara was no father figure. I couldn't trust him one bit. I reached over to the side table next to me, finding lipstick. I popped the cap off, putting the make-up on. "You're serious? How will I know you wont have another episode and kill me in my sleep?" Gaara frowned at my reply. "Come on, be serious. You trust me don't you?" Gaara's voice sounded weak. "I dunno, I mean not as much anymore since you and Karin became fuck buddies." Boom. The arrow hits the target. "Ugh, Karin and I..." Gaara's voice trailed off. "It's just nothing, forget about it." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I could never forget about it. "Okay then, do you trust me?" I smirked,"Not in the least." Gaara weakly smiled, "Good enough, let's go." I sighed and nodded. I took Sasuke's face in my hands,"You were the one Sasuke-kun...I'm sorry. If only things were different, please forgive me."

I weakly smiled, sliding my hand down to close his eyes. I kissed his bloody lips one last time, leaving pink lipstick on his lips. "I loved you too Sasuke...a long time ago." With that I got up from the bed, and went to the window. Gaara snickered, "Nice clothes." I looked down to see my clothes ripped apart. Shit. My face turned beat red. "F-Fuck off Gaara." Gaara smirked, shaking his head he held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it's none of my business what you do." I scowled at him. Yeah, right. Gaara smirked,"Oh I get it, hilarious now come on." Gaara took my hand leading my out the window. Shit.

We were going to fall. I closed my eyes. Then after a moment I opened them. I was flying. Well not really. Gaara was holding my close, we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. My eyes lit up, amazed that this was even possible. I've never attempt to do this, I thought I would only injure and make a bigger fool of myself by trying to do such a thing. All of the advance students at our school could do this even some freshman. Then there were the people who were like me. Well kinda. Just not as weak and stupid that couldn't do it if they tried. I held Gaara's arms tight. "Don't drop me." I said, squirming slightly. I wasn't the biggest fan of heights but then I never thought this would be happening. All of this. "Then stop moving, the more you move the more chances you'll have of falling." I didn't have to look at Gaara's face to see he was smirking. I didn't dare to move since that moment. The stars didn't burn out in the slightest, the sky still black.

"So where does this go from here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how will this work? Our lives will be even more fucked and the baby-"

"Ino, relax. The baby will be fine, our lives wont change at all."

I sighed," How do you know for sure?" Gaara was quiet then. "I'll handle everything, just trust me." I was getting sick of those words. _Just trust me. _"I can't anymore." Gaara chuckled,"That's fine, I'll take care of you anyway." I looked to him,"Why? It's not even your kid why would you-" Gaara then looked to me so we were face to face. "I was abandoned at birth by my father while my mother died. I had to grow up a loner, nothing like my siblings. I was different, I was a nobody, my entire village wanted me for dead." Gaara then looked away. "I don't want anybody going through the same pain I did." I opened my mouth to speak, but decided to keep it shut. "Thank you." Was all that seemed to be enough to say. I touched my stomach again, rubbing it. Soon there will be life in me. I want this baby. For not only Sasuke but for Gaara and myself. I always wanted to be a mother even though I hate kids. I sighed. I just hope the baby can survive ten more months with Gaara and I. I found the chances very very slim. I felt like crying again. For myself and the baby. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.

Maybe this will be another failed attempt to revive your clan.

Well who knew at age fifteen I would be pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's baby?

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Child

A child is something precious.

Something so innocent.

When you're so young and have life in you.

Things can get pretty tough. Especially if the father's dead and you are about to live with a psychopathic teenager. The child, What will happen when it gets older? The father will be dead, and the replacement seemed like Satan in human form. Indeed Gaara was going to care for me as Sasuke's child grew inside me. Mother at age fifteen simply prefect. I would sit in the pure white bedroom, a prison, a reminder of what I used to be. _"You were bleeding and I...was worried..." _I shivered, my voice from months ago made the room colder. Past memories were slowly fading away. Gaara had given me a white night gown, almost like a beautiful dress. Whoever wore this must have been beautiful too.

It was all I could change into but I had no room to complain. Temari and Kankuro didn't seem to mind me staying, well actually they didn't know a thing. Gaara didn't tell him and I didn't want to screw anything else up for me. So I guess you could say that I got alot going for me. I leaned my body against one of the white walls, rubbing my stomach. Or also known as my child. Or as Gaara thought of it as was a **_thing. _**My mother told me alot about the birds and bees talk but I could only remember parts of her story since I paid no attention through half of it. I remembered that the first few months were difficult to start out with. Wow. I didn't think this would turn out to be so easy. Tch. Right. I watched my stomach in the next few weeks. Each day I seemed to be getting more _plump._

I wasn't too excited.

I mean I had a few outbursts now and then. "OH MY GOD GAARA!" I yelled, gripping the covers on the bed tightly. Gaara raced up the stairs and made it to me in record time. Smooth. He never seemed out of breath and didn't complain one time when I needed him. Even for the most stupidest request or things I said. "What is it? What's wrong?" I could tell that I panicked him. I started to cry. I had started to getting emotional as well. Well only a few times. "Am...am I still pretty?" I asked, looking down to my plump belly. It was only the beginning of the first month. I was a train wreck again. Gaara sighed, shaking his head. He went over to the bed, sitting next to me. Gaara pulled my body to his chest, hugging me. I could hear his slow and steady heartbeat. It seemed like a time bomb. Each beat could be the last, then I could hear his breath. The beat became slower, almost comforting.

"You know you're beautiful." Gaara whispered in my ear, he was stroking my hair. Gaara's been having to do this for a while now. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. Having him hurry up the stairs just to have him sit with me and tell me how beautiful I am. I felt like these were lies but hey I'd buy them in a second. I smiled, and cuddle close to him. "Is that it?" Gaaara asked, squirming to leave. "No, stay here." I ordered in a mumble. Tightening my hands on his arms. "Ino, come on I have important things to take care of." It felt to me that Gaara was making up reason after reason to leave. It felt like that for weeks.

I thought maybe He doesn't want to be around me right now.

Then I was beginning to think maybe he never wants to be around me.

Eh, there's a heart breaker.

I sighed my emotion switching. "Fine, I'll keep myself content by doing something else." I pouted, shoving Gaara away. Yeah, I could keep myself content. I'd just throw myself out the window, wait then I would have to go to the hospital again. On second thought maybe something else could keep me busy. Gaara looked down at me, his arms crossed. He sighed, bending to kiss my forehead. "Just don't hurt yourself, okay?" I nodded, a frown back on my lips. Gaara left closing the door behind him with a slam. I groaned, letting myself fall back onto the bed. "Stupid kid." I mumbled, twirling circles on my belly with My fingers. I could imagine if Sasuke was still alive. What would happen. I closed my eyes, almost feeling Sasuke's cold fingers on my stomach instead of my own. _"He's going to be beautiful..." _Sasuke's ghostly voice whispered, I felt my body begin to shake. _"Just like his mother." _It felt like I was in the wrong storybook and a page had been ripped out.

Prince Charming and the Princess would kiss and then-. Here was where I wrote the rest. The evil prince killed Prince Charming leaving the princess to raised the child alone. Or so she thought. I sighed, God I hate fairytales. Besides Sasuke was dead, I couldn't forget. I had the guilt to walk beside me for the rest of my life. As well as another reminder of the Uchiha in my stomach. Growing. Just think, in a nine more months the baby would arrive. I would have to think of a name for the girl or boy and I would be a single mother. Looking for a job, to support the thing. My parents would help I guess. My mother would happily take me n while my father wouldn't let me step one foot into the home in my condition.

I could hear his voice now. _"Ino Yamanaka what have you done to yourself? Why would you do this to us? We trusted you, princess." _I sighed, maybe I was thinking too much. I needed to get out of this house, get some fresh air. I got up from my bed, feeling dead like a zombie. I slowly opened the door to the stairs, leading down into the world of colors not of white. I felt free. I felt like I was trapped in heaven, nothing but white. I was always alone. Maybe it was Heaven's hell for rejects. Yeah. I'm the first inductee. I nearly fell down the stairs but made it to the dining room. Passing Kankuro and Temari at the dining room table. "Yo Blondie." I paused and looked to the puppeteer. "What are you doing here?" Temari glared at her brother,"Kankuro don't be rude. I'm sure she has a reason to be here." Temari then turned to me with a gentle smile. "Now Ino, I think it is-" I silently nodded. "Now what are you doing here, dear?" I simply pointed to my stomach. The two sand siblings looked at me confused. I sighed, shrugging it off I went to the living room which lead to the front door.

I smiled when I had the door's handle in my hand, I would be free. I twisted the handle and opened the door to my freedom. There in front of me what the devil. "You didn't think I'd let you leave that easily did you?" Gaara smirked, his arms crossed. I said nothing, for there was really nothing to say. I walked around him, still moving. I didn't care that I was still wearing the white silk gown that Gaara had given to me. I wouldn't care if it was torn to shreds from my body.

Not like it hadn't happened before.

Nothing every went my way so why not let everything flow.

Why not let me get abused? Raped?

Hn. Even killed.

Gaara tells me I have a purpose. Except the words never come out to tell me the real truth. He would tell me of curse I had a purpose and then the words would trail off and the topic was no more. I hated it. I clenched both of my fists, I was standing in the middle of a alley. Just standing there. Waiting. The wind blew racing past me, making my gown and hair flow in the air. Waiting, waiting for what? I opened my hands, raising them to my face. where was the stained blood? A raindrop landed on one of my open hands. I looked up, another drop fell on my face. Sliding down only to fall, like a tear. I closed my hands, not letting any more rain on them. I closed my eyes, the rain felt good. Like washing my sins away. Feeling real. Feeling ever so pure. It could only last so long. This time of freedom. Soon Gaara would arrive and take me back to my cage. Was this how my story would go? Trapped forever in a white room until the birth of Sasuke's child?

Then what?

Would Sasuke's kid live with me in that white room?

I couldn't allow that. All the things he wouldn't be able to do. Gaara would probably kill him or hit him. I felt more guilt knock the wind out of me. Just think, adding another life to the list. Hold something gentle in your hands and then crush it, soon it blow in the wind. Never to be seen. Why me? The rain seemed to have stopped. I found that an umbrella was over my head, stopping the clear thoughts I had. "You're wet, we should be returning home." I winced at that word. Home. That piece of shit apartment wasn't worthy of being called a home. Gaara took one of my cold shaky hands in his. He was warm, always warm. Gaara kept a gentle grip, as if I were a fragile beautiful creature. Which indeed could have fooled anybody. I sighed,"Yeah."

Well I could try to be the best mother. I could read it stories, and sleep with it in bed. Keep it safe and close to me always. I guess this baby could be something that could help me. Make me do something that will have all of my past sins forgotten. Yeah, maybe. Gaara lightly tugged my hand, drawing me back to hell. I heard Gaara sigh, he stopped us at the door. He raised his eyes to see mine. "I'm sorry." Gaara's other hand touched my cheek. "I'm trying to have the best for you, nothing seems good enough for you." Gaara's stone green eyes looked away. Was this how he really felt? The princess trapped in the chamber tower was released and found the monster was the prince after all. "Gaara...I..." My voice was fading in sound. "Sasuke seemed like the world to me in the past." I took a deep breath. Was I ready to tell him? No. Of course not. I was weak. My knees were the same, like water. "I'm glad you're here with me, If it was anybody else...I don't know." I said, weakly smiling.

A raindrop fell onto Gaara's pale face. I chuckled and wiped it away, finally feeling the rough face of my true love. "In this crazy world, I guess I need this lesson, I needed your protection." I slowly wrapped my arms around Gaara, needing his warmth. Wanting his warmth. "You don't know how much you mean to me. In the hospital I waited for you everyday to return to me." Flashes came to me of the old cloudy rainy days in the hospitals. Waiting to see his face. Eyes. Anything. I guess I have to admit, I was falling hard for him. Gaara was there for me. Gaara the boy I thought would kill me then kiss me. Yet here he was, before I could speak another word his stone still lips were on mine. It felt real. It felt pure. Kissing in the rain. The umbrella dropped to the muddy ground.

I felt tears leave my eyes.

For once I felt happy I guess.

I guess I found love.

I could only hope.

Once Gaara pulled away, he noticed my tears. He chucked, moving closed to my face. His snake like toungue felt like sand paper against my skin. I stood still. The color from my face was gone. Gaara then kissed my cheek, I heard him whisper in my ear. "You don't know how much I love you." My heart almost skipped a beat. Did he really say that? "After all weaklings like you are pretty cute." Gaara's husky voice whispered. I mentally slapped myself back to reality. I opened my mouth to only look stupid. This boy. I wanted him to be the father. I wanted Gaara to be the one to take my virginity. To someone I truly loved. That's what I get for letting my childhood past get in the way of the future. If only Sasuke slept with any other dumb blonde. Damnit. No it had to be me. Should I lie to the baby when it comes? Tell it that Gaara was it's father? I don't know. Maybe it seems best to. The world couldn't handle another broken heart.

I didn't want it to hate me.

The last thing I wanted was for my child to hate me and run away.

I couldn't stand wearing all black and going to a funeral for a child of the age of five. Or younger for that matter. What if Gaara does hurt the kid? Would I have to send it away? Or maybe run away with it until everything felt safe again? Would I really leave Gaara behind? I weakly looked up, staring at Gaara. "Promise me Gaara, we'll never leave each other." Gaara smirked,"Are you kidding?" He was teasing. I glared at him sourly. "Promise me." Gaara chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't make that promise real." I sighed, snuggling my head into his statue chest. "Then lie to me, I never want you to leave me."

"What's this all of a sudden? Surely you can't be serious about this." I closed my eyes, nuzzling his chest. "Of course I am Gaara, why would I be joking about this?" Gaara's strong arms wrapped around me, he sighed again. "Fine, if it makes you feel better I won't leave your side." I smiled, relief swept over me. "That's all I needed to hear." Gaara stroked my hair," Good I'm glad you feel better." Gaara then took me from the ground, carrying me in his arms like a bride. "Now then, let's go inside. Besides you're gown is completely soaked to the core, giving me a view of everything." I blushed, was it really? Gaara chuckled," Don't worry only I allow myself to see that, anybody else I just might have to kill." He gave a twisted grin. "Oh you're so protective..." I mumbled as Gaara carried me up the stairs. Temari and Kankuro stared at us both of their jaws dropped. Gaara kicked open the door to the white room, gracefully moving to the bed.

He gently set me down on the bed, kissing my forehead once I was down. "I love you." He whispered, shivers ran down my body. Gaara turned to leave but I caught his wrist. "Can't you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" Gaara was smirking again. "What are you? Five?" I rolled my eyes, getting tired of his jokes real fast. "Please." I begged. Gaara sighed in defeat and sat on the bed. "Why do you want me to stay?" I smiled, "I feel safe with you around." Well it was true. After all this time of denying his protection, why no take advantage of it? I raised my arm, my fingertips dancing around the red symbol on his forehead. Love. Why have I never noticed that before? Of all the times I've glared at him and looked his way, I never noticed. Well that's where being a blonde gets you. I noticed Gaara's breathing became even slower. Like this was somewhat comforting to him.

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Gaara whispered.

My heart fluttered, just wanting to kiss him on the spot.

"Everywhere I went you were there, I thought I was going insane."

Gaara looked down to me. "When really it was a sign to return to you."

It seemed like the perfect bullshit ending, didn't it? Sweet words dripping from his lips, spreading onto me like a virus. I was happy to be infected. I wanted to slam the storybook shut and throw it out the window. If this was truly real, if this was what Gaara truly felt for me, then maybe. Why am I such a slut? Always trying to sleep with beautiful boys. After all Sasuke was drunk so that explains alot. Maybe he was thinking of Sakura the entire time. Oh, God Dammit. I'm such a crybaby. "Are you crying again?" I shook my head, turning to look at the wall. "Was it something I said? I didn't mean to make you cry." Gaara sighed, he didn't have to beat himself up. I fuck up and all of a sudden he's the bad guy. "I guess I should leave you alone." Gaara got up from the bed, moving toward the door. "Do you ever wish that it was your baby growing in me? That instead of Sasuke, you took my virginity?"

I asked, my voice cracked. My voice full of hurt, knowing that I was the bad guy causing all this. Gaara stood still, not daring to take another step. "I just want you to be happy-" I interrupted him. "Did you kill Sasuke because he would be my first? Just another mistake to both of us?" It didn't feel like the time for questions but I wanted answers. "Did you ever think I did that to keep you safe? If you didn't have that thing growing in you, you would be happy, right?" His voice was no longer soft. Each word felt like a needle on my skin. I touched my stomach again. Would I be happy? There was no way I would get an abortion. Just because he was a murder that didn't mean I had to be the same. There was another choice.

Adoption. Seemed fair enough. Giving the child to a couple that can truly care for it. Unlike myself and Gaara. Hell I'd run away if I was the kid. Yet Gaara was leading me off. He gave no real answer. "Would you have been happy?" I asked, turning the tables. Gaara's voice was cold,"It's getting dark, you should rest." I frowned, he was going to drop all this just like that? "But-" Gaara interrupted,"No more talk of this." I crossed my arms, a pout on my lips. "I hate it when you just drop things, you're always hiding things from me." I sighed, loosening my arms. "Fine then, answer me one question." I looked to Gaara, trying to clear the emotion on my face and in my eyes. "Why did you kiss Karin?" The room filled with awkward silence. Then Gaara spoke," It wasn't any different with you and Sasuke." I defended myself,"Hey don't blame that on me! I saw you with Karin and so I thought it was fair to be with Sasuke, since you were so happy." Gaara turned to look at me, a smirk on his face. "You were jealous." I blinked, my mouth open. "What?" Gaara chucked,"You were jealous of Karin." He teased. I tripped on my words. "Well you were jealous of Sasuke!" Gaara frowned. "Not really." I nodded,"Yes really."

"No."

"Yeah huh."

Gaara sighed. "No."

"You wouldn't have killed Sasuke if you weren't jealous." I pointed out.

"I did that to protect you."

"Nu uh."

"Yes huh." Gaara mocked.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

Gaara sighed. "This is getting very immature, I refuse to continue this conversation." I smiled, closing my eyes, my arms still crossed. "As long as you know that you were jealous of Sasuke." Gaara scowled,"Jealous of that obsessive emo who can only think of his blood lust for his older brother, I don't think so." I laughed,"Ha, so the conversation continues." Gaara sighed, I could tell he was getting very annoyed by this joke. "Ino." I nodded,"Gaara." Gaara clipped the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Enough of this game, go to sleep. " I stuck my tongue out. "You're not the boss of me." My emotions switched. "You continue your childish ways." I just wanted to wrap my arms around his throat but knew I had not the speed or strength to do so. Nor the heart. Gaara had click the light switch off, making heaven seem a little dark. "I'll wake you up for school so-" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "School? You're joking right, I mean you want me to be tortured?" Gaara leaned against the door's back, calm as anything. "I'm sure you can handle everything." I laughed, no humor in my voice. "Not really, I cann't even protect myself from death more or less insults." Then it hit me. I could handle it? "Wait you're not going to school?" I asked, my heart asking. Gaara weakly smiled, the only thing close enough to a real smile for him. "Of course I'll be at school."

Gaara removed himself from the door and opened it. He stepped through, almost leaving me alone in the room. "Promise?" I shouted automatically.

Gaara chuckled. He closed the door.

I put my hands over my heart and sighed.

I hate hearing his lies.

What I hate even more is that I believe them all.

* * *

There was no way in hell he could leave me here.

I wouldn't let him.

Not that Gaara cared one bit.

I was woken by a whisper. _"Ino-chan, time for school." _My eyes fluttered open, half expecting Gaara to be at my side. Nothing. I sighed, lifting myself from the bed. I stared down at my stomach it had looked as if I gain ten pounds over night. I glared sourly at the wall, not wanting to take it out on the kid. Fucking kid. Stupid Sasuke, this is his fault anyway. Thanks a fucking lot for being drunk through that entire experience. Yeah but here's where the dagger switches to me. I admit I have blood on my hands, alot of it. So what. Gaara has killed more then I have. Even if it was only one person. I gripped the white door handle and opened to the world of color. I nearly tripped down the stairs. I found Kankuro at the dining table and Temari in the kitchen. Kankuro grinned up at the sight of me. "Why hello there." I shrugged off the flirty vibe. "Where's Gaara?" I asked. Temari came into the dining room, setting a plate on the table. "Ino-chan, calm down here I made you breakfast."

I tilted my head at Temari. Temari only smiled at me, she looked to the wooden chair in front of me. I sighed, pulling out the chair I sat down. This calm feeling didn't feel right at all. Everyone was relaxed except for me. I felt very very tense. I poke and mixed my food around holding back the urge to attack the plate. I felt starved. I slowly picked at the food with my fork, picking it up in many shaped pieces. I chewed slowly, after all where was the rush? "Why are you so worried about Gaara anyway, blondie? He can handle himself." I sighed," I know but..." Kankuro raised an eyebrow at me. "Wait, Gaara didn't tell you that he left-" Temari elbowed him. "We promised Gaara." She said through gritted teeth. My fork slipped from my fingers. "You promised Gaara?" I repeated. Temari hit Kankuro upside the head. "Nice, now it's out of the bag." Temari sighed, shaking her head. "Gaara's not at school or even in the village." My heart stopped. "He's on a mission with two other boys." Kankuro nodded,"Hyuuga and Rock Lee." My face turned serious. "Where are they?" Temari blinked, debating whether to speak. "They left this morning, I would say maybe ten miles from the village gates."

I immediately got up from the table. I raced back up the stairs, putting on my purple dress and pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Slipping my ninja shoes on, I ran back down stairs and out the door before the two could say a word. I knew it was stupid but I had to see him. Someway. Somehow. I kept one hand on my stomach, just to try and protect it. I passed my parents' flower shop and soon I was in front of the gates. I raced through to the open range of many trees and a dirt road. My energy was draining fast as if that was a surprise. Ten miles was what Temari told me, would I have to run that far? I guess so. It felt like I was running for hours it was already sunset. The group was probably farther ahead by now. I leaned my body against a tree where I soon slid down to the dirty ground. I was breathing heavy, and I knew if I pushed myself too hard the baby would suffer. I guess I could rest for awhile. I closed my eyes, placing both of my hands lightly on my round belly.

_"What is she doing out here?"_

_"Tch, who cares we should leave her."_

_"Not on your life Hyuuga."_

_"We should take her back to camp."_

_A voice sighed. "Fine, if she interferes with the mission it's on our heads."_

_"I'm sure she won't be any trouble at all."_

_"More then she's worth."_

Strong arms lifted me from the ground. _"Careful with her." _I didn't bother to open my eyes, I had nothing left. The arms had carried me somewhere, and soon I was gentle placed back onto the ground. I felt heat from a fire touch my body. _"So this must belong to you Gaara." _I felt a warm hand brush away some of my bangs and touch my forehead. _"She's fine, must have fainted." _I weakly fluttered my eyes, getting a blurry view of a boy in front of me. Rock Lee's kind face inches from mine. So close. We could possibly kiss. Gaara's harsh voice immediately snapped me from that thought and I shut my eyes quickly. _"If she's so fine then leave her be, she doesn't need you crowding her." _I held back the urge to smile. He was jealous. Of every boy I came in contact with. Looks like he has competition? Lee's hand was gone and I felt cold. Gaara's cold breath was on my neck, I shivered. Gaara chucked_,"Well you're right. She's in perfect condition_." I winced, there was that word again. Then the cold drifted to my lips. I wanted to spring awake and kiss him. Have the perfect moment I have been waiting for. wondering if Gaara could say I love you in front of people and mean it. No more of this closet love, hiding away our feelings. I felt the emotion build up inside me. Almost about to burst. _"Gaara." _Neji's voice called. The cold feeling disappeared. Damnit Neji. _"We're being followed, Ino led a group straight toward us." _Neji must have been using his special bloodline. Byakugan. _"How?" _Neji paused. _"By scent, they must somehow be related to Inuzuka's clan somehow." _Rock Lee suddenly asked in panic,_"What do we do?" _Neji sighed,_"We have to rid the scent of Ino since Gaara won't let us leave her we have to do this another way. Running away has no effect on our situation."_

_"So we discard what has most of the scent and leave it as a trap." Gaa_ra said, the cold feeling coming back to me. Rock Lee agreed, "_Right." _Icould tell the boys were surrounding me. A clink of metal was heard and I was confused beyond belief. A cold hand touched my face, then went up my cheek. I felt a tug at my ponytail. No, No. Not my hair. Gaara's stone cheek was against mine, his face in my hair as if breathing in the scent. _"I'm sorry but this has to be done for your safety." _Suddenly my ponytail was pulled free of my blonde locks as a kunai sliced the hairs from my head. _Whish. _The wind blew and I could almost see the blonde hair blow away and some locks fall to the dirty ground. The rest of my hair hit my back lightly, it was no longer long. It felt nowhere near below my shoulders. I screamed in my head. My beauty was gone. _'"Alright now let's move before they catch up to us." _Neji ordered. Both boys agreed,_"Hai." _I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Gaara took me in his arms, we were leaving the camp. The new Ino has a new look. Ha. There was never a new Ino to begin with. I would always be the same Ino. Always have the grim image of myself staring at me in the mirror with an evil smile. We, the boys, had to move fast as Neji had said. I could smell the smoke in the air of the faded fire pit.

We left the camp, leaving many of my golden locks behind.

I felt myself shake in Gaara's arms.

I heard myself mutter over and over,"My hair...my beautiful hair is gone..."

"All gone..."

* * *

**A/n: Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall

During the past few days with the boys I couldn't sleep.

It scared me that anyone could jump us at anytime, And it was all my fault.

It was like any ordinary night, we were somewhere stuck in another forest.

I had no idea where the hell we were. Luckily Neji did. We have a Genius, that didn't mean we wouldn't die. I was leaned up against a tree, hugging my knees close. I was farthest from the fire pit but I didn't care much. The two boys were asleep, and Gaara was keeping watch. I shivered as the cold wind blew my way, slightly moving the flames of the fire. I heard footsteps coming my way and I panicked. I searched around and found a kunai in my ninja pouch. I gripped the metal tightly, my heart beating faster and faster. I heard a ruffle from the bushes to the left of me and threw the kunai as hard as I could at my target. Gaara stepped out, catching the kunai in between two of his fingers. Gaara sighed, tossing the kunai away, like it was nothing.

"Nice attempt but it needs work." I blinked, shaking my head.

"You don't think I was trying to kill you, did you?" Gaara came and sat next to me.

"I couldn't blame you." Gaara pulled me into his lap, holding my body against his.

"I would never." I said, serious as I could.

"Promise?" Gaara teased in a whisper.

I grinned, "I keep my word don't I?"

Gaara smirked,"Well..."

I playfully hit him.

"Okay maybe I haven't been completely faithful."

I could tell Gaara was looking right through me with a scowl. I looked up to see his face.

"Fine, I haven't followed the path I should, that better? Do you feel more superior when I admit I'm wrong?"

Gaara shrugged,"A little." I sighed, cuddling into his stone chest.

"I hate you." Gaara stood still.

"I know."

I weakly smiled,"I hate that I can't stay away from you." Gaara's cold fingers stroked my short hair. "I know." I looked to the fire, a question stuck in my mind.

"Do you still think I'm pretty even with my hair short and shitty like this?" Gaara chuckled. I frowned, how could he find this so funny? Just wait.

When something happens to his looks, I'll laugh and say, _"Haha look at you! You're...ugly! Who's laughing now?" _

I sighed. Yeah right. Gaara has the looks of a God, that would never happen. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You look hideous." I quickly opened my eyes. Huh.

"What?" I raised my head from his body. Gaara nodded, his lips in a straight line.

"Oh yes, from the first time I saw you I thought you were absolutely ferocious." I crossed my arms, a sour look on my pretty little face.

"Oh yeah? well you weren't so hot yourself."

Gaara frowned, an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

I nodded,"Yes Really." I mocked.

Gaara nodded,"Go on." I looked at Gaara, thinking of any kind of fault. Not so good.

"Well you were fat." I said. Gaara blinked, he looked down at himself.

"Fat?" I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Yes, you were very fat, obese to sum it all up." Gaara seemed deep in thought.

"Hm, I suppose you're right, I am rather _fat _but you don't seem to be any different." I looked down at myself then. My plump little belly was indeed a little big.

"That wasn't very proper of you."

Gaara nodded,"Indeed it wasn't but who has time to be proper or even think to use such a mature word which nobody in the right mind really uses anymore." I tilted my head at him, wanting to act all innocent and confused. I just nodded like I knew what he was saying.

"Right, right. Of course, I couldn't have worded it better myself."

Gaara chucked,"You couldn't have worded it because you have no idea what I just said Ino dear." I rolled my eyes, giving up.

"Whatever, I never understood a word you said in the first place."

Gaara nodded,"Look where that got us." I clawed at the dirt ground, getting pissed.

"You lied to me, that's why I came for you." Gaara rolled his eyes, looking down on me like a child. "Jeez you can't stand to be five seconds away from me more or less a few days?

Your not a little kid, I'm not always going to be there to hold your hand." Asshole. I gritted my teeth, snatching the closest thing that was next to me and threw with all the fury in my body. Gaara dodged it with ease, it smashed into the tree behind him, leaving bits of rock to fall onto the ground.

"Fuck you Gaara, if you were as smart as you think you are you would have realized that I came after you for one reason." Gaara's face turned sour as well.

"Yes, please in lighten me to your glorious reason." I threw my arms up, yelling to the top of my lungs.

"It's 'cause I love you, you idoit! I thought you would have figured it out sooner, your truly pathetic."

I used his words against him. I turned my back to him, my arms crossed. He thought I was the stupif one? Tch. Right. Cold arms wrapped around shoulders, as well as cold air blew into my ear.

"Ah so you love me? That changes everything." I frowned, no way was I going to give in to his wicked ways.

"Go Away." Gaara chuckled. I looked up to see his eyes looking into mine.

'Why do you do this to me?" I asked, feeling I had caved in.

"Do what?" He asked, his cold fingers brushing away the last of my bangs from my face.

I sighed,"When I always get mad at you, you look in my eyes and suddenly I'm calm."

Gaara shrugged, "I guess it's just a gift." I laughed, stretching to kiss Gaara on the cheek.

"Yeah, a gift from the Gods." I mumbled.

"The Gods? Yeah, I guess you could call me one of them." Gaara smirked, continuing to stroke my hair.

I closed my eyes and smiled, the cold air getting closer to my lips.

Then he kissed me and my anger vanished.

It was all that was needed to comfort me.

Finally my lips were set free and my body was against his again. "Sleep, you've been awake for days." Gaara ordered in a whisper.

"I'm just scared, that's all." I said, staring at the fire. "Of what?"

I sighed,"If I sleep I'll get kidnapped and then once again you'll have to save me." Gaara didn't speak, a cold wind blew against us.

"If it helps I'll stay here with you, I won't move an inch." I shrugged, snuggling close to Gaara. Meh, he wasn't the best teddy bear but he'll have to do. I didn't even ask if he would promise. I could hear something as if someone were singing. The cold wind blew again, a song dancing with it. I could hear Gaara humming a song. I wrapped my arms around Gaara's waist, not allowing myself to ever think of letting go. I fell asleep at the last of Gaara's ghostly song.

I did have a dream. I saw a man, a creepy old guy to describe him. He stood before me, his black hair blocking half of his pale face. He told me his name was Orichimaru. He beckoned for me to come to him, I walked slowly to the stranger. He told me things, my dreams and how he could make them come true. I believe this as bullshit. I shook my head at him, but somehow believed his crazy lies. Behind Orichimaru appeared a large block object, it was revealed as a big mirror. I went closer to the mirror, hoping to see my reflection. Sasuke was in the mirror staring at me with a blank face. I reached out and put my hand to the mirror, Sasuke did the same. The man, Orichimaru told me he could do the impossible. He told me he had the power to bring Sasuke back. I would give everything to have that happen, to hug Sasuke and tell him over and over again how sorry I was. I nodded as Orichimaru spoke_._

_ "All you have to do is give me your body, your body for Sasuke's_."

The snake like man whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth to speak but Gaara's interrupted me.

_"Don't do this Ino, don't let him do this to you. Wake up." _

I shook my head hearing both of Orichimaru and Gaara talk at once.

_"Don't you want to undo your sin? Have Sasuke be alive and take another breath, to see the light of day again?"_Orichimaru spoke.

_"You can't do this, Ino don't let him trick you, wake please." _Gaara's voice said.

It felt like tug-or-war, I was being pulled from each end. Then Orichimaru held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I weakly reached out for it and I heard Gaara growled as I was pulled closer to the mirror. I stepped into the mirror and found myself at another. Sasuke was still my reflection, color in his face. His body seemed alive. I reached out to touch the mirror and Sasuke did the same. When our hands were about to touch the mirror had shattered. Glass rained down on my body, all the cuts felt so real. I shook as I saw I was bleeding everywhere. I collapsed to the solid blackness, hugging myself. I screamed out Gaara's name at the top of my lungs. Wanting him to save me. I shot up awake in the dark forest. Gaara was gone and the fire was put out. I looked around but didn't find the team's tent. I was alone.

I rose to my feet, looking around to see if this was a cruel joke. That they left me behind as a good laugh.

"Hello? Gaara?" I spoke aloud, expecting Gaara to appear behind me. He didn't.

"Hello again Ino-chan, at last we meet again." My head turned to the voice.

I blinked, "Kabuto? What are you doing here?"

Kabuto shrugged, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Ya know, just taking a walk." I eyed him, he really was crazy.

"Where's Gaara and the others?" I asked. Kabuto chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? They left you behind to lighten the load. Gaara said you were dead weight anyway."

I looked through his plan. "Gaara wouldn't say that, he wouldn't leave me."

Kabuto chuckled,"Why is that? Did he promise you?"

I looked to the ground, I never trusted Kabuto. "Here come with me."

Kabuto said, turning his back he walked about. "Hey Wait-"

He didn't bother to stop, so I ran after him. Passing trees and tripping over nearly everything, I finally found what Kabuto lead me too.

"Hello." I stopped in my tracks, my heart almost stopping in the process. I screamed in my head.

"Orichimaru..." I whispered. The snake like man smiled. He was wearing a white robe covering his entire body.

"Hello Ino dear." I winced, how did he know my name?

"I've noticed you've been dreaming about me." The man chuckled. Orichimaru's eyes drifted to my stomach.

"There it is, Uchiha's child." I touched my stomach. What the hell could he want with it? There was no fucking way I would let this man even think about my child.

"What the hell do you want with me? If nothing then I'll be leaving." I yelled, I had to find the others fast. I was out numbered in strength and numbers.

"I suggest that you should not run, you couldn't escape even if you weren't pregnant." I glared at the man, even though it was all true. I then looked to Kabuto.

"Kabuto what the hell are you doing with this creep?" Kabuto chuckled evilly, shaking his head as if disappointed.

"I work for this creep, but let's forget about this. How have you been Ino-chan?"

"Horrible. You left me at the fucking bar, where I could have drank myself to death."

Kabuto chuckled again. "Sadly that hasn't happened yet."

"Bastard, you were a fake this entire time."

Kabuto shrugged, "Of course, but think at least I let you live." I raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he did.

"You don't get it do you? Lord Orichimaru saw you as the holder for Uchiha's child, a child that can grow to be as powerful as Itachi himself." I blinked, my blonde brain paused.

"Think, if we held onto your baby for awhile Orichimaru can raised it to have more power and soon Orichimaru himself can have a new body, one he can live forever youthful." I snickered at that comment.

"No offense but that sounds pretty gay." Kabuto blinked, looking at me strangely.

"Kabuto, you have sunk to the bottom." I said, shaking my head. Kabuto looked back at his boss and then back to me.

Orichimaru sighed, "Such a pathetic girl, why was she blessed with such a child?" I glared at Orichimaru.

"I wasn't blessed dumbass, it's more like cursed." I finally calmed myself down.

"Anyway, how come you showed up in my dream? Was it a jutsu?" I asked. Orichimaru nodded, taking steps toward me. I shivered, his words colder than Gaara's.

"Yes it was, do you remember when your little friends found that someone was tracking you four?"

I nodded. "Well here we are." Orichimaru said, showing open arms.

"That was you? It can't be, Neji said-" I began.

"That Hyuuga kid and his eyes, suddenly that makes him a genius."

Orichimaru shook his head, "Easily fooled by such as simple mind trick, some shinobi of the leaf." It took me awhile before I noticed Orichimaru and I were face to face.

"Join us Ino-chan, we can take you from this nightmare."

I shook my head,"No, this nightmare can never end. It only get worse from here on out." Orichimaru frowned, turning his back to me.

"Fine, just think it over my dear we will meet again soon enough." Kabuto smiled, waving me goodbye.

"You won't do anything to my baby, Gaara won't let you do a thing to me." I defended myself.

"Gaara can't protect your mind." Orichimaru said.

I opened my mouth to say something else in defense but found the two were gone. My body shot up, I was breathing heavy. Gaara was right behind me, he didn't seem to have moved.

Gaara looked me, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I jumped into his arms, holding him tight.

"He's coming for me, he's going to take Sasuke's kid away." I said, crying already.

"Who is Ino-chan?" Gaara gently asked, holding me close against his chest. I opened my mouth, the name on the tip of my tongue.

"Ah..." What? I opened my mouth again, shouting the name in my mind.

_Can't let you blow our cover when we're so close my dear. _

"Dammit! That snake bastard!" I yelled, my hands shaking with anger. Gaara's hands covered mine, holding them still.

"Ino, calm down. I don't understand what's going on." I paused, trying to think of what words I could say.

"I had a dream of this man, and then he came into my mind and said he wanted Sasuke's kid for a new body. He's like a snake kinda and he was with that guy who I was at the bar with."

Gaara blinked,"Kabuto?"

I nodded,"Yeah, Yeah! That's him."

Gaara nodded,"Kabuto was with an older man, was it Orichimaru?"

I tilted my head at him. "How did you know?"

Gaara weakly smiled,"The third hokage told us about them, he said that they might find us on our mission." I sighed, looking to the ground.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt a hair on your head." Gaara said, kissing my forehead.

"I know, I know. How much longer until we're at Suna?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, it's only a little farther." Footsteps interrupted our little conversation.

"Gaara-kun, Neji would like to-" Rock Lee looked at us. "Oh, Ino-chan I didn't see you there." I nodded to the green beast.

"I'm used to it being invisible, think nothing of it." Lee nervously rubbed his neck, feeling guilty.

"Um, Neji would let to see you." Gaara nodded, his arms dropping from my body.

"I'll be right back." He whispered into my ear. I sighed, hugging myself to keep myself warm. The boys left, Gaara going inside the tent to talk with Neji. It seemed like Neji would talk forever. I got up from my spot, going to see what the fuss was about. I went to the tiny tent opening. I wanted to know what was going on. After all I was just curious.

"Gaara you can't honestly say that Ino will last another day on this mission without being harmed."

"That's really none of your concern."

"It is If I always have to look back to make sure you two lovebirds are still alive."

"Fuck off Hyuuga, the only thing you can do for me is keep your damn mouth shut."

"Do me a favor. Next time we're on a mission together leave your whore behind, okay?"

"I'll do everyone a favor and kill you next time or maybe right now is more suitable."

"Hey Ino-chan." I jumped and turned to see Rock Lee was sitting next to me.

"Oh, hey Lee." I whispered, giving him a weak smile.

"They're arguing again." Lee sighed, his arms crossed.

"I can tell, it's always over me." Rock Lee's hand was on my shoulder.

"You feel like a burden?" I nodded, it was true. Neji was always yelling about how I slowed everyone down. That the mission would take quicker if they didn't have to drag me along. Gaara, of course, defended me. Arguing back that if Neji insulted me again he'd break his neck. That if he didn't keep his smartass mouth shut, his jaw would be broken so he couldn't say another remark.

"Aw, Ino-chan." I shook back to reality to notice Lee hugging me. I could feel his muscular chest again at mine. I hid my blush and squirmed awkwardly into the hug.

"You should never feel that way. Neji is always like this." I lazily looked to the ground, not hugging back.

"Yeah, I feel bad for you and Tenten." Lee laughed, it sounded so happy. I felt jealous.

"It's not that bad, he's not that hard to ignore." I gently pushed Lee away so we were face to face, just like last time. I heard the tent open and notice a figure staring down at us. It was Gaara.

I looked from Lee's innocent face to Gaara's face which looked to kill.

"Uh, Nothing happened really!" I said, shoving Lee, sending him to the ground on his back.

Gaara held his hand out to me, I immediately took it and he raised me into his arms.

"I know, but what were you doing out here in the first place? Spying?" I gave a nervous smile.

"Just curious is all."

Gaara sighed,"Curiosity killed the cat." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Love killed the Uchiha." Taking my sick joke for a whirl.

"Good one Ino-chan, I'll remember that one." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, so how did it go with Neji?" Gaara shrugged.

"He's still the same smartass he was seconds ago, talking more shit about you and I."

I sighed,"I don't get why he hates me so much." Gaara held me close so our cheeks were touching.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that you're on the mission. Which I hate as well, to have you at such a risk to follow after me."

I frowned, "I'm not dead yet, right? So it's not that bad." I had forgotten Lee was still on the ground.

"Oh please, With Orichimaru following us you could be in grave danger." I pulled away to look into Gaara's eyes, I pouted innocently.

"You'll protect me though, right?" Gaara sighed, his eyes looking up.

"What choice do I have." I laughed, giving Gaara a quick kiss on the lips only to have him pull me into a deeper kiss. The fireworks always went off in my mind when we kissed. Gaara's stone lips against mine, made me feel like this is what I lived for. This is the kind of things girls dream about. To have a boy like this. To have a boy like mine.

I never wanted to let him go. As always though, something ruined the moment.

"Ahem." Gaara gently pulled me away so I could breath after his breath taking kiss. Everyone turned to Neji who peeked at us through the tent.

"If you two are quite finished." I stuck my tongue at Neji, only to receive a bitter frown. "Gaara you're on look out." I cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

"Yay, now we can make out all night!" Gaara chuckled and Neji just glared at the both of us. Gaara and I both gave him a cracked smile. Scary but effective.

"Night Neji." I waved to the long haired shinobi as he disappeared into the tent once again.

"Goodnight Ino-chan!" Lee shouted, waving at me, walking backwards to the tent only to trip. Gaara snickered, I nudged him.

"Night Lee-san!" I yelled louder to piss Neji off more. Once both the boys were asleep again. Gaara lead me back to the tree we sat at not too long ago. I was in his lap again, his arms around my shoulders.

I looked up at the sky in awe. I knew realized how beautiful the stars looked.

At night in my bedroom I just ignored the stars outside my window, feeling as though the world was as useless and ugly as I was told it was.

Who knew. I finally saw a shooting star. I bounced in Gaara's lap like a little kid.

"Gaara, Gaara! Look a shooting star!"

Gaara chuckled, holding my against his body to keep me still. "Make a wish." Gaara whispered in my ear.

"I don't need to, I have everything I could ever wish for." I said softly, closing my eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Gaara said, as if he didn't mean it.

"Maybe you should make a wish." I encouraged.

"I couldn't wish for anything." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"You ruin the fun, go ahead and make a wish!" Gaara sighed, his cheek against mine again.

"I wish you had someone you deserved." I was speechless as the shooting star passed us by and disappeared. I placed my hands on his cold ones.

"I don't even deserve you."

Gaara chuckled,"Can we do anything right?"

I smiled, looking down. "I think we did something right, just a few mistakes in between." Cold air blew on my ear.

"Love's not perfect but then again niether are we." I nodded. What had taken us so long to noticed this?

I closed my eyes, holding close to Gaara.

I had fallen asleep again.

Gaara singing me to sleep once again.

Who needs a shooting star anyway?

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes.

I raised a hand, giving shade to my fragile eyes.

I noticed that we were no longer in the forest.

Gaara was carrying me on his back, we were walking through the desert. So this was Suna. Truly nothing but sand. I looked from side to side, seeing all the people and small houses. Small children ran past us, laughing and giggling. I tried to picture Gaara as one of those children. Not knowing a thing of his past, I heard only rumors. Rumors that he had killed his entire family and made his siblings watch. That he ran away from the village based on being born a monster. I sighed, even thought my past wasn't sparkles and fairy dust Gaara had it way worse. I could tell.

"Ah, your awake." Gaara said aloud. I yawned and weakly nodded, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"So this is your village?" I asked.

"Yeah, This little shithole is my village." It didn't look bad at all. It looked like a real village. Nothing to hold it back, everyone had freedom. No schools were insight. Some big building were surrounding the village. Villagers begging and shoving dirty items at us to buy, just begging for any kind of money.

"Why are people so poor?" I asked.

"My father doesn't give a shit about these people, whether they live or die. If I took his place, everything would change." Gaara sighed, I smiled at his dream.

"So you're like royality? Like a prince?" Gaara chuckled and shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that, just a prince in line to be king."

I watched as we grew closer to a huge mansion. "Where are we?"

Gaara set me on my feet.

"My house." My jaw dropped, this "house" was bigger than anything in this village. Gaara took my hand and lead me inside to follow Lee and Neji.

"What is your mission anyway?" I never asked for I didn't really remember they were on mission. With Gaara it seemed like another day.

Gaara squeezed my hand, "A mission I've been waiting for all my life." I blinked, it couldn't be. Gaara turned to me a twisted smile that gave me a whole new meaning of fear.

"We're here to make my dream come true." We went down long hallway after hallway. Rich paintings and dark wallpaper were attached to the walls. It seemed like a big empty house. The sounds of our footsteps echo with each click. We were getting closer, Gaara gave my hand a harder squeeze with each hallway we went down. Soon many doors joined the painting against the walls.

"This place is huge." I whispered.

"My father always wanted to be the best, have the biggest house, leave everyone to fend for themselves." I felt guilty for not giving even the smallest coin to the villagers.

"Are you really going to do it? I mean kill your own father?" I squirmed as I asked that question.

"I have to for the sake of the village." Gaara said. I looked down. If he killed his father, he would take over the village. Which meant he would never return home to the Village hidden in the leaves.

"We're never going back."

Gaara nodded,"Of course not, why would you ever want to return to the Leaf Village?" Images of my parents and friends flashed in my head. Soon they never see me again.

"I don't want to go." I pleaded, feeling like a little kid.

"Ino," Gaara had stopped us, he faced me. A cold hand on my cheek.

"We did it, we're out of that village. We escaped from those walls, we're free now." I stared at him, a single tear fell down my cheek.

All the things I left undone in that village.

Hinata.

Hopefully she found my house and is living to be the girl my parents always wanted me to be.

Naruto.

He'll grow up to be the best ninja in the village, I'll never see that.

Kurenai. I just left her, probably broke her heart without even a single goodbye. Sakura. My best friend will probably be released from wherever and become the greatest Kunoichi the village has ever seen. Shikamaru. Maybe he wont die by the drugs and become the professor he always dreamed to be. We stood at a huge door, it slowly opened to show a throne. where Gaara's father probably sat. No. I wouldn't let this happen. I didn't care if it was Gaara's dream. I struggled to pull my hand away, no luck. I finally tugged it free and ran. Just ran anywhere I could. I went down more hallways until I found stairs.

I went up to the highest I could go.

I couldn't tell if Gaara was following me, I didn't care.

I pushed through a door leading me back outside.

I found myself on the roof of the giant mansion. I slowly went to the edge, looking down. I felt my stomach flipped as just the sight. My heart stopped a beat, I sighed and closed my eyes. I regret nothing. Every breath, every kiss. Then I thought of the baby. I ignored the feeling and wiped my tears away. If I jumped from this rooftop what would I prove? Nothing. I spread my arms out. I felt my heart scream out. I smiled, I needed this thrill. After all Gaara would save me and everything would be fine. After all Gaara wouldn't let this end. Cold arms wrapped around my waist. "If you didn't want to stay with me, you could have just told me." The voice whispered.

"Jump with me." I said. "Don't be like this." I didn't turn to see his face.

"I want to know you would die with me, I wanna know how it is to truly fall in love." Gaara chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Fine." Gaara held me tight and let us fall. I wrapped my arms around Gaara. I saw Gaara smiling, and I smiled back.

"There now that you've had your thrill." Gaara took my hand and pulled me up to see that we landed on a sand. I notice that we were floating off the ground. It struck me that Gaara was able to control sand and used it to save our fall.

I shook my head, "Please I don't want to watch." Gaara nodded.

"Very well, just stay here." Gaara released my hand and he left me alone. I watched him walk away into the building. I sighed and looked up at the building we jumped off. I smiled, what a thrill that was. I felt like laughing, I had cheated death.

I looked at the sky, the sun was setting. Simply breath taking.

I sighed and sat down on the warm sand, watching the sunset.

Would I really leave everything behind for this?

I watched as the sun lowered and waited to see what would become of myself.

* * *

A/n:** Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Superman

It started when it turned dark.

As soon as the news was out that the leader of the village was dead, everyone cheered.

It called for a celebration, and that's when a festival began.

Paper lanterns and stalls for games and foods were set up in record time, then it had gotten dark and the festival had started. I didn't want to go. It didn't feel right, I'm sure Gaara's father wasn't that bad of a man. Well maybe. A big party just for a death of a man. Nobody bothered to make burial plans, they didn't care if the body rotted in the middle of the desert. I pushed Gaara to do something respectful to the body of his father but he denied it.

_"He's getting what he deserves, now nobody will care for him." _

I sighed, so immature. Gaara was the leader now, his dream finally coming true. Temari and Kankuro meet us at the mansion, I nearly jumped Temari in a hug. I admit, I kinda missed her. Temari not Kankuro.

"Ha ha, well hello Ino glad to see you again." Temari said softly, patting my back. I cleared my throat as I approached Kankuro for a hug, I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah Blondie, glad to see you're still alive." He whispered, his hands lowered to my waist. Always the flirt. I pushed him back, both Temari and I glaring at him.

"Hey!" We said in unison and kicked the puppeteer.

"Watch your tongue Kankuro, Ino's a superior now, one of us."

Temari admitted proudly, crossing her arms. Temari made it sound like Gaara and I were about to be married. There was no way I would think of that so soon.

"Ah, so where is Gaara?" Kankuro asked, rubbing his neck, nervous if we would hurt him again. I shrugged, serious not knowing where he was. I saw him in the main office last time, with loads of paperwork and he didn't want to be distracted, although he didn't mind if it was me that was visiting him.

"Probably doing more paperwork." At that moment Gaara was by my side, his arm around my waist, holding me close. He was wearing the official robe that looked like his father was once wearing. I wrinkled my nose at the fashion, it looked rather ugly on him by that didn't matter.

"Kankuro, Temari." His reply was always so formal. No hug or smile, just a nod to the two. Very Rude. I smiled to the two siblings, at least I can make them feel welcome.

"How was the paperwork?" I whispered to Gaara, leaning my head against his chest. "Annoying." I felt the rise in his chest as he sighed.

"You shouldn't lock yourself in there for to long, you'll go mad." I said, worried indeed that he would over do it. Which he would.

"You can always visit me ya know, anyone else who comes in there I'd probably kill." Special me.

"Yeah, yeah. I was going to bring these two into the office but then you showed up." Gaara looked from his siblings down to me, a attempt of a smile on his lips.

"I'd kill Kankuro first." I laughed, just looking at Kankuro's expression,a weak smile showed on his lips, of slight humor and fear. Gaara seemed more playful then usual, he became that way when he took over.

"Come on, let's go to the festival." Gaara whispered to me, leading us to the heart of the village. Cheers and shouts were everywhere, along with laughs and smiles. I walked with Temari and Gaara with Kankuro. Gaara felt that I need some girl time with another girl. I shrugged and went along with it. With the two boys leading behind us, Temari and I listened on their conversation.

"So Gaara, How's it with Ino?"

"Fine."

"How have _things_ been?"

"Okay."

"Getting any love from the gal?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know what I mean little bro."

"No I don't."

"Aw come on! Ruffling the sheets, doing it on the floor, hell even on your desk!"

My blank drew a blank, all the color gone. I twitched as the perverted images came into my head.

_"Ino..." _To have Gaara's ghostly voice say my name like _that _made shivers run down my body. Gaara fell silent and so did I. Then he was at my side again, feeling the awkwardness between us.

"I'm sorry, my brother said that, should I kill him?"

I shook my head, "Nah, let him live."

Gaara frowned, "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind the loss and neither would Temari." I looked to Temari, she shrugged.

"Fine by me." I smiled, the paper lanterns shining around us, children running past me. My eyes looking to the moon, seeing the stars and being at awe once again.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to like it here." Gaara's cold cheek was against mine, another attempt of a smile.

"I know you will like it here, it's so beautiful. Now that I'm in control, you can finally have whatever you want and get everything you deserve." I shivered from his cold touch, but smiled anyway.

So I'm like a princess now?" I asked, putting my hands on Gaara's arms, lifting them around me.

"More like a queen now." I shrugged, a queen made me feel old.

"I'll prefer to be a princess."

Gaara chuckled,"Then I am your prince." That was all I needed to hear. I looked up at my prince, he looked down at me. Our eyes met at a gaze. Then our lips met, I felt like I would be lifted from the ground if Gaara wasn't holding me.

"Aww, so cute!" Temari cheered, awed at us.

"If only you would find someone for yourself." Temari beamed at Kankuro.

The puppeteer shrugged,"Meh, the girls don't know what their missing." I chuckled in my mind, not letting the kiss end. When did I ever want it to end? I wanted more. So much more. I pulled Gaara deeper into the kiss, enjoying this alittle too much. I felt Gaara smirk again my lips, he held me ever so lightly. As if he was going to break me at any second. The kiss wasn't enough. I felt empty.

I ran out of breath, releasing my lips from his.

I panted, trying to stop my head from spinning.

"I want...more." I whispered to Gaara, a grin on my face.

It wasn't the right time or place. The baby was also a problem.

"Sorry Ino-chan, not tonight." I sighed, the baby. God, I wanted him so badly.

"Gaara..." I whispered a bit softer, tugging at his robe.

"I want you _now." _Gaara released my grip without effort, I could tell Kankuro was watching us amused.

Gaara gave a sour chuckle,"Sex now and to think you didn't have one drink yet." I stared at him, that knocked the wind right out of me. He sighed, one of his cold hands brushed against my cheek. He must of thought he hurt my feelings.

"Ino, you know we can't." I nodded, yeah I knew. Rejection wasn't as harsh, I could handle it.

"You know I want you too, more then anything. It's a bit hard to control myself sometimes." Gaara chuckled.

"Really? There's a wild side to Gaara? I'd love to see that." I grinned, leaning into Gaara's stone figure.

"One day I'll let you see it."

I groaned, this was torture. "Gaara you're killing me here." A smirk appeared on his face, making him look even more like a God.

"I love being a tease." I laughed, not able to hold it in.

"I hate you." I said, trying to contain the laughter once again.

"I love you too." Gaara replied, kissing my lips for a second. Before he could pull back, I reached up, always wanting more. I couldn't help myself, this night seemed perfect enough. The damn child. I pulled us apart, sighing.

"God if this kid wasn't in me-" Gaara interrupted me.

"I'd take you right now." Gaara whispered. My face lit up shades of red, not able to look at Gaara without smiling.

"Hey Gaara do you want to-"

"Go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, and-"

"Lock the door and keep you hostage?"

"Hm, seems nice enough."

Gaara's twisted grin was back, he picked me off my feet. Carrying me bridal style back to the mansion.

"I thought you'd never ask Ino dear." I looked back to the two siblings, waving to them. It was scary going down the dark hallways of the mansion but Gaara held me close and was my knight in shining armor. So I felt safe enough.

"Gaara-kun?" I asked, my voice slightly echoing in the long hallway.

"Hai Ino-chan?" I wiggling in his arms.

"If I didn't have the kid would you really _want _me?" Gaara chuckled. I hated when he laughed at me.

"I've always thought you were beautiful and yes if you didn't have the kid I would indeed still want you." What I wondered was how could he think I was beautiful in this condition. So big, so ugly. We arrived at a large door, Gaara turned and pushed it open with his back. The office was huge, only a desk and chair as well as a small bookshelf was in the room, huge long windows were on the other side of the room giving a clear view of the Village. The colors of the stalls and lanterns shined against the window, you could slightly hear the noises that came from below. I looked at the desk, shivering at what Kankuro said.

_"Hell, on your desk even!" _

Gaara sat in the desk chair, just holding me close.

The dead silence made the situation both awkward and comforting.

We were alone. I sat in Gaara's lap, shifting so I could look into his emerald eyes. He seemed in a daze, staring off at something. I didn't both to look. Then his eyes shifted to my gaze, he looked unsure. I gave a weak smile, leaning close to his face so we could kiss again. Once we kissed it was like a switch, I was out of control. My hands went to his robe, almost ripping the fabric apart. I attacked the buttons to it, once undone I opened it to his black sweater. I reached to tear it apart but Gaara stopped me, his wrist holding mine tightly.

"I told you not tonight." I didn't care what he said. I was too distracted, wigging to continue what I started.

"Think of the child." Fine, we wouldn't do a thing. I just wanted him without clothes. Simple as that. Then he shook me, his other hand directing my face to look at his. The green orbs capturing mine, suddenly I felt scared.

"Don't you get it? I don't want this for us!" He shouted and I was at awe. Then he shoved me back, I hit the floor hard. It reminded me of the last time this happened. The last time he hurt me.

"W-What?" I stuttered, crawling back so I wouldn't be hit.

"This can't happen, I-I'm sorry Ino." The desk chair turned so I couldn't see his face.

"Get out, Enjoy the festival." I stood up, just staring at the chair.

"Gaara, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to do this." He didn't say anything else. I sighed, leaving the office. I couldn't find Temari or Kankuro anywhere, must be at the game stalls. I went to the one of the buildings that blended in as one of the stalls. I found it as a bar, depression slowly sank into me. I was kicked out before I was aloud to ask for anything. Feeling like a zombie, I slowly went to a game stall. Dammit. I repeatedly threw a tiny ring at the glass bottle which stood mockingly on a small table.

"Loser!" The man at the stall shouted, making me feel even more low. Fuck.

"Excuse me miss." I turned to see a boy. About my age, tall, black eyes with brown hair.

"Uh,yes?" I said, blinking.

"Would you like to be painted?" The boy gave a small smile, taking my hand he lead my to another booth.

"Uh.." I repeated, feeling like an idiot. I was gently pushed onto a chair. The boy sat at another chair, where a paint ease sat before him.

"Smile beautiful." He said, and surely I did. No one other then Gaara called me that. It felt weird yet nice in a way. The boy then began to paint, looking at me a few times either to smile at me or wink. After awhile he told me to come at the ease. I obeyed and saw my portrait. Simply breath taking.

"Do you like it?" He whispered.

"It's amazing, how much do I owe you for this?" I asked, checking my pockets for some kind of money.

"None, it's okay."

"Are you sure Mister?"

The boy laughed at my politeness.

"Call me Sai."

"I'm Ino."

His brown eyes sparkled. "Ino, pretty name."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Not really, boars are not exactly the most prettiest of animals."

Sai shrugged,"I don't know about that, you could just prove your name wrong." I didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment. He had the same eyes, I thought. Like Gaara's, they seemed so dead of emotion.

I reached out and touch the boy's pale cheek. "Gaara..."

Sai blinked,"Excuse me?" I snapped back to reality, removing my hand.

"I'm sorry Sai you just remind me of someone." Sai tilted his head at me, confused.

"Uh, I'd better go. Thanks for the painting, you can keep it to remember me." I said, blushing at my embarrassment. I ran before I could hear another word from his lips. I must have ran pretty far, I was back in a forest. I heard laughter, really loud laughter. Someone must be in the forest too. Obviously. I couldn't tell where the laughter was coming from, so my running turned into walking. I heard ruffling of leaves, a gut feeling told me something was going to happen. Something very wrong. I looked around me, it was silent again. My heart nearly beat out of my chest, maybe it was just Gaara. Yeah, he would follow me just in case. Half of me believe that the other half knew it was someone else.

"Well, well." A voice said aloud, I saw nobody around.

Then it happened.

I was jumped, strong arms pulled my body back.

Holding both of my weak arms back, leaving me to scream.

Another set of arms put something in my mouth. A cloth. I felt myself choke on the cloth. The cloth was slightly damp, my tears falling onto it. The finally the last of the figures showed up. He grinned at me, his head tilted, he was drunk with delight. The hand of the man stroked my cheek, I kicked at him. He didn't like that. So his arm raised, striking my cheek so it turned red. I screamed into the cloth, silent I prayed for my rescue. Lightly the man's fingers ran down my shirt, slowly "teasing" me. My shirt tore, the trees around me swayed. Almost mocking me. No, not again. Please God.

"Well lookey here boys, looks like our gal here has some experience." The men's laughed, both grips on my arms and the cloth tightened. I squirmed, still yelling in the cloth. Another smack against my cheek made my eyes roll to the back of my head. It then came to me after awhile that Nobody was coming to save me.

It was too loud at the festival to hear my cries. Everyone was having a good time while I was being abused and raped. Gaara please. You have to save me. You said you would always save me. Not ever to leave my side. _Rip. _My skirt was torn clear off, the cloth now fully wet. I gasped as I felt fingers shoved into me. I felt so exposed. I closed my eyes. Please God, save me. Please save me from this nightmare. Another hand touched my breast, hitting and abusing it. I wiggled, still feeling I could be free from all this. The fingers went in me hard, I cringed. The child, oh God the poor child. I kicked the man hard in the private, I wasn't going to have this happen.

"Little bitch!" The man snarled, bring back his arm to punch me in the stomach. I hunched over, the wind knocked out of me. No. The baby, shit.

"Don't you fuck with me, you hear me?" The man yelled, grabbing me by the hair he raised my head to be with him face to face.

I glared at him.

"Relax babe, we're having fun here." Why me. Oh God, why me. Another hit to my stomach.

"So chill the fuck out!" I coughed into the cloth, then I saw the blood. The man released my hair, I remained hunched over. I looked to the calm grass that swayed in the night, I saw blood. I notice that I was dripping blood from below there.

"Oh, she's all wet now!" The man laughed, continuing to probe me. The men behind me only laughed. I remained still, letting the man use me up. Once they had their fun, they laughed and released me. The man that had used me up shoved me away, slamming me into a tree where my sight faded. I felt a full blown kick to my side, I screamed. Finally hearing my broken voice crack, I was released of the cloth.

"Thanks for the fun babe." That was all I heard and then they left me, the sounds of laughter from the festival drowned out my whimpers that I cried.

_Drip._

_Drip. Drip._

My eyes fluttered open to that sound.

I was leaned against the same tree.

My fluids leaked out of my vagina of mixes of blood and cum.

I adjusted so my back was to the tree.

I found it was blood on the tree, that my head was dripping of blood. My body was shaking from the cold and of the feeling of the men from earlier. No one came to save me. I looked up at the sky, wiping the blood from my lips. A shooting star passed me by. _"Make a wish."_I felt more tears come down my cheeks. I touched my stomach, the baby would be dead. I knew it.

"Gaara..." My weak voice cried out.

Why didn't you save me?" I hugged my stomach, the baby was dead. I couldn't stop thinking that. The baby is dead. The baby is dead. The baby is dead. I heard the ruffles of more leaves, I jumped scared that the men had come back for more.

"N-No stay back, leave me alone! I don't want to, I don't want to!" I yelled, only to see the figure come closer. It was Sai. His brown eyes widened at sight of me.

"Ino...Ino it's me Sai." I shook my head, thinking it to be a trick.

"No, leave me alone! P-Please don't hurt me!" Sai came closer, taking my face in his hands.

"Ino it's me, I won't hurt you." I smacked his hands away.

"No! Stay back!"

Sai hugged me, not caring how much I struggled.

"Shh Ino, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here." I felt more tears rush down my face.

"Tell me what happened." I immediately hugged him back, crying on his shoulder.

"They came for me, T-they hit me. They_ touched _me, I kept praying and praying."

Sai patted my back, his cold cheek against mine. "It's over now, I'm here." It felt comforting. I was happy that he found me.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I weakly moved my body, I couldn't walk. Sai helped me up, releasing me. I took a step forward only to fall again. Sai chuckled, bending down to scoop me in his arms. I blushed, having him see me fully naked.

"Sorry I'm no superman." Sai whispered, as he carried me back to the village.

"You'll do." I weakly said, trying to make a joke. The stalls were closed down and the crowds were gone. It was just us. Sai took me to his booth which was still up. The painting was still there, of me smiling like before. I expected Sai to throw it away. There were more pretty girls he could have painted and left to display but it was mine that remained in place.

"Why?" I asked.

"Of all the people I've painted, you've been my favorite. I left it there, admiring my work of painting such a beautiful girl." Sai chuckled. I clung to Sai, capturing his warmth.

Then he sighed, "Now then where do you live beautiful?" I frowned, no way would I go back to the mansion.

"Where ever you will go, I want to be." Sai laughed again, it sounded like bells. So amazing, I loved it.

"You don't want to be around a guy like me, here I'll just take you to the kazekage-" I shook my head.

"No, please don't. I-I'll be fine alone." Sai blinked, so cute.

"Where are you going next?" I asked.

"I'm heading to the Mist village next, I'm going to paint more there. I paint at each village to earn money."

I nodded,"I'm going with you."

Sai grinned,"I'd like that."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Take me with you then." Sai sighed, as if he wouldn't argue anymore.

"Fine."

My eyes sparkled, I had victory.

I slowly crawled out of his arm and collapsed onto the chair in front of my painting. I picked up the black paintbrush and put it to the painting. I wrote small words across the bottom so I wouldn't ruin the beauty. Once I was done, I jumped back into Sai's arms. He talked to me, about his family and other things. I nodded, listening to every word. It sounded like snow when he spoke, gentle and silent. I closed my eyes, leaning my head into his chest. I thought of the words I wrote on the painting. Gaara would soon find the painting and tear it to shreds, he couldn't leave the village to find me. He was in charge and couldn't leave his people. I laughed to myself. Sai carrying me away from my personal hell. Here was my angel.

_"Dear Gaara, __You lied to me. I'm gone now. __Don't look for me, I'm fine now. __Here is a painting, something for you to remember me by. __The last part of me that I'm willing to leave behind for you. __I'm free now and not even you can stop me. __The Ino you knew now has left you, no more hide and seek. __Goodbye, Ino."_

The words rang in my head, making me think of every time spent with Gaara. I was running away from him now. I was truly free. Sai made it real for me. I felt like a butterfly, I was trapped in the palms of Gaara's hands. The when Sai came along I was set free. I spread my wings and left everything behind me. It felt so real. It felt like this was how it should be. I smiled, my eyes still closed as Sai talked.

"Thank you." I whispered to Sai. Sai paused, probably looking confused again.

"For what Ino-chan?"

"For setting me free."

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Spirit

I felt like I went from riches to rags in just one move.

In just one mistake.

Here I was, running away with a beautiful stranger.

The worst part, He was carrying me and I was naked. Well kinda. Some threads of my torn dress were still around my body, still covering my back and butt. My entire front side was revealed, from head to toe. I must have fallen asleep in Sai's arms, for when I woke up, the sky was a light orange with a dash of purple. Sai must be pretty fast for we were already walking on the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Uh Sai?" I asked, looking up at him. Then he looked down, his black eyes sparkled and he smiled.

"Good Morning Ino-chan." Morning already? Damn.

"Did you sleep at all Sai? I mean, you carried me all this way without stopping?" I asked, curious for my own good.

Sai shrugged,"I'm never really tired, besides I'm a little uneasy with closing my eyes with you around."

I winced, here I was being a burden again. I sighed, looking down at myself, so open to the world. I silently mumbled a sorry, not sure if he heard me.

"It's nice though, having someone around," Sai spoke up.

"I don't feel so alone." I gave a weak smile, at least I made a difference, one that was good.

"I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be around you, you're gorgeous-" I blurted out, feeling my cheeks light up with red.

Fuck. Way to go fan girl on him, Ino baka.

Sai chuckled, shaking his head.

"Such a pretty face that committed so many crimes."

I blinked, so he was like me. "Crimes?"

I asked softly, feeling like I shrunken a little in his arms. A bit scared that he was a rapist too.

Sai sighed,"Never mind Ino, nothing worth caring about." My heartbeat became faster, scared that Sai was molester or something more.

"Uh, how old are you Sai?" Sai blinked, looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seventeen." I sighed with relief, even though the age was young I still felt a little uncomfortable in his arms.

"Thanks for carry me all this way, Sai." I said, changing the subject.

"Well I couldn't let you walk around like that." He said, looking down at me with a smile and a wink. I blushed deep red, attempted to cover my body with my arms. I wanted to yell out pervert and hit him as hard as I could but ignored the urge. It wasn't his fault I was naked, it was always mine.

"Well now that we're here, how about we get you some new clothes?" Sai asked. I nodded immediately, I couldn't stand being like this for the rest of the day.

What made everything more embarrassing was that eyes were glued to my body by the villagers, or Sai's beauty. No, no. Definitely me. I felt like a freak, always stared at. Like I was diseased or something and everyone had to stay away. Sai was like my superhero, carrying me through the village without a care in the world. I smiled just seeing his face. Without him, I don't think I could stand it alone. Gaara's face flashed in my mind. Suddenly the smile was gone and my eyes drifted from Sai's pale face. I felt like chains weighed on my ankles and arms, mostly wrapped around my heart. Gaara was the chains on my heart, the rest past sins and guilt. The eyes followed us, mostly me as we approached a small shop. Stares were shot at me, making me wince instanly.

Then they looked to Sai and their faces loosened, almost into a smile. I sighed, of course. They see the ugly side of me, my true side. Sai placed me down on my feet, I looked up at him in worry and panic. I felt so unsafe, so misplace without him carrying me. It felt like I was on a road and once Sai let me hand free, I would turn and run back to my old life. It was like knocking the wind out of me. Sai smiled, his hand slid into mine, I wanted to hide behind him from all the strangers who loved to stare me down.

"We would like to purchase some clothes for her." Sai said aloud, making an old woman step forward. The woman looked bitter, her arms crossed.

"Who?" I looked to Sai, it was obvious they wanted nothing to do with me. I was unworthy, I was low. They didn't want garbage like me to make their precious village look trashy. Tch, whatever.

"Ino," Sai said louder, pulling me up to the lady.

"This is Ino." I blinked, stepping up to the lady I bowed.

"Yamanaka Ino from the Leaf Village, It's an honor to meet you miss." I had to be on my best behavior if this was going to work. The woman snickered, was this all a joke to her?

"Why did you come all this way?"

"I don't know..."

"Eh?"

"I don't know miss." I said softer.

"Typical teenage runaway." The woman grunted.

"What's to run away from?"

"What'd ya say? You poor or something, girl?"

"Iie, not poor."

"Then what are you? Ya a perfect little rich girl?"

That had me at a pause. What could I say to that? This woman was a major bitch who could see the chains on my bodies, staring at them like they were tattoos. I looked back to Sai, who looked like he was holding the key to my locks. Smiling and twirling it with his fingers. I chuckled at what the woman said, it seemed so cruel to laugh.

"Not in the least miss." The woman became pissed off.

"Then what are ya?" I smiled, tilting my head at her.

"I'm nobody special, just another no one looking for a purpose." That shut her up. The woman then nodded, allowing me to finally stop talking. Suddenly i felt Sai's arms around me, covering my breasts.

"Pick out whatever you like." His ghostly voice whispered, I shivered. When Sai touched me, it felt the same. It felt like he didn't care about the chains, only what was covered in them.

"Uh, ok." I stuttered, wiggling out of Sai's arms to get some clothes on my body. I look around the shop and it only seems to be kimonos. I wrinkled my nose but only smiled as I find a similar purple dress much like my own.

I snatch it off the rack and change into it right in front of everyone else. Like their was anything else that they could see. Making sure to put on a bra and panties first, I was back in my comfort zone. I finally sighed of relief, ready to take on the rest of my life.

_"Simply beautiful." _

I span myself to look at Sai.

"You say something?" Sai blinked, shaking his head.

"No, should I?" I shrugged, feeling awkward. Just my mind playing tricks on me I guess. I look at myself in the shop mirror, spinning around and smiling. Cold air weighed on my body, I frowned seeing Gaara in the mirror, his arms around me and his cheek against mine.

_"I always thought you were beautiful, see? It shows." _

I glared at the mirror, my fists clenched.

"What the hell did you ever know?" I yelled, building up the anger in my body then launched it in the form of a fist, smashing the mirror. I panted, breathing heavy, looking at what I had done. I felt my tears build up, I raised my fist to my face to see the damage. Bloody. I let myself fall to the cold flooring of the shop.

"Am I the monster? Could all this really be my fault?" I ask myself, watching the blood slowly fall. I sit there, waiting to hear an answer. Any answer. Soon enough Sai picks me up, helping me out of the shop.

"Come on Ino, let's get out of here." I couldn't tell if I embarrassed Sai and he wanted to leave or thought he actually cared enough about me to get me out of the place. I didn't see if Sai paid for my dress or if he just plain ran with me not looking back on the deed.

_"Then what are you? Ya a perfect little rich girl?" _My thoughts ran, I opened my mouth to answer the voice.

_"She's beautiful, She's wonderful, She's Ino. Most importantly she's mine."_

Gaara answered, his voice feeling like a ghost to me. It was almost scary to hear it.

"It's probably best if we fix up that bloody hand of your's." Sai said, shaking me clear of my thoughts. I stared at my hand that trembled painfully, I couldn't even see my fingers because of all the blood.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Sai-kun." I told him, truly seeing it to be no big deal.

Sai looked at me like I was a psychopath.

Good.

I gave him a cracked smile, a flash of Gaara with the same smile stunned me. I winced at just the thought.

"Ok, maybe you're not feeling well how about we get something to eat."

I shrugged,"I'm not hungry." Sai stopped in his tracks, leaving me to walk ahead.

"What's wrong with you?" My eye twitched at the question. Did he really want me to answer that or was it a trick question?

"Ever since we went to the store you've been acting strange." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Just saw something I didn't like." Sai as at my side, his hand on my shoulder.

"Your reflection?" I chuckled,

"Yeah something like that." Sai's hand slid from my shoulder down into my hand.

"I can't guess why you're-" _Simply Beautiful. _I blinked, my jaw opened.

"What?" Sai looked to me, as if he said something wrong.

"What?"

I shook my head,"It's nothing." Great now I'm hearing him, first it was just thinking of him then seeing him. I'm a lost wreck. Here was Sai throwing himself overboard just as I was pushed into the water. Sinking, dragging him under with me.

"Maybe you're tired, We'll get a room somewhere." Sai told me, pulling my rag doll like body near a huge building. It was a hotel, Sai got us a room on the top floor. I'm not scared of heights but did I have to get the best of everything. Top of this and that. I'll admit the hotel was extremely beautiful, it looked like Gaara's kingdom I should say. Sai opened the door to our room, I blushed to see just one bed. Just big enough for the two of us. I wander to the window, seeing it overlooked the entire village as well as it's water. I open the window, climbing onto the small place where I sat close enough to the edge. The wind blew calmly at me, I looked down then out at the village.

"What are you doing?"

I gasped at the voice, making me jump.

Almost falling forward, leaving the window.

I try to scream, but I'm too excited.

The thrill came back again and I could help but smile.

I loved it.

Sai grabbed me by my waist, pulling me into the room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sai asked, I must have panicked him.

"The thrill, I-I felt it." I told him, my heart racing. I clung to the boy, almost too excited to speak. Just the rush was enough. Sai sighed, holding me close to him.

"I leave you for one second, listen I'm going to take a shower, please don't jump out of anymore windows while I'm gone." I nodded, once he released me I ran out of the room. I felt like I was being pushed somewhere. So I kept running, shoving anyone out of my way. I then screeched to a stop. Watching as a familiar face walked by me.

"Kiba?" I asked, grabbing the person's shoulder to spin them around. The body turn and the face was at mine.

"Yamanaka!" Kiba said loudly, he was dressed in the school uniform still.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted, pointing a finger at him. "I don't think your in line to be asking questions! Why did you leave Suna?" I blinked, my arm falling back to my side. What? How the hell did he know anything about that? Why was he here? Was he looking for me or something?

"Why would you care?"

Kiba shrugged,"I dunno." I glared at him, he knew so much more then he was saying. I hope he chokes on the venom he sprays at me through those lying fangs of his.

"I'm not that dense Kiba, who the hell sent you?" Then it hit. Of course. Gaara sent him.

"No way, Gaara sent you to look for me?" I asked, more like yelling. Kiba looked away, hands tucked away in his pockets.

He shrugged. "I dunno, maybe." I wanted to pull my hair out and just scream.

"Ugh! I'm done, fuck you and fuck him, okay? Fuck you!" I yelled, throwing my arms up. What was this?

Sending off people to look and bring back the prize for a reward, I was the prize.

I walked away from the scene, not having a clue where I went.

Finally I found myself at a hill, seeing a sword stuck in the ground, next to it was a gravestone with a halo of flowers.

I sat beside them, looking out at the water.

"Haku and Zabuza, huh? I bet you didn't deserve what you got." I mumbled, looking back to the gravestones. I read the information. the Haku kid died young, pity really. I felt bad.

"So you don't wanna go back to him, huh?" I jumped, looking to see Kiba sitting next to me. I sighed, you can't get rid of him that easy I guess.

"You know he misses you alot, told us how important it was to find you."

I rolled my eyes,"Yeah, yeah. Wait someone else is here?" I asked, curious as to who Gaara though would get through to me. He should have came himself.

"Tenten." I snorted at the name. Wow. Gaara truly didn't know me at all if he sent those two to get me and bring me back. Such a waste.

"I'm sorry you guys came all this way, but you're just wasting your time." I said, but Kiba gave me a look.

"You expect me to go back to that psycho empty handed, no way man!" I laughed, Gaara was always selfish. Wanting was his and not caring what it took to get it. He would probably kill Kiba or send him back to get me again.

"That's not funny at all." Kiba pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just Gaara's a strange person." I sighed, giving Kiba a weak smile.

"I didn't mean to put up all this trouble Kiba-kun, I guess I just can't stop myself from screwing up from time to time." That must of hit a weak spot, for Kiba's face was at a frown and he seemed to scoot a bit closer to me. I yawned, leaning my head onto Kiba's shoulder. I looked to see his face heat up, then he looked off in the distance. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked, looking at the water once more.

"Huh?" Kiba asked, looking at me. I take his chin in my hand and shift his gaze to the water, where the sun was setting.

"Oh, it's okay I guess."

I rolled my eyes,"You must be kidding, it's amazing."

Kiba chuckled,"I've seen better." I blinked, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Where?" I asked, crossing my arms. I couldn't tell if he was joking or just wanting to insult something else.

Kiba looked to me, a wolfish grin on his face. He was so close, I felt his hot breath on my cheek.

"Beauty's everywhere, sometimes right in front of ya." It was my face that lit up with red. Well played. My eyes widened, staring at his closed eyes. My lips were frozen against his warm soft ones. My body was stiff and cold, he was against mine making me very warm. I gripped the grass in both my hands, tearing it from the earth. I was so confused. Then I felt something wet slid across my lips and then in my mouth. Was he french kissing me? I could hear Gaara growl at the action, almost seeing him kill Kiba before my eyes. Finally with both of us out of breath, Kiba pulled away. I panted, feeling extremely hot.

"Well...that was unexpected." I panted, looking to Inuzuka. Kiba laughed as he panted too.

"I have a question though, did you come on the mission to get me for yourself?" I asked. Kiba looked away, shrugging.

"I guess it's just that kind of love hate thing, I can't stand you yet can't stand to be away from you." I sighed, another love meant another dead life and a single broken heart.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"We can't be together Kiba-kun."

"Why not?"

I felt myself tear up. "We just can't."

"But-"

"Don't you get it? He'll kill you just like all the others!"

"..."

"If us not being together keeps you alive, then that's how our story will go."

"I don't like that story very much."

I laughed, wiping my eyes. "Nobody does, it gets worse each time it's told."

I looked to him,"For each time it's told, a heart breaks."

Kiba sighed, crushed I guess. I'm not worth it, I should tell him. They all deserve better, it's best if they all just move on. Gaara wouldn't, I know that for a fact. Maybe he can fall in love with one of the beautiful girls in the village or get together with a princess in charge of another village. Then maybe he could be happy. Kiba could find a nice gal too. Maybe he'd like Hinata. Yeah, they'd even each other out. Perfect fit. What about me? I get nothing. Just what I deserve. I stared at Kiba, the image of Sasuke flashed in my mind, suddenly it was Sasuke sitting next to me.

Sasuke blinked tilting his head at me cutely,"Is something wrong Ino-chan?"

I weakly smiled,"No I just-" When I blinked it was Kiba again.

"What?" I asked, confused. Kiba eyed me strangely.

"I didn't say anything." I looked away, mumbling a silent 'oh'. It was official, my mind hated me or was it my heart doing all this?

_"I'll never leave your side, I promsie this." _I shook my head, laughing. You can't promise that now, I told the voice. Lying won't change what has happened.

The sun was gone and the stars were appearing in the sky.

I got up from the ground, turning my back to the night sky. This was just too much.

"What's wrong?"

Now it was both Kiba's and Gaara's voice that talked in unison. I turned back to him, seeing both boys side by side. The pale ghost looked at me, as if he hadn't seen me in years. I admit, I wanted to run into his arms, hold him and just cry on his shoulder. Telling how sorry I was, but that can't happen, he wasn't real. Just a faded figment of my mind, another trick of the heart.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I whispered, looking down to the grass, my heart feeling like it was breaking in the process. Like a scattered puzzle, it was hard to find the pieces. First putting the easy one together then looking for that missing piece only to look up and see Gaara holding it in his hand.

Then looking to see Kiba holding another piece, then Sai. I looked around the dark circle, all of them had a piece of the puzzle. Soon I reliezed the puzzle was gone, everyone around had one but me. Sakura, Lee, Neji even Anko-sensei had a piece. What did it all mean? Then they laughed at me, I held me head, trying to stay calm. I felt like crying, like always.

_"Stop it!" _I yelled, only to see everyone was gone. Everyone except you know who. Gaara pulled me up, holding me closely to him. Not risking to even let me move an inch.

_"It's only been a few days and I feel so dead without you." _Gaara chuckled, I could almost feel the cold against my cheek and the hotness of his breath on my neck.

_"You don't need me, you're better off alone."_ I tell him, almost breathless just to hear his voice and have him so close to me. Even if this was just a ghost.

_"I'm better off dead without you, I have no purpose without you. What good am I alone?"_ I weakly smiled, hugging him tightly.

_"A prince who's dedicated to his people." _

Gaara sighed,_"I'm dedicated to you, my life is in your hands. You could crush me in an instant with just one touch, I can't control myself alone." _I pulled back to see his face, the emerald eyes looked at me softly. Was he real? I touched his pale cheek with my hand, feeling ever so cold.

_"You left me alone..."_Gaara looked down, away from my gaze.

_"I thought you wouldn't get hurt, I hate myself for that mistake. It always happens, I leave you alone and you get hurt."_ How could I stay mad at him? He felt guilty enough, he wants to kill himself. To die if I don't return.

_"You broke a promise." _

Gaara laughed, _"Promise? I must have crossed my fingers or something, for I believe I missed out on that certain promise." _I sighed, we were like fighting children.

_"You left me alone, then the baby dies and to wrap it up you see the most unlikely people to bring me back!" _Gaara blinked, clueless.

_"Really? I thought they were friends of your's."_

_"Yeah, Kiba's a great friend, he nearly took my breath away."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Not the best kisser though, you knock him off the charts."_

_"He...kissed you?"_

_"Uh huh, pretty great friend huh?"_

_"I'll kill him."_

_"He knows you will."_

_"Good, it makes it easier on myself not to explain it to him."_

_"I missed your sense of humor the most." _I laughed.

_"I missed everything about you." _He whispered, breathing in my scent from my hair.

_"I like it here, so peaceful and not very sandy."_

_"Oh you'll return to Suna."_

_"Eh?" _I asked. Gaara nodded, pressing his cheek against me, making me shiver.

_"Oh, did I forget to tell you that I have a suprise for you back home?"_ I laughed, he was going to bribe me?

_"Bribing me eh?" _Gaara kissed my cheek, and chuckled.

_"If it works, so be it." _Gaara's idea of surprises are scary. Probably bought me flowers made of gold or my own personal punching bag, poor villager. Although the flowers seem nice. Pure gold and maybe some silver. Ah, you can just smell the wonderful smell of iron and metal.

_"I'm scared to go back." _I told him. Gaara looked at me, a grim expression on his face. Ever so ugly and creepy.

_"Why? Is it those men? They are__ already captured and ready for the kill." _I sighed, patting Gaara's red messy head of hair.

_"No Gaara-kun, your suprises frighten me."_

The grim expression transformed into a playful smirk. _"Oh, don't worry Ino dear, this surprise is very enjoyable. Well for myself that is."_

I blushed, looking away from Gaara's twinkling green eyes.

_"Gaara..."_ I said nervous.

He laughed at me. _"Oh please, not that again. That is way off, my you're such a perverted little girl." _Gaara sighed, kissing my forehead.

_"Ever so young, you know too much." _

I giggled, I felt like a little girl when I was with Gaara. The surprise made me curious. A bit scared too.

_"Is this a jutsu you're using Kazekage-sama?" _I asked.

Gaara looked down on me, I knew he hated when I called him that. Everyone has to, but when I call him that it makes me feel like a stranger.

_"It's whatever you want it to be. A dream, fantasy or even the real thing."_

He whispered, his face closer then ever. _"Well whatever it is, never left it end."_

I said and then kiss him. It felt real. Not like a dream or fantasy, it actually felt like the real thing. I wonder, did he actually come for me. The cold lips against mine, feeling like solid rock. So unlike Sasuke's or Kiba's. I loved it.

What I missed most was his kiss, that comforted me. That told me everything would be okay in the end. Gaara held me down so I would float away, his arms keeping me in place which was right against his stone figure. Suddenly I felt him fade from my arms until I was kissing only the air.

_"Come back home or I'll get you myself."_

His voice spoke as the blew blew past me. Kiba was gone, I noticed as I spinned around. The sky had grown very dark, pitch black and only the stars to give off light. I stumbled still at a daze back to the hotel.

"Goodnight Haku, Zabuza."

I whispered to the graves, my hand brushing against both of the cold stones. I picked some flowers from the ground, lightly placing them on top of the graves. Wandering past the city lights, I looked from shop to shop. I went into one, looking from shelf to shelf seeing that I was in a candy store. I picked out some licorice and a lollipop, only stuff I had money for. I paid for it with some of Sai's money, that I took from his wallet when he wasn't looking. Getting the receipt, I tossed it to the ground once I was outside. I went into the huge hotel that was labeled **MISTY SHORES HOTEL**.

The exact one Sai took me too, I checked in with the lady at the desk and took the elevator to the top floor.

I went down the long hallway to our room and kicked the door open, not bothering to use the spare card key i got from the desk.

"I'm back."

I said, looking to Sai leaning against the wall staring at me. His arms were crossed, his hair was wet and he was in a towel half naked.

"Where the hell were you?" He shouted, pacing around the room angrily.

"I got candy." I raised the candy that was in my hand so he could see.

"I mean, I tell you not to jump out windows! So instead you run away? You truly are a strange girl, this is the last time I pick up pretty girls in the forest!" Sai babbled on.

"It's licorice, and a lollipop." I continued, not caring, just looked at the lollipop as I unravel it and stick it in my mouth.

"I didn't know if you like the red or black kind, so I got red." I told him, wandering to the bed.

"I expected better of you! I mean talk about a chick with brains, so the window is a great idea? Crazy, your crazy! I need to be at your side every second? You're not a little girl!" I yawned and kicked off my ninja shoes along with tossing the candy on the room's table, Then I set my body on the bed. Closing my eyes, I was seeing Gaara's face again. It's strange, how things can change in just one event. Story of my life really. So that's how this perfect day ended. Sai's ranting had put me to sleep, making me dream of the only boy I could think of at the time.

Hopefully Kiba fell into the water and drowned and Tenten got lost in the woods.

That would made this day even better.

Then tomorrow, I would make my journey back home.

Back to where I truly belonged, back to the wondrous village of Suna.

Where Gaara was waiting for me, his hand outreached for me.

Soon I'll be close enough to take it.

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Love

"Eh...ake...up.."

"Be gentle."

"Oi Wake Up Yamanka! Ugh, Tenten she's not waking up!"

"Shhh, that's because she's sleeping still baka."

"Nah, maybe's she's dead or something."

"...Just wake her up."

"M'kay, I'll just kiss her, just like sleeping beauty."

I felt heat against my lips. What. the. Fuck. My eyes shot up, I recognized those two voices and I remembered those lips. I shoved away the body, wiping the filth from my lips.

"God Dammit Inuzuka, what kind of wake up call is that?" I yelled, resisting the urge to throw up the saliva that was now spreading a virus in my mouth.

Kiba laughed,"You didn't say anything when I kissed you yesterday." Touche.

"That's because I was shocked to be kissing a dog and what happened with you?"

I asked, "You just left me there ya bastard, were you late to kiss another girl?" I looked to Kiba, guilt kicked in faster then usual.

"Focus you two!" Tenten said, taking my arms, she shook me.

"We have to escort you back to Suna." I glared at her, knocking her arms away. Oh here was little miss kunoichi.

I never forget a word she spoke to me.

"Why the hell would you except this mission anyway Tenten? Why would you risk your life to come all this way to escort a bitch like me?" I sneered, my blood boiling already. Just curious as to why the weapon obsessive girl would give a shit. Then something hit me. Wait. I snapped back into my calm self, where was Sai?

"Hey, Where'd Sai go?" The two blinked, tilting their heads. Both confused.

"The boy that was here, he stayed with me in the room, it's under his name for Kami's sake!" I shouted, pissed that the two were so thick headed. Well couldn't argue, they weren't the sharpest kunai in the pouch. I sighed, shaking my head. Maybe he left before they came for me.

"Um, nobody was in the room or even at the front desk, we checked the front desk and the room wasn't under any ones name." Tenten said, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, We just searched every room for ya and here we are." Kiba spoke up.

I blinked, what? I got up from the bed, looking around the room.

The beautiful peach wallpaper was peeling and torn, an ugly yellow poured from behind it.

The sea blue carpet was ripped up and in shreds at my feet.

No, it had to be real. I remembered all of it. It couldn't have been a dream. I scrambled to the window, instead of seeing the beauty of the entire village and lovely water view, I found it in ruins.

"No, dammit! it wasn't a dream, It can't be!" I yelled, slamming both of my fists at the window. Making what was last of it fall to the carpet. I looked at the village again. A flash of what I saw yesterday appeared for a second before it returned to ruins. I was curious. I turned my body slowly, seeing my curiosity take hold, my body ran. I ran out of the room and down all the stairs to the front of the building. I screeched to a stop, kicking up dust where grass should have been.

The 'Misty Shores Hotel' sign was slanted to one side, the words faded with dust. "It's sad isn't it?" I blinked, turning to his voice.

"How such a beautiful place just turns into dust." Sai said, scooping up dirt in his hand and letting it pour out, like sand in an hourglass.

"Sai?" I asked, blinking a few times so it wouldn't seem like an illusion. Sai's pale face turned to me, a smile still on his lips.

"Ino-chan." His voice as ghost like as his appearance.

"What happened, it was all so beautiful." I said, my voice dropped.

"Why did all of it vanish?" Sai chuckled,"Nothing happened Ino dear, this was how the village was when we got here." So I imagined it all? Was it all just ruins in the end? I held my head, feeling a sharp pain pulse through me. Was it all just a fantasy? Maybe I was just crazy. Yeah, maybe all this is a dream too. This life isn't real, maybe I'm in an insane asylum, soon to wake up and known all this would ever be is a dream. I bit my lip hard, closing my eyes tight to handle the pain.

"This Village was always ruins."

"Th-Then what does that make you?"

Another chuckled. "Whatever you want me to be."

"A ghost?"

"Real or a spirit, all the same I'm here."

"That's what scares me the most."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm crazy enough."

"Hm, true."

I looked up to glare at him. he laughed.

"You're also beautiful."

"Gee thanks."

It all seemed to go into slow motion at that point. I looked up to see Sai gracefully move toward me, his arms gently draping around me. I rested my chin on his shoulder, soon letting it slid so his jacket could touch my eyes. Did it all have to end like this? I was tired of always holding on yet in the end everyone slipped out of my arms. I wrapped my arms around Sai's bare waist, linking my arms tightly around his small figure.

"Please don't leave me, we only meet. I don't anyone to leave me again." Sai's cold breath felt like the breeze, he stroked what was left of my golden hair.

"You know, I like your hair, not too short or long." I groaned, he was getting off topic which meant there was a chance he would never come back for me.

"Have you ever seen snow?" I opened my eyes, what? That was a strange question to ask.

"Y-Yeah, Well only in my village but other then that no, I'm usually trapped inside." I wrinkled my nose,

"I'm not such a fan of the cold." Gaara's face flashed in my mind, I winced as the slight pain returned. Snow. Why would Sai ask about it? It was the middle of September, I think it still was. Why would snow even matter?

"I like the snow," Sai whispered to me,"So beautiful and gentle."

I felt so opposite. I loved the fall, leaves falling. I loved walking to school, being able to laugh and kick up the colorful leaves. The trees would look so haunted yet the fallen leaves comforted the ground giving a true beautiful yet twisted sight in my eyes. It felt so strange. Looking at Sai, who was the gentle and beautiful snow and yet here I was, the twisted and haunted season of Fall. Together we must look hideous, all eyes looking to Sai's beauty. While the scornful hated eyes glared at my direction. Truly an ugly picture we have painted. Suddenly I felt a chill on my body, I felt even colder, it wasn't the fact that Sai's body was practically glued to mine.

I opened my eyes, only to gasp. Small twinkles of white was falling from the sky, more like the heavens. It was snowing. Snowing in September. I think. I breath in the fresh cold air or I should say dream air. Then reality hit me, I shivered in my small purple dress, clinging as close as I could get against Sai's body. Sai laughed, sounding like bells. He hugged me, I looked up at him. I smiled, I had to agree.

"Yeah, the snow's really is beautiful." I mumbled, standing on my tip toes to kiss Sai's cheek. Sai smiled back, picking my tiny body up from the ground he twirled with me in his arms. I laughed for what seemed like the first time in years. I had laughed the last time I was with Gaara. Finally the twirling had stopped and Sai just kept me high in his arms, slightly lowering so I was staring into his eyes. My short blonde hair fell to the sides of my faces, barely touching Sai's. My hand went to his cheek, stroking the familiar cold stone. Once I left these village of ruins, I could return to Gaara and forever feel the same coldness.

With the regret of leaving Sai behind.

I felt guilt begin to sit at the pit of my stomach, making me feel so very low.

"How long can this last?" I asked sadly, ruining the moment.

The smile was wiped off his face. My body was lowered, meaning ours faces were only getting closer.

"This is all your thoughts, it can last forever." Sai answered. I blinked in pure awe, so Sai wasn't real. He was a figment I created to save myself.

"I wish you were real, I'm sick of everything perfect being nothing but a fairytale." I spat, even though Sai didn't deserve the anger from me. Sai grinned as if he was waiting on those words to finally be spoken.

"I could only wish the same, As for the fairy tales well you could always be my princess." I sighed, frowning.

"I'm already someones princess."

Sai laughed,"Well I could always be the jester." My smile returned, how could have thought up such a person? The pale face, caring personality, the coldness of the body. I created Sai to be like Gaara. The part of Gaara I liked, the not so scary and abusive side. I felt a bit selfish, creating something to be just like someone else. Another half, another piece of the puzzle. Wait, was the village even real?

"What about the village, did I imagine it too?" I asked, thinking that there was still hope I wasn't totally crazy.

"Like I said before, it was always in ruins, which means what you saw was all in your head of what the village looked like before." Ugh, I must have added the smart part of Gaara to Sai too. It was all my imagination,eh? I felt Sai's ghostly lips touch my cheek, he step me back on my feet. My happy mood vanished, I held my arms open letting the snow fall on me, I looked up at the sky. what if I dreamed up this entire world? Is everyone just a figment, are they all not real? The weight of all those questions sent me into depression.

I looked back to Sai who looked right through me, already knowing my dark thoughts and questions.

I closed my opens palms, feeling the icy snowflakes fade into nothing.

"Goodbye Ino." My heart shattered at that moment, the moment of losing someone else.

My arms fell back to my sides, and I turned from Sai, beginning to walk away.

"Goodbye Sai." I mumbled, just wondering the ground infront of me.

I felt so used to the cold that I didn't even bother to shiver or hold myself for warmth.

"Ino! Hey Ino! Wait up!"

I heard Tenten's annoying voice call, footsteps crunching on the snowy ground. I remained at a walk, letting both of them catch up only to follow at the same speed. It was Kiba to my right and Tenten at my left, all matching each others footsteps.

"Where did you go?" Tenten shouted, looking at me like I was truly insane. Which I wouldn't bother to disagree.

"If we lost you the Kazekage would have our asses!" Kiba spat bitterly, enjoying the feeling of being able to put me down once again. I bet he missed that feeling when he kissed me and told me lies.

"Geez not a joyful bunch, are they?" I blinked, looking around. Nothing.

"I mean at least tell us where your going next time!" Tenten threw her arms in the air, acting like the world was burning with each world we spoke.

"What's her problem?" I shook my head, I knew I hear it this time.

"Hey Ino-chan!" Sai spoke, his face upside down right in front of mine.

"Eh?" I shouted, falling back on my butt right into snow.

The two looked back at me,"What's wrong?" Kiba and Tenten said in unison, Sai right behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted, pointing to Sai. The two looked behind them right at Sai, then back to me.

"Who are you talking to?" Tenten asked, approaching me.

"Jeez you really are a crazy gal." Kiba spoke, both Him and Tenten held out a hand for me to take. I took both as they both pulled me back to my feet.

"I'm talking to Sai, he's right-" I looked up to see he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, turning in a complete circle.

"Peek a boo..." Cold wind blew in my ear, I shivered. Turning to see Sai was gone again. I closed my eyes, my fists clenched.

"Sai come out now." I demanded, and opened my eyes to see him in front of me.

"What's going on, back there you said-"

Sai laughed,"I'm always with you remember? I'm your creation." Sai explained, tapping the side of his forehead with his pointer finger. Well I didn't think of that.

I rolled my eyes,"So what now you're gonna follow me everywhere?"

Sai grinned,"If you want me to."

It felt like Sai was my robot and I would give a command, he would have to follow.

I sighed, not knowing if I was giving in or giving up.

"Alright let's go." I continued to walk, Sai joining at my side. Kiba and Tenten dragged behind me, probably freaked out by now.

"So they can't see you?" I asked, Looking to Sai.

"Nope."He grinned.

"Great, now they think I'm seeing ghost or something."

Sai then frowns,"Is that a bad thing." I only laughed, kicking up snow.

"Not at all, so they can't see the snow either?" Sai shook his head. Even better. They couldn't see anything I could, this could be fun. So here I was just walking with my sanity and the last two people I would want to be stuck with, on a three day trip to Suna.

Oh joy, I think I might die based on the amount of joy flowing through me.

"Oh all the missions to go on, we get the one with the freak." I heard Tenten mumbled behind my back. Of course. This is how it's suppose to start out?

I turned around," Tenten please shut the hell up or I'll unleash my angry thoughts on you." I shouted, watching as Sai sneaked on his tip toes over to Tenten. I held my laughter in as he danced around her, mouthing the words Tenten spoke.

"You're lucky I need the money Ino or else I wouldn't have bothered to come for you." I rolled my eyes, dramatically acting like I was going to faint.

"Oh no, What would I do without Tenten's bitchy attitude or Kiba's dog kisses?" Kiba blushed and I could tell that Tenten wasn't, her cheeks puffed with red. I could almost smell the smoke. Was Tenten's brain smoking? Eh, whatever.

"Well to Suna we go!" I cheered, once again running away to leave the two behind. Sai following me at my side once again. Once the sun was setting, Kiba and Tenten had set up camp. We were somewhere in a forest, which gave me shivers immediately.

The stars were out and I was against a tree near the fire pit.

Tenten was at another tree keeping lookout while Kiba went to sleep.

Sai was also by my side, just watching the fire.

I sighed, it felt so cold without Gaara with me.

Sure I had Sai but that was a bit different, I couldn't love Sai.

"Hey," Sai's voice snapped me back into reality.

I looked over to him,"Yeah, what?" I asked, feeling a bit harsh with my response. Sai's head was at a tilt just watching me.

"I've never noticed that scar on your face before." My eyes widened, scar? I touched my face, searching for the scar. Once I felt it, I shivered. I traced the line, it went from side of my forehead gliding down to the near center of my cheek. What the hell? The images of the man from the forest throwing me into the tree popped into my head, giving me the answer.

"Why didn't you tell me I had this scar?" I asked aloud. Tenten looked at me, her brown eyes eased. "It wasn't that big of a deal, when we found you at the hotel, it was just dry blood on your face but the wound was still open." How could Kiba not have seen it when we were at the hill? Sai didn't notice it either strangely. Maybe they just saw me at a different angle at the time. Or pretended it wasn't even there.

"I patched it before you could wake, Kiba used a jutsu to relive the pain so you couldn't feel a thing but like I said before it was no big deal." Tenten continued, hugging her legs.

"Well thanks I guess." I mumbled, looking back to the fire.

I wonder how Gaara would respond to this, probably flip out.

He'll tear those men limb from limb.

Of course he give me the privilege to watch them suffer, which I would refuse. I could do without the massacre. I wish though, that I could see him now. Even If it's just a thought like Sai. I sucked the bitter air from the forest into my lungs then released it. Although I was scared to go back to Gaara. What if he hit me again? Would he bound me with chains or trap me in another room? The bruises from our past "adventures" were still were upon my arms. I felt my body shake, was I really that scared? I looked to see my hands laced, my thumbs fiddling with each other. My habit when I was nervous.

"Hey, are you okay? You're shaking." Sai whispered, putting one of his hands on mine.

"I'm never okay." I mumbled softly, holding Sai's hand in both of mine. It was the truth. When was I ever calm or "okay"? I felt uptight and scared of what could happen next. "I wish I could run away from everything, ya know? Just disappear so all this can end." The solid harsh words came. I wanted to just die. Not be a bother to everyone, except Tenten. Fuck her. She can come with me to Hell. Nah, maybe she's not all flames and venom. Haha. Ahem, sorry I just had to let it out. It felt like I was keeping everyone from something. Holding them back. I watched Sai winced, I looked down to our hands. I was crushing his tightly, I was still shaking. I quickly let him go, turning my body so my back was to him. I hugged my legs, tears already spilling from my eyes. I always end up hurting someone. Dammit, Dammit! Why does this always happen to me? I glared at the tree next to me, I punched it, letting a bit of my anger leak out.

_You made Sakura disappear._

I pulled my arm back, giving the tree's figure another punch. _You killed Sasuke. _I gritted my teeth, pulling my arm back again, launching it like a catapult.

_You killed your own baby. __You broke Kiba's heart._ _You left everything behind you, all the lives you just dropped for what? _

"Dammit, shut up!" I yelled, hitting the tree over and over again. I wanted the voice to fade, to stop the guilt that was overflowing me along with my anger.

"Ino, Ino! What's wrong with you?" Sai gasped, stumbling toward me. He tried to hold me back, to stop me from abusing the tree. I continue to punch over and over again, it felt like the anger was being relived with every punch. I pulled my arm back for another punch, preparing to make one last blow. I finally launched it, before I could make contact with the tree. A voice snapped into my mind.

_Stop it, Stop it! You're hurting me! _

A little girl's voice came, my mouth was open with awe. My fist was shaky, I looked to see a massive dent in the tree. I found out that my knuckles were bleeding from each finger. What the hell is wrong with me? I brought my fist to my face looking from it to Sai's worry expression. I felt like a monster.

Tears continued to leak from my eyes.

Sai closed my body into a cold hug, I continued to shake.

"So what if I'm a monster, I can't control that, right?" I asked Sai, wiping my tears away with my bloody hand.

He didn't answer.

I must have looked demonic, blood and tears mixed on my face.

I looked up at the sky with a chuckle, seeing the stars.

"It's just how I am."

* * *

I watched through the glass, all the happy people.

Smiles on faces, approval in their eyes.

They were all so happy that he was dead, why wouldn't they?

I admit, I enjoyed being the "hero" of doing the deed, the deed I had waited to do for years.

I sighed, watching the entrance of the Sand Village, my eyes waiting to see sight of her. It had felt like years instead of just days that she left. I had ordered all the shinobi of the village to search of who left with her, with no certain information returning back to me. It seemed like she had run away herself. Which seems logically enough, being the coward she is.

"Kazekage-sama." I didn't move from the window.

"What now?" I asked, my eyes still glued to the village.

"The men have admitted to raping her." I snickered, turning to the shinobi.

"They never had to admit anything, I knew it was them from the start." Obviously. It was just a mind game to them, a matter of who did it. Instead of just taking a wild guess and praying it was right. I used knowledge, just merely looking at their records of history and past events in their lives as in murder or events through childhood, it was too predictable.

An abusive father, a drunk as well as a retired shinobi of the waterfall village.

What better thing to do then rape a harmless girl?

I must give them credit, they were not so thickheaded.

To rape Ino on the night of a festival, where her voice could not be heard over the fun events. Binding her mouth with a cloth and holding her back was pathetic, Ino could not fight nor be loud enough for anyone to hear. So why that way? The twisted game of torture perhaps.

"Should we kill them sir?" I shook my head.

"No, I will handle this matter, you're dismissed." The shinobi bowed leaving me alone again. I closed my eyes, sighing. If Ino kept on with her "adventures", then this could make life a bit difficult. I couldn't play hide and seek forever with her, as much fun as that may be. I heard the wooden doors to my office squeak open, I didn't both to look.

"Ugh, Gaara you're still not staring at the village are ya?" I opened my eyes.

"So what if I am?" I heard Kankuro groan.

"Come on Gaara, Temari's worried about you, just face the fact Ino will not come back to you and move on!"

I stayed silent, sighing.

"You would be able to say that because all the girls you've dated have left you behind forcing you to just give up and move on to the next one." I felt the daggers at my back, Kankuro was glaring.

"You know what Gaara? That's the problem with you, you believe in this girl too much. Maybe if you gave yourself a variety, as in actually see another girl who might be worth it this time." Taking advice from Kankuro is like putting salt in a wound, it would only make things worse.

Kankuro sighed,"Just leave it to your big brother, I'll find you a gal." I frowned, he wouldn't.

"Don't, I'm perfectly fine by myself or at least until Ino returns which she will." I emphasised my words, knowing she would. She had nowhere else to go, she couldn't be by herself forever. I'd truly be better off dead without her. Ino had my heart in her hands, easily able to crush it to pieces. Yet too much of a coward to do so, maybe it was love. She would return, or I would go out myself and get her. Kankuro sighed again, I could tell he was shaking his head in disapproval.

"What happened to you Gaara? Look what this girl did to you." The doors leading out of my office squeaked again before they were closed with loud slam. I looked back to the village, still waiting. Always waiting for her to return to my arms. Kankuro's question buzzed in my mind.

_"What happened to you Gaara?"_

I sighed, my eyes looking from my kingdom.

What did happen to me?

"I fell in love."

* * *

A/n: **Review Please.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Lust

Let me ask you a question.

Have you ever felt left out or feel like you're running to catch up with the crowd?

It's strange question to ask but I'm only curious.

What your feeling is another kind of pain isn't it?

It's like walking through a crowd of gray people only to know you're fully colored. Showing your different from everyone else. When I began to hear voices in my head and feel the sharp pulse of pain in my body, I felt like my sanity had vanished. Poof, Right in thin air. I knew I was different but why would I want to be the one fully colored in the crowd of gray? A freak among the normal, not that it had not been like that before. Here, let me ask you something else. Have you ever seen a person beg for money or entertain on the streets for money? I felt like that person. Everyone surrounding me, waiting for the show to begin. So I would dance like they wanted me to, fully wanting to be normal for once. As the crowd watched me, eyes staring down at me with pity while other would clap and laugh. It was never enough, just so I could be the fool, to be the one living the pain and embarrassment to entertain everyone, then it was perfectly fine. Dance for the crowd, let them have their fun. Like a puppet, everyone could take a turn to twist my life.

One by one, my controls were pasted, I would keep my wooden lips shut only to wait until I was forced to speak the words of my master. why would I say this? Well let me explain myself, for I had a dream. After the whole tree incident with Sai, I leaned against the tree, thinking of what was making me do all this. My energy drained quickly, leaving me to fall asleep with the stains of tears and blood on my face. Now for the dream, I'm sure your curious about. Well it went something like this, where I was a puppet dancing for the crowds who only cheered me on. It seemed like any other nightmare, that was until I heard the voice again. The girl's voice. I couldn't seem to get rid of it. Each time the voice spoke, I felt the sharp pulse of pain. When saw the girl in my dreams, I would wake up screaming and holding me head. It's funny in a way. I didn't even know the girl, yet she could make me break down so easily. Well enough about that, not that you would give a shit about my dreams. Let me tell you about the journey back "home".

Okay so we had made it to where the grass was now sand, which gave us a sign that we were getting closer to Suna.

Closer to Gaara.

Just thinking that I would be in his arms once again gave me goosebumps.

"Getting excited already?" Sai asked, laughing to see me shiver. I nodded,"It feels like it's been forever, I'm a sucker for him." Sai nodded in agreement.

"You do seem to cave in quickly."

I gave him a look,"What? I do not!"

Sai shrugged,"Whatever you say Ino-chan." It was true though, I couldn't help but give in to Gaara. I put my fear far behind me along with my past nightmares, I wouldn't tell Gaara anything about that. After all how can you be scared of the one you love? Very easily. When Gaara lifted a hand to me, I felt like a statue about to crumble. Well what could I do about it? Gaara was stubborn but also smart. He should have figured it out by now why I ran away. The abuse. The rape. Being left alone.

Sometimes you couldn't but love the little psycho but at other times I can't help but be scared for my life. He has killed people in his past, so the rumors say. I was never into gossip. Okay maybe a litte, just spreading it here and there. How could I now be curious of the murders? Even if they were rumors I could be the first murder. Gaara seemed in full control of himself, except when he was angry. Nothing could stand in his path to stop him, not even me. That's what scared me the most. I couldn't run and hide from his temper forever. I couldn't hide all my fear but maybe Gaara could fall for my mask. Right, like I could ever trick him. He could look right through me, luckily so could I. That way everything was fair, we had each other by the throats.

Both knowing the weakness, knowing how easy it is to make the first strike and have it not fail.

It was all strategy, you know the weakness and your in for the win.

With the stakes getting higher each day though it made the game harder to play.

Especially when the person your fighting again is the one you love.

Yeah, that could shake things up.

"If you're part of my thoughts does that mean you know everything?" I asked dully, my eyes glued ahead. Preparing myself before I let myself run into Gaara's arms.

"Hm?" Sai looked to me, the cute confused look back on his pale face.

"Do you know all the things that has happened to me? Even the events with Gaara?"

Sai nodded,"Yes, It was hard to see those memories." I chewed my bottom lip, Sai had seen my memories? Guilt was building up inside me. I couldn't even stand to look back on my life events. I hated looking back, I only went forward. Sai didn't have that choice. He had to know my thoughts, he had to know my nightmares and see my dreams. Sai had to watch all my mistakes. I felt like it was all a big car crash, hurting myself along with Sai who was in the passenger seat. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry my life isn't perfect." I said bitterly, my fists both clutched with anger. It wasn't my fault. Ugh, here I was back at square one. Creating fake people and doing stupid shit seemed to be in my tilted his head, a fake smile on his lips. He must have picked that up from me.

"It's okay Ino-chan, we're all different people living imperfect lives, you're no different." Still holding my bitter tone, I sighed.

Sai was also like me, holding a fake smile to fool everyone. That was how I appeared before my scattered into many events.

"Ya know you have a nice smile." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks Ino-chan, I appreciate it." Sai said in return. I sighed, holding myself in a hug, trying to stop my heart from shaking with nervousness.

"Nervous?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nah I'm shaking out of pure joy." Finally Gaara's mansion came into view and my heartbeat slowed down. My breathing faded into tiny pants. It all felt like a dream. Everything stood still, all except for me. I was walking ahead of Sai and the others, breaking into a run. Already passing the large buildings and small homes, I was heading straight for the mansion. Images kept flashing in my mind, I could see Gaara at the entrance of mansion but I could also vision dead bodies scattered around him. The image flashed back to the normal village but then to the bodies.

I could hear my breathing, getting even more shallow if that was possible.

What scared me was Gaara's expression, changing from a weak smile to a cracked one.

I winced, shaking my head to see straight. Maybe I was still tired or something. Yeah, something meaning I was crazy as hell? Sure, that's a possibility. I shook away the dark images and put a smile back on my pale face.

"Gaara!" I shouted, running I jumped into the arms of the lovable psychopath. Gaara wrapped his arms around me, his cheek against mine. I shivered, it felt great to be back.

"Welcome back Ino-chan." Gaara said with a chuckle, his pale face buried in my hair, breathing my scent. I looked to see Sai behind Gaara, still smiling that annoying smile.

"So this is Gaara-kun? The one you created me from?"

I glared daggers at Sai, he was ruining my moment. Go away, I mouth to the figment.

"Oh, right right, sorry I forgot that you wanted getting all cosy with your boyfriend."

I stuck my tongue out at Sai,"So what if I want to?" Gaara pulled me from his body, looking into my eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Baka! Dammit Sai, I'll kill you. The award for looking totally stupid in front of a God goes to Me! Thank you, Thank you. I'll liked to thank Sai for being a totally asshole, without him this great experience would never be. Tch, never fails.

"Nobody." I said simply, shrugging.

"So how have you been with me gone?" I didn't need answer, I could see just by how he looks. His eyes looked dead, nothing like the bright green emeralds that I was used to seeing. His pale lips looked as if they were about to strike you with a pair of fangs. He was like a zombie, much like myself. I was a train wreck and Gaara looked as if he was the track I flew off of.

"I've been better." Was his solid response, just his voice sounded bitter.

"How about you, did you enjoy your adventure?"

Hm, let's see.

Being carried naked to the Mist Village.

Dreaming up a village and a boy similar to Gaara.

Having nightmares that create nothing but pain for me.

Hearing voices and nearly breaking my knuckles by punching the shit of a tree.

I'd have to say yes, I did enjoy my little journey.

Gaara's cold fingers went to my face, tracing my scar. "That scar looks hideous." I shrugged, my eyes shifted form his face.

"Blame the tree, I didn't do a thing." I said, raising my hand that was still a bit bloody, Tenten tried to fix it but she must of not tried hard enough.

"Well this is a great surprise, you come back with a scar and cuts on your body." Gaara sighed, shaking his head.

"You love making me worry don't you?" I laughed, leaning forward I kissed his cheek. When I pulled back, I was held still and then pulled into another kiss. I nearly melting against Gaara's lips. Finally I broke apart to breath.

"God I missed doing that." Gaara said, licking his lips. I blushed, still panting from the kiss. Then I thought, the baby was gone. Gaara said that the baby got in the way, so with the baby gone maybe we could-

"You got that look in your eyes, I know what you're thinking." Gaara said, taking my face in his hands.

"The answer is no." He had to be kidding.

"What? Aw come on Gaara, Like you said you missed kissing me so-"

Gaara nodded,"Right I missed **kissing **you, that doesn't mean I about to carry you to my office and tear your clothes off." I smiled, my eyes sparkled.

"You could, I wouldn't mind." Gaara sighed again,"Yeah I know you wouldn't." Finally both Kiba and Tenten caught up with me, bowing to Gaara. I smirked, it was like they were bowing to me as well. I loved it.

"Kazekage-sama, we finished our mission as you can see." Tenten spoke, looking to me.

"Very well do you have your report?" Gaara asked, all business like. I wrinkled my nose, paperwork was all Gaara went through. Sign this, file that. Ugh, If it was me I'd tear us the papers and nearly scream my head off. I couldn't handle being all serious. Hm, although I might look better in the robe then Gaara. While the three talked I grew bored, Finally I snatched the blue Kazekage hat from Gaara's head, ruffling his red hair before popping the hat on my head. I wished he wouldn't wear this thing, it's really heavy besides it's ugly. Well everything looked ugly, nothing seemed to match Gaara's beauty. Nothing even me but I guess that's what makes us perfect for each other.

I wrapped my arms around Gaara, my cheek against his.

Gaara raised his hands to my arms, holding them still. "So about that surprise."

I whispered to Gaara, wanting him to forget but instead I was too curious to give it up. Gaara smirked, which is never a good sign. Ever. I could hear bombs already falling, and they were aimed for me.

"I haven't forgot about that." It must be something really bad, I'm guessing. To make Gaara smile like that must meaning something chaotic. I hope it didn't involve blindfolding me and melting candle wax onto my body. Pain was pleasure for Gaara. It was very very scary to think about things like that. Maybe he was a vampire, wanting to tie me to his bed and drink the blood from my body. Hmm, that sounded kinky. Sounded more fun then the candle wax, that was for sure.

"Will this surprise scare me?" I asked, trying to get more information so I could guess what it was.

Gaara shrugged,"Maybe, depends on how you look at it."

I groaned, this was really bad. "Why me?"

Gaara chuckled, his green eyes looked up at me.

"Is I love you a good reason?" Gaara asked cutely, I looked away.

"No, It's because you're evil and you hate me." Gaara smirked,"Seems about right then, I just had to make sure."

I sighed, running my fingers through his red hair. "Well I hate you too." Gaara blinked, his lips forming a small O.

"Well then no surprise for you." I playfully glared at him.

"Fine with me, your surprises are scary." I must of hit a weak spot for Gaara winced at that and his eyes turned soft.

"It's really special, I thought you would really like it." Gaara's voice said softly, and I caved in. Damnit. Sometimes he cheats and I can't but laugh at it. It was too cute to resist.

"I still hate you." I sighed, looking into his eyes. Gara smirked,"I knew I would win." I wanted to kill him but realize Sai was right. I gave in too quickly.

'Aw, this is so cute. Just the two of you...and Kiba and Tenten, it all works doesn't it?" I heard Sai's voice, more annoying then ever. Mother Fucker. I looked at the two people I hated more then life itself, their eyes glued to me in disgust.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"The worst couple in the world."

"Nobody said it was a free show Kiba but if you insist I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind taking his clothes off."

"Please don't lead me into this."

"Well the freaks belong with the freaks, I guess."

"Shut it Tenten, At least I have somebody."

"Don't treat me like a trophy Ino."

"Tch, Whatever I know Neji likes me."

"Right, just keep worshiping your Neji shrine, I'm sure that will be a real turn on for him."

"You have a shrine for Hyuuga?" Kiba asked, making Tenten blush.

"N-No, don't be stupid Kiba."

"Ha! You're blushing, which means I'm right! I win!"

"What the hell are you talking about Yamanaka? You just out weirded yourself."

The constant bickering and immature comments continued, Tenten and Kiba just couldn't let it die. Maybe they could be a couple and hopefully drive each other insane and kill themselves. Yeah, that would be nice.

"How about you two just go back to the Leaf Village and leave us the hell alone." I suggested, giving them a shooing gesture with my hand.

"Yeah, sounds great but the Kazekage still need to pay us." Tenten said, her crossed arms unfolded so she could hold a hand out to Gaara.

"Like paying a cheap whore huh?" I whispered to Gaara as he pulled out a thick wad of green bills from under his white cloak.

"Something like that." Gaara chuckled, politely handing out the money to Tenten. I felt like she was getting left off to easy.

"There now you can pay off all the men you paid to sleep with you!" I leaned over Gaara's shoulder, giving Tenten a great big smile.

"Aw, Fuck you Yamanaka." Kiba spoke up, his anger probably growing more then his feelings for Tenten. I guess, well that's how I looked at it.

"You would Inuzuka." I said, raising both my eyebrows as I spoke. Kiba's face heated up, either of anger or blushing. Either way I smiled victorious. All those left over feelings I had for him just seemed to vanish, after I kissed Gaara all my feelings directed back to him. It seemed that he always won in the end.

Gaara's love was like a trap, one you got curious enough to get close, the trap snaps on your heart and you were caught. Then he would set you free and kissed you in his arms, then you would never want to escape. I'm sure any girl wouldn't want to be held hostage by a god.

"Well now you're paid, now leave." I said bitterly, just the thought of any girl with Gaara set me off like a match. Kiba shrugged, turning his back to me and It felt like a cold wind passed me by. It hurt a bit. No goodbye, no wave. It was over too soon.

"Alright then, goodbye Kazekage-sama." Tenten bowed to Gaara, then her brown eyes turned soft on me.

"Farewell Ino-chan." I blinked, I must be imaging all this. Tenten held a gentle smile on her tan face, her head at a tilt.

"Have a safe trip back Tenten, good luck with Neji." I said softly, feeling myself tearing up. Tenten was a friend now I guess, well she was still a bitch though.

Tenten laughed, giving the peace sign with her fingers.

"You know it'll work!" I laughed as well, tightening my arms around Gaara.

"Maybe you could give Kiba-kun a chance too."

I shouted, to see Tenten's face drop.

"What?" The two yelled in unison, Kiba turned to me with wide eyes. I saw the blushes on their faces and knew a new flame could start between them.

"Aw come on, give it a shot you guys, you'd look so cute together." I said, leaning my cheek against Gaara's.

"Right Gaara?" Gaara shrugged, preparing his smart ass reply.

"I suppose so, although you two are completely mismatched and have the worse chance of becoming one with each other..." Gaara spoke, no emotion matched his tone. My body's flamed up, my match was lit. What was so different? Gaara and I were completely different and there was a one in a million chance that would become a couple. Gaara had no right to be so harsh on the two, at least a chance wouldn't kill them.

"I can't possible see how you two could be with each other," I sighed, he wouldn't stop.

"If Ino says there's a chance for you then I have no reason to break apart that chance, so I believe there is hope for you two." I smiled, about time he agreed with me. Kiba and Tenten looked to each other, I watched to how it would turn out. Kiba shrugged, sighing. He held out his arm, reaching for Tenten to take his hand. Tenten bit her lip, looking to me with worry then to Kiba. Slowly Tenten went to Kiba, her hand reached out and took his, I could have sworn I saw a spark. Soon the two hands became one, holding each other tightly. With Gaara's cold heart of stone, Only I could hear one heartbeat in me that truly they believed that they would make it.

I sighed,"Such lovely happy endings." Gaara gently pulled my arms from his body and dragged me down into his arms.

"Too bad our storybook has none." Gaara whispered, a smirk on his face. I leaned my chest against his statue chest, hearing the slow heartbeat that could put me to sleep.

"Still tired from the trip?" Gaara asked, brushing away the bits of hair that slid over my face.

"I couldn't sleep, my erotic sex dreams of you kept me awake." I teased, for some odd reason Gaara shuddered.

At that moment, I felt strange.

Like I was being told something.

Gaara seemed so unsure of us having sex.

Maybe he was just saying yes for my sake, hiding the face that maybe he wasn't the one ready to give his virginity away.

That his virginity was the only thing he left pure.

I felt so selfish, I didn't want to just snatch it away just for my pleasure.

No matter how many times Gaara nodded his head at the thought, I knew his heart ached, wanting him to scream no.

I felt so dirty, wanting to use him up.

"Here, let's go inside, you're shivering." Gaara whispered, picking me up in his arms. I sighed, my head still against his cold chest.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I mumbled, feeling like shit that Gaara even cared if I froze. I deserved to be a block of ice for all the shit I made him go through.

"Why did you even care if I die..." I whispered, burrying my head in Gaara's clothed chest, my tears already falling from my eyes. Here was the hourglass, I had turned it over and my sand ran out. It wasn't fair for him. I just sat and watched the sand fall, not giving a damn how much time would pass. I was lucky to have Gaara turn the hourglass back over, giving me another chance to change everything. Now it's all wasted.

"It took me awhile, I thought about it for some time to find out." Gaara whispered, probably talking to himself.

"W-What?" I asked, wiping my eyes to make it seem like I was tired.

"At the school, when I told you that you were weak...I was wrong." I blinked, no way. Gaara was right though, I was weak as shit. I didn't even deserve to receive the title of Kunoichi, I was no ninja.

"I was the weak one, I mean I can't even bring myself to pleasure you." Gaara chuckled, looking into my teary eyes.

"No, Gaara don't say things like that, I don't care if you ever sleep with me, I won't leave you ever." I spoke strong with my cracked voice, not letting my self pity get in the way.

Gaara shook his head,"I'm pathetic, being so selfish by letting my personal reasons get in the way of letting you be happy." My heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

"It's not selfish, you don't want your virginity to be wasted, I'm fine with it." I said softly, watching as we were in the mansion and walking into the halls where we stopped at a door.

"No, it's not fair to you, the princess deserves what she wants." Gaara said bitterly and kicked the door open. I blinked, what gave him such a change of heart? So bitter.

"G-Gaara please, you're scaring me." I hiccuped, gripping his robe tightly, scared he would drop me. My nightmare came true, Gaara's face transformed into a twisted grin.

"Come on Ino-chan, this is what you want isn't it?" Gaara walked into the room with me in his arms, his heels snapping against the wooden floor as he waltz in. It happened in a flash, Gaara threw me from his arms, making me land onto the soft bed that was in the middle of the room. Gaara didn't give me a chance to move, he pounced onto the bed, his body inches from mine. My blue eyes looked in Gaara's hard stone greens, his face getting closer to mine.

I open my mouth to ask what was making him like this but his stone lips crushed my lips into dust.

I couldn't breath, it was like Gaara was sucking the life right out of me.

Gaara wasn't holding back anything, his statue figure was on top of mine, nearly forcing me down into the bed. Gaara's eyes were shut, his hands going into my hair, holding it violently in his fists. I don't know what I set off in Gaara but I hated it. He was so rough and it hurt me, it was just like Sasuke. Painful and without passion. This kiss held no emotion, only pain. Once Gaara released my lips, I gasped to breath air back into my lungs.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you want?" Gaara asked, wiping away the tears that were falling down my puffed cheeks.

"The princess is getting what she wanted all along, just a quick fuck from a monster." Gaara yelled through gritted teeth, tugging at my hair. I shuddered, my hands crushing the blanket beneath my body. I closed my eyes, attempting to hide my fear. Gaara could see all my emotions laid out in front of him and he loved it. Slowly the monster's finger traced down my dress, the image of that man flashed in my head, the touch was the same. I shivered, half of me enjoying this. Why? Just for sick pleasure. Just by the touch alone, my breath was stolen from my lungs.

Slowly the bottom of my dress was being pulled up, I allowed Gaara to pull it up my cold body. He pulled it over my head and tossed it to the floor, the solid greens were glued to my face instead of my body. I blinked, looking away, thinking I was blushing.

"Simply beautiful, just like I told you." Gaara whispered, his cold hand traced up my stomach and I giggled.

"That tickles." I said softly, looking to the boy I loved. Gaara's face soften and the beast was no more. His eyes scattered from my body and his body shifted so he was sitting on the bed's edge.

"I'm sorry, I lost control of myself." His reply was formal like always and I felt kinda disappointed.

I was so close. I reached my hand out to touch Gaara's shoulder,"I forgive you, please don't feel guilty."

Gaara shrugged my hand away, feeling like the monster once again. Suddenly he turned back to me, the grin back on his face.

"Why? Don't I scare you?" He spat, crawling on all fours toward me, I felt back in a gasp. His face leaned closer to mine at a tilt, he opened his mouth, breathing the cold to my cheeks. Gaara's fingers curved from my neck up to my chin, making me lift my head to feel more of his touch. A smirk appeared at his lips as he pulled away.

"You're so willing." He chuckled.

I frowned,"You're too much of a tease."

"Can't help myself sometimes." Gaara shrugged, retreating off the bed.

I caught him by the wrist, not wanting to leave the mess he made. "Ino, put some clothes on and go to bed." Gaara demanded, tugging his wrist.

I kept his wrist in my hand,"Finish what you started." I dared.

Gaara sighed,"Wasn't that enough?"

I shook my head, grinning. "Not one bit, I hope this wasn't the surprise."

"Of course not, I told you it was nothing related to sex."

"That's disappointing." Gaara sighed at my reply, shaking his head.

"Always sex on the mind." I shook my head.

"No, sometimes I think about you without a shirt on."

"Hmm, Kinky." Gaara licked his pale lips, raising both eyebrows at my comment.

I laughed, pulling Gaara's wrist so his body leaned back onto mine.

"I was so close." I sighed, looking from Gaara's face. Gaara's hand went to my chin, turning my face back to his, the green gems sparkled.

"Close at what?" His voice was seductive, teasing once again.

"To tempting you to sleep with me Kazekage-sama." I said, sticking my tongue out at Gaara. The red head winced as I called him that, the title he hated. Plus I was already stripped down to my bra and panties, this night could end very well for me. Besides I wouldn't mind if Gaara was a bit naked as well. Just his shirt would do. Nothing more. I tugged at the cloth that shielded his naked body from me.

"Would it be a bad idea to ask what you're doing?" Gaara said, an eyebrow raised and a hand on my tugging arm.

"Shhh, I'm trying to strip you naked."

Gaara chuckled, "Why exactly?" I looked up to him like he was crazy.

"You're such a naive little boy."

Gaara shook his head,"You're the devil on my shoulder, trying to get me to the dirtiest of things to you."

My blue eyes sparkled,"You're like the angel on my shoulder, telling me what's right from wrong but I'd rather have you be the devil." Gaara didn't like that idea so much, but nobody asked him. I ripped the white cloak to see his strait jacket outfit underneath.

"Now how to get this off..." I mumbled to myself. Gaara sighed, taking my hands in his, he wrapped my arms around his waist to his back where I felt buttons.

"This what you're looking for?" Gaara smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see you at least with a shirt off." Gaara laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Enough of this please, just go to sleep. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for your surprise." Gaara let go of my arms and crawled off of the bed, heading to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I shouted without thinking.

"I have alot of paperwork to do, so I might as well get a head start on it, besides I can't stay here since I'd only tease you."

I rolled my eyes, he's such a child.

"Gaara get back here."

Gaara shook his head, slightly turning to me while waving his pointer finger.

"No, no. I'm going to be the adult and just walk out of the room." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Gaara it's not like that, get over here." The redhead kazekage still shook his head, his hand on the doorknob.

"I need you here though." I wined, throwing my arms up in the air. It reminded me of when I was pregnant, always telling Gaara to do things that were "important". Gaara paused, his body froze in mid step.

"I-I can't fall asleep without you remember?" I said, looking down so I could hide the tinted pink on my cheeks. It was true. I couldn't fall asleep without him in my arms or in my dreams. I heard Gaara sigh, his head turning to me.

"Please?" I asked, pouting. I heard him groan and I knew he caved in. Once his hand touched the bed, I pulled him back onto me. That must have been the best thing I've ever done. For when I pulled Gaara onto me, his actions were fast, for his arms twisted with mine and his hands pined my wrists to the bed as well as his legs tangled in mine, his face so close that his red hair tickled my face. Gaara's tiny body rested on my hips.

"Right because I'd rather sleep with you on top of me." I said, sighing that he was probably still teasing me. Gaara chuckled, crawling off me.

"Sorry it was a reflex."

I heard another sigh,"Well are you going to give it another go?" I wanted to smash my head into the headboard of the bed. I just want to think of Sai being raped. By Gai-sensei. In a shack. Where nobody can hear the cries of pain and squeaks of spandex. Ah, God Damnit. I groaned, my eyes burn by the thought.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking?" Gaara whispers, switching our positions so he's behind me and my back is against his cold chest.

"Gai-sensei raping a pale under aged boy." I mumbled, opening my eyes to get a refreshing view of Gaara. There was a moment of silence before

Gaara mumbled a quiet, "Wow."

I laughed. Then something clicked.

"Wait, isn't tomorrow my birthday?" I asked, looking up into the green eyes.

"Uh, no I'm not really sure I don't keep track."

Gaara said with a shrug. "You're lying to me, the twenty third is tomorrow isn't is?"

"No, I'd never lie to you." I groaned, wanting to tear my hair out.

"Please don't go all out for my birthday, please!"

I whined. "Aw come on, let me spoil me?" Gaara whispered, his face buried in my hair.

"No, I don't want any presents, I'll kill you if I see even one." I said, holding one finger straight in the air.

"Don't be so against all of this, you don't even know If I'm going to do anything yet."

"I'm going to kill you, I know something's up."

"Really now Ino, we have lowered to killing me?"

"Yes, I will stoop to that level if I must."

"So immature." Gaara sighed, I closed my eyes, snuggling close to him. "Shut it, I'm sleeping, no more talk of this."

"Aw come on, I got pony rides and a pinata, party hats and strippers in cakes and yet you resist against all that fun?"

"Jeez, you're a really annoying pillow." I said, mumbling sleepily.

"You're a spoiled princess."

I sighed,"You're a smartass prince." Gaara laughed, his arms wrapping around me, I was falling asleep as he began to hum 'once again.

"I...would love to hear you sing." I mumbled, half awake.

"You must be kidding, a beast cannot sing a sweet note." I hated all the fancy talk.

"You're not a beast, you're my boyfriend and you're amazing at everything you do." Gaara snorted.

"Oh please, You're a God, even when you just hum it sounds like gentle snow."

Gaara was quiet,"Snow?"

I nodded,"Silent and peaceful, I'd love for you to sing for me." Here's where Gaara's smartass comeback would start.

"Well maybe that could be a birthday present, oh wait. Never mind, you don't want any."

I sighed,"You're an ass Gaara, your lucky I don't leave you for

other guy in my head." Another pause.

"Uh huh, right then." I wanted to roll my eyes.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to get up and kick your ass."

Gaara chuckled,"I think I might enjoy that actually." I wrinkled my nose.

"You're a pervert." Gaara cuddled me closer to him, as if I would be stolen away from his arms. The soft humming returned and I couldn't stay awake. The familiar coldness appeared at my cheek, I shivered.

So I fell asleep with Gaara humming his little tune.

Although I really wished he would sing me to sleep but it seemed like I would have to settle for humming.

With the thought of a birthday bash gone terribly wrong on my mind, I couldn't sleep so well.

I knew something would go wrong or Gaara would spoil me to death.

As much as I dreaded to wake up, I could wait to open my eyes.

To turn seventeen, to be another year closer to death.

Although with me in Gaara's arms, I wouldn't mind it at all.

* * *

A/n: **Review Please.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Birthday

When you leave things behind, they soon follow you.

Wherever you go, they will follow.

My mother used to say that to me, when I would screw up.

Ya know, not do my homework or fake being sick so I wouldn't have to go to school.

I never thought it would count for something else.

Now you would think that there would be a warm sunshine touching my face, waking me up to smile brightly on my birthday. Not a cloud in the sky or even a dark spot in the clear blue sky. Too bad that didn't happen. I woke up to the sound of soft rain and a light boom of thunder. Right from that moment I knew my birthday would end horribly. So why not press my luck and find out why? I shivered to find myself in the position that I was hugging my legs, trying to produce my own heat. I guess when Gaara left, I found another way to be warm. Ugh. Rather pathetic in my opinion. I stretched my legs out, hearing many cracks and pulls of pain. One after the other, I placed my feet to the cold wooden floor, pushing my weak body from the bed I stumbled to the window. I sighed, watching the little village outside my window get rained on. I could see a few little kids serial and dance in the puddles with their arms reached out to the sky, as if asking for more.

_"There's never a single drop of rain in this village, Many pray but the water never comes, Maybe that's why the only smile in this village is yours."_

Gaara's soft voice rang in my head. I had asked him why it never rains in Suna, I expected just a shrug or a smart ass response but I got something a bit different. I shook out of my Gaara daze to find my hand glued to the window's cold glass.

The thought of the hospital came to mind and I quickly retreated my hand to my side but my gaze remained on the village.

A crackle of thunder made my body jump, hearing the echo from the outside.

I rolled my eyes at my actions, turning my back to the window.

"Shitty weather..." I complained, Snatching my dirty crumpled purple dress from the floor and pulling it over my body. I quickly ran my hands through my hair before I went to the double doors of the bedroom to make my great escape. I felt like a mouse, quietly trying to find my way through the huge mansion, finding door after door at both of my side views. A question began to build up in my mind. Why did Gaara's father need so many rooms? Surely he didn't use them for travelers that came here. That would be stupid. I wanted to ask Gaara but I don't think he would like me to ask things about his father.

_"Ino...I would tell you anything you would want to hear but some things are best kept as secrets, everything about my father should remain like him, buried and dead." _

I wanted to speak out and say that he was lucky to even have a father while others had nothing but the look on Gaara's face made me change my mind. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm lost. How the hell do you get lost in a house? I don't know but I'm blonde enough to. Deciding that it was pointless to wander around, I stopped in front of a door and walked inside. It was just an empty room which I'm sure each room in the hall was. Just a bed, dresser and a small table by the large window on the far side of the room. Then my eyes shot to the phone that was on the table. I wonder, maybe somebody missed me in the village.

I nearly tripped as I scrambled for the phone.

I picked up the tiny phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

I bit my lip, hoping that either of the two would pick up.

After all how could my parents forget about their only child's birthday? I must have listened to the ringing for awhile for it kept echoing in my head. Once I heard the ringing stop, my heart jumped. This would be the first time I talked to my parents in forever.

_"Hello."_

My mother's cheery voice spoke on the other end. "Mom, Dad? It's me Ino, I just wanted to-"

_"You have reached the Yamanaka resident, we are unable to answer the phone right now so please leave us a message and we'll be sure to call you back." _

My heart sank as the voice message interrupted me, they were probably busy. Running the flower shop and such. Maybe they'll call me later. I sighed, and spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey mom and dad, It's me Ino. I just wanted to call you to tell you I'm doing fine here, I'm living with my boyfriend here in Suna, I guess you're a little busy to pick up." I chuckled sadly.

"I'm sure you'd never forget my birthday, I'm turning seventeen, remember? Well call me back, I love you guys. Bye."

I set the phone back down on the receiver. I must look pathetic right now. Crying over a little phone call. Tch, so what if my parents forgot, I could get over it right? I quickly wiped my eyes before I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned my body against the door, calming my body down so I wouldn't have a mental breakdown. Nothing would go right today, I knew it.

Dragging myself down the hallway, I escaped the maze and found myself outside.

I looked up at the still blackened sky, seeing half of the moon stick out.

I stood still, watching the rain.

My body stayed dry as I stood under the Mansion's porch, I haven't felt the rain since Gaara had came to my rescue with an umbrella. I reached my hand out into the thick humid air, a crack of thunder made me pull my arm back to my body.

"What's the matter, are you afraid?" I turned back to the door of the mansion, seeing Gaara leaned against the door with his arms crossed, his eyes glued to the dark sky.

"Well I'm not such a big fan of thunder." I said, trying to match his gaze, what was he looking at?

"Not the best weather for a birthday." Gaara said, although it sounded like he was speaking to himself rather then me.

"Everything goes wrong for me." I shrugged, making it seem like no big deal but in my heart it was. Gaara watched me shatter.

"Just because your parents didn't didn't answer the phone everything is wrong?" He asked, his tone lighter then before. I blinked, polite and uptight Gaara had listened in on my phone call?

"I guess you heard me calling them..." I frowned, my heart slowly tearing itself apart.

Gaara's face was uneasy, his eyes wandered from my face, he probably felt guilty.

"I just wanted to keep an eye on you, I didn't mean to hear everything." I sighed, what was the point to boil my blood over him? We all knew I couldn't hold a grunge for long. "It's fine, if you don't mind I'd like to spend my birthday out here." Gaara blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the rain?" I shrugged,"What difference will it make?" Gaara's eyes went back to my face, he looked so lost.

"Your surprise..." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You know I hate surprises Gaara-kun, I don't want you spoiling me." A weak smile soon appeared on his lips and reached forward to take my hand.

"I know you don't mean that, I can tell that you're lying." I fit my fingers with his, knowing he was right. "Besides we couldn't just leave the surprise hanging in the air, I'm sure you'll love it." Gaara whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"Go back to your room and get dressed, I will meet you soon." Gaara twirled me back into the house, where I began my journey back down the halls. My room? God damnit, which door was that again? Silently praying to myself, I stopped at a door and waltzed in, going to the dresser I pulled the two wooden doors open.

What. The. Fuck.

Surely Gaara couldn't be serious.

My heart began to pump slow with guilt.

The numbers racked up in my mind of how much the cloth must have cost.

There in the dresser was an old fashioned hooped dress, frills and rounds rose shaped pieces scattered on the dress.

Why the hell is it pink?

I looked down at my rags of purple that covered my body, comparing it to the beautiful pink one.

I sighed, well Gaara did say he was old fashioned. I shouldn't have doubted him. Lifting the beautiful dress off the hanger, I held it against my body, looking at myself in the vanity that was in the room. Might as well get it over with to make Gaara happy. This was all for him, I couldn't stand to celebrate my stupid birthday. I sighed again, tossing the dress on the bed, I went to the bathroom so I could wash my body of the scent of sweat and blood. Stripping myself of my bra and panties, I switched the water to cold, gasping slightly to feel the water hit my body. I shivered as my body got used to the cold, I should feel used to it because of Gaara. Quickly doing the simple routine of taking a shower, I stepped out and snatched a towel form the small rack that hid in the corner of the tiny bathroom. What? You expected me to tell you about my showering? Tch. Pervert. Anyway. Once I escaped the bathroom, I dried myself off and slipped in that...dress. Yeah, a dress. Ha. I looked like princess peach, her character would simple throw up at the sight of me in the dress. I wrinkled my nose as I twirled and looked at myself in the vanity. Why the hell would I have to wear a dress? After all it was just Gaara, right?

Well maybe Temari and Kankuro but they never cared what I dressed in before.

Gaara had something up his sleeve and I was scared. So very scared. I was shaking in my little pink dress. Hearing a knock at the door, I lifted the sides of my dress, cursing as I nearly tripped on my face.

"Yeah, what?" I said through gritted teeth as I opened the door. I blinked, Kankuro was at my door. In a tuxedo. Uh, okay I'll bite.

"What the hell are you doing?" My first reaction came as I stared at the boy, his face clear of paint and his brown hair was free from that little black hat.

"I am your escort." Kankuro said with a chuckle, bowing.

"Nice dress." I blushed slightly, hating to wear this dress more then I had too.

"Shut up. You're my...escort? To where?" I asked, my hand soon was taken in Kankuro's grasp. It was warm, an awkward shiver ran down my spine.

"To your surprise party silly pants!" I jumped as I saw Sai pop up from behind Kankuro.

The puppeteer looked over his shoulder,"You okay blondie?" I nodded, glaring at Sai.

"Surprise...party?" I said, my teeth stuck out like fangs.

"Of course, the whole village is invited." Sai said, waving his hand in a shooing motion, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're kidding." I said, my face blank.

"Uh, Blondie. Yoo hoo, who are you talking to?" Kankuro waved a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head,"I'm going to kill your brother." Kankuro laughed, tugging me from the room and dragging me down the hall.

"He'd figure you'd say something like that." I wanted to gnaw my arm off so I could escape, Kankuro wasn't that smart and I think I could out run him.

"Please tell me he didn't go overboard with this whole birthday thing." I asked, praying that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well..." Kankuro trailed off, not bothering to look back at me. I groaned, it was that bad.

Finally, a few hallways and turns later, we stopped.

"Ready princess?" Kankuro asked as his hand gripped the door's handle.

"I'm never ready." I mumbled, watching as the door opened. Oh my God. It looked like a ballroom, filled with girls in dresses and boys in tuxedos and even a few people wearing rags. My eyes gazed at every details as I turned in a circle. Kankuro set my hand free, and I was set loose. A chandelier hung from the white colored ceiling, the floor held no tiles but only a polished pearl color. The walls were covered in stained glassed windows and candle holders, as well as a velvet red colors on the walls. Who knew a room like existed in the mansion, I was now curious to go back and open all the doors in the mansion. There was a cleared space in the middle of the room, leaving a certain red haired boy to make the ballroom seem like heaven. I had never imagined Gaara in a tuxedo although his was a bit old fashioned as well.

Solid black overcoat and slack and a stained white dress shirt as well as a blossomed yellow rose bud pinned through the upper left of his black coat. It looked brand new but you could tell it must have been old, from the colors looked faded. He looked like a man in a picture that was taken in the late 1800's, all in black and white. I admit he looked a hell of alot better then me. That was for sure. I held the sides of my dress lightly, leading myself to my prince. Gaara's head turned to me, adding a smirk to his face, he reached out a hand. I took it, and he bowed.

"You look beautiful." He said, his green eyes looking at my appearance. I sighed,"I'm nothing compared to you." Gaara chuckled, taking my other hand in his, placing ton around his shoulder while the other remained in his hand. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in horror.

"Gaara...you know I never danced a step in my life! I'm going to crush your feet."

Gaara chuckled again,"Lucky for you I have, don't worry it's easy." The soft music appeared out of nowhere, Gaara's other hand went to my waist and soon we were dancing. Well Gaara was, I was biting my lip, attempting to keep up.

"Relax, you're doing fine." Gaara whispered, and I just nodded. The crowds of people watched us and I fear to screw up, not that I cared if they watched. Gaara knew how to show off with out actually showing off, if that made sense. Being twirled and having my body bend backwards and all the tricks in the book, Gaara did it all to me. I don't know where he learned but he was extremely good.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked as he twirled me again.

"I taught myself, my mother always wanted for one of her children to share her love of dance."

I smiled at another mention of Gaara's mother, I wish I could have met this wondrous women but I'm never that lucky. I heard a loud boom come from the doors to the little ballroom. I looked to see a group of people step in, outsiders. Kankuro was leading the pack. My gut feeling kicked in and I knew this had to be bad.

Leading next to Kankuro's side was a girl about my age or so, her boobs nearly popping out of her small cocktail dress.

I expected for it to be Kankuro's date, but the other people didn't look like friends of the puppet master, all wearing matching clothes except one.

No, I recognized the group now as they grew closer to Gaara and I.

I shook in Gaara's arms as I noticed a few familiar faces that remained in the past.

Or so I thought. One especially of the group went to me as Kankuro's friend went to Gaara.

Gaara held my hand tightly as well kept a firm grip around my waist.

"Mind if I cut in buddy?" The figure asked, stealing my hand from Gaara's grasp and I was spinned closer to the figure.

"Hey princess, long time no see." Shit. I looked up, seeing the familiar grey hair and green lipstick of one of the members of the gang formally known as the Sound Four. Sakon.

"Sakon what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see the other girl in Gaara's arms. His green eyes met my blues and we were both trapped. I hoped Gaara would figure something out because my mind went blank with fear. Sakon's hands took Gaara's place and then I was dancing with him.

"Just came to visit my favorite gal, just a lucky guess." Sakon answered, directing my face back to his.

"Besides I was lead on by that Kankuro fellow, he told me about your little relationship with the Kazekage and how he wanted you out of the picture, so I decided why not snatch the gal up while she's for grabs."

Kankuro wanted me gone? What did I ever do to that bastard anyway? Did he think Gaara deserved better then me?

Even though that's true, I wouldn't want to lose Gaara to anybody. Even that bitch. I looked around the ballroom to see Tayuya drinking the fresh wine straight from the bottle, she must have seen the refreshment table. Kidoumaru and Jiroubou were surrounding the other ladies of the village, trying to tempt them to leave with them. Kabuto hid in the corner, the glare hitting his glasses to block his mischievous stare, a smirk on his face, watching the show. It was just like that one time at the bar. Time was repeating itself.

"You guys shouldn't have come here, I'm not the same girl I was back then." I mumbled, not looking at Sakon's pretty face.

"Back then? Babe, it was only a few months ago." Sakon said with a chuckle.

"I don't care, I'm not drinking my life away, It's not me. I have a purpose and even if I don't know what it is, I'm done with this crazy bullshit." I shouted, shoving myself from Sakon.

"I'm sorry Sakon, I was very thick back then but I'm taking care of myself now and you can't change that."

Sakon frowned,"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure one thing could make you want to repeat the good times we've spent together."

I blinked, shaking my head. I didn't want to know. Sakon was quick on his feet and his lips were even quicker, I was held by my neck, Sakon giving me a quick sweet kiss. It tasted like bitter wine and I felt like Tayuya for a moment. The sour flavor kept me still, unable to give in or push him away. Sakon pulled me away to leave a smile on my face and a smirk on his.

"Now doesn't that-" Before the gang member could continue his sentence, he was hit, his tiny body floating back unto he hit the floor. I jumped to see Gaara by my side, his arms twisted around me.

"What the hell?" Sakon asked, pushing himself up to his feet, touching his jaw's outlines.

"I'm sorry that was very rude of me, here let me introduce myself, I'm Gaara, Ino's boyfriend." Gaara's polite voice sounded bitter and full of warning, like if Sakon moved one inch toward me, he'd break him in half.

"As you can see I'm a bit overprotective as to who hurts or kisses Ino, I reacted on pure instinct and it was only fair in my case to strike you, I felt it as equivalent exchange since we both got what we wanted of equal value." I shook of my daze, watching as the tension of both the boy's anger raised. I squirmed awkwardly in Gaara's arms but he kept me still and close, an attempt to calm me and a way of telling me I was safe. I was scared that Sakon would die by Gaara's hands, more blood to stain my hands and Gaara's.

Why? Why on my birthday? Mother Fucker.

"Ah, So you're Sabaku no Gaara? A pleasure Kazekage-sama, I'm Sakon of the West Gate of the Sound Four, your little girlfriend was my drinking buddy for a night." Sakon bowed, a grin on his face.

"I see you keep her on a leash and keep her all to yourself didn't anyone tell you that's it's nice to share?" Gaara glared, his grip on me tightened.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think that sharing Ino is in the best interest, In your mind probably lurks perverted thoughts and ideas. You just want me to let her run off with you so you could use her up and leave her somewhere."

Sakon sighed,"No, no. Of course Ino could join us, we're all friends here are we not? I'd never use up such a pretty face, think of where she could get us."

I thought of myself being apart of the Sound Four. I wasn't strong or good in battles, I just had a pretty face. That could trick so many people and end so many lives.

"Sakon what we had was a one night only, I was depressed and drinking seemed to be the best answer, you guys were like my first friends we could have taken over the town." I spoke up.

"There's still enough time Ino-chan, we could do anything, go anywhere! With you we could be the Sound Five just like last time." Sakon spoke excitedly, his black eyes practically wider then saucers. I had a feeling he wasn't sober in the least. The Sound Five?

"Kimimaro died years ago, just a little war between the Sound and the Mist." Sakon explained, as if it didn't matter, one of his hands went through his grey fringe pushing the bits of hair up so you could see both his eyes.

"Then once you're out, Gaara-kun and I can live our fairytale life." A female voice announced, walking next to Sakon's side. Karin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat, just looking at her made my rage grow. I'd kill her.

"Should I ask what trashcan Kankuro found you behind?" Karin glared, she attached herself to Gaara's side, grabbing his arm she shook him.

"Ah! Did you hear what she said to me Gaara-kun?"

I growled,"Let go of him you bitch before I break your fingers." Kari turned to me, blinking like she hadn't noticed me at all until now.

"Well now, that's not a polite greeting to the Kazekage's girlfriend." Karin said with a grin, lifting her leg against Gaara's side.

"Excuse me? How would a whore like you **ever **think of yourself to have a relationship with Gaara!"

"Hm, sorry to disappoint you princess but Gaara prefers real women not little girls."

"Fuck you!" I yelled, shoving myself from Gaara so I could come after Karin.

"Can't you see Gaara wants me? I'm everything your not and he loves it." Karin said, her eyes glowering with victory.

I clutched both my fists, both shaking already. "I've got the looks, brains and everything." Karin continued.

"Well let me change that." I said through gritted teeth, quickly pulling my arm back and launching it forward, hitting Karin between the eyes.

The glasses that rested on her nose fell to the ground, shattered glass bouncing to the floor. It wasn't enough to send her on her butt or to make her cry but I felt better that I had got rid of my anger so easily. Time was still, I could only hear my breathing. I slowly pulled my fist back, breathing heavy. I looked up at Karin's face to see shock fading into anger.

"You bitch!" She yelled, punching me right back, probably twice as hard. I stumbled back a few steps, Gaara catching me before I lost my balance. I felt a trickle of liquid trail down my cheek. Was...was I crying? I weakly raised my hand to touch my cheek, pulling away to see dabs of red on my fingers. I looked from my trembling hand to Karin, her rosy lips in a smirk.

"What's wrong princess? Scared of a little blood?"

The girl asked, tilting her head, a mocking smile on her lips.

I blinked, feeling even more blood trickle down my face.

What was going on? Well thanks to Tenten's crappy little job of tending to my cut on my face, Karin had broken it open with ease.

I could tell something was very wrong by the way Gaara repeated the word.

"Shit."

Would I really lose everything because of fear of blood? Most reading this would say yes, but since you expect new things in this chapter let me prove you wrong. I didn't give a shit if my entire body was bleeding, Karin wouldn't be let off of all the shit she put me through. I closed my blood hand, looking up at Karin with a glare. I ran from Gaara's side and jumped into action, crashing to the floor with Karin's body under mine. I imagined her to be like the tree, raising my arm to set fire like a pistol, then pulling the trigger and letting my arm loose to fire. I couldn't tell if I busted the girl open or if it was just the blood from my face dripping onto her body.

I gritted my teeth, continuing my game. The little girl's voice didn't speak out so I felt no guilt of my actions. The bitch had what was coming to her. When I reach my fist up to hit the girl again, my arm was caught.

"That's enough Ino." Gaara announced, pulling me off Karin, who was coughing up blood and had bruises and cuts on her face.

"No! She's not getting let off like this, I'll kill her where she lays!" I yelled, kicking and pushing myself from Gaara but his arms tightened around me. One of his hand took my chin and forced my face to see his serious expression.

"That's enough." His voice was strict and hard. I was speechless, just nodding at his words. I stopped struggling and let Gaara take me from the scene. Having my body dragging from the colorful little room into a dark hallway, Gaara released me so I would lean against a wall. The psychopath began to pace around the hallway, seeming like he wanted to pull his hair from the roots.

"I don't know where to start, so let's begin as to who those people are." I shrugged, acting like a child being yelled at by the teacher.

"They were at the bar with me and of course you know Karin." I said bitterly as I said her name.

"Where the hell did your brother get the idea that I wasn't good enough for you?" I snapped back, pissed off more than him.

Gaara blinked,"You must be kidding."

I shook my head,"Oh no, Kankuro got that she slut just for you to replace me."

Gaara sighed, seeing my tears appear in my eyes. His green eyes looked into mine, my face in his hands.

"You know I would never replace you." His soft words came, the green emerald proved it to be true.

"You could have any girl you wanted, why am I so special? Just because you need me for some odd reason?" I choked up, trying to hold back my tears but failed miserably. Shit. Gaara's thumb wiped my tears form my cheek, a weak smile on his lips.

"I don't want any other girl, I want you. I've been avoiding telling you my reason because...well I'm kinda embarrassed by it." Gaara was embarrassed? Hm, this should be good. I waited to hear his little answer, all while the blood ran down my face. I felt my head spin and my legs were losing their strength. Haha. Gaara caught me before I slid down the wall, he kept my face at his.

"Ino...when you get hurt I feel like I'm the one getting hurt, That if you were to die then I would have no choice to kill myself then to be without you." Gaara then paused as if editing his words.

"Without you, I can't really control myself, That's why I need to protect you so that we could both live even with the thought that we would much prefer to vanish from this world." Gaara then looked away as if ashamed by those words.

"I know it sounds selfish to hold your life so I could continue living but that was before I fell in love with you, It may seem a little confusing to you but I tried to put this in the simplest form I could." Gaara kept his emotions locked up tightly but through his words you could tell his expression was soft. That he would be crying by now if it wasn't for me being next to him. Gaara never showed emotion in front of me expect cruelty or sarcasm. I had always expected his reason to be smart and immature but I was proved wrong. I felt like an ass for all the times I've yelled at him and bugged him saying that I was better off in a grave.

"So...Karin..." I whispered, my eyelids drooping. I felt so tired, maybe I could just fall asleep in his arms for a bit.

"Couldn't compare to you in the least." Gaara chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"G-Gaara...I'm tired...let's go to the bedroom...you and me..." I mumbled, shaking my head so I could keep my eyes open for a bit longer.

"Shit, I forgot about that scar, Temari can fix that up. I'll call her, she must be done visiting that Nara boy." Gaara mumbled, pulling out a cell phone from his pants pocket.

I groaned,"No...I'm fine...let Temari have her fun."

Gaara rolled his eyes,"Please, Temari was the one who planned this party and she couldn't even wait until you arrived in the ballroom, She was going to surprise you but she left long ago so she could be back in time for your arrival."

Gaara already had the phone at his ear, his eyes on my face and his lips giving another weak smile.

"Temari I need you back here, the party got a little crazy, yeah. Ino's scar is torn open and it's continuously bleeding, hurry up before she loses too much blood." Gaara then sighed.

"Well put your clothes back on and kiss your little boyfriend goodbye, Alright, we'll be waiting." Gaara snapped his phone shut and tucked in back in his pocket.

"I swear Temari is almost as sex crazed as you." I gave a weak laugh, even though it was hard to breath.

"It's okay to close your eyes." Gaara whispered. I shook my head.

"I haven't even blown out my candles yet..." I mumbled and Gaara shrugged.

"Well I couldn't really bake anything without it being set in flames." I laughed, falling onto his shoulder, I closed my eyes.

"You're...too cute." Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist, his head leaned against mine and he began to hum again.

Ow, damnit.

What the hell hit me?

I opened my eyes, seeing the bright light surrounding me.

I looked to my side noticing Gaara to be at my side, his eyes to the floor.

His hands laced together, he was still in his tux which had blood splattered all over it.

I was in our bedroom. I felt the familiar pain in my body, my scar was a bitch.

"G-Gaara..." I groaned, sitting up in the large bed, pushing the covers off my body. The redhead looked up, his eyes darting to me, he smiled.

"You're awake." I nodded, holding the side of my head with one hand, feeling my scar.

"How long have you've been there." I asked, wondering if he even attempted to sleep as well.

"All night." I groaned again, I must have worried him all night.

"Temari fixed your cut, you can't even see it now but only be able to feel it." I traced the faded line down my face.

"My scar..." Gaara frowned, did I say something wrong?

"Scar is such an ugly meaning, It was nothing but a cut." I laughed, he was such a kiss up. It worked.

"Well I'm sorry I bled all over your tuxedo, I'm sure that will stain." I said, looking at Gaara's tuxedo as if he had came from a murder scene.

The kazekage shrugged,"It's nothing, I'm a bit more concerned about you." I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Meh, I'm fine, I feel like shit but other then that I feel fine." Gaara chuckled, getting up from his seat.

"That's good, I hope you enjoyed your birthday." I then bit my lip.

"What happened to the others?" Gaara turned his back to me, sighing.

"Karin is in Kankuro's room-" I immediately interrupted.

"That slut! I knew she would do that." Karin was like the seasons, changing from one thing to the next. There when ever you need quick healing. It pissed me off.

"Not like that, she's healing from what you did last night." Gaara said calmly.

"You didn't need to do that, I'm not worth that sort of violence."

I blinked,"Gaara I love you and I'm not having a bitch like that put her hands all over you, you don't know where they've been."

Gaara laughed,"There you go being jealous again."

I frowned,"You were jealous of Sakon." Gaara stopped laughing and I smirked.

"I wasn't worth that sort of violence." I mocked.

"Yes but I didn't kiss Karin, forget that comment." Gaara said quickly.

I sighed,"I know what you mean." Gaara turned his head to look at me.

"Good, I'll meet you later then."

I frowned,"No kiss?"

Gaara sighed,"You received your's from last night." I blushed, knowing he meant Sakon's gift.

"Shut up."

Gaara shrugged,"I mean you didn't try to pull away, where was your self control?" I snatched the pillow next to me, throwing at his back.

"You're an ass."

Gaara chuckled,"You're still a bitch." I opened my mouth to make a snide remark.

"I love you anyway." I laughed, watching Gaara leave the room.

"I'll see you later." I nodded, blowing him a kiss as he closed the door to the room. I escaped the bed, looking down at myself to see my bloody pink rosed dress. I went over to the room's window, sitting on the window's edge. Gaara must have locked the window. Tch, nice. I looked to see a phone on the table, a red button was blinking. I pushed the button to hear it's message. I wrapped my arms around my legs, looking out the window.

_"Tweleve new messages, first message."_

The robotic voice spoke. I waited to hear the voice of the callers, wondering who could have called.

_"Hey Ino-chan! It's Naruto. I've heard you moved to Suna, such a shame because I made you a ramen cake! Well...it's better then it sounds really. Happy Birthday Ino!" _

I laughed, at least someone remembered, even if it was just Naruto.

_"Next message." _I waited. _"Hey Ino-Pig!"_

I jumped, looking at the answering machine.

"Sakura?" The machine continued.

_"It's been awhile hasn't it? I called to wish ya a happy birthday, don't worry about me. I'm back in school and the hospital isn't asking me any more questions about you, I wouldn't rat my best friend out! Cha, that's right! Well come back to visit me you freak!"_

The message ended and I felt guilt vanish from the pit of my stomach.

_"Hey Bitch! It's Tenten, surely you remember this gal."_ I smiled.

_"Kiba and I took your advice and we're going it out, Neji won't stop looking at us, so we have it pretty good. So we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" _Kiba's and Tenten's voice said in unison at the end of the message. The next message began.

_"Hello Ino dear, this is mom."_ I blinked, mom called_? _

_"Hun, we'd never forgot your birthday it's just a bit hard to hug you and make you breakfast in bed when your all the way in Suna. Your father and I just wanted to tell you that we hope all your birthday wishes come true, we love you too_."

This continued on and on. Shikamaru (Temari made him), Lee (His cheery voice made me smile), Hinata and Hinabi (with minor stuttering), Choji (I was shocked too), Kurenai (I'm shock she still remembered me), and a little boy voice who's name was Konohamaru. I listened to the message over again.

_"Hey Ino-chan! You might not remember me but I used to visit you at the hospital at night, I was scared that you would yell at me if I came when you were awake. I looked at your file and it said your birthday was today, I can't buy you flowers or anything but the nurse let me call you at least, how lucky is that! I heard you mumble a boy named Gaara in your sleep and knew he was the kazekage's son, so I hope you get this. Happy Birthday! Bye."_

I didn't say anything but just looked out the window. That boy. I never saw him, the nurses never told me about him. I wonder if he's still there. Maybe I'll visit him. Yeah. That sounds fair. Tomorrow, I decided, That's when I'll go. Sooner the better. Besides I need to get out of this hell house. Escpically when Karin's in it, the she devil herself. Some birthday she made mine to be. I touched my scar again.

I sighed, watching the sun rise from behind the village, my blues eyes glued to the dark blue sky.

"Happy birthday to me...Happy birthday to me..." I sang silently to myself as the phone grew silent.

"Happy birthday dear Ino..." I leaned my head against the cold marble wall behind me.

"Happy birthday...to me..."

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Game

Have you ever felt closed in?

That something is holding you so tight that you just can't breath sometimes?

Sometimes I felt like I was being held back.

That Gaara was not wanting me to take a step without his say. When I told him about visiting Konohamaru, the idea didn't seem so great to him. Mostly because he couldn't leave Suna and the chances of me coming back in one piece were very slim. I rolled my eyes at this, I was just visiting the boy and probably a few others and then I'd come right back. He made it seem like I would be walking on broken glass the entire time and wont live to see his face another day. Sometimes he could be so immature.

"It's just a day or two, I promise." I spoke out, practically begging by the way my voice sounded. He had said no a few time but I wouldn't let that get my hopes down.

"I don't know, maybe if you had an escort-" I scowled, crossing my arms. His green eyes were on his desk, his hands in paperwork. I wish he could take this a bit more serious.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sakon is open for the position." Gaara looked up at that and I smirked.

"That's not funny."

I frowned, "Who's joking?" The kazekage sighed and I knew I was back at point one.

"This is working out well." Sai commented, that annoying smile on his face, he must be amused by the show. I shut my eyes, calming myself down so I could work everything out.

"Gaara please...I really want to see my family and friends again it's been too long." I said sadly, my eyes told it all. Gaara was quiet, the paperwork froze in his hands.

"I'll come with you then." I blinked, huh? Surely he was not serious.

"How will that work?" I asked, watching as he stood up and tore the white robe from his body revealing his straight jacket like outfit.

He simply shrugged, "Temari will cover for me, I don't trust Kankuro for one second as my replacement."

I chuckled at that. "I wouldn't either, I still don't trust him after what he did on my birthday."

Gaara sighed at that, appearing at my side, his arms twisted around my body.

"Will you please forget about that?" His voice was at a whisper. I held onto his arms, just wishing we could stay frozen like this forever.

"He tried to take you away from me, how could I forgive him for that?" I asked, making sound like Gaara was mine and I was in no mood to ever share him. That's exactly how the story went.

"I'm not a prize you know, I'm really nothing to show off to anyone." I leaned my head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat beneath the clothing.

"You're the prize ever girl wants to win." Gaara snorted, his chin rested on my head.

"I'm not sure many girl would want a freak as a boyfriend."

I smiled,"I would and lucky me I have you!" His heartbeat became slower as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, lucky you." I sighed, here came the monster speech. How he wasn't good enough for me and that I deserved something far better when really I believed it was the other way.

"Are you sure you want to go with me, aren't you gonna miss your paperwork?" I asked, changing the conversation before it got out of hand.

"I might a little but I'll have to get over it." I could tell him was smirking. I closed my eyes, snuggling close to my oh so lovable psychopath. Soon enough he started to hum and I nearly fell asleep, my legs growing weak but Gaara kept me standing still.

"You never did sing to me." I spoke up. The tune was cut off and it was quiet again.

"I can't sing remember?" I could tell he was putting it off.

"Oh please, What aren't you good at?" I said, knowing just as well as him that he was lying.

"We should get a head start now if we want to leave for Konaha." His reply came and his arms disappeared from my body.

"Gaara!" I groaned, he always broke the conversation.

"I can't hear you, I'm on the phone!" Gaara called, he was back at his desk with his phone in hand.

"You'll hear me if you ever want to kiss me again." There was a pause.

"I can resist." Gaara said quickly, the phone still in his hand.

"Gaara." I said, my arms crossed. This was a warning. He held up a finger, as if putting me second before the phone. I'd break that finger right off if he didn't hang up the phone. After mumbling a few words on the stupid machine, the phone was put down.

"Who was that?" I asked, a bit pissed that he ignored me.

"Our escort." He better not have. "It's for your own protection."

I stared at him, my arms flew up in the air and my voice echoed. "What the hell!"

Gaara chuckled,"Just in case you run away."

I raised an eyebrow, run away from what?

"Aw I'd never run away from you." I said innocently.

"Oh I know, It's just in case you do, I won't have to lift a finger." I blinked dully at him.

"Lazy ass." I mumbled. "Why are you so overprotective anyway? I mean, I haven't had a near death situation since..." I trailed off, my blonde brain trying to process my last mistake.

"Since your birthday which was only yesterday." Gaara commented. Oh, he's good.

"Well so what! I don't need any ANBU members to babysit me." I argued back.

"You're right, Besides It's best if we went together. After all I'm all the protection you need." He smirked and I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Yeah, Plus nobody could stop me from seducing the kazekage and-" Gaara cleared his throat.

"Maybe it's best if I do have the ANBU come along they could control your sex craze."

I frowned. Ouch, that's disappointing.

"So says the guy that nearly jumped me for sex a day before my birthday."

Gaara smirked,"You didn't pull away from me." Damn. So what if I didn't pull away? Who wouldn't?

"Tch, Don't make it sound like your a total sex God, Gaara. I was just caught in the moment." I mumbled, moving from the front of the desk to Gaara's side. "Mmm, Right." Gaara said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I could seduce you." I listened to his heartbeat again, so comforting.

"I know you could." He sighed, his pale hands falling through my hair.

"I mean I could probably out do you even." I was pulled out of the hug and only his hands were on my arms.

"Now I wouldn't go that far." I gave him a look.

"I so could out do you!" He sighed again, knowing he got deep in something else.

"Right, Let's just forget then. You win." I wouldn't let him get off that easy.

"You're not even gonna try? That makes you a sore loser." I groaned, he sucked the fun out of it all.

"What's the point in competition when I already have my prize?"

His arms wrapped back around me, My arms around his tiny waist.

"You're afraid of losing, I really can't blame you for that." I laughed.

"Yes, Since you were the mistress of Konaha, There is no doubt I could not win."

I wanted to bite him. "I'll bite you." I threatened, a sour look on my pretty face.

"Go for it, love." Well if he truly insisted. I stood on my tip toes and put my mouth near his pale skinned neck, I opened my mouth and bit down. I was like biting into an ice cube except this one didn't crush between your teeth. I found that Gaara's arms were growing tighter around me, a hissing sound escaping his lips and blowing into my ear. I bit harder and his arms gave a tight squeeze of my little body and then he moaned. I blushed and quickly pulled back, hiding my face in his chest. My face was lifted from his chest and I was looking back into his green eyes.

"You win." He said softly with a wink and my face rose with the color of a volcano. It reminded me of the festival when Kankuro mentioned sex around us that's when I thought of Gaara moaning my name. Instead it was just a sound this time and I shivered just trying to remember it just seconds from now.

"The game is still on, I have a point." I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

When I pulled back he lifted my body up so I could kiss his lips. I melted as the touch and his arms loosened to a soft touch. His sand paper like tongue ran against my bottom lip and I shuddered as I wanted to pull away but Gaara kept me still. I opened my mouth to catch a quick breath and like a thunder strike Gaara's tongue was in my mouth and it couldn't have gotten better then that. I closed my eyes and it was like I was flying. Before I could truly enjoy this and make my move, he pulled away. Checkmate.

"That's a point for me." Gaara whispered, licking his lips.

"You cheated." I blushed, a pout on my lips.

"How so?" I sighed, he couldn't be cheating, he was just this good at our little game.

"It's like chess isn't it? Which move can beat the opponent's and gain the winning lead." Gaara mumbled, his face in my hair.

"You're too good, I was just getting a head start." I reminded him, he would have to do way better then that to beat me and I couldn't wait.

Gaara chuckled then whispered,"Then let the game begin."

Just like that we were packed and running out of Suna's gates, Kankuro not in sight but Temari and Shikamaru waving goodbye at us. Temari felt it was better to have the genius here so she wouldn't get lonely and have to travel with us just to see the lazy ass.

"We're Free!" I shouted, sprinting into the open desert.

"The mansion did kinda of act like a cage." Gaara admitted, not as energetic as me.

"You needed to get out! Jeez you could have drowned in all that paperwork!" I shouted, my arms waving frantically as I turned to face him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit too much?" He asked, his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and went to closer to him.

"You're always so serious in your office its a real downer, you need to get out and have a life! Smile for Kami's sake!" I said as my hands touched his face, my fingers pinning his lips in a smile. I laughed at the image.

"You're not funny." Gaara grumbled, taking hold of my arms.

"Like it'd really kill you to smile...or sing." I mumbled the last part but as always he heard my little grumbles.

"For the last time, I sing like a dying cat." I tore my arms from his grasp, the damn liar.

"Gaara! Please! I'll beg if I have to." He smirked at that. Tch, he'd died for me to be on my knees, waiting on his whim. Asshole.

"Hmph, forget I said that."

Flipping my short amount of hair, I turned from the redhead and kept walking, more like marching off in a pissy mood. Just to annoy me he followed behind me in a hum, his hands in his pockets, just walking along. I hate him. Marching through the sand got even more annoying even with a few hours away from the Leaf Village. Hours pasted and I just got more annoyed. My legs ached and I was surprise my strength got me this far. Gaara asked to carry me but I was okay, well until my legs gave out. Which would be soon enough. Actually.

"Gaara-kun, I'd like to take you up on your offer?" I said innocently, turning around to stop him in his tracks. An eyebrow was raised.

"On what, carrying you?"

I nodded happily and ran into him. He quickly held his hands out and picked me up in a spin of his arms.

I snuggled close to him, my face near his pale neck.

"Comfy?" Gaara asked with a chuckle. "Very much."

I answer, nuzzling his neck, which seemed to be his weak point. I had been right about the whole pain for pleasure thing. Gaara just so happened to be into that kinda of kinky shit. Lucky me.

"Ino, love, let me ask you something." Gaara whispered. He had moved like a robot, strong and still as he moved forward.

"Mhhm?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You're not serious about the whole seductive game are you?"

I smiled. "Why? You want to give up already?" Another chuckle.

"No, Not at all." I felt his cold hands slid from my waist down to my legs then back-. I squeaked as his cold hand touched my inner thighs.

"H-Hey!" I stuttered, squirming in his arms but he kept me still. He saw my blush and winked.

"Another point for me." I growled and wiggled in his arms only to fall back onto the sandy ground. I groaned lightly before pushing my body back from the sand, spitting out a mouth of sand once up.

"You...asshole..." I coughed, holding my thumping stomach from the sudden impact.

Gaara just shrugged,"Not my fault, you fell on your own."

I glared at him, unable to find the right words. After all you couldn't give a good comeback with a mouth full of sand. I turned from him in an angry expression and marched off again. Gaara only laughed at me and that got me even more mad.

Ino: 1.

Gaara: 2.

Tch, The game only started.

I had alot more up my sleeves.

So it was getting extremely late, the sky was black and barely any star were in the night, so it was hard to even see your hand in front of your face. Even with Gaara's pasty skin, It was hard to tell where he was. Which scared the hell out of me because I was in no mood for him to gain anymore points or for him to scare me right out of my skin. Yet here I was, unable to keep another grudge, his arms around me.

"There was it that bad to apologize." He whispered, leading us into a forest. We had gotten really close every since I've stopped getting mad. I said quiet, I had to sorry why? Forget, you didn't miss much anyway.

"So why are we in another forest?" I asked, ignoring his first comment.

"To bathe, you wreck from your previous fall in the sand." I stomped on his foot, even if he didn't feel it as much I hope I stomped it right into the ground.

"That's because you dropped me, baka." I mumbled bitterly, hearing the sound of a river close by. Bingo. The light bulb buzzed awake and my blonde brain began to turn. I had a plan. We continued pass tree after tree. Tree after tree. Another tree after that and who would have guessed of the next tree being there?

Huh. Well anyway, we made it to the river.

The filthy, bug infested, mucky looking, river.

Oh yeah, who wouldn't bath in that? I wrinkled my nose at the sight wanting to turn and continue until we reached Konaha. Correction: Until we reached a shower. Gaara kept me still.

"Just close your eyes, wash yourself and be done with it." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I felt suddenly empty as I opened my eyes and found Gaara had left me. I looked to find he was moving closer to the river.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, in mid step of following him.

"Believe it or not, I bathe out of my office." Gaara said, undoing the buttons to his straight jacket like shirt and tossed it to the side. He pulled his shirt over his head and toss it as well. I felt my face build up in color at the sight. This is it. The thing I've been waiting for. My eyes dazzled at the sight of the stone pale chest, my breath stopped. He looked back at me, a smirk on his face.

"Sight seeing Ino dear?" I snapped back out of my daze, no way was I being tempted now.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes and stripped out of my dress, pulling the cloth over my head.

Gaara crossed his arms, watching me. What was he thinking this was? A show? Time to take the risk up a bit more. I reached behind to my back and unclasped my bra, the bra went limp from my body and it fell to the grass below. I covered my breasts and moved forward to the water.

"Aww that's it?" Gaara asked, running a wet hand through his red hair.

I shrugged,"Maybe more if you give me the point." He tilted his head with a crooked smile.

"Hmm, Such a choice, such a choice."

Gaara then gave an innocent look. "How are you going to bathe now Ino dear with your arms around your breasts?" I gritted my teeth.

Shit. He had me there. My face went red like a match and slowly my arms became loose from my body. Was I really going to give up my act?

"Can't you bathe me?" I asked, a pout on my lips. This was more like war then a game and I wanted to win no matter what it took.

"Now there's an idea." Gaara said and approached me, When he came closer I noticed he was still wearing his pants. Hmph. He was probably going to wash the rest when I was asleep. Ha, good one Gaara. Asshole. I shivered slightly as I felt Gaara's pale hand touch my back, it didn't help that a chilling breeze swept the forest. Damnit.

"Cold?" He whispered, his arms wrapped around me and I gasped. My arms were removed and dangled at my sides, Gaara's arms wrapped further around me, covering my breasts. He silently chuckled, the wind sweeping it around forest. It played his laughter again.

"Does this count as a point?" I quickly shoved him away and my arms automatically went to my chest again.

"Hell no!" Gaara only smiled, like he already won the game. I sighed and pulled out my ponytail, really not giving a damn anymore about the openness to my chest. After all many men have seen it before, why not add Gaara to the list? Gaara looked interested, an eyebrow raised. I touched the chilly water and began to wash my body. It was worse then when Gaara touched me. Except I enjoyed that way more. Washing my body and slapping water into my hair was just like every other bath, excluding the clean water. It was all going fine. _Splash. _Until a certain kazekage's maturity dropped to immaturity.

The murky water hit my face and I glared at Gaara.

He laughed, water dripped down every chisel of his chest, truly a work of art.

Being the mature person I was I dipped my hands under the water and splashed water back at him. The sight got even better with more water on him. He sighed, running the water back through his hair. "That was a very mature response." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd love to use that tongue right now." Gaara edged with a twitch of both his eyebrows. I quickly tucked my tongue back in my mouth and went to put my clothes back on. My face was already on fire. My hand was caught and I tried to tug it free. I was pulled back and spun into his arms, my chin aimed up and my eyes set on the moon.

"I was only kidding." He whispered. I knew he was, I wasn't mad. I just felt that if we didn't have are clothes back on that I would jump him. "You're tense, what's wrong?" Was I tense? I couldn't tell, I always felt relaxed and protect with Gaara, why did that change?

"I'm fine really." I said and wiggled out of his arm to put my bra and dress back on. I couldn't stand this kind of cold weather. Once in my clothes I turned to see him still without a shirt.

I raised an eyebrow,"Not getting dressed?" I asked.

"Do you want me to put my shirt back on?" Good point. I shook my head, and looked around me at the grass less area.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked, draining my hair of water.

Gaara held out his arms and grinned.

I smiled, it was good enough for me.

I was so used to sleeping in his arms anyway.

I wonder how it felt when his shirt wasn't on. That would be an interesting experience. Let's test it.

"Will you sing to me?" I teased and he came toward me.

He shrugged,"Maybe...if I get a point."

I frowned, so not going to happen.

"No way, you're already up by a point from your little wandering hands idea." He smirked remembering it and I shuddered.

"Can't you let me seduce you...just this once Gaara-kins?"

Gaara blinked. "Gaara-kins..?" I smiled and draped my body over him.

"Come on, make the score fair."

He sighed,"Sorry love, this is your game and I'll just follow the rules."

I snapped back from him and turned my back to him. Fine, I didn't need the pity point anyway. "You're sleeping alone then." I decided.

"I...don't sleep Ino." I blinked, oh right.

"Well I'm sleeping alone and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said, standing my ground on this one. Another breeze came and I shivered, my teeth clacking against each other. I looked back at Gaara, his arms open.

"You really want to make it through the night freezing like that?" I sighed and went into his arms and he hugged me.

"Another point." I groaned, no fucking way. He tempted me into his arms and I went for it. God Damnit. Three to one, fuck.

"I hate you so much." I muttered.

"I love you too." He replied back and my temper only raised to fall at the end. I pushed Gaara back, he understood and left his defense fall so he would fall back onto the grass. I laid my head on his chest and his heartbeat relaxed me. Tick tock. Tick tock. Soon Gaara's voice slipped through his lips and he was humming, I closed my eyes and sank into the blackness. Now let's skip to the good stuff.

The sun was a bitch in the morning, my face stung. I buried my head into the cold stone of Gaara's chest. My body was raised and shaken.

"Nani...? What...what? What damnit!" I shouted, continuously being shaken. I opened my eyes and winced as the sun hit me.

"On with our journey." Gaara said and threw my body up in his arms, that woke me up. I didn't care if he carried me the whole damn way, saved me the trouble of walking again.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty wake up, don't make me drop you again." I groaned.

"As much as I love you it would help if you were to walk, You've become rather lazy ever since I've been carrying you." I shook my head, rubbing my eyes of sleep.

"N-No, you've been a good boy."

Gaara sighed. "How far are we from Konaha?" I asked and Gaara was silent.

"Not much longer, about another day so that means another night in the woods."

I groaned again then my hands found his chest. "You put your shirt back on too?"

I groaned and Gaara chuckled. "I knew it would disappoint you but I felt too naked."

So innocent, I couldn't waste to destroy all the innocence in his body.

"You're thinking of me naked are you not?" Gaara asked, I could tell he was smirking.

"Course not." I lied quickly, such a smooth cover up, eh?

"Such a pervert." He sighed.

"Oh you like it." I snapped.

"Yes, It could come in handy some day."

I shrugged,"Maybe, maybe not, you're lucky if I want you."

Gaara snorted.

"Shut it."

Gaara only shrugged,"Hey you said it not I, getting back to square one, can you please walk?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Meh." Gaaara sighed.

I felt the cold leave my body and I was confused. _Thumph. _OW. Douche bag. I groggily pushed myself from the ground only to be slammed back into the dirt.

"Ow...Gaara..." I groaned.

"Beg, that's it say my name." I squirmed under his foot, he was getting my dress dirty.

"Get off me, you fatass."

Gaara gasped,"It's only my foot!"

I sighed,"I know and even that weights a ton." Gaara removed his feet and I got up quickly. Dusting myself off, I flipped my hair in Gaara's direction.

"You're lucky I love you and you have good looks 'cause I'd leave your ass in a second."

Gaara rolled his eyes,"Okay."

I frowned,"I'm not kidding asshole."

Gaara gave a look of fake shock,"Oh I know! I'll be a good boy now!"

I rolled my eyes. "So this is working out." I groaned, great it just got better.

"I saw your show last night, Wish I hadn't." Sai said and shuddered.

"Well then don't watch me bathe you pervert!"

Sai frowned,"Aww come on, It was a free show, no tickets to be purchased."

I gritted my teeth, wanting to hit him. "You're so lucky that I can't think of most possible way of pain for you right now."

I mumbled, spitting each word.

"If that's your way of saying you love me, then I love you too Ino. Just as much." Sai gave that fake smile and I gave up.

I was surrounded by assholes. I stomped away from the two, unable to hit either one.

"Does that mean the seducing game is still on? Can I play?" I stopped and looked back.

"NO, YOU CAN'T PLAY!"

Gaara stared at me, must thinking I'm talking to myself again. Meh, I'm used to that look, I get it alot after all. Skipping to the part where I am not pissed off to punch another tree like past times. It was night again and Gaara took his shirt off. Again. The same with my bra. I told Gaara he could touch them for a point. He refused to, how did he put it again? "never treat me in such a manner" or how I think of it,

"You wish." I crossed my arms,"Fine, no pity points but that means no kisses either."

Gaara sighed, "Ino quit making rules that even you won't follow."

I gave him the bird before putting my clothes back on.

"This is the last time you'll see me naked Kazekage-sama." I said and slammed my back into one of the many trees, sinking down to the ground, I watched Gaara get dressed as well.

"Someones angry." Sai sing songed. I closed my eyes, already sick of the sight of Sai.

"You overreact too much Ino." Both Gaara and Sai's voice said in unison. Tomorrow I won't be stuck in a forest with these two, It would all get better I promised myself. I sighed, to be stuck in a forest with two assholes, it only got better didn't it? Once Gaara was fully dressed and Sai pissed me enough that I imagined dirty things that even scarred him, it was quiet. Gaara had his arms around me and I was comfortably watching the stars. A thing that was very common for the both of us, it was oh so relaxing.

"Maybe a shooting star would pass by, maybe then you could wish for a point in our little game." Gaara teased.

"Fuck you." I yawned and raised my arms to stretch, I swung one arm at Gaara and it was caught. Naturally.

"Mmm I hope that's a promise." Gaara's eyes sparkles and I returned my arm.

"Sometimes I think your the pervert in the relationship."

"Not possible, I never think of you naked or having sex."

"Y-You don't want me...that's why."

Gaara sighed and pulled my body into his.

"You know that's not true." I shrugged, how could I know that for sure.

"I'm not good enough." That's all. That's why. I pulled my body up so my chin rested on his shoulder, I tilted slightly and bit down on the pale skin. Catching him off guard, I bit harder then before. His arms wrapping around me like snake squeezing his prey from air. The light hissing sound came from his mouth and his eyes were closed. I thought I had him, I thought another point would be mine. Within a flash, Gaara had flipped me so he was on top and I was hard against the cold grass. I release my bite so I could try to gain some air back into my body, the pressure of his was crushing me. That crazy look was on his face and suddenly the game was over.

"I'll give you a point for that but now it's my turn _Ino_ _dear._" That face. Gaara was never in control when he looked like that. I admit I was scared. I never wanted what happened with Sasuke, except every time he acted like this. I only wanted more. Twisted, eh? Nearly choking for air, Gaara kissed my lips.

His legs tangled in mine to pin they down as well as my hand being crushed by his weight.

His hands were at my neck to keep me from sending any movement to the rest of my body.

It felt like dying.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my body was numb, I couldn't feel a thing. It felt like I had something caught in my throat. It tasted bitter and I wanted to spit it out. I gaged on the taste and tried to force it out of my mouth. Gaara pulled back from my lips and I gasped greatly to have air return to my body. The green emeralds were wide, Gaara lifted his weight from me and I felt my body crack back into place. One of his pale hands touched his lips. I couldn't find the strength to push my body up, I couldn't even find the air to even speak. Hey, At least the taste was out of my mouth. I shook off the numbness and adjusted my sight to Gaara. He was shaking. His green eyes still glued to his fingers. I squinted to see a dash of red dripping from his fingers. What? I touched my lips and pulled back to see. It was blood after all. Gaara looked at me like I was dying right before his eyes.

"Gaara?" I said softly, reaching out to touch him. His hand reached out to touch me as well, taking my hand he pulled me into his arms in a gentle.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He whispered over and over again. He was still shaking. The tick tocking of his heart was sped up, beating faster ever second. One of his hands stroked my hair, this scene was all wrong now.

I pushed my head up to see his face, I went forward to kiss his lips. To tell him I was fine, that he never had to tell me sorry. Before I could even touch his skin I was three feet away from him. He was fully standing and he was looking down at me with that pale expressionless face.

"It's best if you didn't do that anymore." He said and turned his back to me and walked off. I jumped up to my feet and followed Gaara, I hated him like this. Everything always going wrong.

"Don't follow me." He commanded and I only disobeyed as he stopped in his tracks.

"I don't want to be away from you." I said softly and went to him, going in front of him so we could see face to face.

"If we're not together...you won't get hurt." He said in a whisper, his head pointed down. I touched his face and he shuddered. I lifted his head up and gave him a smile.

"I'll live through the pain, I've been through worse." He didn't budge.

"Besides at least your worth it." I did something I never thought I would have to do, my hands reached up to his face and dabbed the tears that fell from his face. Gaara's face was in a guilty frown, ashamed to show this kind of emotion in front of me. It didn't matter. Everyone needed a good cry sometimes. Just look a me.

"Don't worry," I told him, "Nothing will keep us apart." The smile still on my face, I held his face in my hands.

"Without each other we're weak, We're not close to perfect but we're getting there." I assured him, hoping I was helping. Nobody could fix Gaara better then me. I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist and locked them tight, not willing to let go for a second.

"I'll never leave you." I promised him, at least that was one thing I could keep.

I felt his arms join mine in the hug and we fit like a puzzle, connected.

"No matter the pain." I added, my head on his chest.

The tick tocking was steady again.

It didn't matter, He wasn't the same Gaara he was before.

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Disappearance

It never gets better.

Everything always gets worse.

Maybe that's what our life is based on.

After last night, I began to believe that. Gaara didn't talk much after that night. He wouldn't come near me at all. I had to sleep on the cold itchy grass instead of his solid cold body, the cold was still there but it wasn't the same thing. I woke up to the warmth of the sun and shivered. Removing my arms from around my legs, unfolding my to allow the sun to touch my body. Gaara was no where in sight and I sighed. He was still_ that _Gaara, I see. I crawled to my feet and stretched my body, hearing many cracks and snaps erupt. I then dusted off my blood dripped dress. Guess I'll have to buy a new one again. Correction: I guess Sai will have to buy me a new one.

"Don't even think about it." I frowned. Come on. I'll just dream up another village and get another. Sai rolled his eyes, guess I didn't think him up with a funny bone.

"Before you open your mouth to bitch again, Where's Gaara?" I asked, looking about the trees. The only thing in the forest was Myself, Trees, and a figment of my imagination. It sounded like a dream world but you had to be in my position to know otherwise. Sai shrugged, that oh so hate-able smile burned his lips.

"I'm not sure, shouldn't you keep your boyfriend on a leash or something? That's a law isn't it?"

My blue eyes scanned tree after tree, not exactly paying attention to Sai's useless bitching.

Jeez, It felt like one of those days. When I would be in my room with the door locked and my mother would be on the other side of the door and would bitch on and on about something. Sai was like my mother, how creepy is that? Huh. Sai does look a little feminine in that shirt.

"Maybe it would be a smart idea to call Gaara's name?" Sai mentioned, taping the side of his forehead with his fist like it was obvious to think of that first. Tch, I'm not that blonde. Slowly my blondeness processed the information from Sai's words and I took action.

"Gaara! Oh, Gaara!" I called out in a mocking tone, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Good job, at least you're trying then you're doing your best." Sai nodded, giving me thumbs up. Touche. I sighed, he could have ran away already to another village. God, I'm not very good at this girlfriend thing.

"Are you looking for me?" I turned to a tree and my eyes glided up the trunk and to the branches. There was prince charming sitting on a branch, one leg over the other, his arms crossed. Huh, with his weight he should have broken the branch.

"What the hell are you doing in a tree?" I asked dully, so not getting it. My excitement to see him was overruled by the question of the giant tree in front of me.

"It's easier to keep a look out for attackers." He stated. I didn't believe him whatsoever.

"That or you're avoiding me." I sighed and as if on cue, he bit his lip and looked off.

Lucky guess. Gaara unfolded his legs and jumped from the branch and landed on the patch of ground next to me.

"Maybe so but it's for your safety."

Gaara said as he rose to stand tall.

I expected his arms to wrap around me but they didn't, it felt awkward and I wrapped my arms around myself so I wouldn't break the habit of that feel.

"Cold?" Gaara questioned, noticing my action with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Not cold enough, wanna help that?" I asked and he smirked, a piece of him coming back to life.

"Maybe."

I frowned, how long would he tempt me?

"What happened to me being your addiction? You quitting me?" I asked, smiling sadly at the statement as I lowered my head.

"Maybe I should, plenty of other medication out there."

I sighed and went up to Gaara, my head leaning into his chest. I let out a long breath, one that cleared my burning raw emotion to jump him.

"I love you." It was silent, a calm breeze rushing past the both of us. Slowly Gaara's arms were raised and gently held me against him.

"I love you too..." He breathed and locked his arms securely around me.

"You promised never to leave my side, to never let me go." I said, my voice whispered and I knew I was chocking up on this.

"We're going to be together forever, no matter what happens right?" I asked, my blue eyes looking up at him.

"I don't think I can hold my promise but I'll try for your sake."

That was good enough for me.

"So." I finally spoke up.

"Does that mean the game's over?" I tried to make it sound like a joke but it only came out as an attempt to fix what broke.

"I believe so, I won." Gaara said with a smirk. So it came to this.

"Yeah, but you cheated." I said, pulling my head from his chest to come face to face with my psychotic boyfriend.

"Really now, I could never cheat Ino-chan, did your little blonde brain ever think that I was just that good at our game?" I pouted, my little blonde brain was offended by his words.

"You're mean." Gaara smirked and leaned to kiss my forehead.

"You're beautiful." Those sweet coated words hit my heart and it crumbled into dust.

"Yeah, I know." I joked and slid out of his arms, linking one of his hands in mine. Every inch of my body tingled from his cold touch and everything felt right.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked and I took a deep breath. Not in the least. I squeezed his hand and he lead me to the massive gates of the Leaf Village, I closed my eyes and stepped forward into my old hometown of Kohona. It looked as if it never changed. It has only been months but I thought something would happen.

"Ino-chan?" I mean come on, this quiet little village just stays boring. Maybe someone died or something.

"Ino-chan!" I mean death is exciting, no comment.

"INO-CHAN!" Just like that I was jumped into a hug and my body was spinning.

Well good thing Naruto was here to greet me, I thought the welcoming committee had forgotten me.

"Finally! I thought you were never coming back!"

Naruto said, pulling back from my body and gave me a smile.

"W-Who told you I left?" I asked, my head still spinning.

"Tenten and Kiba." Once I could finally focus again, I took a good look at the blonde. Damn, a few months did a lot for him. Naruto grew a few inches so he was now taller then me, his eyes seemed deeper blue and I could read them so easily. The whisker marks stayed in their rightful place on his cheeks, the fox was still in him then. His demon still with him as well as me. Two of a kind.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, you've grown up." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, he laughed.

"Ya think so? Sakura-chan said so too." Sakura? At least one of us didn't disappear. I couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey Ino, did ya cut your hair or something?" Naruto got smarter too, Damn.

"Yeah, I look bad don't I?" I said, running a hand through my short blonde hair. Naruto tilted his head, still smiling.

"Course not, You look great for your first time back." I shrugged, hey why not believe it?

"Did you hear about Sasuke?" Naruto asked and I frowned.

"He died awhile back, An open gash in his back, right in my bedroom."

"I'm sorry, Naruto." I said softly, more guilt piling in my heart.

"It's fine, Hey maybe we could visit him, you were close to him right?"

I gave a weak smile,"Yeah, Kinda."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the cemetery."

I nodded and attempted to swallow the huge lump that formed in my throat,"I'll be there."

The blonde gave me one last smile before running off, waving at me as he left.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Gaara asked, lacing my hand back with his. I had no answer for that really. I couldn't stand seeing a gravestone knowing I was the reason for the dead body. Hadn't I suffered enough?

"I don't know."' I said, dropping the conversation on just that answer. I slowly made my way into the village, finding the old flower shop. Looking through the shop window, I could see every flowerpot in place and I wonder if Hinata was still home.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Gaara whispered and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Everything's falling apart since I left, I shouldn't have come back." All I was doing was coming back to relive my mistakes. I was cursed everywhere I go but only in Konaha I felt the old Ino return. Stepping back into the village, I felt all the memories flood my mind, I watched myself drown.

Not giving a damn if I could save myself, I deserved to fall. I let go of Gaara's hand and go into the shop, I would have to do this by myself sometimes.

"I swear Hinata, It's too obvious, Naruto practically wants you." I opened the door, the little bell above the door rang.

"S-Sorry Sakura but I don't think I'm the right girl." I slammed the shop door and looked to the main counter where I found Hinata. A girl with short pink hair span to face the door, she smiled.

"Well look who finally came home." Hinata's face brightened.

"Ino-chan, you've returned!" I staggered slightly as I was jumped into a hug by Hinata.

"Um, Nice to see you too Hinata." I blinked, awkwardly wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Sakura grinned, spreading her arms wide. I pulled away from Hinata.

"You wish Billboard brow." I joked and Sakura laughed.

"So Ino-pig, How's life with Psycho over in Suna?" God, Tenten and Kiba have a big mouth. I shrugged, what could I say? He's scared to hurt me so we're kinda not together. I'm losing my mind to be near him and I might have an emotional breakdown.

"Fine." I replied dully.

Sakura blinked and gave me a judgemental look,"Just fine? You leave the village to be with the boy and everything turned out fine?"

I nodded with a careless shrug,"Yup."

Sakura groaned, shaking her head. "I don't believe this, I risk my life to help you escape from a hospital and things are just fine! What more do I have to do?" I scowled, since when was it any of her damn business.

"Nothing, Gaara and I are fine. We don't need any help and neither do I."

Hinata sighed, finally speaking up. "Y-You changed Ino." I turned to the shy girl, and what exactly did she know? Nobody even asked what she thinks.

"Look I came here for some flowers to take to Sasuke's grave."

Sakura frowned and her head bowed, her pink locks blocking her face. I guess she heard what happened to him too. I asked Hinata to wrap up a mixture of roses and other flowers, just something to put at Sasuke's grave. After all it was good to get one of every kind, Sasuke didn't live long enough for me to know things like that about him.

"Thanks Hinata, I'll see you two later." I waved and quickly went to the door.

"Ino." I stopped in mid step, looking over my shoulder. "Eh?"

Sakura smiled, her hand held out a rose. "Put this at Sasuke's grave for me."

I nodded, turning around to take it. I guess Sakura wasn't strong enough to go to his grave either.

"Of course." I said and the rose slid out of her hand.

"I'm worried, Ino-chan." Hinata spoke softly and folded her small pale hands over her chest as her violet looked dull of their color.

I sighed and shook my head,"Don't worry about me Hinata, I'm not worth it." Then I walked out of the shop, seeing Gaara leaning against the shop's front, his arms crossed.

"You waited?" I questioned with a tilt of my head, thin strands of my blonde hair edging my face. He looked to me and simply nodded.

"I always do, only for you." Gaara fully stood and looked to me. I blinked, his green eyes easy on me, his cold pale hand to my cheek.

"What is it?" I asked in a small tone, for some reason I felt a bit of worry pick at my core. Gaara gave a weak smile.

"It's nothing." His hand dropped from my cheek into my hand.

"Ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded. As we walked, my eyes were glued to the sky. Dark grey, it looked as if it was going to rain. People passed us by, eying us, so I guess they saw us differently too. I bet they were jealous of it. At least Gaara and I found love, Well while it lasted.

The cemetery wasn't very far from the shop which was good, I had a nice little walk with Gaara.

I found Naruto leaning against the tall black sign that welcomed the mourning to the cemetery. **KONOHA CEMETERY. **It was as obvious as it gets.

"Naruto." I called out and began my search. It was easy as he was the only one at the cemetery and at my calling, the blonde looked my way and smiled, he must of saw the flowers in my arms.

"You came."

I smiled at him, baring the bouquet of flowers. "Of course I did."

Naruto's smile grew and he nodded to Gaara and Gaara nodded back. A boy greeting, I suppose.

"Are you sure you can do this? Do you want me to come with you?" Gaara whispered in in my ear and I squeezed his hand, silencing him.

This was something I had to do on my own. As much as I wanted to hold his hand as much as I could, I had to let go. "It's fine, I have Naruto. We'll be fine." Gaara nodded and looked back to Naruto.

"Take care of her." Naruto nodded, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, sure." Gaara took hold of my shoulders, turning me to face him. My chin was lifted to look at his face. With no words spoken, my face was brought closer and we kissed. It felt real. Like the old Gaara had returned for a few seconds before the kiss ended. Strong arms held my body against his.

"Be safe." I smiled, hugging him back.

"Okay dad."

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes before setting a serious gaze upon me,"I'm serious."

I pulled away from him and kissed his cheek. "I know." Slowly I pulled myself away from Gaara and went to Naruto, both of us nodding, we went into the cemetery. I looked over my shoulder to see Gaara waving, a weak smile on his face. I looked ahead of myself but just for a second I looked over my shoulder again. He was gone.

It was a quiet walk to Sasuke's grave,coming upon just a normal rock among all the others except this one had the Uchiha Clan crest craved on the rock.

There were many flowers crowding around the rock, a chained necklace hanging over the grave with the Uchiha symbol.

A small picture frame leaned against the lower part of the rock, a smirk on Sasuke's lips.

He looked better with the color in his face as he looked so alive. I sighed, placing the bouquet of flowers on the ground. I took Sakura's single rose and set it on top of the stone.

"How close were you to Sasuke?" Naruto asked and I looked to him with frozen eyes as I kept silent. Awkwardly, his hands went in his pockets, his face becoming blank as he set his emotionless blue eyes upon me and the spotlight honestly killed. "Well, We were sorta a couple, kinda a one night stand sort of thing." I said and Naruto weakly smiled.

"What about you?"

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before giving his answer. "We were best friends, we were both so alone but then we got closer."

I hugged myself, a cold breeze flowing past us. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto only shrugged, no big deal, right? "It's not that bad."

I bit my lip, my curiosity growing. "Naruto, how many times have you been here?"

Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair again as he looked up at the sky, as if trying to recall the numbers .

"I come here everyday." The loose black school tie floated with the wind, the breeze swaying my body and my hair in the wind.

"Ya know Ino, I never told anyone this." I blinked, tilting my head. Eh? Naruto looked in a daze, his deep blue eyes to the stone.

"I come here everyday." I nodded, I got that part.

"Have you ever have someone you loved die?" Naruto suddenly asked and I nodded. Sasuke... Naruto must mean he loved Sasuke like a brother. To have someone just liked him disappear.

"I loved Sasuke-kun..."

I nodded with a weak smile on my face. "Like a brother..."I attempt to supply, getting to the point.

Naruto gave a hoarse laugh and shook his head. "So much more...I never told anyone, now even Sasuke won't know."

My heart cracked, Naruto was just like me. I never expected that at all, I didn't know Naruto loved Sasuke.

"You're lucky, ya know?" I shook out of my thoughts, how so? You had the good life, you were accepted of your demon. You have friends, a good home, education. All except love.

"You don't live here, I've always been scared to tell Sasuke and act the way I feel." I blinked again, what could hold him back?

"Why do we have to be judged for that? For who we like?" Naruto asked, I could tell he was choking on this. His head lowered, his blonde hair covered his eyes. I wanted to take Naruto's hand and lead him to Suna. I wanted to hug him and hold his head to my chest, so he could hear my heartbeat. I wanted to take him away from all this pain.

"Aw, Naruto." I said and pulled him into me. I wanted to tell him the words he wanted to hear, _Sasuke's alive, _though I just couldn't lie to him.

"You don't have to be here, come with me." I offered and he shook his head.

"I...can't leave Sasuke behind." I squeezed Naruto in the hug, why him? Why not Karin? Karin deserved this kind of shit. The heartbreak. God Dammit.

Naruto could hurt Karin, blame her for all this. Instead I had to take the bullet, set the gun right to my head.

"I never got to tell him..." Naruto said softly, crying. Take a deep breath.

"I'm sure he felt the same way." I said, wiping my eyes. Close your eyes.

"We could only hope." Naruto weakly laughed and his arms wrapped around me. Finger on the trigger.

"It's all my fault." Let the bullet free. "I'm sure it's not, don't blame yourself for this Ino-chan." And hit my heart.

"I killed Sasuke." The cold breeze swept past us again and we were frozen.

"He took my virginity and I took his life." I said in a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry." It was like no matter what I said, it couldn't make up the debt I owed to both of them.

"I won't believe that..." I pulled back, wiping the tears that rolled down the whisker marked cheeks.

"Naruto..." Naruto threw my arms from his body.

"I'll bring him back!" I was spaced out. You couldn't bring the dead to life, life only goes forward. Never turning it's head to pity one person. Nobody was blessed with that.

"Naruto...stop it-" I started.

"What do you suggest then, Since you're his girlfriend?" Naruto glared, shaking his head. My jaw dropped, a sharp spark image of my bloody hands appeared in my head. I held my head, gritting my teeth so I wouldn't scream. Finally there was peace in my mind and I looked at Naruto.

"You weren't even here for the funeral." Naruto whispered. I shook my head and walked past Naruto, pushing him back with my shoulder.

"I didn't have to be here for Sasuke to know my feelings." I said and left Naruto at the grave.

Why couldn't Naruto understand?

The sun was still dead and the rain was coming down softly.

I kept walking through the village holding my arms over my head to protect myself from the rain, It was then I found the hospital.

The main reason I came home snapped in my mind. Konohamaru. I went into the hospital to find the boy. I walk up to the counter.

"I'm looking for a boy, Konohamaru." I said and the nurse looks up from her typing on her computer.

"Sorry miss but visiting times are over." I blinked dully, not giving a damn. "Is he here or not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see that as any of your concern, are you a relative of his?" I nodded,"Yeah, I'm his sister." The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Come on lady, I ran around the village in the rain to see him." The nurse's look softened then she nodded.

"Name?" I sighed, trying to remember Konohamaru's last name.

"Sarutobi Ino." I said at last and the nurse nodded. "Room 207."

I slowly pass the desk and find myself back in those hollow white hallways, It all seemed out of place. To think I used to live here, that I actually liked being here. I was never outside the room to see. I heard the fumble of sounds, chatter and the beeping of machines recording the heartbeat. I could just image the flat green line and the last breath. So positive, huh? When your in a hospital, nothing's very positive. Trailing down the hall, I found 207. I walked into the room, seeing only one bed, one TV and a table. Other then that, the room was empty. There in the bed was a boy.

"Konohamaru..." I whispered, the head of the boy turned, his eyes dully laid on me.

"Ino-chan!" He said cheerfully, smiling even when most of his teeth were crooked. I walked closer to his bedside with a weak smile.

"How ya doing kid?" I asked and the boy jumped to hug me.

"It's been so boring here! Jeez, I was wondering when you were going to come back for me!" Konohamaru began and I awkwardly hugged him back.

"I missed you too kid." I lied, hadn't I committed enough crimes? What was on my list now? Ah, break a young boy's heart with lies. Hm. Check.

"Finally you get to see me with your eyes open, Ino-chan." Konohamaru giggled.

"Yeah, I can't believe how cute you are." I mocked, pinching Konohamaru's cheeks.

He swatted my hands away.

"Jeez, don't get so mushy Ino-chan." I laughed, so this was what it's like having a younger brother.

To not be an only child.

I liked it. "Miss, you really must leave." I looked to the doorway, seeing the nurse.

"No way lady, I just got here." I argued, Konohamaru grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving...are you Ino-chan?" I looked at him, automatically giving in.

"No kid, I can stay for awhile longer." The nurse cleared her throat.

Miss." She said sternly.

"You just got here, you can't leave!" Konohamaru wined, gripping my arm tighter.

"I know kid...relax I'm not going anywhere." The nurse's glare proved she wanted me dead or out of the room now. I'd bet on both.

"There is always tomorrow Miss Sarutobi." Two other nurses entered the room and took hold of my arms.

"Let go." I warned and shook violently.

"Ino-chan, come tomorrow! Promise me you'll come back!" Konohamaru shouted as I was dragged out of the room.

"I promise, I'll be back." I said before I was dragged down the hall and thrown from the building. I fell face first onto the dirt.

"You bitches! I'll be back tomorrow you hear me?" I shouted as I stood up, threading a building.

"I see things are going well." I heard from behind me.

Gaara. I dusted myself off. "Naturally." I spoke.

"It's getting dark, you'd better find a place to stay."

I blinked, what exactly was that suppose to mean? "What about you?"

He smirked and tilted his head which brushed some red hair to edge his face,"I'll be watching you."

I sighed, so not what I meant. I began to walk away, Gaara trailing behind me.

"So what was with you at the cemetery?" I asked, just curious and willing to make great conversation.

"Nothing." He stated, very dull and simple.

"It must have been pretty important." I said and Gaara nodded.

"Kazekage business." I sighed and looked to the sky.

"You know what I love about this village, you can see the stars, at night all the business lights go out and you just stop breathing." I said softly, letting Gaara catch up, so we could walk together.

"Ino, I want to ask you something." He asked and I of course I nodded to his words.

"You know, where ever we go, where ever we are, I'll love you as long as your heart beats."

My heart stopped, none of the stars were out, that was for sure.

"I know, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." I laced my hand with his, back in my comfort zone.

"I'll never leave your side, no matter what you say, you're my best distraction." I smiled and wanted to cry to the talk of him leaving me. I'd kill myself. We went to the flower shop, I got to stay with Hinata in her room and luckily there was a tree by the window. Just like old times.

"Well goodnight Hinata." I said and laid down on my comfy blanket on the floor, right next to the window.

"Goodnight Gaara." I whispered and closed my eyes. I felt a cold blow of wind in the middle of the night and I felt suddenly chilly. I hugged my knees as the cold surrounded me.

"I love you..." I heard and then it was gone.

"I love you...too...Gaara..."

I had always hated mornings, I hated the sun in my face and the pain my crunched up body felt as I untangled.

"Dammit, Make the sun go away." I groaned and heard Hinata's bell laughter.

"Good morning Ino-chan." I made a hmph as I got up from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Good Morning." I grumbled and saw Hinata in her school uniform.

"I'm heading off to s-school now." I nodded, giving her a quick smile as she left the room.

"Have a good day, Hina-chan." I shouted and looked to the tree out the window. Huh. No good morning from the psychopathic boyfriend? Probably somewhere in the village. Maybe buying me nice shit. Oh! I sprinted down the stairs and out of the shop. I want new shit, the ultimate boyfriend and girlfriend experience. Shopping together.

"Gaara-kun!" I shouted, knocking people out of my way and shoving down a few kids in the way. Damn, do I have to buy a leash for him? Fuck. I'm lost. Why the hell didn't he wake me up?

"Gaara!" I shouted again, spinning in a complete circle, the world passing around me.

Slowly I saw a figure passed me by, I turned and ran to catch it.

"Gaara!" I called to it, seeing the identical red hair. He was faster than me, I knew that but when was I this slow? I pushed my body as hard as I could, trying to pump speed into my weak body.

"Wait, Gaara!" I shouted, tripping but having my feet on the ground still. I pass the crowds from before, it felt like going back in time. I chased him to the Village Gates, My voice gone from the constant calls of his name. This was not happening. If he left the village, I'd run after him. I'd fucking chase him all the back to Suna if I had too.

"GAARA!" I screamed and he stopped, slowly turning to see me before him.

"Don't leave me..." I said, my fists shaking at my sides.

"Don't you fucking leave me Gaara! I'll never forgive you if you do!" The redhead blinked and then his face softened into a warm smile.

"You'll see me again...you always do." I shook my head, my teeth gritted.

"Why...Why now? Why are you leaving me this time? For my "protection"? You can't protect me when you always leave!" Gaara shrugged and turned his back to me.

"Soon you'll find me or I'll find you, Let's call this a break in our relationship."

I stepped forward. "Fuck you! I'll never forgive you for this! I'd rather die then see you again!" Soon the crowds gathered again in the village and he was gone.

I swallowed my self pity and began moving back into the village's center. I had promised Konohamaru. I held myself together to the hospital and was on my best behavior for the nurse at the counter and then I found myself in a chair next to his bedside. In his hands was a poorly drawn card, very crummy.

"What do you think, Moegi drew it for me." Konohamaru spoke, seeing it as the most beautiful thing in the world.

"It's nice." I mumbled, feeling absolutely dead as I looked to the stupid card.

"I think she might like me, she's really nice." Konohamaru said in small excitement, turning the card at every angle.

"You like her?" I asked dully, my eyes focused on the machine next to Konohmaru, the straight green line barely twitched. No heartbeat.

"What! No, I...we're just friends." Konohamaru assured, waving his arms frantically. I chuckled, looking at the hospital gowned boy.

"Hey Ino-chan?"

I blinked and lazily turned my head to Konohamaru,"Yeah?" I asked hoarsely, nearly drowning in the thoughts that flooded my mind.

I couldn't be distracted, I had made this promise to Kononhmaru and dammit, I'll keep it.

"What's love?" He asked and my heart stopped again.

"You and Gaara-kun...I mean...you love each other right?" Konohmaru asked, rubbing his neck nervously, looking like he had struck a nerve in me.

"No, not anymore..." I said, my voice as dull as ever.

"Do you think I'll ever have that kind of love, well the kind you used to have?" He asked.

I nodded,"I'm sure you will, I love you like a brother if that counts."

He shook his head and failed his small arms, clearing I misunderstood,"No way, I mean like...love that parents have." Yeah, I wish I had that too, I thought bitterly. I felt like Gaara with his sand armor, beneath it, I was useless and oh so breakable.

"I wish I knew." I told him with a bitter shrug and looked off once again. Konohamaru edged closer to his bed, closer to me.

"So what kind of love do you and Gaara-kun have?"

I shrugged again, annoyed with the topic,"There is no love..." I whispered.

"Then what is it?" I sighed, closing my eyes as I lolled my head back.

"I really don't know anymore, kid." After all, he had left me again. There was no love left.

"Tenten-chan said you guys were always together, always connected ya know?" Konohamaru spoke up, almost arguing.

"Yeah, Well our bond broke." I said dully, touching my forehead that was pounding like a drum.

"Besides Gaara's gone." I announced sternly, pulling my legs to my body, snuggling to the back of my chair.

"Well when's he coming back?" Konohamaru asked, seeing it as simple as that. "I don't know."

I answered sadly, not sure if he was going to come back at all.

"Well go after him then!" Yeah, a three day journey to see him only for him to tell me it's over to my face. Sounds worth it.

"Look kid, When someone you love just doesn't love you anymore...they leave, there's nothing you can do to bring them back or fix what was broken." I explained, my eyes looking to the dirty tiled floor.

"Do you still love him Ino-chan?" I didn't answer, I just looked down at the floor.

"Does that mean you'll be staying here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, for awhile or so." I lied, not knowing at all. The eleven year old boy leaned over his bed bar and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't cry Ino-chan, I wont leave you." He whispered.

"I'm not crying." I said, pulling off the tough act, I rubbed my eyes. I was too old to be crying over such things, Never to old to get my heart broken.

The only thing I had left was a shattering heart.

I could see Gaara holding it in his hands, crushing it to bits with his strength.

Then opening his hands and he would blow away the dust, his green eyes filled with greed.

Still knowing that no matter what I did, I still belonged to him and him alone.

The thoughts that filled my head made me feel almost weightless. Mostly about him. I snuggled my face into the boy's gown, soaking it with my tears.

"Ino-chan..." Konahamaru groaned, "You're getting my gown all soggy." I gave a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry Konahamaru, I'm just...venting." The boy laughed and patted my back.

"Venting? Ino, you're crying like it's the end of the world or something." I shrugged, hell maybe it was. After all, he didn't know a single thing about love.

"Shut up, I'm venting." I snapped and continued to cry. Konahamaru sighed but didn't say a thing after that.

"There better?" He impatiently asked after a moment or so.

"Yeah, Yeah." I sighed and pulled myself from the hug, I never did like hugs anyway.

"Jeez cry a river why don't ya?" Konahamaru mumbled, trying to wipe away some of the tears that soaked the gown. I looked to the clock that hung on the wall. Eight o' clock.

"Well visiting time is over." I said and got up from my chair.

"You gonna be okay by yourself, Ino-chan?" Konahamaru looked up at me with worried eyes. I bit my lip, was it okay to lie to a child?

"Yeah, I'll be fine on my own." I told him and ruffled his hair.

"Should I come with you?" He suddenly shouted as I passed out of the room. I debated with my answer.

"You can come home with me next time." I said, knowing that I was lying to the poor kid.

"But the doctors said-" I turned to look back at the kid, he smiled.

"Oh, Well hurry up and leave!" He said with a grin and shooed me away with a waving hand.

I laughed and turned forward to continue walking,"Fine, Jeez I'm going."

Hearing only the sound of my heels click against the polished marble floor.

What was I to do now?

I raised my eyes from the floor and kept my chin high.

I could only hope for the best but then again.

Luck was never in my favor.

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Suffering

I take his hand, my heart jumps at how real it feels.

_"Ino-chan..." I'm practically on the edge at the next word to be spoken as I stare into his emerald eyes, not daring myself to blink and let everything slip away. It's then his other hand goes to my cheek and I shiver. "I love you..."_

I jump at the sudden crash from downstairs and look around to see that I was back in reality. Dammit. I leaned my head against the cold wall behind me, my legs hugging close against my chest. Shifting my eyes to look at the dim sunlight, the sight of the waking village welcomes me from my spot by at the window. So I was still here, eh? Why didn't I die in my sleep, it would have been worth it as that dream was too perfect. Too much like a cheesy romance novel though if you ask me. Oh, for those who are still reading about my pathetic existence, you might have forgot who I am.

I couldn't really blame you for that.

My name is Yamanaka Ino.

"I-Ino-chan..." Looking lazily looked over to the other side of my old bedroom, I see a shy Hinata, half of her body hidden behind the doorway to my room.

"Yeah?" I asked with a long yawn as I begin to rub one of my dark bagged eyes.

"I brought you breakfast..." Hinata put on a sugary smile and slowly edged toward me as if I was a beast in a cage and would bit her arm off if she came too close.

"Thanks Hina, you're such a ball of sunshine in the morning." I mumbled and took the tray from her hands as she joined me on the tiny space by the window.

"I-I try..." The dark haired girl slightly bowed at me as she hugged her legs, mimicking my position. I looked down at the plate of what it offered: burnt toast with smeared butter tilted on each other, some eggs broken in the yolk and a small cup of white rice edged on the plate.

"So," I began, already shoving the bits of burnt food in my mouth, already used to it's loving taste. I didn't really care much about my weight anymore as I had already broken the habit of starving myself. "What was that crash?" I asked, my mouth full and sending bits upon myself. Hinata sighed to my words, her violet eyes quickly scattering from my face as If I would judge her somehow. Impossible when it should be the other way around. I swallow my food hard as I heard the words, "My attempt at cooking." It couldn't be helped, I laughed and began to cough as the sudden rush of air pulsed from my body.

How long has it been since I've laughed?

"Come on Sunshine, don't pout, we got school."

I said and reached out to ruffle Hinata's hair as the embarrassed girl bowed her head from my laughter. Soon her eyes looked up at me with a growing smile.

"We don't want Naruto to see that frowning face." I egged on, grinning as I placed the tray down and got up from the window. My weak legs shook and I stumbled to the floor. Fuck, how long have I've been at the window? Now why am I asking so many damn questions? Great, now my head hurts too. This is fucking beautiful.

"Well you certain got plenty of energy from y-your rest..." Hinata joked and helped me to my feet so I wouldn't smack my face onto the floor. Even with her stuttering, Hinata had changed a lot apart from me who remained stuck in my own head. She had to change though, well for my sake.

"Oh haha, Keep your jokes to yourself Hinata." I spoke and dusted off my school uniform before looking over to my closet, whose doors were sealed shut. There beyond the wooden doors and useless cloths of fabric is that cursed purple dress I remember with a glare, attempting to burn a hole through the wood and to the dreaded piece of clothing. I always wanted to forget about it. I had never wanted him to leave me. Yet all the memories had stayed with me. I clutched the fabric that hid my body, right where my heart beat. It always hurt to think of him, to hear and see him in my dreams. Gracefully and silent, Hinata danced around the room, the school uniform span with her body's flow of grace, it was confusing how boys of our school didn't see her this way. She was always quiet and behind the books, but here she was different, she was herself.

"Ohayo Hinata, Ino-neechan." I snapped out my gaze and looked to Hinabi that called to me.

"Ugh, I'd wish you'd stop calling me that." I grunted and ruffled Hinabi's hair as I passed her in the doorway.

"W-Well you are in a way like a sister to us, Ino-chan." Hinata supported, following me like a puppy down the stairs and to the main floor of the flower shop.

"I don't see how though." I shrugged and waved to my parents who stood behind the flower shop's counter as I scooped my schoolbag from the counter.

"Oh come on! You gave us a place to live, We got clothes on our backs and have food because of you!" Hinabi said, listing the things on her fingers and she spoke and shook the fingers at my face. Looking aside from them I shrugged, escaping the shop as I then began kicking up the dusty dirt of the road that lead to school.

"Tch, Big deal. Besides that shit, I've helped you two with nothing."

Hinata scurried to catch up beside me.

"Not true, Y-You've helped me come out of my shell."

I snorted at that one.

"Fine, I'll just call you Ino-chan then." Hinabi sighed, already sick of the conversation. I looked down at the small girl at my left.

"Okay then, Hinabi-neechan." I teased and Hinabi gave me a look and the three of us trailed to Konaha High only to stop at it's front. "Well Ladies we're here, Welcome to Hell." I announced and I took the first steps forward into the building.

"Hey! Hey Shika!" I shouted and ran down the hall to the Nara, he caught me in a spinning hug as I threw my arms around his form and nearly knocked him off his feet. "Oi, Why must you always tackle me?" He sighed and I grinned as I hugged him tightly, knowing he only had to be teasing. " 'Cause I know you need the wake up call." I spoke cheerily and felt Shikamaru's arms lower to my waist and I twitched at that.

"What I need is a smoke, that would wake me up."

Shikamaru joked and I wasn't laughed.

"Hm, What you need is a girlfriend so you don't have to feel me up every morning." I mumbled through a cracked smile and his hands were gone as he held them in defense. "You caught me."

I sighed, wrapping my own arms around me though it wasn't the same. No matter what boy did that, I couldn't feel it. It would never feel like him.

"I'm sure Temari wouldn't of liked that, besides if you want a quickie, I'm sure Karin's around here somewhere." I spoke, the venom dripped from my gritted teeth and bittersweet memories. Karin had come back from Suna as well, having the excuse that one of her aunts had passed away. How could one person be so full of shit? Shikamaru sighed, his dull brown eyes looked up into mine as if asking, 'what, this topic again?'

"You two are still at each others necks?" He asked dully and my gaze snapped back to him, what did he know?

"You could call it a rivalry but to me it's a war, I won't forgive that bitch for what she caused me." I said, My hand coming to my face to touch the mark of the scar that she had busted open. She could have killed me and I'm going to make sure to thank her for it. "Well at least Temari fixed it up well." Shikamaru mumbled and I shrugged, yeah at least it wasn't too bad I guess. "Yeah...Hey Shika...?" I trailed off and said brunet looked to me tilting his head. "Yea?"

I sighed, looking to the dirty tilted floor as we both knew it was coming. "How is he? I mean, How has he been, without me." I mumbled, scared that I would lose it if I said his name aloud even though in my head I screamed it over and over. "Oh." Shikamaru frowned as well. "He doesn't talk to Temari or Kankuro any more then he has too, he's usually locked up in his office, stuck with paperwork." I smiled at that, always caught up in paperwork.

"Does he...talk about me?"I continued to push it even though it killed me but I simply had to know.

Sadly, Shikamaru shook his head, his hands shoving into his pockets. "He barely speaks, the door to his office is always locked."

I didn't speak, my mouth was parted but still I said nothing.

"I'm sorry Ino." Shikamaru slowly brought his arms around me and still I continued to stare at the floor like an idiot. I chuckled at my behavior, shaking my head as If I should be the one saying sorry. "He hasn't changed a bit and neither have I."

"Oi Blondie! Next time wait before just run off like that!" I twitched at Hinabi's loud calling.

"You're not my keeper anyway, nosy brat." I mumbled, turning to see only Hinabi, which struck me as strange. "Uh, Where's Hinata?" I asked, blinking like a confused blonde should and raising a single brow.

"She went to say good morning to Naruto-kun, you're not her keeper after all." Hinabi said with crossed arms and knitted brows as she stared up to me.

I stared down at her, ruffling her hair again as she reminded me so much of myself sometimes. "Yeah, I know...I just don't want her to get hurt."

Hinabi winced at my choice of words. "Yeah, I know what ya mean." She grumbled and fixed her hair, the purple locks covering the dark bruises from the early past. At least now they could have time to heal. Then my thoughts shifted to another matter. Naruto. Beneath all that cheeriness and sadness, Naruto's a real prick. I commit one little crime of actually loving someone and all of a sudden, I'm a murderer. Yeah, Well Naruto just wasn't quick enough with the kisses but only the words but I still haven't told anyone about that event yet. It was just a secret between Sasuke, Myself and him. Well and Naruto but I don't count that prick, he's too thick to actually find out what really happened. The school bell rang and I shook back to the real world.

"Well I'm going to class, see ya later Princess." Shikamaru spoke and left me there standing in the hallway as other kids passed me by.

I blinked, looking up at the clock on the wall. We still had ten minutes until class started, why would Shikamaru go to class early? I then just sighed, who really cared? "Alright Hinabi, I guess you should just run along and get to class too-" I turned to face the girl but she was already gone as well. "O-kay then, I guess I'll just find Hinata then." I announced aloud to myself and walked down the hall to find Hinata.

"Ohayo Yamanaka-san." My eyes shifted to see Neji. Oh Kami, what did he want now?

"Good morning Neji, you're in a good mood today, who died?" I asked baring a sweet smile, wondering why the hell Neji would ever say good morning to me. "Nothing, it's just good that the school is so peaceful now without _him_." My gaze suddenly hardened.

"Nobody has died, The school can finally be pure of the freaks." Do not punch the rich kid, I warned myself, His family might sue you for his death.

"Then why are you still here Neji? We can do without the pricks as well, maybe you should join Naruto in his little Sasuke Fan Club, I've heard all the whiny little bitches are joining." I spoke in my once popular Queen Bee tone. "Better yet, Why not get your rich little father buy you a whole fucking new school so you can do whatever the hell you want and keep only the purest of pricks in!" Ever since that mission, Neji and I have been having mutual feelings for each other as you can tell. Both of us wanted to kill each other. Well as you noticed, many of my relationships have dropped to rock bottom.

"Ino-chan!" That of course, not counting Lee. I looked to see the green beast sprinting down the hall and should have been smart enough to prepare myself.

"Hello Lee-san-" It was like a missile hitting you to be honest as Rock Lee collided into me, spinning me into a loving hug.

"It's so good to see you Ino-chan! It is such a beautiful day, is it not?" I lightly pushed him away so I could breathe and respond with a nod. "Yeah, Yeah...it's beautiful alright." It seemed that Lee's relationship with me just grew, well at least he thought that.

"Ino-chan, it's as if you have gotten even more beautiful than yesterday." Lee smiled to me and I sighed, shaking my head as I knew the usual deal. "Rejected by Sakura?" Both Neji and I questioned in dull unison and that shattered him, Lee broke like a mirror, his face fell.

"You read me like a book! You know me too well!" I sighed and shook my head as the green beast flung himself at me. "Nah Lee, This just happens too often." I mumbled and pat the boy's head as if he was a dog. "No need to get get upset...again."

Suddenly Lee jumped up and bowed to me. "You're right Ino-chan! Thank you for the advice!"

I blinked, Oh shit, what did I say now?

"I shall keep my hopes up!" And I should keep my mouth shut. Too damn bad both of those ideas wont last long.

"Thank you Ino-chan." Lee bowed and sprinted off and once again I blinked, looking to Hyuuga who merely shrugged and left me as well. Great now I was alone in the hall.

"Damn, everyone is leaving me." I said in a mumble and then paused at my words, I sucked up my emotions and made my way down the hall as the class bell rang. Class wasn't fun when you didn't have something to distract you. Now I sat close to the window, just staring out to just catch a glimpse of him. Anything to keep me distracted from the real world. I hated myself for thinking like this but there was nothing else to do. I felt like a fucking fan girl for Kami sake, feeling like this. I sighed, removing my chin from my leaning elbow I let my head fall into my folded arms. Iruka-sensei's mindless mumbling made me want to just fade to sleep. I blinked, quietly watching the sakura blossom tree out the window, after awhile it began to snow. Wait, It was the middle of October, why the hell would it snow? Hm. Just my insane imagination I assumed.

"Miss Yamanaka? Miss Yamanaka!" I heard but made no attempt to call back. Why was life so suddenly dull? I wondered as the gentle snow passing the window calmed me and I shivered. I could feel the cold snowflakes falling onto my skin, burning like the needle like strike of his fingers. I wanted to sprint and jump from the window's edge, feel the cold back on my body, to close my eyes and see his face smile at me. One last time. Here came the suicide note that my mind began to write.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_ I'm writing this letter to let you know that your only child is dead._

I touched the window's glass, freezing like the snow outside of it.

_Don't blame Hinata or Hinabi, they didn't know about it and still don't._

I unlatched the black key that kept me trapped on the inside.

"Miss Yamanaka!" I turned my head to the class, my hand still gripping the lock of the window.

"The snow...can you see it?" I whispered in insane amazement. "Can you feel it...can you feel _him_?" I asked a bit louder but only stares answered my madness.

"Ino-chan, there's no snow out there, please return to your seat." Iruka pleaded but I couldn't find the urge to move from the window. They couldn't feel that? They can't see the snow? I closed the cover to my mental suicidal note and returned back to my seat, still staring at the unlatched window that now mocked me. Showing that I was too much of a coward of death. That I still believed that he loved me and couldn't risk it all. Talk about a fool in love. I laughed silently at myself, running a hand through my hair as I truly lost my mind this time. I take my fallen pencil in hand and began to hum to myself as it twirled between my fingers. At lunch time, I'm completely abandoned. Hinata's with Naruto. Hinabi is practicing with her cheer pals. That left me dead alone.

"Oi, Ino!" Or not as Here came the odd couple. "Hey Ten, Kiba." I greeted, I looked to their hands that were securely locked in place.

"Yo Blondie, What's with the look?" I blinked, did I look shitty? Wait, no, no. This was Kiba. Of course I looked shitty.

"She always looks like that."

I rolled my eyes to the joining voice,"Piss off Naruto." The blond gave snicker before leaving us in peace. How did any girl have feelings for that asshole I'll never know. I look to Tenten and shrug, my head laying on my crossed arms.

"Still heart broken kiddo?" Tenten asked, taking a seat next to me, Kiba sat at the other side.

"Ten, she's not a little kid she can handle herself, maybe she's just tired." Kiba shrugged as he offered an escape out of the pity party Tenten began to throw for me. "Yeah, You would be the expert on girls." The little bickering always came up at lunch, it ended until the two kissed and made up.

"My parents are gone tonight, maybe you could stay at my house, get away from all of this. Hinata will be there, Sakura, Hinabi, Temari..."

Holy Shit. "Temari?"

Tenten nodded to me as she saw my face light up,"Yeah, She came over from Suna to see Shika more."

Well I see Temari didn't have a surprise party for me to see her.

"There, Have a chick party and soon you'll be over what's his name." Kiba encouraged stupidly as he waved his hand as if it didn't even matter as if that could make me feel any better.

"Kiba, Shut it." Tenten said, placing a comforting hand on my back as I sulked slightly in my chair, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Come on Ino, It'll be fun." Already, I couldn't wait.

"I guess." My eyes adjusting back to the open windows of the school, giving a view of the large frozen fountain outside. The colorful fish now dead from the cold winds and freezing ice of the season. I wish I was like them, maybe then I wouldn't have to go to Tenten's dumb attempt to cheer me up. Slumber parties never seemed fun to me anyway. Sure, I used to do that kind of thing with Sakura. When we were eight. Though now, I wasn't in the mood to get a makeover or gossip over boys in the school orto braid someones hair or get pitied because of my "boy problems". I honestly couldn't believe what Tenten got me into.

My mother seemed thrilled by the idea, nearly packing all my shit and throwing it out the door for me. Seeing it to be the first time ever that I was trying to make friends.

Don't forget to pack my confidence mom.

"Have fun sweetie, don't bother to ask if you want to stay the next night I won't mind it." I guess my mom didn't want me around the house. I waved back to my mom as I ran with my backpack of stuff to Tenten's house. Lurking the dark cold streets of Kohona wasn't so bad. I had swallowed tons of my fears might as well not give a damn about getting mugged. All the lights were shot from the village and only a tiny house edging on a corner street had a small dim glow. It was cold, I felt the chilly air breeze me by. No snow. I don't know what's going on, I've must of finally lost it. Kicking up dirt I passed more houses, seeing a beat up apartment that stood out. A flash of two ghosts stood at the doorway and looked to me, staring as they held another close. I shook my head and forced my sight down as I forced myself to continue on. I couldn't remember, I didn't want to. I gripped the straps to my backpack tightly, fighting the urge to just start running. It soon started to rain, which made the mood even more mellow. I sighed, continuing to sulk all the way to the house.

Appearing at Tenten's door, I hesitated to knock.

What was I do here anyway? I questioned as my gaze weakened upon the door as I sadly stared to it.

Feeling like complete shit, I weakly knocked on the door with a sigh as I waited until the welcoming light hit my face.

"About damn time you showed up, You're soaking wet too." Tenten stated, looking at my fashionably late appearance. Well stated Captain Obvious.

"You gonna just leave me out here in the rain, Ten?" I asked dully, raising a single brow.

"Oh, Of course not princess, please, come in." Tenten said and bowed as I walked into the house.

"Well this seems fabulous." Sai's soft voice spoke.

"You're talking to me again?" I asked in soft curiosity, remembering the last time Sai and I really talked was in the forest the day before we arrived here in Kohona. The day we fought.

"Maybe I am." He smirked and with that I rolled my eyes, What I hated most about Sai was how much he acted like Gaara.

"There you go talking to yourself again." Tenten mumbled and bit her lower lip in worry, closing the door to envelope our bodies to the heat of the house.

I shrug, letting the pack on my back slid off my body.

"I hate the quiet." Tenten laughed at my weirdness and led me through the house up a flight of stairs. I'll admit, I felt a bit nervous to go to the thing. After all in my state, I didn't seem like the life of the party, Not that I ever was. Outside in the hallway, a fit of giggles broke the silence and directed us to a certain door.

"I'm glad you came, It wouldn't be the same without Sabaku no Ino." Tenten joked but my heart twitched at such a nickname.

"Thanks Ten, You really know how to cheer me up." I didn't know whether that to be honesty or just sarcasm. Slowly opening the door to the room, a ray of light hit our faces, Tenten urged me inside and closed the door. Okay, maybe I wasn't ready for this. Shit. I should never have agree to this stupid ass party.

"IIINNNOOO-CHAN!" All the girls sang in unison.

"Geez it seemed like you were not going to come to our little party." Sakura said, throwing a pillow at my face. I caught it.

"Yeah, What ever happened to that sweet little drunk girl who crazed for sex?" My eyes darted to see Temari, smirking at me. Tenten wasn't bluffing. It felt like all of those other dreams, Where it seemed so real but it just wasn't enough.

"Temari...why are you here?" Well didn't I sound grateful.

"Aw Come on, You think I'd just leave you in the dust without coming to visit ya?" Temari said as she tilted her head to me, her black pajama outfit went tight as she pulled her legs close to her body, hugging her knees. Hm, maybe a habit she picked up from me.

"Or without visiting Shikamaru..." Hinabi butted in and Temari shot a pillow at her. I looked around for the other Hyuuga girl.

"Um, I don't know a-about this guys." A small voice called from behind a door.

"Hinata? What is she-" Hinabi butted in once again.

"She forget her pajamas so Tenten let her borrow one of hers." I looked back to Tenten who only had boy shorts and a spaghetti strap top. Oh God.

"Maybe you can talk to her, She's been saying, 'Where's Ino-chan, Where's Ino-chan' for hours now." Temari spoke up. I drop my shit and go to the door, I knock first and call out,"Hinata you okay? It's Ino." For some reason Hinata sounded relived to hear my voice.

"Ino-chan! Um, W-We have a problem." I hear the door click and found it to be unlocked.

I open the door and let myself in to see Hinata in a small corner of the room. It looked like she had been crying."Hinata...What the hell-"

The Hyuuga girl shot from her corner and attacked me into a hug, instantly beginning to sob into my neck. "I'm so scared, What if they seem me like this!" In attempt to comfort her, I lightly held my hand on her arms, instantly forgetting the cuts to be fresh on the skin as the Hyuuga girl hissed, quickly I mustered a gentle 'sorry!'. "I don't want to be the freak of the group..." She choked and I sighed as I gave a gentle hug to the Hyuuga girl. "Sorry, I've taken that place so no worries Hinata." I comforted as best as I could,"Besides if it means that much to you then you can wear my pajamas." I offered, just some fuzzy little pants and a tight tee. Totally not girly at all.

"O-Okay." Just like that we switched pajamas and I was lucky enough to breathe in Tenten's clothes. Hinata was looking in the mirror, looking back at her image with weak eyes.

"Better?" I asked, tugging at the fabric to stretch the shirt. It could at least cover my stomach.

"Much." Hinata smiled and danced to the door then paused. "You coming?"

I nodded, going to look in the mirror myself. "Yeah, Yeah just give me a second alone." The door was closed in silence and I found myself closed up on the toilet seat, hugging my knees. Okay, maybe I just wasn't ready for this. No, no.

_"You're weak just like everybody else." _

Gah. Get the fuck out of my head already! I can do this, It doesn't matter if I'm weak or not, you don't need strength to be yourself. I sighed, Who am I anyway though? I slowly stretched my legs so my feet could touch the cold tile floor, I went to the mirror. I stared dead in the mirror, purple bags tracing under my eyes, hair out of place. My baby blue eyes dead grey and suddenly I couldn't even read the color clearly. I gripped the sides of the sink tightly, looking down, I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my slowly beating heart.

I shivered as cold air passed my shoulders, my ears practically on fire by the air conditioning. I felt my cheeks feel the same burn, I sighed and looked up at myself. My mouth hung with horror and tears practically took control of my colorless eyes.

_"You look so lonely.." _

I saw him smirk, his head leaned over my shoulder as his red hair tickled my cheek, his lips to my neck. I winced, feeling my heart shatter.

"Why won't you leave me alone..." I whispered, what more did I have to do to forget him? I can't take it. I turn my head and shut my eyes, he's not real. He's not real, I remind myself mentally. Yet I feel my chin be guided back and willingly I open my eyes to see his ghost face again.

_"I love to watch you squirm."_

I give up. I turned my body from the mirror finding absolutely nobody behind me. I looked around the room, my sight locking up the toilet as I snatch a belt that just happen to be on the toilet's top, my imagination running so very low in the form of suicide. I hold the belt in one hand as I take a step onto the bathtub's border. I tear the shower curtain to one end, how could I have not thought of it before.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _The voice growled to me and I ignore it's velvet sound as I tossed the belt over the hanging rod and tightened it.

"Woah, Ino. Now let's talk about this." Sai's weak voice came in and I look down at him as if he is a mere strange to me.

"There's nothing else to talk about." My strong words strike him as I place my neck around the leather belt and link it on the tightest option possible.

"If you die then so do I, remember Genius?" Sai spat, acting out with his hands before tapping the side of his temple. I shrug, he was just a thought after all, who would miss him?

"Yeah, So what?" I ask and Sai bites his lip as if trying to look for a reason for me not to die, his brown eyes scattering for reason.

"Gaara! Yeah, remember him? He loves you, you wouldn't die knowing that you love him, right?" Sai begged, his eyes glazed over as if this was his last chance to convince me which it pretty much was.

"Yeah, I do remember."

I stated looking to the ceiling and thought before shrugging once again, shocking Sai with my words as I smiled to him,"At least now I can forget."

I heard a loud snarl but acted if it was nothing. I took one last breath of air and stepped from the tub's edge. I closed my eyes and waited to see the Devil himself and tell him I died for my own sake. He could fuck himself. All that I lived for didn't matter now, I can't stand to live like this. I felt my eyes flutter in a blur, seeing myself swinging from the ground and then looking at myself in the mirror. Gaara's arms were around me, his head resting on my shoulder.

_"This is not the end..."_

I heard his stone voice said and smiled at that. He couldn't affect me any longer. I would be dead and wouldn't have to see his face and look into his green eyes and repeatedly love. Touch his face, hold his hand, kiss his lips. At least all of that could be forgotten. _Slash. _I felt the belt around my neck loosen and my limp body fell to the cold tiled floor as I gasped for air.

_"Ino-chan!"_

I heard the sound of metal falling soon after me. I weakly opened one eyes to see a kunai in front of my face. A rush of air flooded into my body and my lungs felt like cotton balls. The feel of warmth scattered down my body and cold fingertips traced my back. Dammit. My stomach did flips and the room felt like it was caving in. Was I still dying? I hoped to all hell I was.

_"She's alive!"_ A voice called out.

_"Come on, She has to get to the hospital!"_ Another voice responded in panic.

_"You dumb ass, she doesn't need to go to the hospital, she's breathing." _

_"I-Ino-chan! Wake up!"_ A voice stuttered and another answered it, _"Relax, she's not dead." _

_"She can't die...I'll have nothing left. It's just like Sasuke all over again."_

_"You bitch! Fuck Uchiha, Focus on Ino. Think of what Gaara would do."_

Gaara...? Another hit of cold harsh air entered my body.

_"W-What's wrong?"_

There was silence.

_"See that?"_ More silence.

_"Look at that, right there. The red mark, it's all around."_

Cold fingers traced my neck in a line and I tried to scream but my throat felt raw. _"Holy Shit, That's some mark."_

I shuddered. "_Let's get her to the hospital."_ I heard a sigh.

_"You don't take suicidal people to the hospital, that's how they end up in the loony bin! Do you **want **to see Ino again?"_

Another sigh. _"Lets at least get her off the floor." _

I shivered as many arms touched my body and then I no longer felt the cold. I was saved. Dammit I was so close. I was done with close calls, I wanted it to be over.

I wasn't worth saving, this story isn't worth continuing.

I didn't want to suffer anymore.

Once I wake, The torture would start again.

* * *

"Hey bro, how's it holding up? You okay?"

I glared up from the scatter of papers, was I suppose to be entertained?

"You feel okay? Huh?" Talk about my feelings? Uh huh right.

"Something the matter? You miss Temari-" My eyes shoot up from the scramble of words on the typed paper.

"Kankuro, please, your voice is irritating." Kami, Why the hell was in my office anyway?

"Must I change the locks, Must I lower to that to keep you out of my study?" I asked, dead serious that if this paperwork wasn't done, all Hell would break loose. With Kankuro, what could be the risk?

"Aw Come on Gaara." Kankuro whined, draping an arm around me dramatically.

"You've been stuck in this office for hours! Live a little!" I rolled my eyes, yes because talking a walk around the village seemed pleasant. Yeah, Mostly when you're stuck in the fucking desert.

"Man, Ever since you ditched Blondie in Konoha things have been boring."

I sighed, closing my eyes to block out Kankuro's annoying bitching.

"At least Ino kept us entertained." She was like a toy to him, a barbie come to life.

"Us?" I questioned, giving up on the paperwork altogether.

"Yeah, She kept you in line and I loved watching, just can't believe you let her go just like that."

I tightened my fists on the wood desk,"Then what do you suggest I do, Kankuro?"

I saw my puppeteer brother smirk, his arms crossed. "I'd thought you'd never ask, what if you were to..."

I sighed, stiffly leaning back into my chair as an attempt to relax. "I'm not letting you take control of the situation, you will keep your distance from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." I warned, already seeing Kankuro's plan come to life in my mind.

"Find another girl, Suna has a lot of-"

"Prostitutes? Any similar to the one from Ino's Birthday, that Karin women?" I asked bitterly, she had ruined everything.

"Woah, You two dated from before, I thought the feelings were still there so..." Oh Kami. Karin. She was test, a test to see if this love was true. Nobody would believe you could just instantly fall in love, you would have to test the theory. Karin had failed. You certainly can't fall in love with one after another, to think there was just any girl you couldn't stop thinking of, that you want by your side, that their hand would forever be linked in yours. I've gotten soft. All the bullshit love has taught me to believe. Ino didn't need me, she really didn't. She proved that. With me at her side, I was just holding her back, at least now she can move forward and have a future. Marry a nice man, have kids and a career. I'd die alone, somehow I felt a twitch at my heart by that comment. She was mine at first but I had set her free. The gut feeling twitched again. No. I felt the beast inside of me growl, No. Ino was mine. If I couldn't have her then I'd kill all of Konoha if I had to, whatever could bring the blonde back to life. I'm crazy, I laughed as I knew I've fallen too hard and hit my head. I let her get the best of me, I made it seem like she made me believe. Now I do.

"No, There were no feelings left, you idiot." I sighed, If only it could be just as simple as that. This entire world had turned to Hell. What made the people any more different?

"Alright Bro, I get it." Did he really though?

"Someone like me can not **feel **Kankuro."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, dramatically throwing his arms into the air. "Aww come on! Just because of that beast is inside you doesn't mean shit!"

I tightened my fists, trying to stay calm. "What the hell do you know, you've tried to ruin everything for me."

Kankuro groaned. "You're still on that blonde bitch? Forget her man, you ditched her!"

Who the hell did Kankuro think he was talking to?

"Just because you're my brother Kankuro does not mean I don't have the nerve to kill you myself, I'm the Kazekage and nobody can stop my decision, my word is law and your life means nothing to the people of our village." I growled, even with Temari gone, it would look like an accident.

"Then tell me, Why the hell is Temari in Suna?" To visit that Nara kid of course, after all the two are dating.

"Did you ever think she would bump into Ino?" Kankuro accused. Of course I thought of that, it didn't matter. Temari could spent girl time with her, ask her about school of whatever girls talk about. Then it would be done with.

"That girl is unstable, she's obsessed with you. Aren't ya scared to leave her all alone like that?" Kankuro asked softly. Ino was fine on her own, If I'm not around then she could become more stable.

"I dunno, I just wouldn't trust her by herself."

I shrugged, Temari could handle it. "Kankuro, It's not like she's suicidal."

Kankuro snorted at that. Okay. Shit.

"She's not that thick where she would lower herself to die because of my leaving." I mumbled, distracting myself back to the papers on the desk. I sudden felt sick. When you're off drugs, you should feel better right?

With Ino, you feel only worse.

No, I told myself.

I'm not going to bring her back, no matter how much it will kill her.

She will have a happy life this way.

"Well it's your loss not mine, little bro." Kankuro shrugged and went to the office doors.

"Gaara, When you really want to get over Ino, go to Ino's old bedroom I'm sure revisiting those memories will calm ya down." Tch, Kankuro wasn't much of a therapist but It would be best If I leaved my office just once. I stood up from my chair and followed Kankuro out of the room, I held myself to the wall. It felt like the room was spinning, the air felt so light. How long was I in my office? I guide myself to the bedroom with one hand on the wall. Standing before the door that I forbid myself not go in, Ino's room. I sighed, maybe Kankuro was right. I had to get over her. I opened the door and walked in. What the hell?

"Gaara-sama!" Oh God. I fucking hate you Kankuro.

"It's been forever!" The girl launched her arms around me, spinning drunkenly with me in her arms.

Karin? Why the hell was she still here? I pushed her from my body, feeling the creep of shivers rush through me. "Kankuro told me how you felt..." Karin brought two fingers to the edges of my lips and pulled them down.

"You're so unhappy." Then her fingers pushed up to make me smile.

"It will be all better now that Sakura's gone!" Sakura?

"That pink haired bitch also makes you feel so sad..." Karin pouted, her face leaning closer to mine. She suddenly took my hand in hers and pulled me to the bed, tossing my onto the bed and then jumping onto of me. I coughed, Jeez she certainly was not as light as Ino.

"Please get off me." I said weakly, looking up at Karin with dull eyes.

"Aww you're so polite, If only most guys were like you, not so many girls would be broken hearted." Karin said softly, her hand held my chin up. I sighed, Yeah I bet.

"Don't remind me..." I mumbled, turning my head to the window where she used to sit.

As if by my thought of words, a faint image of the blonde appeared.

I blinked as I found myself in disbelief as I mumbled a single thing,"Ino..."

The ghost like blonde slowly turned her head to Karin and I in the bed as if she heard me call her. Ino frowned at the sight she saw of Karin but then her eyes looked to me and smiled. My eyes widened and I took action. I shoved Karin off me and scattered from the bed, before I could race through the door, Karin caught my arm.

"Wait! You don't need her! Sakura..." I became angry, turning back I slapped Karin with all my built up energy and she fell to the floor in shock.

"You...you BASTARD!" Karin screamed, holding her cheek, tears falling to the floor. "This was your last chance to get over her...and you blew it!" I ignored her words.

Continuing out the of the room, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

Karin's loud sobs became annoying, so I closed my eyes to block it out.

I began to hum to myself, the image of Ino never leaving my mind.

* * *

A/n: **Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Fatal

What seemed like the end of my journey.

Only was found out to be the beginning.

I don't know If I was suppose to be very grateful for it.

Marriage is something little girls are suppose to talk of at slumber parties and such. Of how a wonderful guy will fall in love with them and have the perfect eyes and perfect smile and etc. As you get older, that thought of ending up with a guy that was so perfect seems to fade. At the age of seventeen, I had the perfect guy in what seemed like all of the land of wind. I rested my body at the seat beside a window, my hands holding the small frame I had created of myself, looking out at the stars that traced along the black sky. Gaara was in his bed, supposedly 'sleeping' as I could barely close my eyes. A faint breeze rolled past my shoulders, the remaining bits of my shorten blonde hair rode the breeze until it was calm once again. Sai was sitting on the floor of the room, sitting crossed legged as a bit of pink stuck out of his mouth, biting his tongue concentrating on a painting he had recently been working on. Sometimes I would look back to watch him, a faint smile always on my face as he pushed his paint brush hard against the paper, making smooth long strokes of black.

My first night back in Suna seemed as if I had never left in the first place, It had been mad with silence and broken with poverty.

I sighed and shook my head as I ran a hand through my hair, nothing had changed.

"You coming to bed yet?" The voice had acted like the breeze, silent and soft as if nobody had spoken at all.

"I'm not tired." I lied. Then there was silence, he knew me better than this. Without even the slightest noise of movement, arms were held around my waist, the cold chill almost sinking through the fabric of my clothing.

"You're such a bad liar." A small 'heh' seemed to have passed my lips. Truth was, I was scared. If I fell asleep, would he still be here? How could I possibly know if he would leave again? Even if he held his arms around me the entire time, I wouldn't notice if he let me go? Tomorrow, we would be making the marriage plans.

By the act of what happened earlier in the day of me fainting, Gaara found it reasonable for the planning to be tomorrow, after all, I had just made my return. Why suddenly scare me off with the making of early plans?

"Now tell me, What are you hiding?" His hot breath touched my ear and I felt my body squirm a bit, finding pleasure from it.

"I'm scared." I said in a weak whisper and Gaara fell silent as he had always been each time I told him that, I instantly regretted my words.

"Even in the sense of fear, I find you just as beautiful." Gaara nuzzled into me, resting his chin upon my shoulder.

"Although I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of." Then a light kiss was placed at my neck.

"Miss Kurenai is here as well am I, We will protect you." I faked a smile for his sake. I don't know why he ever tries sometimes, it doesn't seem like it's worth it at all.

"Konohamaru too." I added and the Kazekage chuckled, nuzzling me again.

"Yes, Konohamaru too." He chimed in. It was a somewhat comforting though, to know that this was how I could live, with the boy I had fallen in love with. This love was strange, I'll admit it but somehow... I watched as the scene kept moving, my hand was raised and now circling the outline of Gaara's lips, my blue eyes looking into his calm emeralds. He did not question my action but only gave me a small smile and the look of what could truly be called love. I don't know all the things he's done and I don't care, to me, I believe Gaara had been an angel. Where would I have been if it wasn't for that fight on one Monday morning? A fake little girl getting by with looks and maybe even become a great kunoichi one day or even a nurse. Maybe the picture could even become bitter. I could have killed myself over the constant image I had to be and have my body used up for money from strangers. Just a happy though, heh. From the things I've done, I was no different from Gaara at all.

"I love you..." I spoke softly, wanting to hear of the same feelings, my heart needing to know that he loved me the same as I did for him.

Gaara lightly smiled once more.

In unison, two voices as one, all just the same replied back.

"I love you too..." Sai's cold voice lifted from the words as did Gaara's and I felt a tightness surround my heart, squeezing it until I had to bit my lip to hide the guilt that took hold of me. I sighed and shook my head, It never would seem to end.

"Gaara..." I started in a slow soft voice. The aquamarine eyes looked at me, humming a small 'hm?' in response. The burning memory of Sasuke somehow crept into my mind.

"After we're married...would you still want to sleep with me..." He chuckled and I winced, feeling stupid as I turned my eyes else where.

"Of course." A cold touch was at my face and a strand of my hair was tucked behind my ear. I closed my eyes to try and picture getting married. Yet somehow every bad thought I could image appeared. The Sound gang, Orochimaru and Kabuto, Karin, Gaara changing back to his old self and leaving me at the alter or even killing me. All those became possibilities and for that, It turned me to be in a rather bitter mood.

"You're thinking too much tonight, you should rest your head."

Gaara suggested and I agreed with a sigh, I suppose I was thinking way in over my head. So with that, I left the cold comforting arms of my soon to be husband and crawled into the way too large bed of the Kazekage.

"Hm, I'd wish you sweet dreams but you're already spoiled rotten, dear princess." I rolled my eyes at Sai's mumbled comment.

"Bite me." I retorted and found no sleep to set me loose in my dreams. I must have dosed off but found myself wide awake at the fatal hour of night and yet, I couldn't fall back to sleep. I wanted to wander around what could be my home to be, even If I got myself lost. So I slid out of Gaara's grip and sat up in bed, allowing my toes to touch the cold surface of the wooden flooring as my steps were silent to the door. I looked back to Gaara to see what looked as if he was peacefully sleeping, his breathing barely noticeable as his body was still and his eyes were blind in his dreams.

I lightly pushed open the bedroom door, carefully closing it behind me as I scattered off on the tip of my toes, fleeing into the continuous dark halls until I found similar doors at each side of me and then I hear the silent melody playing. I assumed it to be a piano, the light touch of black keys sending an odd melody of mixing notes of sharps and flats of what could resembled bitterly as a sad lullaby. The tips of my fingers touch the knob of one of the doors and I found myself in a lonely study, a grand piano set along in the dark as still the song was playing and in the presence of the pale moonlight, I found a ghost image of myself waiting for me. Without hesitation, I moved forward in silence and sat myself at the piano, my arms moving up as my fingertips found their ways to the keys.

Truth be told, I never played the piano, hell I sucked at every instrument to be set in my hands.

"What are you doing?" Passed like the breeze at the open window, making the curtains of blue lift and soon float until it's flight died down. I stayed silent, unable to even answer Sai as I let out a breathe and my fingers scattered along the piano, hoping to mimic the same melody that my ghost had played. As my eyes were shut, I could hear it and with a harder push on the piano, it came to life. A wrong note soon occurred and I paused.

"So this is what you snuck out of bed for?" A voice chuckled. My eyes opened and turned to the red haired teen at the doorway, leaning at the frame casually as his skin reflected the moonlight.

"I...Something led me here." I shrugged. If I mentioned the ghost or what ever that was I saw, Gaara would want to divorce me before we could ever get married. Tch, I seem to get crazier by the moment.

Gaara only chuckled as he approached me.

"I wish my mother could have met you..." He said and kept his eyes on me as a weak smile was on his lips, his hand sliding to capture mine.

"She would have loved you so much..." I blinked, wondering where this sensitive side had come from yet I took it all in for what it was worth and smiled back.

"I'm sure she was a wonderful woman, Gaara." I assured in the same soft tone he kept.

"I wish I only knew." He responded with a sighed and I squeezed his hand for comfort as his lovely green orbs left my eyes.

"I'm sure she would be proud of all you've done and love you as I do, okay?" I said impatiently as I raised my free hand to lift and touch his cheek, feeling the cold skin that burned my fingertips that I began to stroke.

"You're always so negative, where did my big strong well emotioned Gaara go?" That made the smirk appear and I knew I succeeded. The redhead I had fallen for then parted his lips and I waited for his words, anything that would keep my listening and something that could even shatter me completely. Yet no words were spoken and the room remained quiet as a soft hum came. I closed my eyes as I heard the whisper of a voice that turned to become a melody and I could hear Gaara begin to sing to me.

"I missed your voice the most." I admitted as my hand retreated from his as did the other as they set themselves back onto the piano.

How embarrassing would it be if I even tried to play anything for Gaara, it would only ruin his song but for some odd reason he paused and I found myself staring stupidly at the keys as the trance was broken.

"Go on, play for me." Within that command, the action was committed.

"I'll try..." So when the keys were pushed by the light pressure, a tune was built and one that wasn't so sour but not sweet enough to be claimed as a melody and as Gaara began to sing once more, I didn't feel alone. As one, the two melodies twisted and held the mixture of what I claimed to be a peace that was bound to escape both of us.

As if we both waited for such a moment to occur and still something felt as if it was missing.

"Kiss me, please." I found myself saying as my glance locked onto his and from my demand, it was accepted. A hand slowly passing into the short blond locks of mine and lips were silenced by a single kiss.

"Whatever brings you happiness..." Sai sighed as he sat in the room, on the floor as he was painting once again, he seemed to gain the habit of bringing his art everywhere, I didn't mind it, but when I was in the middle of a moment, it would be nice for a certain someone not to ruin it. Cough cough, Insert random name here.

"Clever, I suppose, how two complete imperfect beings could be brought together out of the unit of something as cliche as love." Insert fake smile here. Ignoring such a creation was not easy and yet my emotions were calm as I lifted my arms to lock around Gaara's neck as my waist was held close by his arms.

"A work of art so hideous, I must start over again." By that, not a single thought that raced through my mind understood what was meant by the artist. Yet the only thing to come to mind was that one day. The painting that was left for Gaara at the festival of his father's death, the watercolors of my figure that Sai had once called 'Beautiful'. I began to wonder whatever had happened to it. Forgetting my place, Gaara pulled away.

"You're beginning to worry me again, your movement is still and I'm curious to every thought in your head." He stated and moved a single hair behind my ear as my speech did not come and breathing was the last thought on my mind.

"I want you."

That's all that could come from my thoughts and even thought rejection would come my way, love pounded violently in my heart and it had felt as if I was falling in love with Gaara all over again. This was that moment. The one every couple has were you know the timing is right and no matter what anyone thinks or says, you want to make love over and over again. So as the silence came, I came to know it as rejection, Gaara just wouldn't have it, he wouldn't have me. After more hesitation, he spoke loud and clear.

"Alright." I was blown away as I was lifted into his arms and carried back to his bedroom and gently I was set on the bed. My sight blocked by bits of my hair, only a smile held my face as if I had waited for this my entire life. The beat of my heart sped up and I was already out of breath somehow that seemed pathetic yet none of that mattered, Gaara had my permission to sleep with me even when he didn't need it and a certain thought made me smile.

Gaara was still a virgin. Or at least I thought he was unless he did some curiosity with Karin. The redhead kissed me from my thoughts, capturing the lips and then the neck until he was at my collarbone. My body arched for the touch, the cold little touch he held on me. The bits of blonde in my view was brushed aside and hovering above me was Sabaku No Gaara. His emerald colored eyes looked down to me with a sparkle inside them, his lips parted a bit as if he wanted to speak but instead kept it inside him.

"Don't be scared," I told him and raised a hand to touch his cheek. "I trust you, You won't hurt me."

He only nodded as he leaned down to kiss me and every of bit of innocence that kept us apart vanished.

* * *

"Um, any certain date?"

"Soon."

"Alright, any specific color arrangements-"

"That will not be necessary."

I sat there beside Gaara, resting my chin in my open palm as I stared off somewhere. It looked as Gaara was handling everything quite well without me. Our marriage planner, Konan, seemed like a nice patient lady, truly she did. Wearing glasses and a business outfit, she seemed dead serious with Gaara's planning. Yet I got to keep all my girly ideas to myself as I dreamed of a huge wedding as a girl, telling my mom of it an she would just laugh. It was sad to think that someday, I believe it could all come real. Not like I really minded it, a wedding was just a wedding after all. Once the wondrous planning was done, Gaara sighed.

"God I thought the woman would never leave." He mumbled and tugged at my hand to pull myself over to him, sitting on his lap as he kissed me. I had to laugh at that, After the night we first had sex with each other, Gaara's been pretty eager to get me alone. I couldn't complain and I wouldn't want to, although If I were to bear his kid, it would be one hell of a pain in the ass.

"It would be a devil." Sai stated with a yawn, sitting Indian style as he had his portrait pad in his hands and a brush in the other, making more of his art to make a collection.

"Just think, If you were to bear the Kazekage's child, I wonder if Orochimaru would come back to take the heir from you." That fake smile pissed me off and yet his words distracted me, instant worry made my heart race. That defiantly came to be a turn off as I wasn't really in the mood for sex and seeing as we didn't use protection last time, things weren't looking so well for me or Gaara. It didn't exactly make me want to have a kid and I shoved away from Gaara to stop the lust that seemed to be controlling us. Gaara blinked, my waist locked with his arms around it, he knew I simply did not have the kind of strength and yet he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Now with his wide green eyes and little pout, I looked him in the eyes and tried to lie as smoothly as possible.

"Of course not, I'm just not in the mood for sex in your office." He blinked again.

"That's it?" He asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, What of it? I'm not always hiding something from you." I lied with a roll of my eyes, acting a bit over dramatic.

"I guess you're right then." He gave up after that and set me free. "I have paperwork."

He only ever said that when something was on his mind.

That or he wanted to be alone, I knew I caused it so I decided to leave the study. I wanted to go into the village, see the people and hell, I'd take Konohamaru with me for the ride. Sai was accustomed to come along. At Kurenai's room, I didn't even get the chance to knock, the beautiful brown haired therapist opened the door and warmly smiled at me.

"I'm glad you came, the little guy has been bored all afternoon." She spoke softly and Konohamaru shoved past her, attacking me into a hug.

"Well good, I was planning on exploring the village more, I wanted to bring him along." The soft brown eyes of the child looked up and he have his toothy grin.

"It's boring in this place, maybe you could buy me something too?" Well, I was technically the richest in Suna since I would be marrying Mr. high and mighty, I guess I could buy something. Kurenai smiled to me as a sense of thanks and Konohamaru took my hand as he bolted for an exit from the large manor.

"This is going to fun I guess." Sai spoke up, his voice sounding close even though he was merely walking after us. Once at the bazaar, it looked as I remembered it. Many in poverty hidden of cloaks and cloth covering their head and faces, shoving many strange dirty looking things toward travelers and mumbled to themselves. I made Konohamaru stay close at my side just in case.

I found weapon stands and one of many broken things, dolls and little kid items cursed by the treatment of poverty at another stall. I examined the weapons, a pocket knife caught my eye, I wanted it.

"Found yourself something in the crazy section I see? Gaara catches you with that, He would think you would try and kill yourself again." Sai said with a smirk, leaning against the stall's counter of which the tools were placed on.

"It's for protection." I mumbled and pulled the knife from it's case, examining it carefully and popped the blade open. A man of the stall watched me carefully, I could tell he was armed just in case anyone would take to steal his stock.

"I want it." I said and the man opened his dirty hand for cash, shit. How could I explain I was going to marry the man ruling over the village to this guy and have him believe me? I cleared my throat, glaring to the man as I settled my hands on my hips.

"You expect me to pay you for this piece of junk? Ha, you wish you had that kind of luck, pal! I think I'll just take it." I said with a smirk, knowing I could just run to Gaara and the man would be simply ignored, after all Gaara was a busy person.

"Don't bother to tell the kazekage, he's my husband."

I told him and walked from the stand, the man blinking before he sighed and mumbled something about life and went to go back to sitting in his chair. Konohamaru wasn't at my side, I noticed at last. My eyes widened as I pushed through the small crowd of buyers and sellers, I really couldn't have lost him.

"Dammit, Konohamaru!" I shouted his name and I was pulled at the wrist, looking down, he was there and a little stuffed rabbit seemed to be in his other hand. "I found something I want." He said with a smile and showed the rabbit, I sighed with relief.

"Damn kid, you really know how to scare someone." I said with a faint smile. A person bumped into me, I turned my eyes to them, glaring.

"Hey, watch where you're-" The face looked to me as it passed, a glasses wearing figure, a frown as well as a bit of gray hair peeking out from it's hood. I felt breathless as I knew the face perfectly well. Others who were cloaked followed close behind the man.

"Ino-chan, are you okay?" Konohamaru asked and I enclosed the boy's hand in mine as I dragged him back to the manor.

"Well that trip certainly held no fun for me." I heard Sai speak but it didn't matter. Nothing did but getting Konohmaru to safety. It seemed Kabuto and the Sound Four were back which only meant one thing.

Orochimaru would probably be around, wanting a a body of a child to control and work with to gain power so he could become the ultimate figure and pedophile it seemed. Even if he wasn't after Konohamaru, I couldn't risk it. Kureani would kick my ass and it would even break her heart and that I just couldn't bare it. Once back at the manor, Konohmaru was demanding an explanation and telling him an evil man wanting to harvest his body for power could just give him a heart attack and he was what, twelve?

"So we're not going to pay for my toy I see." He mumbled, still holding onto that rabbit in his hand. Well damn, Theft wasn't on my list of bad things yet, was it? Hm, We'll just have to make the list a bit longer then.

"I gotta talk to Gaara okay? So go show your mom your new toy." I mumbled and released the boy's hand as I hoped Gaara would be on the case already, finding a place to stash the bones he would tear and break from the villainous bodies of the Sound Four. I kicked open the door to his office and he didn't bother to look up.

"Gaara, Those Sound people are-"

"I know."

Well damn, word seemed to have spread fast it seemed.

"So you already got a plan to take care of it all?" I asked and moved closer to him.

"Hm, no I don't but they shouldn't be a bother." He mumbled, hmph, how could he be so sure of that? I thought he was suppose to be the smart one and kiss my forehead and stroke my hair and tell me he had everything in control and all the bad people would go away.

"It's Orochimaru, he's seeking for a child, he tried to get Sasuke's when it was in me...he may be after ours next or even try to get Konohmaru." I said and bit my lip as the green emerald eyes looked up for that.

"Is that what you're so worked up about?" It didn't seem obvious enough? God damn.

"Yeah, I'm trying to protect everyone from them, ya really think I want that creep to take that kid away or even mine?"

Gaara blinked. "Is that why you're never in the mood?"

Shit. Alright, He caught me.

"Maybe but that doesn't matter now." I tried to explain, my eyes wide as I wanted to get to the point.

"Ya see, I went into town and I saw them, they want Konohamaru..." I mumbled weakly, treating the kid as if he was my own child.

I didn't want to lose anyone anymore when it seemed I was just now getting it all back. I had pushed the button to start the machine but it seemed it would be me to destroy it and end the drama and chaos I had started.

"Well, What are you going to do now if big and bad Kazekage won't help you?" Sai asked, arms crossed as he looked to me, dead serious. He had to, Gaara had to help me.

"We can't do anything unless they make the first move, so we will set a defense but nothing more." Gaara mumbled and shuffled through his paperwork. That's it? No, no, no!

"We need to do something now!" I shouted, so many lives could be involved. "I don't care about sex or having a kid, I care about this village and my family...If you won't do anything about this, then I will." It was simple, all the action would be taken by me and maybe I could even save a few lives. Gaara sighed, knowing I probably hit overboard or something, he was going to explain what would go wrong but no time was wasted by that, I had slammed the study door behind me.

I used to have nightmares of Orochimaru.

I had met him only once and knew liking him was never an option. I would trace down every Sound member, even Kabuto, anyone who worked for the prick and kill them myself, no matter how weak in strength I was.

"You're always so headstrong, thinking you have things to fight for but is it all worth it? Of course you'll say yes, you're just that quick to decide, you need to think." My thoughts told me, the black clothed artist said.

"I don't care, I know it's worth it and I won't give it a second thought...this place is my home and Konohamaru is my friend, nothing will harm them." It was like walking into a trap and frankly it didn't make a damn of difference. All figures were cloaked it seemed, hidden from view because of shame of poverty or being not beautiful which only made it all harder to find the group. I half expected my husband to be to run off after me and be at my side already but he wasn't. I knew he would come, I could feel it. I needed to make myself vulnerable, I thought, that was how the group always found me and then attacked and so I went to a place that brought a stroll down memory lane. A far travel to a forest, one that held the advantage of sexual harassment and rape only a year ago. I remembered it.

Now I wasn't stupid, don't ever think to state that. I had no plan but my stubbornness and Sai at my side as always. I knew it was a dumb idea and I would be outnumbered. Stating the obvious didn't exactly help.

"Well this is just great! Do you want to get yourself killed? It seems so, the forest, hmph, nice plan..." The artist sighed and sat down on the cool green grass to begin a sketch on his notepad of which he always seemed to have kept handy. So far, I was alone but I could hear the silence churn to rustling and whispers, I knew they had followed.

"Hello there princess." A figure said as it had dropped down from one of the trees, standing up slowly as a smirk was on it's pale face.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sakon asked, stepping forward as an eyebrow of his raised, I took a cautious step back from him.

"Relax, We didn't come to kill you, you're our little captive...see it as a bargain, surely you knew we would be coming sometime soon, the gang is a little low on cash and since your boyfriend's the new Kazekage, we thought he would have some money to burn."

I eyed the teen, my brows knitted together. "What about Konohamaru?"

The silver haired sound member shrugged.

"Well of course old Orochimaru wants a body and all, He's had his eye on that little brat but still...he wants your kid, well yours and Gaara's."

I sighed, of all the fucking people to want a kid from.

"Does he get off knowing that I love Gaara and will most likely have a kid with him? Really now, he's a creepy dude."

Sakon laughed and a kunai slipped from his sleeve as he moved forward again. "Well that and the fact that he wants you in pain, that really hits a spot on him."

My eye twitched, too distracted to know of the old geezer's hot spots than to be scared to die.

"Ew. Was it really necessary for him to tell us that? Disgusting indeed." Sai agreed, his face scrunched a bit as he looked to Sakon.

"Well blondie, do something unless you rather stand there and be useful to death's calling." Oh right, I'm about to die, I forgot. Just when I thought I had the situation under control, I was backed against a nice shady tree, kunai to my throat and a boy who held feelings for money and pain was face to face with me.

"You were such a pretty thing then, you could have joined us and I think maybe I could have even gained feelings for you..." He stated, lifting his other hand to caress my cheek all while I was frozen still.

I didn't fear death as if you noticed. When I thought about it, there was no click in my mind or sudden urge to cry at the thought. No, It didn't phase me at all. I was used to being saved, cheating death and earning trust of even the strangest people. I would always win by my advantages.

"Your hesitation to kill is an annoyance." A stern calm voice stated and Sakon turned and what do you know, Mr. Hero had decided to show up.

"Mr. Kazekage, It's a real pleasure but I hold no will to kill seeing as princess and I here are good pals." He explained, grinning as he bowed to Gaara but I could tell that Gaara wasn't stupid. His arms crossed and eyes in a glare, a gourd on his back and open for use, sand eased it's way to circle around him.

"Good pals usually don't hold a sharp object to the others throat last time I checked." Sai snickered.

"Ino run, This is no place for you."

I scowled.

"No Ino-chan, stay here, It's not exactly a show without an audience." Sakon debated, setting a hand upon his shoulder as he rolled it back, as if to stretch before going into battle.

"Ino, leave now." My legs couldn't move.

"Don't you remember back then? This prick wouldn't even look at you! You had friends, you had us, you had me. Yet what did **he** do? Run away."

Sakon's argument made my thoughts shattered. Gaara was seen to be pissed off, his lips in a snarl as his sand darted to the boy.

"Enough!" He roared and the Sound gang member smirked as it seemed the battle had begun and he took off in a sprint, running from the sand that chased him and could even end his life. I didn't want to stay, I didn't want to see the kill and death of one but my feet wouldn't move at all and It was enough to shut my eyes and focus on only my breathing to block out everything. Sai laughed as he watched, I suppose it would be amusing to him but my stomach was churning. I opened my eyes as it seemed to drone on and I found a kunai at my feet, so I picked it up being the smart brave kunoichi I was. Sakon was still dodging sand and moving to try and hit physical attacks on Gaara but it seemed to be of a failure. I gripped the kunai tightly, taking a deep breath, I ran into battle. The green eyes of the Kazekage widened, I could see it, him reaching a hand out to calm his sand to not harm me but that only made it easy for Sakon.

"Let your guard down!" He exclaimed and hit Gaara under his jaw, bits of sand were chipped off but no real damage. I gritted my teeth, setting my other palm behind the kunai, I applied force as I tried to close in on him.

When he turned, I struck, hoping it was quick enough. Hoping it was strong enough and good enough to kill him. I had stuck him in the chest it seemed, an easy target. The eyes were wide on Sakon but I knew that couldn't take him out, blood dribbled down his lips but that smirk was still there.

"Nice try princess." He said and gripped my wrists and threw me aside, proving this was just a big boy's game that I held no place in. I gave up once I hit the ground although I should have gotten back up. Gaara would have to do everything it seems. Sakon's steps were heard and I could hear my heavy breathing. The teen bent down, pulling the kunai out of his chest, he tilted his head to me.

"It's over princess, you had a good run...screw the money, okay? I'll do this favor for you." He told me and caressed my cheek once again as bits of hair were brushed away by the action. He then lifted the kunai above me and still, I was not scared. In the final moments, the kunai fell and I felt the comfort sense of death once more with a gasp and widen of my blue eyes. I invited it in.

Closing my eyes, I felt the taste of iron in my mouth, warm blood flowing.

It was over, done. Gaara gave up and everything was going to flow again in a strange little perfect world. It was then I heard the hiss of sand and the thud of my heartbeat. A crazed laugh and scream as a loud crash was heard. I remember feeling cold like this, the touch of the grass and brush of wind to breeze past my dress. The setting seemed so out of place with it's lovely arrangement. I always thought to die young, the future ahead of me never seemed to be played out. In a strange way, I'm glad. Things turned out for the worst and it wasn't that bad. I felt a colder touch and I didn't think I ever could. My name was mumbled I think and that was when I gave up trying to 'hang in there'. Maybe this could be the end for me. Which worked out since my wedding was tomorrow. Haha, yeah I know, lame thing to think of when you die. Well what did you expect? Flashbacks and memories of friends and Gaara? Psh. I don't think so.

Hm, who knows, maybe this wont be my last chapter.

Such an Imperfect way to end it all, maybe everything could change.

All over again.

* * *

**Review please and no, this is not the last chapter, the next one might be.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Dream

Death wasn't as much of a bitch as I had expected her to be.

I had expected so much of her and at sudden movements, she did not disappoint. It was more of a daze as a chilling feel crept upon my petite limbs and hushed at my trembling form to give under to a state of still peace. I saw no white as many people explained would be the sight of death, well that and sitting in the middle of a circled group of family and friends that just smile to you and you would just smile right back at them as you either talked of shared memories or kept the calming peace as your final memory. None of that kept my lucky company as I only saw the eerie sight of black and ran my tongue weakly over my bloody gums as I tried hard to swallow the taste of iron that clouded my mouth. My body felt heavy as death's fingertips curved down my cheeks and spiraled away from my collarbone and as I much as I begged for her to just shut my eyes, my words were clumped in a cough as blood overflowed from my pink faded lips. I wanted to scream or fuss my heavy body but a binding of peace held my soul and my eyelids were kissed as I shut them with gritted teeth.

Gaara, I begged as I was kept in the tense grip that held me, just save me already.

A sudden twisting pain brought excruciating pain to my abdomen and I could feel a warm wave of fluid touch my fingertips as I arched with a withered gasp, my cotton ball like lungs pulsing rapidly though I believe it was only my heart beat that had begun to speed up. The taste of steel was beyond what the iron was in my mouth and shakily raising my arm, I touched a pale skinned hand to my lips and wiped the blood that spotted along my face before bowing my head and parting my lips to release the rest of the red in my mouth. It was funny at first, as only months ago I held so much potential of a blonde beauty in her freshman year of school and now, now I was here on my own, dying.

Tracing a finger to my abdomen, I felt suddenly colder and in brave stupidity clung my fingertips around the source that was paining me and marking me. Gritting my teeth, I tried to brave myself as I pulled the cold steel from my belly but my lips instantly snapped apart as I roared with my head shooting back, denying death its sweet prize over my perfected weak death. Heh, a day before my wedding day I was going to be pulled under to the other side? I shook my head as I bit my lower lip as sweet tears curved down my hollow cheeks and from my dull baby blue orbs. This was my parting from death, she would not longer haunt me.

For I wasn't scared anymore.

It was strange as when I saw blurs of colors, I still felt chilled to the bone. Attempting to move, I felt I was restrained in an iron hold of arms and suddenly becoming annoyed to the restriction, I parted my lips groggily as I stirred against the strong hold.

"H-Hey," I spoke up and my lungs punished me with a fresh rush of air and still the taste of iron haunted my tongue and from my movement, my belly felt raw as air touched it and feeling of another close against me only dug deep into the wound and with that I screamed. Instantly, the hold broke and I felt nearly weightless as I fell back onto soft earth and my sight gazed high of bright blue and fluffed white, I wanted to lift my hand and lift my fingertips swim through the color but something distracted me from doing so. A set of emerald jewels blinked to me in fearful bleeding worry and upon them, my expression changed from a blank canvas to a tender smile and I lifted my hand and allowed my fingers to dance upon the pale color. A cold temperature covered my hand and pressed my touch harder to the paleness and at that moment, I knew I was alive again.

"I love you." Was spoken softly and my heart nearly fluttered out of my heart by those words. "Just know that, please."

"I love you too." I whispered back and just the satisfaction of my words made the redheaded teen above me gave a pained smile.

I winced as pain struck my abdomen once more, feeling the slightest prick of gentle fingertips touch over a wound that for some reason I held no memory of. I could only assume it was best to not have a memory of something that felt so painful as it hurt like hell already. My hand curled slightly against Gaara's pale cheek and he must have seen the expression on my face as he withdrew his hand immediately from the wound, his pale fingertips coated with my blood as if it was finger paint. "I'm not going to die." I said bravely as Gaara's eyes looked down to my belly and as my soft words released, he flickered his fearful emerald eyes back to my weak gaze. My heart felt tense from his pained expression and I just knew I had to do something. My elbows dug into the grassy ground as I pushed my body upwards, gritting my teeth as the action nearly pulled everything out of me, I found myself face to face with Gaara and at that moment, I was already in tears.

"You shouldn't use your strength," He muttered and quickly snacked his arms around my waist to hold some support. "Just because you're stubborn doesn't mean you can-"

"You're worth all of me." I told him, cutting him off as my pale arms moved to touch my hands at both of his cheeks, feeling the moist skin that held what seemed to be drying tears.

My words eased him somehow and in achieved silence, he touched his lips at mine. Just like in my state of death, I felt a wave of peace coat me and settle to what felt like perfection. Withdrawing from the kiss, I kept my forehead touching against his and couldn't help myself to smile even in my horrid state of bleeding. I parted my cold lips to say many things as I just speechlessly stared into my boyfriend's calming green eyes but found no words left to say that hadn't already been spoken.

"If you don't do something now, you're just going to keep bleeding." A voice mumbled but Gaara's lips held no movement.

Sai was sitting cross legged as his back was to a rotting bark tree, his hands in one another as his usual paint pad was beside him, his brown eyes were dead and motionless as it stared upon the grass. Soon they raised to me and I knew that he must have hurt to when I was in that paining darkness. I could imagine his ghost like figure laid beside mine, embracing my hand tightly within his as if it was his last chance to be saved, to live. True as that was, maybe it was his cold touch upon me instead of deaths. The paint pad looked in ruin as it was torn, parts of its parchment rolled away from the center as the strokes of black were harsh of a thin facial outline, lips wide as the color black was darkened from it. Guilt stabbed at my head and my hands then laced with another as they fell behind Gaara's neck. As my eyes fell from the painter, I kept focus on Gaara and reading in my expression, he simply nodded as he cradled my body in his arms, lifting me from my place on the grass as he begun to carry me bridal style. Sai joined beside us as he retrieved his paint pad and carried it within the weak grip of his right hand.

"Sakon is dead," Gaara announced in a hollow voice and I attempted to look up at him but his face was turn to hide his expression.

"Where did you put the body?" I asked, leaning my head to Gaara's solid chest, my short blonde hair bunching to my cheek.

"He hid it in the forest," Sai stated sternly, looking his brown eyes upon the Kazekage of who he was based off of. "Of course after tearing him limb from limb."

"The point is its taken care of." Gaara spoke softly and I clutched the fabric at his chest, ignoring the sigh that Sai gave.

"He used the kunai," Sai explained with a shrug, "Took the one from your hand after you pulled it out and sliced the guys throat with it after he got him all caught up with that sand."

I could easily imagine that. _'Blood spilled from her will never compare to what is going to be taken of yours.'_

Sai was kind enough to pass a single finger across his pale neck for effect of the kill. I shuddered, knowing Gaara was a killer but it had to be done. Though right now, I could care less what happened, as of now I just wanted my wound to be taken care of so that my outfit wouldn't be completely stained of blood by the time I do get taken care of. That and so I wouldn't pass out, I didn't exactly feel like facing the darkness again. Plus I didn't feel like giving Gaara another heart attack so I tried my best to keep my eyes open as we traveled on.

"Please tell me we're going back to Suna." I groaned as the last thing I wanted to do was go back to Konaha.

"Of course we are," Gaara chuckled and nuzzled his chin at my head, he must have read my mind. "Where else would we go?"

"A chapel." I joked and even Sai snorted to my little joke.

Though now that I thought about it, Suna didn't have much to offer as it was still in poverty and the chance to ruin into a full experienced doctor would be having to be a fucking miracle but I trusted Gaara as we trudged through sand and found our way to the large gates of Suna that immediately were open at the sight of us. Awaiting before us were two people I was defiantly happy to see again. Immediately another set of arms touched me as loud words shouted over my weak body and at that I winced.

"Geez Gaara, she's pretty much soaked with blood." Temari cursed as she looked upon my squirming form, Shikamaru joining at her side as his gentle eyes went directly to my wound.

"You feeling okay, princess?" The brunet asked me and after swallowing a bit hard, I continued to nod to not give any worry to the group.

"Just a scratch," I told him and my body jolted as the layer of my dress lifted from my wound, baring a heavy weight as it was covered in crimson color. When the air hit my skin, holy hell it wasn't like any other feeling and I attempted to hold myself back from bitching out Shikamaru altogether. My body fussed violently, nearly causing Temari to drop me on hard pavement but the blonde kept her balance though I continued to shake. Gaara touched my hand and I gripped it tightly and even tighter than that and an emotion of holding back pain took his beautiful features, not because I was hurting his hand but because he couldn't take my struggle.

"Help me, God please just don't fucking stand there, help me!" I screeched and gritted my teeth, my hand laced with Gaaras began to tremble uncontrollably. Temari bit her lip as she lowered me so my back touched the pavement and upon it, I writhed in stinging pain, whimpering as my eyes refused to let me cry any more. Pieces of my dress were torn off me, pieces that held no blood. Carefully, Temari touched my belly as she brushed off the fresh blood, mumbling soft words of comfort as Gaara kissed my forehead tenderly, while Shikamaru explained that the air could seal the wound up even though it looked as if it was becoming infected.

The bandages wrapped around my legs were stripped and Temari then asked me softly,"Lift your back as much as you can."

I did so and the bandage was then wrapped around my abdomen, slowly pressing against my gash and sealed it from the stingy air. "Good," Temari sighed with a nod and then offered a small smile as a sign that I was going to be alright for the time being. "Good."

"Wouldn't want me bleeding through a wedding gown," I joked hoarsely but no one found comedy in my words. I then felt Gaara kiss my forehead again, his thumb brushing over my fingers as he continued to hold my hand that was now weak in strength.

"That can always wait another day," The redhead told me in a whisper, "None of that matters now."

Though I know it meant something to him, it meant a hell of a lot. To me, that mattered now. So why not just do it now? Alright, I get it, I'm covered in blood and in no shape to step one foot inside any church but now, I was positive that I could handle it. If I could fight death then I should as Hell could handle saying to words I was absolutely sure of to the person I love. Yet we don't need a priest or a church, we just need just Gaara and I and to say two simple words. I pulled myself up to Gaara, him having helped me sit up as he stared to me, waiting for what I was about to do. Looking into his emerald eyes, I found nothing but curiosity and gentleness. Swiftly, I set my lips to his and the response did not fail me whatsoever. Honestly I wanted to knock Gaara back and release the want that was now corrupting my heart, my one innocent act now sinful as the teen before me ran his hands from my waist and up my back.

I couldn't do that sadly, unless I wanted Temari and Shikamaru watching.

"Hm," A cough came and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Oh yeah, Sai too I suppose.

Removing my lips, I kept my forehead steady against Gaaras and nuzzled him. "Well when it matters, I'll be more than ready to say 'I do'."

Seeing that thin line of the Kazekage's lips curl up, I squeaked as I was hugged closer and the nuzzling was returned. Honestly it didn't seem to matter who was watching us as Gaara pulled me down upon him as he leaned back onto the pavement, laughter flowing from my lips as my fallen blonde hair circled around his face. "As will I, a thousand times and many more." The cool words touched my cheeks and froze my curved smile that grew on my face.

It seemed that for now, we could be happy, all of us.

Another cough triggered and I felt myself tense in my thoughts. "Happy? You're joking of course, I know you have to be." Sai's light voice laughed and I noted the bitter hum that trailed through his words, each word ending in a sting. Honestly, I didn't know what his problem was but it was really killing the mood. After all, how many times has there when everyone was okay and happy? Oh right, there never was one.

"There was a time," Sai argued back but I wouldn't listen.

I already had my face buried into Gaara's shoulder, breathing him in and keeping my peaceful state of mind. A cold touch wrapped around my wrist and pulled at me, I would have thought it to be Gaara as I looked up by I was yanked to another direction, finding hardened colors of brown. I mimicked the hard gaze, wanting Sai to just shut up and sit down and soak in the happy fest that was recently going on. Yet I felt a ghostly gasp pass my lips and a twisted pain ached my chest. It wasn't like the pain of death but more of a heavy ache, if you know what I mean. If you don't then don't worry about it, then imagine a hollow feeling in your gut and as if someone had stabbed you in the chest, not hard to hurt but enough so they could watch you suffer from the blow. Yeah, it was pretty much like that.

"Does it hurt?" The black haired teen whispered, his words a statement as if he knew I did.

Wide eyed, I said nothing and after blinking for a moment I responded, "No."

A thin line marked his lips and he could tell I was lying right to his face.

"It will." He breathed and the cold grasp retreated from my wrist and I was back looking into colors of emerald.

Cold burned my warm cheek and I watched as Gaara frowned to me. "You look disturbed."

I shook my head, allowing my shortened blonde hair to wave about. "No, I just...I dunno."

"Maybe you should rest." He supplied and I smiled for his sake and nodded, knowing that simply sleeping wouldn't fix what was going to happen and that frightened me.

* * *

When I finally let Gaara settle me into a bed, I didn't fuss at all.

Which is pretty weird as I wanted to stay awake and spend more time with my soon to be husband but by the worried expression Gaara held, I knew better than to test him further. So I shut my mouth and closed my eyes, feeling tender warmth to my forehead before a cold force left my hand and at that moment I knew I was alone. In my dreams, I felt myself standing alone, my arms at my sides as I stared ahead, finding a familiar sight.

Gaara was merely feet away from me, smiling softly as he reached his arm out, a beckoning hand encouraging me to move. It was only he and I, which was never a bad thing. We were in Suna still, I could tell by the pavement and the large gates that stood behind Gaara. So I moved forward, slowly at first until my adrenaline pushed me to a run until I passed Gaara's hand and touched my hand to his cheek which sunk right through him.

_"Smile beautiful."_

I nearly stumbled to my knees but managed a bit of balance as all of me passed through the transparent illusion of the Kazekage. What the Hell was going on? I looked over my shoulder once I was finally sturdy on my feet and found myself alone. Of course. Shuddering, I touched my temples, shaking my head as humming voices fluttered in my mind. I released a deep breath, seeing it release my lips in a smoky wind as if I was surrounded by winter air. I don't know exactly what was going on here but I've had enough of it. The chilling cold sunk right into me as I could feel my veins chill within my arms and then in my stomach but I didn't mind it one bit, I had learned to love the chill of cold things.

"Of course you have," A silk voice warmed me, forcing my attention to its owner. My sight trailing to a pale skinned teen clad in black, his hands in his pockets as his brown eyes glared me down into the pavement. I never expected him to be wormed into one of my dreams.

"Yet that means you love me too," Sai spoke and walked closer to me, tilting his head so bits of his black hair could angle against his face. "Right?"

"Of course I do," I answered, my hands finding their way to my hips. "Why would you ever question that?"

"Maybe cause I'm not the real thing," He said emotionless and froze in his steps, his hands free of his pants pockets as he spoke with them. "I'm not your stupid boyfriend, I'm not a murderer, I'm not the one who left you time after time."

I said nothing though I wanted to but my lips remained parted in shock as I let my creation speak. This was beginning to be an awkward dream.

Though maybe he had been holding all this in and it's the right thing to do to let him vent it out. After all, I was a big girl, nothing was very harmful to me anymore, especially words. A bitter smirk grew on the pale face of the painter and I knew he had heard my thinking, honestly I wish he couldn't but then again, he was but another thought in my head.

"I do too," He snarled and moved in slow steps until we were a feet apart. "After all, you just think of him all the time and news flash, it's pathetic."

"Look Sai," I said sternly, my patience already run out. "I understand you're your own person but doesn't mean-"

"Oh, you understand, huh?" Sai interrupted with a laugh and turned on his heels so his back was to me, once the action was done, he shook his head. "Fact of the matter is, you don't understand, Ino."

I huffed, stomped over to him and grabbed his shoulder to get him to face me. I understood every part of him, I created him didn't I? So that meant I had to know something. After all, if it wasn't for me then he wouldn't even exist, er, appear as he would now. When his face finally met mine, I took a quick breath to prepare my scolding to the taller teen and before any words could stumble their way out, a set of lips forced them back in from escape. Okay, so I don't remember the entire situation that had led me to kiss Sai but I didn't stop it. My lifted arm was frozen as the wrist was gripped by the painter and as for the other, it was stern against my side. It was good that Sai had at least closed his eyes since my remained wide and the last thing either of us wanted was to creep each other out by staring during the kiss. Yet when we parted, I shivered as I felt a trickle of cold tips touch my warm cheek.

"I love you," Sai said softly as if the words pained him to say,"If you love me back like you say you do, you'll stay with me."

I blinked and then blinked once more. "Stay where?"

"Here," The painter said in a much brighter tone as he looked from side to side of the abandoned structure of Suna, a smile growing on his face as he pulled me into his arms.

I pushed back from his chest, 'here' didn't exactly sound too thrilling and besides, I didn't have time to play 'lover' with my imagination when I'm suppose to be a married woman. A chuckle followed after that thought and I glared up to the teen as my chin was caught by his fingertips.

"You're a little young to be getting married, do you really want to grow up that fast?" Sai asked me and I wanted to nod, it wasn't that fast, it wasn't like Gaara forced me into the decision."Yet he did when he bought you."

"Why are you against this all of a sudden?" I found myself snapping, shoving myself away. "I thought you would be happy that I grew up and am happy."

"With your thoughts, I was _forced_ to be happy." Came the comeback, "Do you honestly think I'd be happy that the person I love is going to marry something real while I'm just some fake mold of that person?"

Alright, I never thought of that but every other possibility was impossible. I made Sai to fill a void, to have something that would be a safe hold when I was abandoned by Gaara and abused by my own hands. I needed him to love me when I couldn't love myself and to make me happy even though what we went through was all in my head. Sai must have understood it, he couldn't be that dumb. He wasn't real and neither was anything he did but in truth, I knew that he loved me.

"Why are you doing this Sai?" I had to ask, my voice cracking as I just stared to him, expecting an answer.

"I'm sick of being second to him," He answered back as if it was easy for me to give everything up and stay with him in where ever the hell we were.

_This is all your thoughts, it can last forever."_ Words of my memory came and I shook my head, bringing my arms around my body as everything became a lot colder. Bits of colorless flakes fell upon us and around us and I watched as Sai held out his hand and the little flakes piled upon another. At that he chuckled and my heart beat heavily at the pure sound. Sai had loved snow he once told me.

"I don't know what to do," I at last spoke and just the shakiness of my voice set a worried expression upon that beautiful pale face.

"Just love me," He whispered and tugged my hands from around my body, holding them gently as he brushed his thumb over my bony fingers. "We'll make our own world, we'll stay here and nothing would stop us..." His excited little whispers sparked that smile on his face and I couldn't help myself to bite my lip. "I may not be the real thing but I'm yours, please..."

"Sai..." I began but my hands were squeezed weakly, the begging word 'please' repeating softly. "I-I can't..."

At that time, things began to speed up and our own little world began to shake. "Just think about it, please!" Sai begged me as he removed his hands from mine and flung wrapped his arms around me, tightening his hold as my head began to spin and caused my head to pound.

"Don't leave me here alone..."

I don't remember when my eyes opened but when they did, I had never felt more like shit. Of course when I sat up on the bed, my head continued its tantrum and groaning, I ran my hand through my hair. Nobody was in the bedroom with much which somewhat surprised me as I at least expected Gaara's watching eyes on me since he seemed so worried. Ah well. Gaining my sight back, I found the room to be filled with paintings which caused me to shudder. Sai.

"What?" A voice yawned and I pulled my legs close to my chest as I hugged them.

"That dream..." I mumbled and couldn't pull myself together to look up to the figure that stalked over to me.

"Hm? What dream?" The words sound innocent. "You okay, blondie?"

I gave a small 'heh' as I shooed away the hand that was tapping at my head. "It's nothing, I just thought..."

"Right then, you're weirding me out." The words were mumbled and the raven haired teen shrugged and returned to the paintings of the room.

Whatever just happened, was it all just in my head? Now that I think about it, I have felt pretty guilty about Sai. Yet what can I do about it? The Sai in my head is different from the one in my dreams. Sai would never feel that way, right?

"Hey Sai," I mumbled and heard the faint echoed footsteps reach me once more.

"Yes?" The cold breath touched my cheeks and I reached my hands out to touch the cheeks of my creation, staring into his mellow brown eyes as I reached forward to kiss him. The response finally came back after what seemed to be seconds of either shock or hesitation. After seconds passing of our eyes shut and lips together, we pulled back and the pale teen looked dazed to me.

"What was that for?"

"I love you." I said quickly and those once mellow eyes brightened.

"Now let's not be silly," Sai said in a quiet tone, smiling softly as he touched a hand to my cheek. "You're getting married soon, ya know, there's no need for this."

"I don't need to grow up so fast, Gaara would always be willing to wait." I told him and pulled him closer to cling to his petite form.

"Yet you're grown, I'm happy for you-" He began and I squeezed him tightly as gently his arms waited around me.

"Aren't you sick of being put second?" I blurted and silence soaked within the room and I felt myself weak in the arms that loosely held me together. I don't think Sai even responded to my question, I didn't want him to. We didn't look at each other or move whatsoever, we only sat in silence, holding each as I regretted every word. A sigh was released and the tension deflated as noise broke the awkward barrier of the room.

"I see you're awake, did you rest well?" A voice made my body jolt to reality as I looked to see Gaara by the doorway. I nodded in silence as he trailed along slowly to kiss my forehead and hug me to his chest, giving slight comfort to rid me of pieces of guilt I held. I then hugged back as a weak smile grew on my face, feeling hollow on the day of my own wedding.

"I love you." I whispered against Gaara's chest and the response didn't not fail me as it unison of two voices as one. "I love you too."

My perfect little world then continued to turn.

* * *

**A/N**: It has been a really really long time since I updated this story. I'm not quite sure if it meets up to expectations but I'm working on that. ^^'' Um, Right then. The next chapter just might be the last just so I don't drag this story on. I don't expect to make a sequel so meh. I'm just happy to have written this chapter since it's been a whole year since I wrote anything of this. Well review if you wish to and thank you very much for the read. :)


End file.
